Nuit d'Enfer au Paradis
by Ann O'Neem
Summary: Aller à une fête avec son meilleur ami. Check. Danser avec un parfait inconnu. Check. Flirter avec ce parfait inconnu. Check. Se retrouver marié à ce parfait inconnu. Check ? UA 0027 et bien d'autres couples !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **  
><strong>Donc, me voici pour une autre petite histoire qui ne fera que quelques chapitres. (Normalement) Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^<strong>

**Comme dans presque toutes mes histoires, ce sera un UA, et bien sûr, je ne pourrais éviter quelques petits OOC par-ci, par-là...**  
><strong>Bien sûr, rien ne m'appartient, pas même le titre, ni les personnages. Juste les tortures que je leurs fais m'appartiennent ainsi de ce que j'aime appeler "histoire" et que d'autres appellent "délires étranges et effrayants"..<strong>

**Pairing: Les grands classiques, 8059, 6918, XS, ... Et d'autres moins classiques (même s'ils devraient l'être !) 0027.**

**Rating: T.  
><strong>

**Edit du 10/06/2012 : Chapitre corrigé et légèrement modifié.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nuit d'enfer au Paradis<strong>_  
><em>

_La séduction du diable se fit grâce aux porte-jarretelles._

* * *

><p>La fête battait son plein et Tsuna était sur le point de perdre son innocence.<p>

Comment en était-on arrivé là ? Voici les mots qui fusèrent dans sa tête lorsqu'il sentit une bouche étrangère se poser sur la sienne.

À vrai dire, tout était la faute de Naito Longchamps.

Le matin-même, il s'était jeté aux genoux du brun et avait commencé à le supplier d'une voix incohérente, arguant qu'il serait son salut et que s'il refusait, il allait se jeter sous un pont. Bien sûr, ne voulant pas que son camarade de classe ne mange les pissenlits à la racine, le petit brun accepta avec bonté et élégance. Et ce, sans même savoir ce qu'il avait accepté.

Puis, quand le plus âgé lui expliqua tout, Tsuna fut sur le point de refuser et de rentrer chez lui comme il en avait l'habitude. Cependant, l'idée du corps sans vie de Naito en train de flotter dans les eaux sombre du fleuve le fit se raviser et il accepta d'aller à la fête la mort dans l'âme.

- Vois-tu, expliqua avec un peu de honte son ami, Ma petite amie m'a plaqué hier et nous devions aller à ce bal de Noël. Si j'y vais seul, je ne pourrais plus jamais sortir sans être couvert de honte ! Donc, Tsunayoshi-chan, je t'en prie, sois ma cavalière !

- Mais ! Mais ! protesta le petit brun, Je suis un garçon, je ne peux pas faire semblant d'être ta cavalière !

À ces mots, les yeux de Naito s'illuminèrent d'un étrange éclat et Tsuna eut la subite envie de s'enfuir loin et très vite. Mais, il avait fait la promesse d'aider son ami.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui assura le blond décoloré en secouant sa main dans les airs pour faire partir tous les soucis du brun, Yumi-chan a oublié sa robe favorite et j'ai encore sa trousse à maquillage...

Le dernier mot sortit un peu étouffé car Naito était sur le point de fondre, à nouveau, en larmes.

- Elle était pourtant parfaite ! fit-il en enfouissant son nez dans le cou de Tsuna, les larmes sortant sans honte et poussant des plaintes bruyantes, Je lui avais dit que c'était la femme de ma vie et je le pensais sérieusement !

Tsuna tapota le dos de son ami et soupira. Ça allait être une longue soirée.

Ils rentrèrent chez le blond et ce dernier lui montra rapidement ce qui allaient être ses vêtements dans les heures à venir. Le brun dut se retenir de partir en courant lorsqu'il vit la dentelle ainsi que les porte-jarretelles.

- Je dois vraiment porter tout ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Voyons, Tsunayoshi-chan, répondit patiemment Naito en fourrageant dans la trousse à maquillage de son ex-petite-amie, Si tu veux ressembler à une fille, tu dois porter la panoplie complète, non ?

Tsuna acquiesça faiblement et avança une main hésitante vers l'étoffe. Cette dernière était soyeuse et légère. Trop légère.

- Je vais mourir de froid ! s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers son ami.

Ce dernier se redressa, un pinceau pour étaler la poudre entre ses dents et ses joues couvertes de mascara. Il regarda la robe et haussa les épaules.

- C'est une robe de soirée, dit-il sans vraiment se soucier de l'état mental du brun, Il est normal que les filles portent peu vu qu'elles doivent montrer pour séduire...

- Mais il y a un décolleté ! protesta Tsuna en montrant la partie incriminée, Je n'ai pas de poitrine !

- Yumi-chan non plus, fit Naito en souriant triomphalement, et pourtant cette robe lui allait à merveille. Je crois que c'était grâce à ça !

Tsuna regarda avec horreur la fine bande de tissu noire et recouverte de dentelle que lui montra son ami.

- Non, fit d'un ton sans équivoque le brun.

- Je t'en prie ! hurla le blond en se jetant à ses pieds.

- Non, répéta Tsuna, cette fois-ci avec une hésitation perceptible.

Naito la remarqua et passa à l'action.

- Écoute Tsuna, commença-t-il d'une voix posée, Je sais que je te demande beaucoup. Mais c'est parce que tu es mon ami et que tu as toujours fait tout pour que je sois heureux. Tu te rappelles de la fois où nous sommes allés au parc d'attraction et que j'ai renversé mon chocolat chaud sur moi ?

- Ouais, grogna son ami en fronçant les sourcils, ne voyant pas où l'autre voulait en venir.

- Tu m'as alors proposé d'échanger nos pantalons, car j'avais rendez-vous avec Yumi-chan. Et là, tu m'as dit quelque chose qui m'a marqué !

- Que la prochaine fois, tu ferais attention avec le chocolat chaud ? proposa d'une voix désespérée Tsuna.

- Que c'était parfaitement normal pour un ami de faire une chose pareille ! cria avec foi Naito en lançant un poing dans les airs. Alors, je te le demande une dernière fois ! Voudrais-tu, mon unique et meilleur ami, m'aider à garder une réputation de tombeur en allant avec moi à la fête de Noël de mon cousin ?

Tsuna plongea sa tête dans ses mains jointes et maudit ardemment la jeune fille qui était la coupable de tous ses tourments. Enfin, il releva les yeux et croisa le regard rempli d'espoir de son meilleur ami. Vaincu, il soupira bruyamment et saisit la robe noire avec un air désespéré que seuls les condamnés à l'échafaud connaissaient.

- Mais pas les porte-jarretelles, déclara sombrement le brun en désignant les infâmes vêtements.

- Pas de problèmes, s'exclama joyeusement le blond en écartant d'une main ravie les porte-jarretelles, Dans ce cas, tu devras t'épiler les jambes !

- Quoi ?

- Je ne peux tout de même pas me présenter avec une cavalière aux jambes poilues, non ? demanda Naito avec des yeux de chien battu.

- Ça va, donne-moi le rasoir, fit avec rage Tsuna en tendant la main pour recevoir l'objet honni.

- Pas de rasoir, sourit calmement son ami en lui donnant un petit pot rond ainsi que des feuilles étranges. De la cire. Et des bandes.

Le brun regarda avec horreur ce qui allait être son cauchemar dans les années à venir.

- C'est ça ou les porte-jarretelles, continua avec ravissement Naito.

Tsuna le fusilla du regard et saisit les bandes dépilatoires en pleurant intérieurement sa virilité perdue.

Plusieurs heures après, Naito admirait une jolie jeune fille à la chevelure fauve lissée qui tombait en vague élégantes sur son dos, vêtue d'une magnifique robe noire au décolleté avantageux et chaussée d'escarpins aux talons gigantesques, selon la jeune fille.

- Tu es sublime, hurla le blond en faisant semblant de baver, Tout le monde va essayer de te draguer !

- Tu es sûr que l'on ne me reconnaît pas ? demanda Tsuna en battant des paupières pour s'habituer au poids du mascara sur ses cils.

Il fit quelques pas maladroits et manqua de finir sur son derrière. Ce faisant, sa robe glissa malencontreusement sur son corps fin et sa poitrine recouverte d'un soutien-gorge en dentelle noire et blanche fut dévoilée. Naito fit la moue et s'approcha de son ami pour l'aider à remettre en place la robe.

- C'est dommage que tu sois si mince, Tsunayoshi-chan, soupira le blond en posant des épingles à nourrice sur l'étoffe pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe à nouveau. Mais ça te fait ressembler énormément à une fille.

- Si tu veux que je me travestisse, susurra Tsuna en serrant les poings, Ferme-là avant que je ne change d'avis !

Naito éclata de rire et secoua la tête en faisant signe à son ami de le suivre.

- La fête va bientôt commencer, expliqua-t-il avec un air faussement mystérieux tout en tendant sa main vers son ami.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et saisit la main avec un sourire faussement ému. Naito enroula son bras autour de la fine taille de l'autre garçon et fit un sourire suffisant.

- Venez, très chère, fit-il avec un air prétentieux, Allons briser des cœurs...

Tsuna éclata de rire et le suivit. Ils prirent les transports en communs, où le brun se gela les jambes et dut, la mort dans l'âme, mettre les porte-jarretelles dans une toilette, pour filles !, du métro. Puis, ils arrivèrent devant un gigantesque gratte-ciel où Naito dut montrer son invitation pour entrer dans le hall. Là, un garde assez baraqué les conduisit avec la force de l'habitude vers les ascenseurs et appuya à leur place le bouton pour l'étage de la fête. Ce faisant, il adressa un clin d'œil coquin à Tsuna qui resserra les pans de son manteau, appartenant à la mère de son ami, autour de sa fine silhouette.

- Je sens que ça va marcher, lui confessa Naito alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans l'ascenseur.

- Et moi, je sens que j'aurais du refuser, riposta Tsuna, Je suis ridicule, tout le monde va se rendre compte que je suis un garçon !

- Je pense pas, murmura le blond en souriant légèrement, Tu as vu comment le garde bavait en reluquant tes jambes ?

Le brun fit la moue et se pétrifia lorsque le bruit caractéristique de l'ascenseur s'arrêta. Les portes s'ouvrirent lentement et la fête fut sous leurs yeux.

- N'oublie pas, tu t'appelles Tsunako et tu m'aimes désespérément, chuchota Naito en posant une main possessive sur le creux des reins de sa cavalière.

- Bien sûr, Na-chan, fit l'autre garçon en papillonnant exagérément des paupières.

Tsuna avança une jambe gaînée d'un porte-jarretelles, pourquoi avait-il fini par les porter !, et suivit son ami à travers la foule.

Il finit bien vite par perdre de vue Naito quand ce dernier remarqua la silhouette de son ancienne petite amie et se pressa de la rejoindre. Tsuna fendit la foule, évitant avec maladresse les mains qui se tendaient vers lui, et parvint à s'asseoir à l'une des chaises situées à côté du buffet. Il se retrouva bien vite assis entre deux petites vieilles aux longs cheveux blancs qui n'arrêtaient pas de le regarder, ce qui le crispa. Il y eut un brusque remous dans la foule et Tsuna put apercevoir brièvement la personne qui avait su causer cet émoi. Un jeune homme, approximant la vingtaine voir même moins, vêtu d'un costume de haute couture rouge sombre. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de se pencher pour continuer à regarder l'autre garçon, attiré par la fine silhouette joliment moulée dans les lignes strictes de son costume.

- Il est pas pour toi, ma jolie, fit une des petites vieilles en lui tapotant le genoux.

- Pardon ? demanda Tsuna en essayant de conserver une voix aiguë.

- Ce gamin n'est pas fait pour toi, chérie, continua l'autre petite vieille d'une voix chevrotante quasiment inaudible avec la musique qui sortaient des baffles.

- Exact, approuva lentement la première, Les anges ne lui vont pas...

- Excusez-moi, je pense que vous vous trompez de personne, fit Tsuna en tentant de conserver son calme.

Était-ce lui où ces deux vieilles étaient convaincues qu'il était une soupirante d'un gars qu'il ne connaissait même pas ? Et qu'il n'avait même pas vu de face.

- De plus, continua-t-il sèchement, Je suis venue avec un cavalier.

- Le petit Longchamps, non ? fit la deuxième en riant.

Son rire était pareil au croassement d'un corbeau et Tsuna ressentit l'envie de s'éloigner des deux femmes.

- Il est parti depuis longtemps avec cette fille, Yumi, ajouta la première.

- Tu es donc seule, ma pauvre enfant, finirent en chœur les deux vieilles.

Tsuna serra les dents, s'entaillant sans le vouloir sa lèvre inférieure et se leva brusquement. Il serra les poings sur ses hanches moulées par la fine étoffe sombre et plissa les yeux. Ainsi, Naito avait su récupérer le cœur de sa promise. Tant mieux.

Le brun sentit le poids des inquiétudes concernant son ami s'alléger et il marcha d'un pas décidé, et chancelant suite aux talons démesurés qu'il portait, vers le vestiaire pour récupérer son manteau et ainsi rentrer enfin chez lui. En saisissant l'étoffe que lui tendait la jeune femme à l'accueil, il remarqua subitement une chose. Son téléphone vibrait. Il prit l'appareil entre ses doigts et se dépêcha de marcher vers un endroit au calme où il pourrait parler avec la personne qui l'appelait. Il arriva alors devant les toilettes. Les habitudes lui menant la vie dure, Tsuna posa sa main libre sur la poignée de la porte des toilettes pour les hommes et sentit une légère tape sur son épaule. Il se retourna rapidement pour faire face au jeune homme au costume rouge sombre. De près, il était encore plus envoûtant. Il avait des yeux grenat aux pupilles étranges ainsi que des éraflures sur son visage, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'un petit garçon aventurier. Toute femme qui faisait face à ce minois devait sûrement finir par obéir à toutes les demandes du garçon. Les yeux ambrés de Tsuna se plissèrent. Ce beau gosse, pourquoi devait-il être si beau ! Était-ce pour lui faire remarquer encore plus à quel point il était ridicule avec cette robe ?

Bref, ce beau gosse l'empêchait d'entrer dans le sacro-saint territoire pour entendre ce qu'on lui voulait. Après une longue minute passée à se dévisager, l'autre prit enfin la parole.

- Je suis désolé, commença-t-il d'une voix douce et légèrement monocorde, Mais ce sont les toilettes des hommes.

- Eh ? fit Tsuna en penchant un peu sa tête, cherchant à comprendre ce que l'autre lui voulait.

- Et tu es une fille, continua Beau Gosse en lui souriant faiblement.

L'illumination arriva enfin au petit cerveau du brun qui était plus occupé à reluquer la chemise au col légèrement ouvert de l'autre, qu'à traduire les paroles du Apollon qui lui faisait face.

- Ah ça ! finit par dire Tsuna en secouant la tête pour chasser les pensées gênantes qui y traînaient, Je l'avais oublié.

- Il t'arrive souvent d'oublier ce genre de choses ? demanda Beau Gosse en souriant plus franchement.

- Aujourd'hui particulièrement, confia Tsuna en lui clignant un œil poudré.

La seconde suivante, il se ressaisit et courut dans les toilettes pour filles. Bon dieu, venait-il de flirter avec un garçon ? Mais pourquoi, il était même pas attiré par les hommes ! Tsuna s'affala sans la moindre élégance sur la cuvette extrêmement propre d'une des toilettes et saisit son téléphone pour examiner le responsable de sa rencontre avec le Beau Gosse.

Naito. Bien sûr.

Le brun soupira, se prit les cheveux et tira avec désespoir en constatant que son ami l'avait encore une fois mis dans le pétrin.

- Quoi ? fit-il lorsqu'il décrocha le combiné.

- _Yo, Tsuna, tu devrais être plus heureux ! Après tout, tu parles avec ton seul et unique ami !_ pépia la voix animée du blond.

- En quoi devrais-je être heureux ? J'ai accepté de me peinturlurer le visage avec ces horreurs et je porte des pompes qui sont en train de me donner des envies de meurtre ! hurla Tsuna sans se soucier du reste du monde.

- _Hey, tu devrais plutôt être content pour moi_, fit Naito avec une voix joyeuse, _je me suis remis avec Yumi-chan !_

- Sans blague, soupira le brun, Vous n'arrêtez pas de casser et de vous remettre ensembles. Ça en devient lassant !

Ils échangèrent quelques mots, où Tsuna en profita pour placer le plus d'insultes colorées, et ils finirent par arriver à un accord. Naito ne dirait jamais qui avait été sa sublime cavalière et en échange, Tsuna recevrait un abonnement à vie dans une boulangerie qu'il adorait. Satisfait de l'affaire, le brun sortit d'un pas victorieux des toilettes et croisa un attroupement de filles postées toutes devant les miroirs de la petite salle.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en tentant de garder une voix féminine.

- Le petit-ami de Nana-chan, répondit gravement une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns coupés courts et aux sublimes yeux de biches. Il n'a pas cessé de draguer des filles en la délaissant totalement.

- Je vois, soupira Tsuna.

Un tiraillement dans sa poitrine le fit grimacer et il s'avança vers la jeune fille qui pleurait discrètement dans les bras d'une femme plus âgée. Il tapota doucement le bras de cette dernière pour lui faire signe de lui passer le relais et elle poussa un soupir soulagé. Face à la douleur, personne ne savait comment réagir. Le groupe de fille s'en alla à son tour, sentant que la jeune fille au visage envoûtant suffirait pour consoler la pauvre Nana.

- Maintenant, murmura Tsuna en lui saisissant doucement le menton, Dis-moi tout.

La jeune fille leva vers lui des yeux larmoyant où le maquillage avait bavé et le garçon soupira. La douleur dans sa poitrine s'était accrue. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Ses orbes ambrées se plongèrent dans les prunelles sombres et il sentit subitement le relâchement dans les épaules de la fille qui lui faisait face. La douleur diminua légèrement et il sourit doucement.

Face à lui, Nana hoqueta en croisant le regard de la jeune femme mystérieuse. Ses yeux s'étaient transformés en un feu orangé qui bougeait faiblement sous la lumière crue des lampes de la petite pièce. Tous les soucis s'évanouirent pendant qu'elle se plongeait dans la contemplation des orbes ambrées et soudain, l'inconnue prit la parole.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, fit-elle d'une voix étrangement grave qui allait à merveille avec le sérieux de ses yeux envoûtants.

Nana voulut parler mais la jeune femme ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

- Il t'aime, continua-t-elle avec calme. Discutes-en avec lui et vos ennuis s'en iront.

Ils se séparèrent ainsi, Nana s'empressant de courir rejoindre son petit ami pendant que Tsuna se laissa tomber à bout de souffle sur le carrelage froid de la salle. Il l'avait encore fait.

Il jura sourdement et se leva pour ensuite lutter pour conserver son équilibre sur ses échasses appelées couramment talons. Il sortit d'un pas vif des toilettes et se heurta à quelque chose de dur et chaud. Levant timidement les yeux, il croisa un regard grenat et retint un juron. Pourquoi Beau Gosse était-il toujours devant cette porte ? Ce dernier le regardait avec une sorte d'étonnement et une étincelle que Tsuna reconnut facilement pour l'avoir vue récemment dans son propre regard. Fascination et désir.

- Ben voyons, soupira le petit brun qui s'imaginait des choses.

- Alors, tu ne t'es pas trompée de chemin ? blagua gentiment le Beau Gosse en penchant la tête vers le garçon, ses mèches rouges tombant élégamment devant ses yeux grenat.

Il devait beaucoup aimer le rouge, songea Tsuna. Entre le costume, les cheveux, sûrement teints, et les yeux rouges, ça en faisait beaucoup. Sans doute était-ce pour faire penser au Père Noël. Un Père Noël très sexy dans ce cas. Remarquant que le Beau Gosse continuait à attendre qu'il réponde, le brun s'empressa de fermer la porte des toilettes derrière son dos et lissa nerveusement ses cheveux.

« _Arrête de te comporter comme une gamine amoureuse _» se morigéna-t-il en évitant le regard du Beau Gosse tout en rougissant légèrement.

- Non, c'était fléché, répondit-il en souriant gauchement avant de se figer.

Mais que disait-il ! De toutes les stupidités qui lui passaient par la tête, il devait sortir celle-là ! Tsuna retint un soupir en réalisant que peu importait vu que Beau Gosse ne savait pas sa réelle identité.

- Ah bon ? le taquina ce dernier.

- Il suffisait de suivre les lamentations, continua d'une voix plus assurée le brun en montrant la dénommée Nana.

Cette dernière était pendue au cou d'une jeune homme qui lui caressait doucement le dos en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. Beau Gosse les regarda avec un drôle d'air, comme s'il était furieux que ces deux-là soient heureux.

- Dire que quelques secondes avant, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, murmura sombrement le garçon aux cheveux de feu.

- C'est incroyable, pas vrai ? fit Tsuna en souriant gaiement. Penser qu'ils ont su trouver la paix malgré leurs ennuis, c'est quelque chose qui s'apparente un peu à un miracle, non ?

Une lampe se mit à clignoter, créant des ombres qui rendirent le visage de l'autre garçon époustouflant, lui donnant des airs maléfiques.

- Si, répondit sèchement Beau Gosse.

Il tourna brusquement, les pans de sa chemise volant sous l'élan tandis qu'il se dépêchait de rejoindre les autres fêtards.

Tsuna le regarda s'en aller, les yeux écarquillés. Est-ce que Beau Gosse venait de lui mettre un vent ? Oui, répondit son subconscient. Pendant que son surmoi lui hurlait de courir vers Beau Gosse pour l'embrasser, son moi voulait plutôt aller lui hurler ses quatre vérités. Et, il y avait la petite douleur dans sa poitrine qui était apparue à nouveau.

« _Bien, qui a besoin de mon aide ?_ » songea tristement Tsuna en cherchant la personne qui se sentait mal au milieu de cette fête.

Ses yeux se plissèrent lorsqu'il vit l'adolescent enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras croisés posés sur la table du buffet. Avec un soupir, il se prépara à traverser la salle.

Les heures passèrent et Tsuna finit par ne plus tenir debout. Ses pieds trop endoloris par les talons, pourquoi les filles portaient-elles de tels engins de torture ?, il s'effondra, sans se soucier des convenances que devaient suivre les jeunes filles de la haute société, sur la première chaise libre qu'il vit et tendit avec envie la main vers les canapés qui lui faisaient face. Le brun engloutit avec un plaisir clairement visible un petit four et laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Une présence familière se fit sentir autour de lui et il tourna la tête pour dévisager les deux petites vieilles d'avant.

- Quoi ? fit-il avec un air peu avenant.

Personne ne devait le déranger pendant qu'il mangeait. C'était le seul moment où personne, pas même Naito, ne lui parlait. D'après sa mère, il tenait cela de son père. Quoique le paternel était constamment ainsi alors que Tsuna ne montrait son mauvais côté que lorsqu'un délicieuse assiette lui était présentée.

- Tu ferais mieux de partir, jeune fille, murmura la première en lui serrant l'épaule avec une force incroyable pour sa vieillesse. Tes affaires sont finies et personne n'a besoin de ton aide...

Tsuna lui jeta un regard mauvais et soupira bruyamment. Quand pourrait-il se reposer ?

- Bien, je m'en vais, dit-il en posant son assiette sur la table.

Les deux vieilles échangèrent un regard entendu et lui sourirent doucement.

- Nous nous reverrons, Sawada Tsunayoshi, dirent-elles à l'unisson en se levant à leur tour.

Le garçon les regarda partir et se figea. Il n'avait pas une fois dit son nom durant la fête. Il reprit ses esprits et se dépêcha de rattraper les deux petites vieilles. Cependant, lorsqu'il fut arrivé au vestiaire, qui se trouvait devant l'ascenseur, la jeune fille qui s'y trouvait lui assura que personne n'était parti. Les portes de la machine s'ouvrirent et une silhouette qui lui était devenue douloureusement familière apparut.

- Tu pars déjà ? demanda le nouveau venu en remarquant la veste calée dans les bras du travesti.

- Mon cavalier m'ayant lâchement abandonnée pour partir avec son ex, expliqua calmement Tsuna en montrant le vide qui l'entourait, Je préfère rentrer chez moi pour regarder des rediffusions de vieilles séries télé.

- Ça a l'air d'un bon plan, sourit faiblement l'autre, alias Beau Gosse, mais tu pourrais rester...

- Je ne pense pas, nia tranquillement le brun en enfilant en même temps son manteau.

- Allez, juste une danse ?

La main tendue vers lui eut raison de ses appréhensions et Tsuna finit par la saisir en soupirant.

- Juste une danse, prévint-il en donnant le manteau à la jeune fille qui s'occupait du vestiaire.

Il n'y eut pas de danse. En tout, à proprement parler, ils ne dansèrent pas au rythme de la musique, n'allèrent même pas sur la piste de danse. Par contre, leurs langues dansèrent à l'unisson au rythme de leur passion. Donc, on peut dire que le Beau Gosse tenait ses promesses.

Après un moment de pures embrassades, Tsuna finit par récupérer ses esprits et posa ses mains bien à plat sur la poitrine, très ferme remarqua-t-il avant de se mordre la lèvre pour cesser de penser des absurdités, et éloigna le garçon. Ce dernier avait les lèvres entrouvertes, légèrement humidifiées et ses yeux rouges le regardaient avec incompréhension.

_« Ressaisis-toi ! _» se hurla mentalement dessus le brun pour garder sa libido sous contrôle. Et ne pas sauter sur le pauvre roux qui ne savait pas à qui il avait réellement affaire.

- Je, pourquoi ? Tu ne sais même pas..., balbutia Tsuna en tentant d'éviter le regard sanguin.

Beau Gosse, il faudrait tout de même lui changer son surnom..., lui saisit doucement les mains et les rabattit tout en approchant son visage. Le brun tourna brusquement la tête et sentit les lèvres de l'autre se poser avec douceur sur sa joue avant de s'étirer en un sourire paresseux. Ses doigts passèrent sur la peau du plus petit et Tsuna sentit des langues de feu parcourir sa chair là où les membres de l'autre garçon l'avaient touché. Il frissonna et leva des yeux perdus vers les orbes étranges du Beau Gosse.

- Ton nom, murmura avec un air implorant le brun.

- Enma, répondit l'autre en continuant de sourire.

Tsuna put sentir l'air chaud qui s'échappa de sa bouche lorsqu'il parla et serra les poings pour garder le contrôle du maelström d'émotions qui le parcouraient. Comprenant que s'il restait avec Enma plus longtemps, il ne pourrait se retenir, l'adolescent écarta l'autre avec une force insoupçonnée pour son corps frêle et s'enfuit à toute vitesse vers l'ascenseur.

Et, comme dans les stupides séries à l'eau de rose que sa mère adorait tant voir, une main arrêta la porte de la machine lorsque cette dernière allait se fermer et laisser l'adolescent partir de la fête. Enma s'engouffra dans l'étroit espace laissé et entra dans l'ascenseur en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Alors, quand la porte se ferma définitivement, il appuya distraitement le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence et se tourna vers Tsuna qui s'était plaqué contre la parois vitrée de la machine.

- Tu ne m'as pas donné ton nom, expliqua-t-il avec un étrange air timide alors que des rougeurs apparaissaient sur ses joues pâles.

- Peut-être que je n'en avais pas envie, rétorqua Tsuna en se mordant la lèvre inférieure qui se remit à saigner.

- Tu n'es pas ainsi, riposta aussitôt Enma en s'approchant lentement de l'adolescent.

- Qui sait ? suggéra le brun en regardant avec insistance le panneau de l'ascenseur. Pourquoi on descend pas ?

- Qui sait ? fit le roux en souriant tranquillement tout en posant doucement sa main sur la joue de l'autre garçon.

Tsuna se figea sur le coup et se contenta d'observer tandis qu'Enma se penchait vers lui. La langue du rouquin glissa sur les lèvres du plus petit et lécha le mince filet de sang qui s'en était échappé. Un grognement sortit de la gorge du garçon aux yeux grenat et ce dernier se jeta sur la bouche du brun comme s'il était assoiffé et que celle-ci contenait la boisson la plus rafraîchissante. Sous le choc, Tsuna ouvrit ses lèvres et laissa la langue de l'autre garçon pénétrer dans sa bouche. Contrairement aux baisers qu'ils avaient échangés dans la salle des fêtes, celui-ci était plus sauvage et le brun pouvait sentir le goût du sang sur le bout de sa langue. Enma le plaqua contre la parois et glissa une main sous sa robe tout en continuant à l'embrasser avec passion. Embrumé par toutes les nouvelles sensations qu'il découvrait, le travesti le laissa faire mais lorsqu'il sentit une main étrangère se poser sur les liens de ses porte-jarretelles, il se pétrifia et repoussa le garçon avec un cri étouffé. Enma leva alors une tête surprise vers Tsuna et ils se dévisagèrent en silence. Puis, ce dernier sentit un tiraillement familier dans sa poitrine et regarda l'autre adolescent avec surprise, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait réellement.

Le brun avança alors une main vers le roux et caressa avec une douceur infinie sa joue. Enma pencha légèrement sa tête, appréciant inconsciemment le contact et voulant le prolonger. Puis, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Tsuna dut retenir une exclamation de surprise. Les orbes grenat du rouquin s'étaient transformées en un incendie déchaîné qui flambait avec passion. La douleur dans sa poitrine toujours présente se fit plus forte et Tsuna se mit sur le bout de ses orteils pour se grandir. Il se pencha vers l'autre garçon et embrassa toujours aussi doucement son front. Aussitôt, une vague de chaleur le parcourut et il sourit.

Il se sentait bien. Mieux qu'il ne s'était jamais senti.

Puis, Enma brisa l'enchantement en se reculant avec force.

- Comment, fit-il, Je ne... Ne t'approche plus de moi !

Le regard rempli de dégoût horrifia Tsuna. Il devait avoir deviné qu'il était un garçon. Il ne lui en voulait pas pour sa réaction démesurée, lui-même en aurait fait autant. Alors, lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent au rez-de-chaussée, il s'empressa de sortir de l'habitacle. L'adolescent sortit dans la rue enneigée et regarda une seconde le building avant de s'engouffrer dans une bouche de métro pour rentrer chez lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Était-ce bien? Nul ? L'auteur devrait aller se cacher dans un puits tellement c'était nul ?<strong>  
><strong>Votre avis m'intéresse (comme toujours, d'ailleurs)<br>**

**Alors, au prochain chapitre, nous pourrons voir l'envers du miroir. Et aussi recevoir quelques explications sur le titre ^^**

**Alors, à la prochaine !**


	2. L'Enfer, c'est les autres

**Vous ne rêvez pas ! Le chapitre deux est bel et bien arrivé. Dans ce cas, pourquoi un tel retard ?  
>Simple, parce que je voulais finir le trois avant de poster celui-ci. En passant, merci pour toutes vos reviews !<br>Rien n'est à moi, pas même les petites vieilles, le titre ou quoiqu'y puisse arriver dans cette histoire. Seule l'intrigue, bien fantaisiste et tordue, m'appartient.**

**Note: Vous rappelez-vous de la petite note du premier chapitre, celle qui disait qu'il y aurait un peu d'OOC ? Gardez-la en tête en lisant ce chapitre ^^"  
><strong>

**Pairings: 0027 ! Parce que c'est l'amour, tout simplement. Et des mentions de 5980, RTYLLambo, XS, 6918,... (aussi du 10027, mais dans ce cas-là, il faut chercher.)**

**Raiting: T.  
><strong>

**Edit du 10/06 : Chapitre corrigé et légèrement modifié. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Nuit d'Enfer au Paradis<strong>

_L'Enfer, c'est les autres. (Jean-Paul Sartre)  
>Notamment les petites brunes qui ont des porte-jarretelles. (Kozato Enma)<em>

* * *

><p>La soirée était pourtant bien commencée. Alors, pourquoi ! Pourquoi, au nom de toutes les divinités maléfiques existantes !, avait-il fini dans les bras d'un ange ?<p>

Récapitulons. Il s'était infiltré dans la fête qu'organisait un certain Dino Cavallone. Ok.

Ensuite, il avait brisé plusieurs couples. Ok, c'est son boulot après tout.

Il avait également parlé avec sa sœur. Bizarre mais ça lui arrivait.

Il avait dragué une jolie fille aux yeux remplis d'innocence. Normal, elle était tout à fait son genre.

Et il avait fini enchaîné à un ange. C'était là où ça coinçait.

Peut-être s'il se remémorait tout précisément ?

Tout avait commencé ce matin-là. Il sortait de son lit, grattant négligemment ses cheveux rouge feu, remettant en place les sceaux pour cacher ses oreilles pointues ainsi que ses petites cornes. Et s'était préparé une café décaféiné. Hum, il aurait du choisir le café serré comme d'habitude, ça lui aurait évité des ennuis. Puis, le téléphone avait sonné.

Oui, il était un démon à la pointe de la technologie.

- _Yo, Enma_, fit la voix rendue métallique par le combiné. _Libre ce soir ?_

Il but précautionneusement une gorgée de son café et grimaça en sentant l'amertume sur sa langue.

- Je pense pas, répondit-il avec une voix blasée.

- _Allons, tu viens d'obtenir ton diplôme_, susurra l'autre d'une voix enjôleuse, _Tu devrais sortir, te nourrir sainement, faire de l'exercice, pourrir la vie des humains..._

Enma jura silencieusement. Voilà que l'autre remettait le sujet sur le plat. Il posa sa tasse de café sur la petite table basse où était posé le téléphone et enroula distraitement un doigt autour du câble de celui-ci en soupirant.

- Non.

- _Quand es-tu sorti la dernière fois ? Je parie que c'était lors de l'anniversaire de Rauji ! J'ai raison, pas vrai ?_

Le rouquin réprima un geste de malédiction et continua à enrouler son doigt. Le fil se faisait de plus en plus court et l'appareil était sur le point de tomber de la table.

- _Allez ! Ce ne seront que des petits jeunes ! Tu les connais, non ? Ils sont tous si frivoles, si délicieux ! Je te promets qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres démons !_

Pas de démons ? Enma tendit malgré lui l'oreille. L'idée d'être le seul à disposer des humains était alléchante. Mais il n'avait pas envie de sortir. Quoique, son dernier repas datait de plusieurs mois. Et la nourriture desséchée des humains ne suffisait plus.

- _Qui ne dit mot consent, pas vrai ?_ s'exclama joyeusement l'autre._ Dans ce cas, on se voit ce soir au..._

Enma voulut protester et se redressa sur son fauteuil. Cependant, son mouvement brusque fit que son doigt se lève en même temps, emportant le téléphone avec et le fasse se renverser contre la tasse encore pleine de café décaféiné. Contemplant les dégâts, le rouquin posa calmement le combiné sur l'engin et retint un hurlement de rage. Une lampe explosa à sa droite et il se frotta lentement les tempes. Bien, vu que l'autre idiot ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de refuser, il irait à cette soirée. Tant mieux, il avait les crocs.

Il s'habilla rapidement avec un des costumes qu'on lui avait offert à la fin de sa scolarité et sortit de son appartement avec une grimace. Il neigeait.

Satan, qu'il détestait le froid. C'était dans des moments pareils qu'il regrettait la chaleur suffocante et nauséabonde des Enfers. Il croisa deux adolescents qui riaient et renifla. Ces deux garçons ignoraient la discrétion. Puis, lorsque l'un deux, celui qui avait des cheveux décolorés, se jeta à genoux devant l'autre en le suppliant, Enma se désintéressa des pitreries et s'engouffra dans une ruelle sombre. Là, il se dirigea vers une zone suffisamment ombragée et se fondit dans les ténèbres. Il apparut quelques secondes plus tard dans une autre partie de la ville japonaise et marcha avec hargne à travers les congères. Il s'arrêta devant la porte maudite et l'ouvrit sans même se soucier des apparences. Le diable n'avait pas à s'annoncer.

- Enma, mon cher petit, fit le responsable de son déplacement. Tu m'avais manqué !

- Suffit, Julie, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. J'accepte la mission. En échange, tu ne chercheras plus à me contacter. Compris ?

- Ok, fit l'autre en acquiesçant lentement, ses lunettes s'obscurcissant. Va briser quelques cœurs, Don Juan !

Enma soupira en se dirigeant vers la porte et s'arrêta devant celle-ci, la main sur la poignée.

- La prochaine fois que tu m'appelles, je ne serais pas si clément.

Il disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire et l'autre rit bruyamment.

Le temps était passé rapidement et il était allé à la fête, sans invitation bien sûr. Cela lui aurait enlevé l'amusement...

Donc, alors qu'il charmait quelques filles, brisait des couples par ci, par là et se nourrissait de tout ce désespoir, cela arriva. Deux personnes arrivèrent. Un garçon, l'adolescent de ce matin remarqua-t-il, et une jeune fille à la fine silhouette et portant une ravissante robe noire. Et ses jambes.

À damner un saint.

L'expression fit rire Enma et il voulut s'approcher de la jeune fille mais cette dernière disparut et il se résigna. Le rouquin se mit alors à flirter avec plusieurs femmes tout en faisant en sorte qu'elles sombrent dans les ténèbres de leurs cœurs. C'était si facile qu'il en pleurerait. Il s'en lassa bien vite et se concentra sur les hommes. Ces derniers étaient remplis de jalousie et de rêveries avortées qui firent rire le démon alors qu'il les rendait plus malheureux encore.

Puis, l'ennui se faisant sentir, il décida de se balader et se retrouva devant les toilettes. Ces dernières exhalaient un léger et imperceptible relent de putréfaction qui le fit sourire avec nostalgie. Il remarqua ensuite la jeune fille aux jambes de rêve qui tentait d'entrer dans les toilettes des hommes. Il décida alors de faire preuve de bonté et tapota doucement l'épaule de l'autre. Celle-ci se tourna, un téléphone à la main et le regarda avec surprise. Enma fut alors sous le choc en croisant les deux orbes ambrées pleines d'innocence. Oubliez les jambes, ses yeux étaient encore mieux. Il se perdit dans leur contemplation et finit par redescendre sur Terre.

- Je suis désolé, commença alors Enma en essayant d'insuffler un peu de vie à sa voix, Mais ce sont les toilettes des garçons.

- Et ? répondit la fille avec une voix plus grave qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé pour sa frêle stature.

Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté, comme si elle cherchait à évaluer la pertinence de la question. Le roux retint un soupir d'exaspération et continua.

- Et tu es une fille.

Il ajouta un petit sourire pour ne pas effrayer son gibier. Quoique celui-ci n'avait pas remarqué son agacement.

- Ah ça, s'exclama la fille avec un air de compréhension peint sur tout son visage tandis qu'elle secouait sa tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées. J'avais oublié !

- Il t'arrive souvent d'oublier ce genre de choses ? demanda alors Enma en souriant d'un air goguenard.

Par la barbichette de Satan, il n'avait jamais entendu une femelle humaine oublier un truc pareil. Il sourit encore plus en songeant que cette humaine allait bien l'amuser. Mais sa réponse l'étonna.

- Aujourd'hui particulièrement, lui confia-t-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de rentrer dans les toilettes pour femmes.

Incroyable. Elle le draguait ouvertement pour ensuite se réfugier ailleurs. Il retint un éclat de rire et s'adossa tranquillement contre le mur. Il venait de trouver son nouveau jouet. Un troupeau de filles se dirigea vers les toilettes et il en profita pour les mettre dans le doute et la jalousie.

Les minutes passèrent, longues et interminables, et Enma songea sérieusement à entrer dans ce sanctuaire féminin pour en faire sortir cette déesse.

Puis, les filles d'avant en sortirent et il fronça les sourcils. Il manquait son chef d'œuvre. Cette adolescente venait de rencontrer son âme sœur et sortait depuis peu avec. Avec ses dons de démon, il avait su les jeter dans la confusion et la jeune fille était sur le point de perdre son âme sœur. Une chaleur suspecte s'échappa alors de la porte close et il plissa ses yeux. La jeune fille en question jaillit alors de la salle et courut vers son petit-ami pour se jeter dans ses bras. Ils se réconcilièrent là, s'embrassant avec bonheur. Ébahi, Enma contempla son chef d'œuvre raté. Quelque chose de mou se jeta contre lui et il baissa les yeux vers la jeune fille de tout-à-l'heure, la déesse.

- Ben voyons, marmonna celle-ci.

Elle avait l'air épuisée et agacée contre quelque chose. S'il se rappelait bien les cours sur l'humanité, pour la mettre en de meilleure condition et l'avoir dans son lit, il devait la détendre. Et pour détendre quelqu'un, quoi de mieux qu'une blague ?

- Alors, tu ne t'es pas trompée de chemin ?

Moui, on avait fait de meilleures blagues. En espérant qu'elle serait gentille, avec un démon la bonne blague !, et qu'elle ne s'enfuirait pas en courant face à l'atrocité de son humour...

Il pencha la tête pour éviter le regard de la jeune déesse. Tout plutôt que voir la pitié. Elle prit son temps pour répondre, probablement réfléchissant à la meilleure façon pour lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs si elle y était.

- Non, c'était fléché, répondit-elle alors en lui faisant un petit sourire timide.

Elle était tout simplement adorable ! En voyant qu'il s'était ridiculisé avec une blague pathétique, elle avait rétorqué avec une feinte pire encore ! Il l'embrasserait sur le coup ! Cependant, il devait conserver son image de démon dur à obtenir ou il serait battu par ce stupide vampire qui possédait des légions de fanatiques prêtes à tout pour l'atteindre.

- Ah bon ? fit-il avec un sourire entendu pour la remercier de son infinie bonté.

- Il suffisait de suivre les lamentations, continua-t-elle avec le petit sourire qu'il rêvait de recouvrir avec ses lèvres.

Oh la chipie ! Elle ne savait sans doute pas que cette fille était son chef d'œuvre ! Par Satan, que s'était-il passé dans ces toilettes ? Comment cela se faisait-il que son repas, succulent et dégoulinant de désespoir, lui avait glissé des mains ? Il regarda avec haine la fille, Nana ?, dans les bras du garçon et soupira.

- Dire que quelques secondes avant, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, murmura-t-il sombrement.

- C'est incroyable, pas vrai ? fit la déesse en souriant gaiement. Penser qu'ils ont su trouver la paix malgré leurs ennuis, c'est quelque chose qui s'apparente un peu à un miracle, non ?

- Si, répondit Enma sèchement.

Mais elle se foutait de lui ouvertement ! Une lampe du couloir se mit à clignoter et il s'empressa de s'éloigner de la jeune fille. Il ne voulait pas la blesser. En tout cas, pas avant qu'il ne l'aie dans son lit, gémissante et prête à satisfaire tous ses désirs.

Du sang coula de son nez en imaginant cette scène et il se dépêcha de prendre l'ascenseur pour aller sur le toit. Là, il grimpa jusqu'au sommet et admira la vue nocturne de la ville tout en essuyant le sang qui coulait toujours de son nez. Imaginer la jeune fille en déshabillé avait été un peu trop pour ses hormones démoniaques. Une congère explosa et il soupira. Plus il penserait à la déesse, plus il aurait des difficultés pour se calmer. Soudain, un tourbillon de flocons se condensa et s'obscurcit pour prendre la forme d'une silhouette féminine à la forte poitrine.

- Enma, gronda la nouvelle arrivée.

- Sœurette, répondit l'autre tout aussi gentiment.

- Enma, soupira ''Sœurette'', Je croyais avoir été claire ! Sœurette, à quatre siècles, ça passe encore ! Pas à seize !

- Pff, souffla le démon en rejetant une minuscule étincelle par la bouche pour montrer son agacement, Ça va, je te charriais, Adelheid.

- Bien, approuva la démone en souriant d'un air purement maléfique.

- Pas que ça me déplaise de te voir, fit alors Enma en fronçant les sourcils, Mais que fais-tu au Japon ? Je croyais que tu t'occupais de l'Amérique ?

- Je suis juste venue te prévenir, Enma.

Le roux la regarda avec son éternel air blasé, attendant la suite.

- Ils sont en train de gagner.

- Qui ça ?

Parce qu'avec les détails, ce pouvait tout aussi bien être une équipe de foot de seconde zone ou un combat de mafieux dont pouvait parler sa chère sœur.

- Tu sais, Eux ! Le Bien !

Dit par sa sœur, on aurait dit la pire insulte qui soit. Enma sentit un élan d'affection envers celle-ci et le retint. Face à Adelheid, mieux valait de rien faire et hocher la tête. Il hocha donc la tête.

- Je suis donc venue t'avertir, fit sa sœur en plongeant ses yeux sombres dans les siens, Fais attention, il semblerait qu'un de leur gang se soit installé au Japon.

Enma plissa les lèvres et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Voilà qui compliquait sa tache. Lui qui voulait juste manger un peu de désespoir et se faire une jolie humaine, voilà que sa chère sœurette lui annonçait que leurs pires ennemis étaient dans son territoire.

Oh joie.

- Enma ! l'appela alors l'emmerd-Sœurette.

- Quoi ? grogna-t-il alors que des flocons virevoltaient autour de lui, poussés par les vagues de puissance qu'il émettait.

- Tu saignes du nez.

Sur ce, Adelheid disparut dans un nuage de fumée grise et le garçon s'essuya à nouveau le nez. L'hémorragie ne voulant pas s'arrêter, il se mordit la langue d'agacement et s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit le goût du sang. Génial, il devenait un de ces démons fanatiques de sang. Il cracha un caillot de sang et contempla ce dernier faire fondre la neige pour ensuite s'attaquer au béton.

Il sourit amèrement et fila s'abriter dans l'ascenseur qui disposait de chauffage. Il appuya l'étage de la fête et se posa contre le fond de l'habitacle en songeant aux invités. Un ange s'était-il glissé dans la réception ? L'image de la Déesse lui vint à l'esprit mais il la mit de côté. Cette fille était parfaitement humaine. Un démon ne fantasmerait jamais avec un ange.

Les portes s'ouvrirent en une sonnerie joyeuse qui le sortirent de ses pensées et il regarda avec surprise la fille en face de lui.

- Tu pars déjà ? demanda-t-il en remarquant la veste calée dans les bras de la Déesse.

- Mon cavalier m'ayant lâchement abandonnée pour partir avec son ex, expliqua l'autre calmement en montrant le vide qui l'entourait, Je préfère rentrer chez moi pour regarder des rediffusions de vieilles séries télé.

Ah non ! Déjà que la visite de sa sœur l'avait mis de mauvais poil. Mais si en plus sa proie osait rentrer chez elle sans passer par la case ''dormir et plus si affinité avec le beau démon qu'il était'', il allait sérieusement s'énerver.

- Ça a l'air d'un bon plan, sourit-il difficilement, mais tu pourrais rester...

- Je ne pense pas, nia tranquillement la brunette en enfilant en même temps son manteau.

Mais n'avait-elle pas écouté ce qu'il venait juste de penser ? Ah oui, les humains ne savent lire les pensées. Encore un point négatif à mettre aux humains !

- Allez, juste une danse ?

Il mit tous ses pouvoirs en œuvre et pria même (Satan, pas Dieu !) pour qu'elle accepte sa main tendue. Il était sur le point de sortir son arme définitive, les yeux de chiens battus, mais elle finit par accepter.

Satan soit loué ! Elle venait de soupirer ! Ça devait dire quelque chose, non ?

- Juste une danse, prévint-elle en donnant son manteau à la fille du vestiaire.

Se retenant de se mettre à danser sur place de bonheur, Enma l'entraîna rapidement vers un coin sombre dans la piste de danse.

Lorsqu'il put poser ses lèvres sur celles de la Déesse pour la première fois, ce fut limite s'il ne poussa pas un cri de victoire. Il avait enfin pu la toucher ! En plus, il jetterait sa main au feu qu'elle n'avait jamais été touchée, voir même embrassée...

Ses hormones fonctionnant à plein régime, il continua à embrasser la jeune fille avec une sensation proche à celle que les humain devait considérer comme félicité absolue.

Puis, le bonheur fut arrêté par des mains sur sa poitrine qui l'éloignèrent de son repas. Oui, il envisageait de plus en plus l'idée de se nourrir des cris de plaisir de la jeune fille. Il n'était pas un Incubus mais cela ne le dérangerait pas de le devenir juste pour cette nuit.

- Je, pourquoi ? Tu ne sais même pas..., balbutia la Déesse en tentant de garder son contrôle.

Il avait envie de briser ce contrôle, de la voir avilie, demandeuse de caresses et prête à se soumettre à lui. Son nez lui picota, signe qu'il allait se remettre à saigner.

Enma saisit doucement les mains de la jeune fille pour les enlever de sa poitrine et approcha son visage vers celui de la Déesse. Il voulut poser ses lèvres sur les autres mais la brune détourna la tête et il eut un sourire joueur qui s'étala lentement sur ses lèvres alors qu'il les posait sur la joue de la jeune fille. Il caressa alors la peau offerte avec ferveur, se souciant guère des regards intrigués que leurs faisaient les autres invités. Sentant la nervosité de son amie, il utilisa légèrement ses pouvoirs pour faire en sorte que personne ne les dérange et continua à parcourir la peau immaculée.

Réduite à une simple masse de chair frémissante de désir, la Déesse leva ses yeux ambrés vers lui avec un air implorant.

- Ton nom, supplia-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

«_ Couché _! » se dit Enma pour empêcher ses hormones de prendre le contrôle. Si la belle inconnue continuait à le regarder ainsi, il ne pourrait pas se contrôler. Et le démon n'avait pas très envie de ruiner sa couverture en pleine soirée festive, qui plus est à Noël. Les anges étaient très pointilleux sur ce jour-là et Enma mettrait sa main au feu qu'ils essaieraient de l'écharper pour avoir oser les déranger avec une affaire pareille. Sans oublier qu'ils s'étaient installés au Japon. Merci pour l'info, Sœurette ! Bref, il coupa court à ses lamentations intérieures et répondit dans la seconde qui suivit à sa Déesse.

- Enma, dit-il en conservant son sourire.

Cependant, ses hormones marchant à plein gaz, une minuscule partie de ses pouvoirs se dévoila et il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la chaleur se dégager de lui pour entourer l'humaine. Ah.

Il était dans la panade, là. La dernière fois qu'un humain avait été effleuré par ses pouvoirs, celui-ci lui avait fait une sublime déclaration d'amour avant de se mettre à faire un strip-tease langoureux. Et ce, en pleine rue commerciale. Lorsque le rouquin se sentait déprimé, il n'avait qu'à voir les multiples vidéos postées sur Internet qui ridiculisaient ce pauvre hère.

Bref, il regarda avec attention l'humaine qui avait été directement touchée par ses pouvoir, allait-elle faire un strip-tease ? Il n'était absolument pas contre ! Et attendit. Sa réaction fut à la hauteur de ses attentes. La Déesse se contenta de le repousser et s'en fut en courant, le laissant abasourdi dans le coin sombre de la piste de danse.

Elle. S'était. Enfouie.

Quelque chose clochait. Peut-être s'il le reformulait ?

Elle, cette Déesse sublime et aux yeux ensorcelants. Était partie comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Et ce alors qu'il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs, d'accord une petite partie de ses pouvoirs, devant elle.

Ça passait mieux comme ça... Quoique, non ! Ça ne passait pas du tout ! Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Elle devrait être en train de lui faire un strip-tease langoureux, là, maintenant ! Et pas s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur pour s'enfuir sans lui laisser un mot !

On ne pose pas un lapin à un démon ! Enma passa donc à l'action. Il marcha rapidement, un démon ne court pas, vers la machine et arrêta in extremis la porte de celle-ci pour passer avant qu'elle ne se referme. Alors, poussant un soupir de victoire, il avait réussit !, il se tourna vers la fille, non sans avoir oublié d'appuyer sur le bouton d'urgence. Satan qu'il aimait les machines !

Puis, il observa la Déesse. Cette dernière s'était plaquée contre la parois vitrée où un miroir renvoya au démon son image. Ah, il comprenait pourquoi elle était effrayée. Il avait laissé paraître, pendant un moment très bref heureusement, sa véritable nature. Bon, première chose à faire, mettre des émotions sur son visage impassible.

- Tu ne m'as pas donné ton nom, expliqua-t-il en essayant de conserver l'émotion de timidité sur ses traits.

Ses joues rougirent sous l'effort. Diables, que c'était dur de singer les humains ! Et puis, il ne se rappelait plus à quoi ressemblait la timidité ! Était-ce lorsqu'un humain baissait les yeux et la voix ? Ou autre chose?

La voix de la jeune fille le sortit de ses pensées.

- Peut-être que je n'en avais pas envie, rétorqua-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Elle allait vite en affaires, la chipie ! Retenant ses envies de meurtres, on ne lui volait pas sa proie ! Et il s'en fichait que ce soit cette dernière qui refuse, il s'approcha lentement de celle-ci avec son meilleur air prédateur.

- Tu n'es pas ainsi, affirma-t-il.

Ou plutôt, il s'en fichait de ce qu'elle voulait. Bien sûr, il voulait l'avoir, volontaire et remplie de désir. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait la laisser partir parce qu'elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin.

- Qui sait ? suggéra la fille en lui jetant un regard appuyé vers le panneau de l'ascenseur. Pourquoi on ne descend pas ?

Il envisagea la réponse. Dire ''parce que j'ai envie de te prendre là, contre les portes'' n'était pas quelque chose qui l'aiderait à conquérir sa déesse. Il devait trouver mieux.

- Qui sait, fit-il avec un petit sourire entendu tout en posant sa main sur ce qui lui appartenait.

La jeune fille le regarda sans bouger, l'air en état de choc. Enma sentit son sourire s'élargir et remarqua alors le mince filet de sang qui coulait le long des lèvres de sa Déesse.

Cette vision l'intéressa énormément. Le sang d'une déesse était-il différent du commun des mortels ? Voulant éclairer son ignorance, le démon se pencha vers la bouche désirée et lécha lentement, et sensuellement (il était un démon, ne l'oubliez pas !), le sang.

Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge. Le sang était tout aussi mauvais que celui des autres humains. À vrai dire, pour tout autre démon, ou vampire, ce devait être un nectar. Mais Enma n'aimait pas le sang. C'était rouge, il détestait le rouge !, et goûtait le cuivre. Le démon préférait bien plus manger des choses sucrées. Comme la bouche de sa belle inconnue, par exemple.

Voulant à tous prix retirer le goût abject de sang qui lui restait sur la langue, il se jeta sur les lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune fille et les dévora. Le goût le laissa rêveur, comment faisait-elle pour améliorer ses baisers en l'intervalle de quelques minutes ? Il pourrait bien vite en développer une addiction. Enma approfondit alors son baiser et sourit de satisfaction lorsque la déesse accepta. Il commença ensuite à caresser la peau blanche offerte et fit passer ses mains sur les jambes si tentantes. Lorsqu'il sentit le toucher familier de porte-jarretelles, il ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement de joie. Elle portait des porte-jarretelles ! S'il n'avait pas été un démon froid et sans cœur, il en serait tombé amoureux ! Cependant, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et la jeune fille le poussa.

Ils se regardèrent un moment et puis... Cela arriva.

Elle s'était jouée de lui, la sale garce ! Minaudant des choses qu'elle ne pensait pas pour ainsi l'avoir à ses pieds ! Satan, tuez-la ! Plein de haine et d'envies meurtrières, Enma ne put que dévisager l'adolescente qui lui faisait face avec ses pouvoirs qui sortaient lentement de leurs sommeil.

Elle avait osé le traiter avec de la tendresse, pour mieux le piéger. Et ça se disait un ange ! Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Adelheid tenait tant à le prévenir.

- Comment, fit-il en se dégageant de l'étreinte de la sale Garce, Je ne... Ne t'approches plus de moi !

Traduction pour ceux qui ne l'avaient compris :

''Comment oses-tu me faire ça ? Je ne savais pas que les anges piégeaient les honnêtes démons de cette façons ! Ne t'approches plus de moi ! Quand je pense que je trouvais sexy !''

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, tout de même étrange que la machine se soit mise en marche à ce moment-là..., et la Sale Garce partit d'une démarche sautillante.

Resté seul, Enma se laissa tomber contre la parois de l'habitacle et observa son reflet avec mauvaise humeur. Ses yeux rouges, il les détestait pour leur couleur si affreuse, luisaient avec un éclat démoniaque et ses joues étaient colorées. Génial, elle avait su briser son image de gentleman flegmatique. Par Satan, il la détestait !

Le démon se leva avec un soupir et sortit à son tour de la cabine pour faire face au vigile qui lui désigna du doigts deux personnes assises dans un coin sombre du hall. Enma se passa une main dans sa chevelure de feu pour reprendre sa contenance et s'avança vers les silhouettes indiscernables dans la noirceur de la salle pourtant fortement éclairée.

Le garde regarda avec suspicion l'étrange adolescent s'approcher des deux personnes et s'en désintéressa rapidement, ses pensées concentrées sur la jeune fille aux yeux de biches qui était sortie de l'immeuble en pleurant.

- Je croyais que vous ne pouviez intervenir directement, attaqua d'emblée Enma lorsqu'il fut devant les individus qui l'attendaient.

- Du calme, petit démon, sourit une des vieilles aux longs cheveux blancs, Nous sommes ici en tant qu'observateurs.

- Observateurs ? répéta avec incrédulité le roux en croisant les bras sur son torse, Je n'en crois pas un mot ! J'ai été piégé ! Vous avez délibérément envoyé un ange pour me piéger !

- Pas du tout, caqueta la seconde en secouant la tête avec amusement, Il ne fait pas partie de nos troupes.

- Vous voulez me faire croire que j'ai été piégé par un ange déchu ? s'insurgea Enma en se retenant de taper du pied.

- Toute réclamation devra se faire au bureau de l'archange du pays, ajouta la première qui avait l'air de se réjouir du malheur du démon. Qui se trouve être en vacances pour le moment~

- Je dois donc m'y faire ? demanda avec désespoir le garçon en baissant la tête, Vous savez que si on ne le brise pas dans la semaine qui suit, le lien deviendra éternel !

- Les sept jours sacrés, énonça avec un air solennel une des petites vieilles à la coupe la plus courte.

- Félicitations ! finit gaiement l'autre.

- Corbeaux de malheur ! jura le démon en sortant du hall pendant que les deux anciennes le suivaient en riant lugubrement.

Ils marchèrent dans les rues animées de la ville japonaise et finirent par arriver dans une ruelle en cul-de-sac mal éclairée.

- Dévoilez-vous, ordonna avec hargne Enma en se tournant vers ses poursuiveuses. Vous regarder me donne mal aux yeux.

- Le petit démon devrait apprendre la politesse envers les anciens, déclara une des vieilles alors qu'elle grandissait lentement et que ses rides disparaissaient en même temps.

- Dans le cas contraire, les anciens pourraient se fâcher, finit l'autre en ayant les mêmes changement d'apparence.

Enma plissa ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit à qui il avait réellement affaire. Deux adolescents, vêtus de pantalons en cuir et chemises légères aux visages semblables. Il y avait une jeune fille qui avait une longue mèche de cheveux qui cachait la moitié de son visage et dont l'unique œil visible était d'un violet hypnotisant.

Cela n'étonna pas le démon. Ces êtres étaient réputés pour leurs yeux, qui leurs permettaient de voir à travers l'âme de leurs interlocuteurs. Cependant, il était rare d'en voir avec un seul œil valide, cela devait sans doute signifier que la jeune fille qui lui faisait face devait avoir plusieurs siècles à son compteur.

L'autre était un adolescent à la coupe particulière qui faisait penser à un ananas et dont les yeux vairons firent renifler avec dédain Enma. Il reconnaissait ces orbes bleue et rouge sang.

- Rokudo Mukuro et son mentor, je suppose, fit le démon en penchant légèrement la tête pour les saluer convenablement.

- Exact, affirma la jeune fille en sortant de la poche de sa veste en cuir un calepin.

- C'est si triste de devoir travailler le soir, continua le rouquin en plissant les yeux, Pourquoi ne pas rentrer chez vous et me laisser tranquille ?

- Non, non, déclara Mukuro en faisant apparaître de nulle part un trident gigantesque dont les pointes suintaient un liquide verdâtre. Nous sommes des personnes très méticuleuses.

- C'est parfaitement admirable de votre part, reconnut avec un air grave que démentaient ses yeux blasés Enma. Un nouveau joujou ?

- Oui, reconnut avec une étincelle de joie l'ange en pointant l'arme vers le démon, Je viens de le recevoir pour Noël et je crevais d'envie de l'essayer sur un démon, kufufu~

- Ah, remarqua posément le roux, Je vois que ton rire ne s'est pas arrangé...

- Maintenant, intervint sérieusement la jeune fille alors qu'Enma était "gentiment" poussé contre un mur par le trident angélique, Officialisons le mariage.

Le démon fit la moue.

- On ne pourrait pas l'annuler ? proposa-t-il avec un air superbement ennuyé. Je ne sais même pas comment s'appelle cet ange...

- Oya, s'étonna Mukuro avec ravissement, Tu ne le sais pas ? L'adorable jeune fille que tu as épousé n'est rien d'autre qu'un simple humain, kufufu~

Ce fut là qu'Enma se dit qu'il aurait dû prendre un café serré plutôt que le décaféiné. Ça lui aurait évité de se retrouver marié à une parfaite inconnue.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Ai-je été trop loin en changeant le caractère d'Enma ? Était-ce une horreur ? Agréable à lire ? La plus grande stupidité que vous ayez jamais lue ?<strong>

**Les reviews sont (vivement) encouragés !**

**RAR:**

**Hikari :** Merci pour tant d'enthousiasme ! Je suis contente de voir que l'histoire t'aie plue au point d'en tomber amoureuse xD J'espère que la suite sera à ton goût ^^**  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello~~ Eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis enfin de retour avec un chapitre ^^  
>Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de reviewer, ça aide énormément pour me motiver à écrire la suite ! <strong>

**Pairing : 0027 (je le répéterais autant qu'il le faudra, ce couple est excellent, c'est tout), 8059, 6918, RL, 10027 (si on cherche, on trouve ^^)**

**Note de l'auteur: Nous voici de retour avec le petit Tsunayoshi ! J'adore écrire avec lui, il est tout simplement excellent. Même si je m'éclate à écrire avec Badboy Enma :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Nuit d'Enfer au Paradis<strong>

_La séduction du diable continua dans les ruelles obscures._**  
><strong>

Le matin était passé depuis longtemps lorsque Tsuna se décida à sortir de sa chambre. À vrai dire, c'était surtout parce que son estomac grondait férocement qu'il le fit. Autrement, il serait resté sous la couette à se mortifier de ses actions.

Pourquoi avait-il été à la fête avec Naito ? En plus, celui-ci ne l'avait pas appelé, trop heureux d'être à nouveau en couple... Et ça se disait un bon ami !

Tsuna secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas accuser son meilleur ami de choses qu'il avait lui-même commis, sans que quiconque ne tente de l'influencer. Et c'était pour cela que le brun s'en voulait énormément.

Les souvenirs de la soirée ne cessaient de repasser en boucle dans sa tête et il lui arrivait de rougir rien qu'en songeant aux baisers qu'il avait échangé avec Enma.

Mais, le pire restait le fait que ce dernier l'avait rejeté, et violemment qui plus est.

- Aaaah !, hurla le garçon en enfouissant son visage dans le coussin du canapé du salon pour étouffer son cri.

Il se redressa et s'assit sur le canapé en repliant ses genoux contre son torse et plaça l'oreiller entre ses jambes et son torse.

Bon, peut-être devait-il juste faire le point sur la soirée pour ainsi réussir à se sortir l'autre adolescent de la tête ?

Tsuna joua distraitement avec un coin du coussin tout en réfléchissant. Pourquoi avait-il flirté avec Enma ? Il n'aimait pas les garçons, ils ne l'avaient jamais intéressé, ça, le brun en était certain !

Alors, pourquoi ?

L'adolescent enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller et soupira profondément. Il se mentait à lui-même.

Ce n'était pas le fait que ce soit un garçon, c'était Enma, tout simplement.

C'était parce qu'il était lui que Tsuna avait été attiré. Comme le dirait sa mère, un véritable coup de foudre.

- Non, murmura avec ressentiment le brun, C'est pas ça.

Ce n'était pas de l'amour, plutôt autre chose, à l'opposé. Quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait que vaguement et qui lui avait toujours empoisonné la vie.

L'adolescent leva une main vers son visage et la posa sur ses yeux. Il frémit en sentant la chaleur que dégageaient ceux-ci. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, bien des ophtalmologistes avaient signalé que la pression interne dans ses prunelles était trop élevée et qu'il en résultait ce déploiement de chaleur. Mais, Tsuna savait que c'était autre chose, il avait vu la mine ravie de son père en entendant de tels propos.

Puis, il se rappela les _incidents_. Il les appelait ainsi car ne savait comment les décrire. Cela lui arrivait toujours sans prévenir, avec une douleur au cœur insoutenable qui ne s'apaisait qu'une fois qu'il avait découvert la source de sa souffrance. Généralement, ce n'était qu'une petite déprime que traversait une personne dans son entourage mais il lui était arrivé de consoler de parfaits inconnus sur leurs chagrins d'amour.

Comme il l'avait fait lors de La soirée.

Tsuna se redressa, envoyant voler son coussin et marcha d'un pas furieux vers la cuisine. Là, maintenant, il voulait une bonne coupe de glace au chocolat pour noyer son chagrin en regardant des idioties à la télévision. Le garçon se figea, la main sur la porte du réfrigérateur, en constatant deux choses.

La première était qu'il venait de penser comme une fille. Prendre une bonne glace pour noyer son chagrin, si ce n'était pas le cliché de la jouvencelle qui venait de se faire plaquer, alors Tsuna voulait bien reporter les porte-jarretelles.

La seconde, et plus importante, était qu'il n'y avait plus de glace.

« _Et mer**_ » songea avec fatalité l'adolescent.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à sortir et aller acheter sa glace, il tenait à savourer ces boules glacées défiler dans son gosier avec délice !

- Je sors !, cria-t-il à l'adresse de sa mère qui était occupée avec ses tâches domestiques.

- Fais attention, répondit aussitôt celle-ci en sortant la tête de sa chambre pour voir son enfant partir.

Il grandissait si vite ! Pas plus tard que hier soir, il était revenu habillé d'une superbe robe ! Nana sourit avec joie et joignit les mains de bonheur. Tsu-kun était si mignon habillé ainsi.

Pendant ce temps, Tsuna arriva avec bonheur à la supérette du coin qui était ouverte malgré le temps fort neigeux et l'adolescent s'empressa d'acheter sa glace pour rentrer chez lui et la déguster devant un bon film.

Cependant, son plan tomba à l'eau lorsque des garçons l'entourèrent et le saisirent par le bras pour l'emmener de force dans une ruelle enneigée et désolée.

- Heu..., hésita Tsuna en dévisageant ses kidnappeurs, En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- Fermes-là, démon, cracha avec dégoût l'un d'eux.

C'était un adolescent de son âge aux cheveux décolorés argentés et aux yeux verts étincelants. Il portait des vêtements de voyou assez légers, si on prenait en compte la température fort basse, et fumait une cigarette qui paraissait avoir traversé plusieurs guerres.

- Mah, Gokudera-kun, fit un autre, aux court cheveux noirs et au visage aimable, en levant ses mains pour calmer le fumeur, Calmes-toi. Il n'a encore rien fait.

- Pour le moment, grommela Gokudera en jetant sa clope qui s'éteignit en grésillant dans la neige qui fondit sous la chaleur.

Tsuna observa avec attention la disparition du mégot et releva la tête pour croiser un regard meurtrier de la part d'un autre garçon. Il avait la peau pâle, les cheveux sombres et des yeux gris perçants.

- Tss, siffla ce dernier en détourna le regard avec mépris, Un herbivore.

- Ah, tu vois, s'exclama le second en posant sa main sur l'épaule du fumeur, Ce n'est qu'un démon inférieur, pas de quoi s'inquiéter !

- Mais il sent !, remarqua un autre, qui portait une permanente fort lustrée et une chemise à motif de vache grande ouverte sur son torse finement musclé. Mon odorat ne me trompe jamais ! Ce démon fait partie de la caste des Shimon !

- Ce doit être un nouveau-né alors, fit le deuxième en souriant gentiment à Tsuna.

- Mais c'est extrêmement impossible !, s'exclama le dernier, qui avait de courts cheveux blancs et des bandages sur la totalité de ses mains, Les démons ne sont autorisés à sortir qu'une fois qu'ils sont extrêmement puissants et préparés !

- Tout démon se trouvant sur un territoire divin sera aussitôt mordu à mort, annonça sombrement le garçon aux yeux perçants.

- Je ne comprends pas, s'exclama Tsuna en plaçant ses mains devant son visage avec crainte.

- Tu vois, c'est un nouveau-né !, triompha le second en souriant avec joie.

- Mais non, protesta Gokudera, Il fait semblant, ce qui veut dire qu'il est un démon expérimenté !

- Tu te trompes extrêmement !, protesta celui aux mains bandées, ce petit a des yeux extrêmement innocents ! On devrait le laisser tranquille à l'extrême !

- Fermes-là, Tête-de-Gazon !, hurla Gokudera en s'allumant une nouvelle cigarette, La dernière fois que l'on a écouté ton avis, c'était avec Isaac et regarde comment Il nous a récompensé ! Être obligés de faire le sale boulot ! Alors, ton avis, tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ? Dans ton...

- L'herbivore s'échappe, commenta calmement celui aux yeux gris.

Les quatre autres garçons se tournèrent sur ces mots et observèrent avec surprise leur proie traverser la rue en courant de toutes ses forces et disparaître dans un croisement.

- Fait chier !, jura Gokudera en jetant son mégot dans la neige et en le piétinant avec rage. Pourquoi ça finit toujours comme ça !

- Mah Mah, tenta de l'apaiser le deuxième en le saisissant par les épaules. Calmes-toi Gokudera, tout va bien se passer. Après tout, Lambo ne perd jamais sa proie...

- Exact, affirma celui à la permanente en hochant lentement la tête. Rien que pour cela, vous devriez avoir plus de respect à mon égard !

- Le jour où tu cesseras de te cacher derrière nous chaque fois qu'il faut se battre, je le ferais, promit Gokudera en sortant de sa poche un téléphone et en appelant un numéro.

Pendant ce temps, Tsuna arriva à sa maison et y entra, le cœur battant et les jambes sur le point de lâcher.

C'était ça le nouveau délire des gangs ? Les démons et autres trucs dans le genre ? D'accords, avec le succès de la saga Dawn, il comprenait que les jeunes aient un engouement pour le surnaturel, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le mouvement gagne les garçons violents et destructeurs. Tsuna imagina pendant une seconde l'un de ses agresseurs, Gokudera, en train de regarder un des films de la sage Dawn et ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette idée. C'était tellement impossible !

L'adolescent soupira, évacuant tous ses soucis de cette façon et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre le nécessaire et déguster enfin sa glace. Il remarqua distraitement que sa mère lui avait laissé une note sur la table à manger et saisit une cuillère pour ensuite se rendre au salon et allumer la télévision. Après avoir mis un film d'action et de suspense pour ainsi penser à autre chose, le brun ouvrit avec délectation son pot de glace et y enfonça la cuillère avec un gémissement d'anticipation. Ensuite, il put enfin déguster sa récompense. Un toussotement le sortit de son orgasme gustatif et il se tourna vers l'origine de ce bruit, sa cuillère toujours en bouche. Qui tomba lorsqu'il ouvrit brusquement sa bouche de stupeur.

- Il t'arrive souvent de jouir en mangeant ?, demanda avec un air très intéressé le nouveau venu.

Vous rappelez-vous de la seule et unique règle à respecter lorsqu'on veut s'entendre avec Tsuna ?  
>Ne jamais le déranger lorsqu'il mange. Jamais.<p>

Le petit brun ramassa sa cuillère, la regarda avec tristesse et se rendit à la cuisine, tout en ignorant superbement l'autre.

- Hey, fit ce dernier avec agacement, Tu pourrais répondre !

- A quoi ?, demanda l'adolescent en nettoyant le couvert sans lui jeter un œil. À la plus grande stupidité que j'aie entendue ?

- Entre autres, admit l'autre en s'avançant vers lui.

Tsuna réagit en saisissant un des nombreux couteaux de cuisine qui ornaient le comptoir et menaça le nouveau venu. Celui-ci le regarda avec un air interdit et ne bougea pas.

- Maintenant, grogna Tsuna en s'avançant vers l'autre, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu es ici. Alors que tu m'as rejeté comme... comme...

- Je comprends, déclara d'une voix apaisante le garçon en saisissant doucement le bout du couteau. Suis-moi, je vais tout t'expliquer.

- J'ai une meilleure idée, suggéra Tsuna en lui emboîtant le pas. Et si tu partais et ne réapparaissais plus jamais ?

- D'accords, soupira Enma en secouant sa tête de dépit, J'avoue ne pas avoir été très aimable en te chassant de cette façon... Mais j'ai mes raisons !

- Des raisons qui n'intéressent que toi !, riposta l'adolescent en le poussant vers la sortie. Maintenant, tu vas me laisser tranquille ou j'appelle la police !

- Au moins, dis-moi ton nom !, l'implora le garçon.

- Même pas en rêves ! D'ailleurs, comment as-tu trouvé ma maison ?

Enma se figea devant la porte d'entrée. Il se tourna alors vers l'autre garçon et lui saisit les mains. Tsuna se contenta de les bouger pour se libérer mais l'adolescent roux était bien plus fort que lui et refusait de le laisser aller.

- Tu as parlé avec des anges, murmura-t-il avec un air assassin. De toutes les personnes au monde, il fallait que ce soit eux !

- Mais de quoi tu parles !, l'apostropha Tsuna en se débattant pour sortir de l'emprise du rouquin, J'ai rien fait du tout ! Lâches-moi, espèce de pervers taré !

- Pervers taré ?, répéta avec incrédulité l'autre, Et qui est celle qui m'a séduit, hein ?

- Séduit ?, hurla le brun en se penchant pour mordre l'une des mains qui le retenaient, Tu es celui qui m'a séduit avec ces phrases ridicules ! J'en avais pitié de toi !

Les yeux sanguins du garçon s'écarquillèrent brusquement et il lâcha les mains du petit brun. Comme s'il s'était rendu compte de l'étrangeté de sa présence dans la maison du jeune, Enma tituba faiblement vers la porte d'entrée, sa main sur la poignée de celle-ci et se tourna vers l'adolescent. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et il allait parler lorsqu'une sonnerie familière se fit entendre. Aussitôt, le roux se jeta sur Tsuna et lui mit une main sur la bouche pour le faire taire.

- Hmlfpk ? Hjpmmuuuweff !, hurla l'adolescent brun.

Traduction : « Mais qu'est-ce que te prends ? Au secouuuuurs ! ».

Étant probablement doté d'une ouïe extraordinaire, ou d'un dictionnaire langue Tsuna bâillonné-normale, Enma lui dépêcha de lui répondre à mi-voix.

- As-tu rencontré des gens étranges en sortant de ta maison ?

Les yeux du jeune se plissèrent et il hocha lentement la tête.

- T'ont-ils accusé d'être un démon ?

La question, pour le moins particulière, fit que Tsuna hausse ses sourcils et ne tente plus de s'échapper de l'étreinte de l'autre garçon. Finalement, après s'être rappelé que l'autre attendait une réponse, il opina.

La sonnerie retentit à nouveau et le brun put sentir un frisson parcourir le corps de l'adolescent qui le retenait dans ses bras. Peut-être avait-il peur ? Le timbre sonna à nouveau et Tsuna vit les yeux du roux se plisser avec agacement.

- Que Satan les maudisse, jura ce dernier entre ses dents avant de se pencher vers l'adolescent toujours captif et de l'embrasser avec force.

Surpris par l'acte du garçon, qui embrasserait quelqu'un alors qu'on sonne à la porte ?, le brun entrouvrit ses lèvres pour lui crier dessus et Enma en profita pour se frayer un passage. Une chaleur indescriptible le parcourut alors que le baiser continuait et le brun sentit ses jambes faiblir.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et le roux s'en alla aussitôt, sans lui jeter un regard. Cependant, au lieu de partir par la porte d'entrée, il se contenta de monter les escaliers, montrant ainsi qu'il prévoyait de sortir par le toit de la maison.

- Si jamais il t'arrive d'être en danger, lui lança Enma en se tournant vers Tsuna qui était tombé à genoux sur le parquet du hall d'entrée, Cries mon nom et j'arriverais. Normalement.

Sur cette dernière feinte, l'adolescent s'en alla et le brun resta longtemps prostré avant qu'une énième sonnerie retentisse, le sortant de ses songes éveillés. Tsuna se remit maladroitement sur ses pieds et s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise en remarquant le fusil qui était directement pointé vers sa poitrine et il se mit aussitôt sur le côté pour laisser passer les nouveaux venus. Un bébé, celui qui portait le fusil, porté par un adolescent et suivi par le gang qui l'avait interpellé un peu plus tôt.

Comme l'enfant lui montrait de la pointe de son arme le salon, Tsuna se dépêcha d'y aller et s'assit maladroitement sur le canapé, ramenant craintivement ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

- C'est donc le démon dont vous m'avez parlé, déclara le bébé après un long et angoissant silence.

- Exactement, approuva Gokudera en hochant vivement la tête. C'est bien lui.

- Je vois, murmura le plus jeune en se frottant pensivement le menton pendant que Tsuna se retenait de pleurer.

Depuis quand les bébés étaient-ils les dirigeants des gangs de voyous ?

Le garçon à la permanente, Lambo, se redressa et huma lentement l'air. Ses yeux verts s'élargirent nettement et il se tourna vers le bambin avec un air victorieux.

- Shimon, se contenta-t-il de dire avec un petit sourire.

- Je vois, répéta le bébé en croisant lentement ses jambes pour y poser ses mains jointes. Est-il toujours dans les alentours ?

Lambo pencha délicatement sa tête sur le côté, une mèche d'ébène retombant sur le bout de son nez, et il plissa légèrement ce dernier avant de soupirer fortement comme s'il cherchait à évacuer une mauvaise odeur.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit avec mauvaise humeur le jeune en baissant la tête, Ça pue le lien non consommé et je n'arrive pas à retrouver sa trace.

- Un lien ?, s'étonna le garçon qui souriait sans cesse. Ça explique l'odeur démoniaque !

Perdu, Tsuna se contenta de retenir un gémissement lorsque l'adolescent aux yeux gris perçants se pencha vers lui et lui saisit le menton. Le corps parcourut de frissons, le petit brun songea que le toucher de l'inconnu était étrangement froid, comme s'il avait plongé ses mains dans la neige. Cela lui rappela que les doigts d'Enma lui avaient semblé être des tisons qui enflammaient son épiderme. Le souvenir des mains du roux sur sa peau le fit rougir avec force et Tsuna ferma ses yeux pour ne plus contempler les orbes étrangement envoûtantes de l'individu qui lui faisait face.

Un doigt froid se posa sur ses lèvres et les appuya sans douceur, maltraitant sa blessure qui se remit à saigner. Le brun préféra garder ses paupières closes et ne put donc voir le regard entendu qu'échangèrent les personnes qui s'étaient invitées dans son salon.

Un petit gloussement retentit dans le silence pesant de la pièce, faisant s'ouvrir les yeux de Tsuna qui regarda avec étonnement Gokudera s'esclaffer sans plus se retenir.

- Il..., tenta d'expliquer le voyou en se tenant les côtes tant il riait, Il est le dominant !

Les autres eurent différentes réaction, allant de reniflement moqueur au cri d'extrême surprise. Le bébé se contenta de sourire mystérieusement et de se lever en époussetant soigneusement son pantalon en toile sombre.

- Félicitation, déclara ce dernier en se tournant vers Tsuna qui l'observa sans dire mot, Avoir réussi à capturer un démon de la caste des Shimon alors que tu es un humain est une chose admirable.

- Gné ?, répondit fort intelligemment le brun.

- Et le tout sans même en être au courant, continua l'enfant alors que les autres étaient parcouru par un petit rire moqueur. Comment t'appelles-tu, gamin ? Je ferais en sorte que ton nom soit célébré dans les cantiques.

« _Ne leur donnes pas ton nom_. »

Le murmure oppressant qui lui traversa la tête le fit se figer et il se contenta de fermer la bouche. Les étrangers le regardèrent avec surprise mais ne dirent rien. Celui aux yeux dangereux hocha lentement la tête en signe d'approbation. C'était comme s'ils lui avaient fait passer un test et qu'il avait réussi haut la main. Cette sensation s'accrut lorsque le bébé applaudit lentement et sauta sur l'épaule du garçon souriant.

- C'est bien, sourit le bambin alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte, Tu connais les basiques. Si jamais il t'arrive des bricoles, rends-toi à la Tenshi Tower et demandes-y Reborn. Je ferais de mon mieux pour t'aider.

Sur ce, ils sortirent de la maison, laissant un Tsuna désorienté faisant face à son pot de glace qui fondait lentement sous ses yeux. Curieusement, lorsque ces étranges personnages étaient dans le salon, la glace n'avait pas fondu. Étrange.

Tsuna haussa ses épaules et prit une grosse cuillerée pour remonter le moral. Cependant, alors qu'il allait, enfin !, savourer sa glace, le téléphone sonna.

Pressentant le pire, l'adolescent se dépêcha d'avaler sa sucrerie et tendit la main vers le combiné, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de celui-ci. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais un frisson d'épouvante le parcourut lorsqu'il posa finalement sa main pour décrocher le téléphone.

-_ Yo Tsuna_, fit la voix joyeuse et insouciante de Naito une fois qu'il eut porté le combiné à son oreille. _Quoi de neuf ?_

- Des tarés m'ont accosté dans la rue, un mec m'a embrassé avec la langue, les tarés sont venus dans ma maison pour me féliciter de ma liaison démoniaque et j'ai un rendez-vous à la Tenshi Tower...

-_ Pas mal_, répondit Naito en riant aux éclats. _À mon tour ! Je suis à nouveau avec Yumi et on a prévu de se retrouver à la boulangerie que tu aimes tant pour te remercier comme il se doit ton aide ! On se voit à quatre heures, ne sois pas en retard !_

- Oui, oui, soupira avec lassitude Tsuna.

Le blond raccrocha à ce moment-là et le brun regarda avec un air vide le combiné qui gisait dans sa main. Si son ami ne le croyait pas, qui le ferait ?

Il soupira et se pelotonna à nouveau dans le canapé, serrant contre son torse le coussin qui l'avait rassuré lorsque le garçon aux yeux gris l'avait touché sans prévenir et planta sa cuiller dans la glace. Ensuite, il attrapa la télécommande qui se trouvait à portée de main et zappa distraitement jusqu'à tomber sur un film stupide à l'eau de rose. Il le regarda, avec des yeux écarquillés face à tant de stupidités, et ne cilla pas lorsque sa mère arriva et s'assit à ses côtés pour regarder également le film. Quand quatre heures sonna, il se leva avec un soupir las et se dirigea vers l'entrée pour saisir son lourd manteau brun, son écharpe orange et ses moufles blanches ornées d'un 27 brodé avec soin par sa mère. Cette dernière le salua avec un grand sourire et se posta à la porte d'entrée pour le voir partir.

- N'oublies pas de me prévenir si tu restes dormir chez Naito-kun, lui dit-elle en vérifiant que le col du manteau était bien relevé pour que son fils n'ait pas trop froid.

- Je le ferais, assura Tsuna en rougissant légèrement face aux attentions de sa mère, Ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Amuses-toi bien, Tsu-kun, fit-elle en agitant joyeusement sa main lorsque le garçon s'en alla.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, leva sa main gantée gauchement, et courut vers la station de métro la plus proche pour prendre la rame voulue. Une fois dans le métro, il défit son écharpe, les joues rougies par le froid de l'extérieur et la chaleur qui lui était venue par sa course effrénée. Croisant le regard désapprobateur d'un homme sur ses cheveux bruns clairs ébouriffés, Tsuna détourna les yeux, baissa la tête, et se mit à jouer avec ses moufles. Que pouvait-il faire avec le fait qu'il avait du sang étranger et que ses cheveux étaient naturellement clairs et emmêlés ?

Lorsque ce fut son arrêt, il se leva, manquant de perdre l'équilibre, et saisit le manteau de l'individu qui l'avait jugé plus tôt. Aussitôt, il lâcha l'étoffe et voulut s'excuser. Cependant, l'homme se contenta de repousser rapidement sa main et de s'éloigner de lui au plus vite, comme s'il était effrayé d'avoir été touché par l'adolescent.

Ne comprenant pas, Tsuna préféra descendre et sortir du métro pour retrouver. Ce faisant, il remarqua que certaines personnes se retournaient à son passage et le dévisageaient avec surprise et animosité mêlées. Il baissa ses épaules et sa tête et marcha d'un pas vif vers la boulangerie, se sentant incommodé par les regards insistants qu'il avait l'impression de sentir même lorsqu'il ne regardait pas.

Quand il entra dans la boutique, il était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Cela devait être visible car la gérante, qui le connaissait bien, lui fit signe de s'asseoir et lui apporta une tasse de chocolat chaud fumant. Tsuna enroula ses doigts, après avoir retiré ses moufles, autour du récipient et soupira avec soulagement en sentant la chaleur parcourir ses doigts gourds. Il huma lentement l'odeur riche du chocolat et but timidement une gorgée avant de sourire à la gérante de la boulangerie qui lui rendit son sourire.

- Naito-kun n'est pas encore arrivé, lui signala-t-elle avec un air désolé. Tu vas devoir attendre.

- Ce n'est pas grave, assura l'adolescent avec un doux sourire en prenant une nouvelle gorgée.

Il se plongea dans la contemplation de sa tasse et la jeune femme se précipita au comptoir pour répondre aux demandes de ses clients. Tsuna était si bien plongé dans ses pensées que ce ne fut que lorsque le carillon de la porte retentit qu'il leva les yeux et remarqua qu'une personne était assise en face de lui. Le brun l'examina avec attention, procurant ne pas regarder trop l'individu pour ne pas le gêner.

C'était un adolescent, encore, aux cheveux sombres, quasiment bleutés, qui sirotait calmement une tasse de thé vert. Il posa sa boisson avec une grimace peinte sur ses lèvres gracieuses et croisa le regard de Tsuna avec un sourire qui s'étala lentement sur ses traits fins. Ses yeux bleus le marquèrent, c'était comme si ce garçon savait lire ses pensées. Le brun sursauta en songeant cela et détourna le regard aussitôt. Un petit rire retentit et une main se posa sur le bord de la tasse, faisant des cercles pensifs alors que l'inconnu prenait la parole.

- Tu dois être Sawada Tsunayoshi, fit-il d'une voix grave et mélodieuse.

«_ Danger._ »

La pensée électrisa le corps de l'adolescent qui se tendit, cherchant autour de lui un appui. Il se trouvait dans une zone publique et pourtant, il se sentait plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Ses mains se crispèrent autour de sa tasse de chocolat chaud et il remarqua que le liquide s'était drastiquement refroidi.

Les yeux du garçon se plissèrent et il rit à nouveau cependant ce rire ne contenait aucune joie, c'était comme s'il se forçait à jouer l'amusement.

- Sacré instinct de conservation que nous avons là, murmura l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus alors qu'un frisson d'horreur parcourait l'échine de Tsuna.

- Q-Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda ce dernier.

- Qui suis-je ?, répondit lentement l'autre, comme si les mots sonnaient étrangement sur sa langue et qu'il les savourait, Quelque chose qui a toujours existé. Et qui existera toujours. Le Passé, comme vous aimez m'appeler.

- Pourquoi me parlez-vous ?, fit Tsuna en ne cillant pas face aux réponses du garçon.

- Parce que, commença-t-il en cessant de faire tourner son index autour de sa tasse, Tu es un humain très intéressant, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

« _Cours._ »

Tsuna se leva, repoussa bruyamment sa chaise qui émit un grincement strident. Le bruit fit sursauter toutes les personnes présentes qui portèrent leurs mains à leurs oreilles. Cependant, l'étrange adolescent ne réagit pas et se contenta de l'observer avec son sourire sibyllin.

- Rien ne sert de courir, fit-il en se levant à son tour pour suivre le brun qui s'était enfoui. Il suffit d'arriver.

L'inconnu le rattrapa dans une ruelle où la lumière du soleil passait à peine et mit ses mains autour de la tête du brun qui se mit à trembler de toutes ses forces. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais les agissements de ce garçon le terrifiaient plus que ne l'avaient fait ceux du gang des voyous.

Les doigts de l'inconnu qui s'était présenté comme étant le Passé scintillèrent dans la pénombre ambiante et une forme rectiligne apparut devant les yeux écarquillés par la peur de Tsuna.

C'était une faux dont la lame brillait d'une lueur effrayante. Le garçon la saisit calmement et la fit tournoyer d'une main experte avant de la pointer avec un air décidé vers la pomme d'Adam du brun.

- Pourquoi ?, murmura ce dernier en regardant les orbes bleutés du garçon.

- Oh, ce n'est pas parce que je t'en veux ou que tu ais fais quelque chose de mauvais, expliqua l'adolescent en souriant gentiment même si ses yeux restaient glacés. Mais les Shimon doivent disparaître.

- Shimon ?, répéta Tsuna sans comprendre.

Quand avait-il entendu ce mot ? Ah oui ! Lorsque les voyous l'avaient questionné comme l'Inquisition, celui à la permanente avait mentionné ce mot. Il avait dit quelque chose dans le genre d'une odeur démoniaque, d'un Shimon. Puis, l'adolescent réalisa certaines choses qu'il avait ignorées jusqu'alors. Tous ces individus, d'Enma au garçon qui lui faisait face avec une faux, avaient parlé de créatures fantasmagoriques, d'anges et de démons.

- Enma, murmura Tsuna en fermant ses yeux.

Il se rappela ce qui s'était passé lors de cette soirée si étrange, les sourires et baisers qu'ils avaient échangés, la façon dont le roux l'avait regardé lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé.

La lame fendit l'air avec un sifflement de mauvais augure et le brun frémit, les yeux toujours fermés. Si bien que, sentant que rien ne l'avait atteint, il les rouvrit pour contempler un dos couvert d'un manteau de haute couture noir et dont le capuchon avait les bords couverts d'une fourrure grise qui lui donna envie d'y plonger les doigts. Cependant, Tsuna ne fit rien, se contentant de regarder le nouveau venu interagir avec le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

- Je croyais que cet humain n'était rien pour toi, siffla ce dernier.

- Je n'aime pas que l'on touche à mes jouets, rétorqua l'autre.

Tsuna reconnut la voix d'Enma. Mais, son intonation lui envoya des frissons. Il n'aurait jamais cru le roux capable de tant de haine.

- Il est plus qu'un jouet, pas vrai Sawada ?, rit sombrement le garçon en faisant tournoyer à nouveau la faux pour fendre l'air vers Enma.

Ce dernier fronça ses sourcils et saisit à mains nues la lame. Une fumée rougeâtre s'échappa du métal et l'individu poussa une plainte dépitée en voyant sa faux fondre entre les mains du rouquin.

- Ce n'est pas du jeu, Shimon-kun, s'exclama-t-il en secouant sa tête tout en faisant disparaître son arme. Si tu interviens, tu retires tout l'amusement du meurtre !

- Daemon Spade, susurra Enma lentement, Je te somme de quitter cette ville.

Le dénommé Daemon fit la moue et recula d'un pas pour contempler avec des yeux calculateurs les deux adolescents. Le roux lui rendit son regard pendant que Tsuna se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

- Bien, finit par murmurer l'adolescent à la faux désormais disparue en reculant à nouveau pour atterrir dans les ténèbres de la ruelle, Le lien n'étant pas complet, cela servirait à rien de le tuer maintenant.

Le brun ferma ses yeux et se laissa tomber contre le mur qui l'avait soutenu jusqu'à présent. Ses jambes chancelèrent et il atterrit sans trop faire attention par terre, son pantalon s'humidifiant avec la neige sale qui ornait le sol. Une main chaude se posa sur sa joue et l'adolescent releva sa tête pour croiser le regard écarlate de son sauveur.

- Enma, murmura Tsuna en ne bougeant pas. Es-tu un démon ?

L'autre garçon ne répondit pas et ses yeux s'obscurcirent. Il retira sa main, Tsuna retint une plainte. La caresse était agréable, il aurait préféré conserver la main du roux sur sa joue, cela le rassurait.

- On ne peut pas parler de ça ici, répondit enfin Enma en s'éloignant pour vérifier si Daemon était bien parti. Suis-moi.

Voyant que l'autre allait partir sans l'attendre, Tsuna se mit rapidement sur ses pieds et le suivit. Ils traversèrent le boulevard fort animé et se rendirent dans la bouche de métro la plus proche. Là, Enma le saisit par la main et l'emmena jusqu'à une porte du service d'entretien. Il plaça sa main libre sur la poignée et cette dernière émit un cliquetis lugubre pour ensuite s'ouvrir avec grincement de mauvaise augure. Tsuna entra avec crainte et fut surpris de contempler un couloir, qui semblait infini, traversé par de multiples portes aux poignées fantaisistes.

- Où sommes-nous ?, demanda le brun en se penchant pour examiner une des serrures qui scintillait comme du diamant.

- Dans l'Entremonde, répondit calmement Enma en parcourant le couloir pour s'arrêter devant une porte en bois sombre et lustré. On peut accéder aux mondes sans difficultés si on sait s'y prendre.

Ses yeux carmins se plissèrent et il se tût pour ouvrir lentement la porte, dévoilant ce qui se trouvait derrière. Un appartement de taille convenable, si on prenait en compte les prix exorbitants de la ville japonaise, aux murs peint en un brun chocolat chaleureux. Ce qui rappela à Tsuna le fait qu'il n'avait pas payé son chocolat chaud. Il allait se faire écharper lors de sa prochaine venue à la boulangerie.

Sitôt qu'il fut entré dans l'appartement, la porte se ferma avec un claquement sec et l'adolescent sursauta de surprise. Il se dépêcha d'enlever son manteau, la température de la pièce étant bien plus élevée que celle de l'extérieur. Ensuite, Tsuna se tourna vers Enma qui avait gardé son épais manteau et se frictionnait les bras, comme s'il avait froid.

- Alors ?, demanda le brun.

Enma toussota et se gratta nerveusement la nuque, évitant du mieux qu'il pouvait les yeux du garçon. Il finit par s'asseoir sur le canapé sombre qui était près de l'entrée et alluma la télévision pour briser le silence angoissant qui régnait dans l'appartement. Tsuna resta debout, près de la porte, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, attendant visiblement les réponses à sa question.

- Techniquement, commença le roux en s'éclaircissant la gorge, Les humains ne devraient pas être au courant de notre existence. Cependant, il arrive que des fragments de notre réalité viennent se mêler à votre monde.

- Tu es un démon, exposa tranquillement Tsuna.

Il retint un cri d'horreur. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de suivre ce garçon ? S'il était un démon, non attendez, il l'était vraiment. Bref, étant un démon, Enma allait sûrement le dévorer ! Le brun se maudit pour avoir été de son plein gré dans ce piège pourtant évident.

- C'est vrai, fit la voix du roux en le sortant de ses pensées. Est-ce un problème ?

- Oui !, s'exclama le brun en secouant sa tête avec force, Tu manges des âmes, non ? Tu fais le Mal !

- Tu parles comme les anges, remarqua d'une voix neutre Enma en jouant avec le son du petit écran. Le Bien ceci, le Mal cela... Les démons ne tuent pas leurs victimes, si cela t'intéresse.

- Mais vous mangez les âmes !

- Bien sûr, répondit en haussant ses épaules le démon. Mais pas l'âme en elle-même. Ses sentiments plutôt.

Voyant l'air désorienté du jeune, il s'empressa d'expliquer ce qu'il voulait dire par ces mots.

- Nous nous nourrissons du mal-être. Et par ce fait, nous faisons en sorte que l'humain en ressente une peine plus grande. Par contre, les anges font le contraire. Ils se nourrissent du bien et l'engendrent. C'est tout.

- Pas de morts ?, demanda d'une voix hésitante Tsuna.

- Non.

- Dans ce cas, ce type, Daemon Spade, pourquoi voulait-il me tuer ?

- C'est compliqué, grimaça Enma en diminuant le son qui était devenu assourdissant.

- Expliques, ordonna Tsuna en plissant ses lèvres.

Il sentait que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire. Et peu lui importait d'ordonner des choses au jeune démon qui lui faisait face, il _sentait_ qu'il en avait le droit.

Enma fit une nouvelle grimace et soupira profondément. Il appuya sur un bouton de la télécommande et la télévision s'éteignit, replongeant l'appartement dans un silence uniquement brisé par le bruit de leurs respirations.

- Tu es humaine, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda tranquillement Enma sans se rendre compte de la moue du brun face à l'utilisation du féminin, Dans ce cas, tu ne connais aucune de nos traditions. Notamment celle du lien des démons.

- Quel est ce lien ?

La question sortit de ses lèvres avant même qu'il ait eut le temps de songer s'il voulait vraiment en entendre la réponse.

- La soumission totale, corps et âme, du démon à son maître, fit d'une voix lasse le roux en fermant ses yeux. Chez nous, cela s'apparente à un mariage.

« _Hiiiiiiie !_ » hurla dans sa tête l'adolescent.

Comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver avec un démon lié dans les bras ? Il ne lui avait jamais dit "veux-tu être mon époux ?" !  
>Tsuna saisit quelques mèches de cheveux éparses et les tira avec force, espérant peut-être que la douleur le réveillerait de ce rêve sans queue ni tête.<p>

- Et, fit-il une fois que sa crise de négation fut passée, C'est quoi ce lien en vérité ? Que devons-nous faire pour le briser ?

Parce qu'ils devaient le briser ! Même si Enma était le garçon, démon !, le plus envoûtant qu'il ait jamais vu, il devait s'en séparer ! Néanmoins, savoir que le roux était une créature démoniaque le rassurait quelque peu. Ainsi, il pouvait se dire que son attitude, outrageusement séductrice, au cours de leur première rencontre avait été causée par les pouvoirs diaboliques du garçon. Démon, se corrigea à nouveau Tsuna. S'y ferait-il un jour ? Il était marié à un démon ! Qui, en plus, croyait dur comme du fer qu'il était une fille. Ce ne pouvait qu'être un rêve. Oui, un joli et totalement irréaliste rêve que son esprit tourmenté par le fait de ne pas avoir de petite-amie lui avait concocté pour le faire réaliser qu'il était temps qu'il se bouge.

Les lèvres du démon s'étendirent en un fin sourire et Tsuna sentit que ce qui allait suivre le ferait cauchemarder.

- On ne sait pas.

- Hein ?

- On. Ne. Sait. Pas, répéta calmement le roux en faisant une pause à chaque mot pour que le brun saisisse bien le message.

- Comment ça ?, s'exclama Tsuna en retenant un élan de joie.

Pourquoi était-il heureux ? Il était furieux, oui c'est ça ! Furieux de rester enchaîné à cette vile créature aux doigts si chaleureux et gentils, au visage charmant et à la peau si douce...

Tsuna secoua sa tête, il recommençait à penser comme la veille. Étaient-ce les pouvoirs d'Enma ? Dans ce cas, ils étaient effrayants. Si non, c'était Tsuna qui était effrayant.

- On ne sait pas détruire un lien, c'est une liaison éternelle entre les deux parties, expliqua le démon en chipotant distraitement avec les boutons de son manteau. Seul un dieu y arriverait.

- Un dieu ?, répéta sans trop y croire l'adolescent.

Enma se contenta de continuer à jouer avec son manteau. Il finit par se lasser et leva sa tête pour croiser les yeux désemparés du garçon qui s'appuya contre le mur du hall d'entrée, ses jambes tremblantes face aux nouvelles inattendues qu'il venait d'entendre. Le roux soupira à nouveau et se leva pour marcher vers l'humain. Ce dernier se figea et l'observa sans dire mot lorsqu'Enma l'enlaça gauchement. Le démon aux cheveux de feu enfouit son nez dans la chevelure brune et huma l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Tsuna ferma ses yeux, poussant un cri inaudible de surprise.

Que pouvait-il faire ? Un démon, dangereux vu ses agissements avec le dénommé Daemon Spade et sa faux, le serrait dans ses bras sans aucune raison valable et avait son nez dans ses cheveux. Tsuna se sentait au bord de la syncope.

- C'est ça, marmonna le démon sans bouger.

Le brun se demanda si ce serait un peu osé de lui dire de le laisser partir. Mais, les bras du rouquin étaient chaleureux, ils le réchauffaient et l'adolescent se sentait un peu étourdi face à ce soudain apport de chaleur. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la créature à laquelle il s'était lié, s'y ferait-il un jour ?, et soupira faiblement en sentant à quel point l'étoffe du manteau était bouillante. Cependant, ses mains ne lui faisaient pas mal et la chaleur était presque agréable, bienvenue.

- Tu n'as pas trop chaud ?, demanda-t-il en gardant ses mains sur l'autre garçon.

Enma se recula pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ses orbes grenats étaient remplies d'incompréhension et il pencha faiblement sa tête sur le côté, cherchant à comprendre la raison d'une telle question.

- Je veux dire, tenta de s'expliquer Tsuna en retirant précipitamment ses mains des épaules du démon, Tu portes encore ta veste et il fait vraiment chaud dans ton appartement...

Le roux eut un petit sourire et leva sa main pour la poser sur la joue rouge de gêne du garçon qui lui faisait face en bredouillant des choses incohérentes. Il retira bien vite sa main, ce que regretta Tsuna tout en se maudissant pour apprécier autant les caresses de l'adolescent, et enleva son manteau pour l'accrocher au porte-manteau de l'entrée. Le brun le regarda faire et fit jouer ses doigts sur le bout de son pull épais, se demandant s'il pouvait également l'enlever.

- Comment faisons-nous pour contacter un dieu ?, finit par demander Tsuna lorsqu'il ne put supporter le silence gênant qui s'était à nouveau installé entre eux.

- On ne sait pas le faire, répondit tranquillement Enma en enlaçant à nouveau l'adolescent.

Ce dernier le repoussa aussitôt, avec une pointe de regret en sentant la source de chaleur inépuisable s'éloigner de son corps. Depuis quand était-il devenu si frileux ? Il entoura son torse de ses bras et tenta de cesser de frissonner.

- Alors, comment allons-nous faire ?

- Rien. Juste nous faire à l'idée que nous allons être liés jusqu'à ta mort.

La voix du démon, monotone et pesée, fit courir un frisson sur l'échine du jeune.

- Dans ce cas, commença Tsuna avec une voix hésitante en faisant courir ses doigts sur le rebords de son col, Tu ferais bien de savoir une chose.

- Quoi donc ?, demanda Enma en s'asseyant à nouveau sur le canapé.

- Je suis un garçon.

La phrase flotta dans le silence de la pièce avant qu'un petit rire ne le brise.

- Tu blagues, n'est-ce pas ?, fit le roux en se tournant pour examiner le brun, je ne connais pas très bien l'humour des humains, mais ça doit être ça, pas vrai ?

Tsuna se contenta de secouer lentement et sérieusement sa tête. Un froissement se fit entendre et des mains brûlantes le saisirent par les bras pour le pousser contre le mur du hall d'entrée. Le brun retint un gémissement de douleur lorsque sa tête heurta la surface et il ferma ses yeux pour ne pas croiser ceux de son "mari".

- Tu te fous de moi ?, murmura Enma en posant une de ses mains sur la joue du garçon. Tu es un foutu garçon ?

Tsuna ouvrit ses yeux et put constater que les orbes grenats d'Enma étaient animées par un feu intérieur qui le fascina. Ne pouvant rien dire, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sous la surprise et il hoqueta lorsque celles du démon se posèrent violemment sur les siennes.

Le baiser ne fut pas doux, loin de là. C'était plutôt comme si Enma tentait de lui montrer sa rage et de lui voler son énergie rien qu'en l'embrassant. Quand ils se séparèrent, le démon posa son front sur celui du brun et resta ainsi, s'appuyant sans vergogne sur le corps tremblotant du garçon qui se remettait peu à peu du baiser.

- Il faut qu'on annule ce lien, murmura Enma d'une voix neutre en s'écartant un peu pour mieux contempler Tsuna. Je refuse d'être lié à un homme.

Le brun hocha lentement la tête, cachant au plus profond de son être la douleur que lui avaient fait les mots du démon aux cheveux de feu.

* * *

><p><strong>RaR :<br>**

**Hikari**: Que de questions! Mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour y répondre sans trop en révéler sur l'intrigue ^^. Question n°1: La suite a pris son temps parce que je dois écrire 4 histoires à la fois. (L'auteur est masochiste et parfaitement consciente de ce fait). Question n°2: Rendez-vous au chapitre 5, à moins que ce soit le 7, pour le savoir ^^. Question n°3: Tu as eu ta réponse ! Et le chapitre suivant, avec le point de vue d'Enma, t'éclairera encore plus :). Question n°4: On a déjà les prémices et ça va continuer ainsi jusqu'à la fin ^^. Question n°5: Voici la question la plus importante! Au départ, cette histoire devait faire 4 chapitres, tous du point de vue de Tsuna. Mais, je trouvais qu'il y avait trop d'ombres sur le récit. Donc, j'ai écrit les chapitres d'Enma pour éclairer tout cela ^^. Dans ce cas, 8 chapitres et, peut-être, un chapitre supplémentaire pour y mettre une fin qui déchire ;) Voilà, j'espère que tu es satisfaite de mes réponses ^^ A la prochaine !

**Hina**: Je l'admets, j'ai tout fait pour que le thème du Mariage soit incompréhensible. Mais, pas d'inquiétude! Je vais expliquer tout cela dans les chapitres suivants ^^ Et, pour Naito, c'était un petit tour de ma part. Naito Longchamps est un véritable personnage d'Akira Amano. C'est juste qu'il n'apparait que dans les mangas. Il est le dixième Boss de la famille Longchamps et est un parfait inutile. Il apparaît même dans l'arc de la cérémonie de succession, (quelques cases) ^^


	4. Je me crois en Enfer, donc j'y suis

**Bonsoir~~ **  
><strong>Pour vous requinquez un peu, voyez un peu ce qui arrive ! Un nouveau chapitre ! <strong>  
><strong>Allez, avouez-le, rien que savoir qu'un chapitre long comme un jour sans pain vous attends impatiemment est génial, n'est-ce pas ^^<strong>  
><strong>Aussi non, que puis-je dire d'autre pour allonger la page ? Ah oui, les personnages seront un peu OOC, vu que nous sommes dans un univers alternatif, c'est un peu inévitable...<strong>

**Pairings : 0027 ! (_Je vous ferais aimer ce couple à tout prix !_ _Quoique, si on lit le fil de l'intrigue, ce serait plutôt 2700, non ?_) 8059, 1869 (_ou 6918 va savoir avec ces deux-là_), XS, 10027 (_si on cherche vraiment_), 10051 (_fortement sous-entendu_), 4851.**  
><strong>La liste s'élargit de chapitre en chapitre. Je me fais peur...<strong>

**Rating : Je reste sur le T, vu le langage de ce cher Enma.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nuit d'Enfer au Paradis.<strong>

_Je me crois en enfer, donc j'y suis. (Arthur Rimbaud)  
>J'ai beau cesser d'y croire, mon enfer continue à me persécuter sous la forme d'un humain. (Kozato Enma)<br>_

Lorsqu'Enma se réveilla, le soleil ne s'était toujours pas levé. Maudissant le sort qui avait fait qu'il se réveille si tôt, le démon enfouit son nez dans les coussins de son lit et soupira fortement en sentant une douleur dans sa poitrine.

Il porta une main jusqu'à l'endroit où la douleur prenait naissance et gratta distraitement la peau, ne se souciant pas des écorchures qu'il se faisait avec ses ongles un peu trop longs. Il plissa ses sourcils en se rappelant pourquoi cette douleur ne partait pas et s'étendit encore plus sur le matelas.

Une humaine. Tout était la faute d'une humaine. Et il avait six jours pour briser ce lien qui allait le rendre aussi romantique qu'une jeune fille pré-pubère.

Enma se leva en maudissant la jeune inconnue qui s'était joué de lui, tout en ressentant malgré lui une pincée d'admiration. Elle avait su le capturer sans même savoir ce qu'elle faisait et un démon reconnaissait toujours le talent.

Le roux se gratta le bas de la nuque et bougea faiblement son autre main pour mettre en place tous les sceaux. Une fois certain que ses cornes, ridiculement petites comparées à celles des autres démons de son âge, étaient parfaitement cachées, il s'habilla de vêtements bien épais, il était un démon et de ce fait, habitué aux températures extrêmement élevées. Donc, la neige ne faisait pas partie de ses préférences. Après avoir enroulé soigneusement une écharpe en laine autour de son cou, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et soupira pour ensuite froncer son nez.

L'odeur de la belle inconnue était drapée autour de ses vêtements de l'autre soir et embaumait la totalité de son appartement, réveillant ses hormones.

« _C'est pas vrai_ » soupira mentalement Enma en se rendant compte que son corps commençait déjà à montrer les symptômes du manque.

Il mit son manteau et sortit en coup de vent de l'habitation, se précipitant dans le couloir infini pour arriver devant une porte que bien des démons connaissaient et craignaient.

Celle de l'Archange du pays.

Enma l'ouvrit sans se soucier des convenances et entra d'un pas décidé, ignorant les regards outrés que lui envoyèrent tous les anges présents. Il saisit en passant un café qu'une personne sirotait calmement et se dirigea vers le bureau de leur supérieur sans faire attention aux vives protestations qu'il soulevait. Lorsque le roux croisa un attroupement familier, il leur envoya un regard noir qui lui fut rendu au centuple.

- De tous les anges qui existent au monde, susurra le démon en s'appuyant négligemment contre le mur de la salle pour dévisager avec la neutralité qui le caractérisait les autres, Ils vous ont envoyés... Je crois que les anges ont atteint le fond.

- Fermes-la, grogna l'un des anges en s'allumant une cigarette pour se calmer.

- Que fais-tu ici ?, demanda celui qu'Enma trouvait le plus sympathique, un parfait psychopathe en réalité.

- Je dois parler avec l'Archange, répondit le démon en ignorant le reste des anges alors que ces derniers s'exclamaient avec surprise.

- Je croyais qu'en tant que Démon Supérieur, tu t'en fichais pas mal des convenances, remarqua l'un d'eux, celui qui avait l'air parfaitement japonais.

- Il faut savoir changer ses habitudes, se contenta de soupirer le roux en baissant les yeux sur sa tasse.

L'ange, à qui il l'avait volée, avait des goûts affreux. Le café était extrêmement sucré, ruinant l'amertume que le démon aimait tant. Enma fit une grimace de dégoût et balança la tasse avec une exclamation dédaigneuse. Comme par hasard, le récipient et son liquide atterrirent sur l'ange fumeur qui faillit s'étrangler avec sa cigarette sous la brûlure.

- Oups, s'exclama le démon avec une mine faussement penaude.

- Toi, le menaça le fumeur à court de mots tout en sortant de sa veste en lin ses armes, Je vais te buter au point où même ta mère ne te reconnaîtra plus...

- Ce serait difficile, commenta Enma en évitant les différents projectiles enflammés, Ma très chère mère ne connaît pas ses enfants. Le charme d'être nés par couvées j'imagine...

- Il n'est pas là, grogna alors l'un des anges, le psychopathe.

- Qui ça, Hiba-chan ?, demanda sérieusement le démon sans sourciller alors que le fumeur tentait de le décapiter avec un coupe-papier.

- Xanxus n'est pas là, répondit un autre, qui avait une chevelure sombre bouclée et permanentée, tout en retenant avec crainte le dénommé Hiba-chan d'étriper le roux. Il a prétexté des vacances de Noël.

- C'est ça, renifla Enma en se penchant pour éviter au dernier moment l'un des bâtons de dynamite apparus de nulle part que le premier ange ne cessait de lui lancer. Comme si j'allais croire ça. Il est de nouveau parti se faire son secrétaire dans les Alpes ?

Les anges regardèrent autour d'eux avec un petit air gêné et le démon poussa un long soupir.

- Je vois, il l'a fait à nouveau... Et ça se dit un Archange ?

- Quoiqu'il en soit, essaya de tempérer l'un des anges en retenant d'une main le fumeur qui avait sorti une multitude de cartouches d'explosifs de ses poches qui paraissaient sans fond, Si tu veux lui parler, laisses-nous une note, nous la lui passerons.

Enma croisa les bras et renifla bruyamment en signe de dédain. Il observa avec amusement les anges trembler, sur le point de perdre leur contrôle et de sortir leurs armes.

- Et vous êtes ?, demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. Je n'aimerais pas laisser mon message de la plus haute importance à des sous-fifres...

- Bâtard, grogna doucement le premier emplumé en cessant de lui envoyer des dynamites pour plonger ses poings serrés dans ses poches, Je vais te buter.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit tranquillement Enma en secouant doucement sa tête pour le regarder ensuite à travers ses mèches rousses, Ce serait alors nous déclarer la guerre. Après tout, je suis venu rencontrer votre supérieur, sans être armé et sans aucune intention de faire le Mal.

- Tche, grommela l'ange en gardant ses mains dans ses poches, Gokudera Hayato.

- Ce n'est pas ton vrai nom, j'imagine, soupira le démon en gardant sa tête baissée pour observer avec ennui les pieds des garçons qui l'entouraient.

Ils portaient tous des chaussures sportives en toile blanche étincelante. Ils ne se salissaient jamais ? Les anges n'étaient-ils pas censées avoir des sandales ? Et pourquoi ces chaussures étaient toutes identiques ? Ils ne connaissaient pas l'individualité ? Telles étaient les questions qui tournoyaient dans l'esprit survolté par l'ennui du roux.

- Bien sûr, renifla une voix en le sortant de ses pensées hautement importantes.

Du moins, elles l'étaient notamment plus que celles de toutes les personnes présentes. Voir même, elles étaient plus intéressantes que toutes les pensées réunies des anges existants.

- Je vois, susurra Enma en fermant lentement ses yeux, cherchant à se rappeler de quoi ils étaient en train de discuter.

- Je suis Yamamoto Takeshi. Enchanté, sourit l'ange brun aux yeux chaleureux qui lui donna immédiatement des frissons d'horreur.

Ce séraphin était sincère ! Horreur et damnation, il lui avait même sourit ! Le démon retint une envie de vomir sur les chaussures anormalement propres du garçon, Là-ma-moto, et préféra plutôt hocher légèrement sa tête en sa direction. Un peu de politesse ne tuait pas, surtout s'il se trouvait en territoire ennemi. En fait, elle le sauverait. Ouais, il ferait mieux de retenir ses remarques acerbes et rester classe.

- Tu peux m'appeler Lambo-sama, déclara tranquillement l'ange à la permanente. Après tout, même les démons devraient s'incliner face à ma grandeur.

La paupière droite du démon tiqua. Rester classe. Retenir les remarques acerbes et rester classe comme tout gentleman. Le tic augmenta lorsqu'il vit que l'ange permanenté attendait de lui qu'il hoche la tête comme il l'avait fait avec Là-ma-moto.

« _Causes toujours_ » songea sombrement Enma en bougeant faiblement ses doigts. Ceux-ci brûlaient d'envie d'invoquer les flammes des sept Enfers pour les jeter sur l'emplumé qui osait s'affirmer supérieur.

Alors qu'il allait briser son calme apparent, une chose, qui se révéla être un presse-papier en forme de chérubin jouant à la harpe, sortit de nulle part et frappa violemment la tête de Rambo, quel que soit son nom, qui s'écroula aussitôt en pleurnichant, tenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Un sourire ravi aux lèvres en admirant le travail de maître qui s'était déroulé sous ses prunelles sans qu'il n'ait à utiliser ses pouvoirs, le démon regarda les autres anges s'esclaffer sur le sort de leur pauvre compagnon.

- Tche, fit Go-queue-de-rat, tu le méritais, Vache Stupide.

Les yeux d'Enma s'élargirent avec bonheur en sentant l'animosité que dégageait l'ange. Une émotion négative provenant d'un être censé être pur et souhaiter la paix dans le monde et autres choses écœurantes, c'était comme l'odeur des toilettes publiques après le passage de plusieurs cars, comme voler un bonbon à un enfant et voir celui-ci pleurer, comme l'enfer sur terre !

Voyant les iris carmins remplis d'étoiles de pur bonheur maléfique, Go-queue-de-rat sursauta et cessa de rire aux éclats pour fusiller du regard le démon. Ce dernier fit une grimace en sentant que le bonheur avait été de courte durée et se concentra à nouveau dans son observation de chaussures.

- Avant que la Stupide Vache nous ait interrompus, commença Go-queue-de-rat.

Ce nom lui allait décidément comme un gant. Le Créateur devait être dans un bon jour pour nommer ainsi un de ses mignons. Les sourcils d'Enma se froncèrent. Non, ce n'était pas le Créateur qui en avait décidé ainsi mais l'ange lui-même ! Vu que ce n'était qu'un vulgaire nom d'emprunt qu'il utilisait avec les humains, ce qui voulait dire que Go-queue-de-rat avait délibérément choisi un nom aussi beau. Admirant le sens esthétique de l'ange, le démon cessa de baisser la tête et croisa les orbes vertes étincelantes qui le regardaient avec animosité pour lui rendre la pareille. Enma sourit avec bonté, des étincelles de malice démoniaque fusant de toute part alors qu'il montrait son soutien au garçon qui avait décidé en toute conscience de porter un nom sublime.

- Je viens de m'en rendre compte, fit le rouquin en souriant encore plus ce qui fit trembler de frayeur les anges, mais vous avez tous deux des noms magnifiques.

- A-ah ?, firent Go-queue-de-rat et Là-ma-moto.

Enma opina vivement pendant que les autres créatures s'entre-regardaient avec des airs décontenancés.

- Mais c'est extrême !, hurla l'un d'eux qui s'était tenu tranquille jusqu'alors. Tu as renié tes origines démoniaques pour nous faire un compliment, ce qui est purement extrême de ta part, Shimon ! Je suis enchanté de te connaître à l'extrême !

- Et tu es ?, demanda calmement Enma en se retenant de crier comme le faisait l'olibrius qui lui faisait face.

- SASAGAWA RYOHEI À L'EXTRÊME !

- De même, fit le démon en hochant très subtilement sa tête.

Était-ce normal pour un ange d'avoir un tel tic de langage ? Peut-être devrait-il aller voir un logopède pour arranger cela. Enma fit un petit sourire en imaginant l'ange musclé qui lui faisait face engoncé dans une de ces petites chaises pour enfant qui peuplaient ces endroits remplis de craintes et d'angoisses mal réprimées. Le démon réprima une envie de se lécher les babines et baissa à nouveau la tête. Ce ne serait pas du tout aviser de songer à la nourriture en face de ses ennemis. Surtout s'il était censé ne pas être armé.

- Hibari, fit Hiba-chan en le regardant avec l'air meurtrier le plus réussit qu'Enma ait jamais vu.

Encore un peu et il en serait vraiment mort. Une petite moue amusée aux lèvres, il secoua doucement sa main et se colla un peu plus au mur, son pied heurtant, sans faire exprès, la tête de Rambo qui était toujours à terre.

- Pas besoin de présentation, Hiba-chan, sourit le démon en entendant la plainte de l'ange qu'il piétinait allègrement, Après tout, nous avons fait nos études ensembles.

Hibari grogna sombrement, ses mains se serrant pour ensuite fuser vers son dos et revenir armées de tonfas étincelants. Les lèvres d'Enma formèrent un petit "o" de surprise et il resta immobile, son pied toujours sur la tête permanentée.

- Tu ne veux tout de même pas débuter une énième Guerre Sainte ?, demanda le démon alors que le tonfa allait l'atteindre.

L'arme ne s'arrêta pas et il dût glisser vers un côté pour l'éviter d'un cheveu. Le mur où l'arme s'écrasa se fracassa et plusieurs morceaux tombèrent sur le sol immaculé. Ainsi que sur Rambo. Pauvre chérubin.

- Penses à toute la paperasse, continua à dire Enma à travers les plaintes du permanenté alors que Hibari paraissait bien parti pour le tuer. Tout ce dont tu devras te charger. Sans oublier que les Parques vont intervenir...

L'ange papillonna faiblement des paupières avant de relâcher sa prise sur ses tonfas doucement. Ses armes furent entourées d'une nuée violette et bien vite disparurent dans celle-ci.

- Tu n'as pas envie de voir Mukuro ?, demanda avec un sourire moqueur le démon.

Hibari se contenta de garder sa bouche fermée, ses yeux exprimant toute la haine et le désir de meurtre qu'il ressentait.

- Je vais te mordre à, commença ce dernier avec une intention clairement visible de l'étriper peinte sur tout son visage.

- Mah mah, tempéra Là-ma-moto en levant ses mains tout en s'interposant entre les deux garçons, Calmons-nous.

- Bien dit, approuva une petite voix enfantine alors qu'une aura menaçante apparaissait.

Enma plissa ses lèvres et se tourna vers le propriétaire de la-dite aura pour se retrouver face à un bambin aux yeux aussi sombres qu'un puits sans fond. Un sourire sans joie s'étendit sur les lèvres du démon pendant que le bébé s'approchait d'eux pour s'asseoir sur le sommet de la tête du permanenté. Rambo, non ?

- Une entité mineure, ronronna le roux en fermant à moitié ses yeux. À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Reborn, répondit sèchement le petit en essuyant consciencieusement ses pieds sur la tête de l'ange à terre. Maintenant, expliquez-moi ce que fabrique un démon de la Caste des Shimon chez l'Archange de la péninsule japonaise.

La voix saccadée du bambin ne cachait en aucun cas son agacement et Enma sourit paresseusement tout en gardant ses yeux mi-clos. Les autres anges se turent et toutes les personnes présentes cessèrent de faire semblant de travailler pour se tourner vers les deux curieux individus qui s'affrontaient à présent du regard. Le plus jeune, du moins en apparence, possédait désormais une aura sombre striée de jaune tout autour de son corps qui pulsait au rythme de ses inspirations. De l'autre côté, le démon ne faisait rien de remarquable, gardant la même position et les yeux semi-fermés, même si tous les gens qui lui étaient proches étaient parcourus de frissons d'horreurs et de sueurs froides.

- Je cherche l'Archange, répondit enfin Enma causant une vague de soupirs soulagés que l'attente se soit achevée.

- Quel dommage, sourit avec un air entendu le bambin, Il est parti en vacances.

- Dans ce cas, rétorqua aussitôt le roux en ne perdant pas sa superbe, Je souhaite parler avec votre spécialiste des liens interraciaux.

Les yeux du bébé s'écarquillèrent un peu et celui-ci se pencha vers le démon avec un air intéressé. Il l'examina rapidement de haut en bas, ses narines s'élargissant imperceptiblement et il secoua sa tête en signe de dépit lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il ne pouvait rien deviner. Enma se contenta de sourire, sachant très bien à quoi pensait le petit.

- Techniquement, finit par dire Reborn après un interminable silence, il devrait encore être dans son bureau.

Remarquant l'air interrogateur du démon, le bébé eut un petit rire sadique et ajouta calmement.

- Trente-troisième étage, bureau L.

Enma suivit les indications à la lettre, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi l'enfant avait eu l'air si heureux, comme si le roux était sur le point de creuser sa tombe. Une fois arrivé devant la porte blanche, bien sûr elle ne pouvait pas être d'une autre couleur, il l'observa pendant un bon moment, craignant déjà ce qui allait lui arriver.

Il tourna la poignée, où un petit écriteau pendait et le lut distraitement tout en ouvrant la porte.

« _Le mariage est et restera le voyage de découverte le pl__us important que l'homme puisse entreprendre._ S. K. »

- Pourquoi pas, marmonna le démon en haussant ses épaules.

À l'intérieur, un bureau et une immense fenêtre vitrée qui lui permettait d'admirer malgré lui le paysage hivernal de la cité japonaise. Sur le bureau en bois massif, il y avait un ordinateur dernier cri que le rouquin couva du regard avec envie, des petits papiers jaunes collés un peu partout et un autre écriteau. Enma se pencha pour saisir ce dernier et le lut avec amusement.

« _L'amour, c'est le__ soleil après la pluie. La luxure, c'est l'orage après le soleil._ W. S. »

- Shakespeare, hein ?, sourit Enma en reposant doucement le panneau pour ensuite retenir un cri d'horreur.

Un homme, si c'était bien un homme, il avait du mal à savoir les sexes de ces satanés anges, était apparu sans faire de bruit dans son dos et se trémoussait désormais sous ses yeux écarquillés par la frayeur.

- Mooo~, susurra le nouveau-venu en portant ses mains à ses lèvres en signe de pâmoison, Un littéraire... Et si mignon~

Enma ouvrit et referma sa bouche plusieurs fois, oubliant qu'il avait une réputation de démon sans cœur à maintenir et recula pour heurter bruyamment le bureau de la salle. L'ange, si c'en était un et le démon n'en était pas réellement sûr vu la quantité de plumes roses qui entouraient le nouveau venu, minauda encore plus et s'approcha de lui en tortillant ses fesses de manière abjecte selon Enma.

- Alooooors, chantonna avec joie l'individu non identifié, Que viens faire un adorable petit démon dans ma tanière ? Ne me dis pas que tu es un Succube ?

L'ange se pourlécha ses babines et Enma frissonna en ressentant de la peine pour ses compatriotes qui avaient dû rencontrer l'ange qui lui faisait face. Le rouquin secoua doucement sa tête pour nier le tout et ferma sa bouche, réalisant qu'il avait imité un poisson durant plus de dix minutes.

- Hmm, marmonna l'ange en posant un index manucuré avec soin sur ses lèvres recouvertes de gloss violet.

La vue de cette personne suffisait pour donner des nausées au démon. Or, celui-ci n'était pas facilement dégoûté. Il comprenait maintenant l'amusement de Reborn. Le bébé allait payer. Et cher.

- Dans ce cas, susurra l'autre en s'asseyant sur son bureau et en croisant ostensiblement ses jambes sous le nez du démon qui virait lentement au vert, Tu dois être ici pour un lien. Mooo~ Pourquoi tous les beaux gosses sont toujours pris ?

Faisant fi des pleurnicheries de l'autre, Enma acquiesça lentement et s'assit à son tour, mais sur une chaise pour sa part. Il resserra les pans de son manteau autour de lui et frissonna en sentant un courant d'air froid passer le long de son dos. Pourquoi les anges aimaient-ils autant le froid ? Le Bien était censé être la lumière, non ? Alors, pourquoi ne faisait-il pas chaud dans leurs ambassades ?

- C'est ça, affirma le démon en sortant de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur l'olibrius.

L'ange remit en place ses lunettes de soleil, pourquoi en portait-il dans cette pièce ? Était-ce parce qu'elle était trop illuminée ? Dans ce cas, il n'avait qu'à modifier l'intensité de la lumière ou à mettre des volets. Le démon secoua faiblement sa tête, il ne comprendrait jamais les anges.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?, demanda Olibrius en allumant son ordinateur pour ensuite pianoter sur le clavier rapidement. J'allais partir en vacances, chercher des jolis cœurs à emporter et congeler, tu comprends~

Enma marmonna entre ses crocs et s'interrogea vaguement si cet ange était tenu par un serment de garder secret tout ce dont ils allaient discuter. Préférant ne pas trop risquer, il finit par se lancer à l'idée de devoir passer plus de temps avec le fanatique de boas à plumes roses.

- Un démon de ma quadrille s'est fait lier par une humaine. Je le veux libre avant qu'il ne devienne définitif.

Olibrius fit une moue ravie en entendant que le Shimon qui lui faisait face était célibataire et s'affaira sur son clavier avec enthousiasme.

- D'accord, fit-il en opinant sans raison, Son grade ?

- Assez élevé, dit Enma avec un ton évasif, ses yeux regardant avec une curiosité un peu forcée les divers post-it qui ornaient le bureau.

Il n'allait pas lui sortir qu'un Démon Supérieur s'était fait piéger par une humaine ! Donc, il lui fallait dire des approximations. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans l'observation d'un bout de papier jaune vif où une autre citation, entourée de cœurs roses fluorescents, était inscrite d'une écriture de collégienne.

« _La passion s'accroît en raison des obstacles qu'on lui oppose._ W.S.  
>My Honey~ »<p>

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, Enma préféra lancer un petit coup d'œil sur les divers fichiers que l'ange avait ouvert au cours de ses recherches. Lorsqu'il vit un tableau de l'anatomie d'un humain écorché, il préféra détourner le regard et lire les petits papiers jaunes.

- Quand le lien s'est-il déroulé ?

La voix d'Olibrius sortit le démon de ses pensées et ce dernier s'ébroua pour cesser de fixer les post-it.

- Hier soir, vers minuit, hésita-t-il en se grattant la nuque.

Le souvenir de la soirée était assez confus. À vrai dire, lors de la création du lien, il était complètement saoul, voir même ivre mort. Il fallait avouer que lorsqu'un démon mange à volonté après une longue période de jeun, cela faisait le même effet que les alcools forts sur les jeunes humains.

- Mmm, vous vous y êtes pris à temps, murmura Olibrius en retroussant ses lunettes de soleil. Ce démon doit être vraiment horrifié d'être avec une humaine, non ?

Enma opina sèchement. Il ne voulait pas s'aventurer dans ces eaux dangereuses.

- Mais je le comprends, continua l'ange en écrivant quelque chose sur une feuille volante, Qui voudrait s'afficher en public avec un laideron humain ?

Le démon retint une grimace. L'insulte de l'individu lui avait fait mal. Ou plutôt, elle lui avait donné envie de se lever et de lui arracher la tête à coups de post-it, juste pour lui dire à quel point il en avait assez des citations de Shakespeare.

- Il doit être vraiment honteux de s'être fait piéger par une bécasse, pas vrai ?, gloussa l'être aux lèvres violettes.

Le roux serra ses poings, ses ongles se plantant sans pitié dans sa chair, y imprimant des croissants de lune ensanglantés. Olibrius était en train de creuser sa tombe. À chaque mot qu'il ajoutait, le démon sentait ses envies de meurtre augmenter. Une partie de sa cervelle encore rationnelle, celle qui n'était pas consumée par cette rage sans limite ni raisons, lui hurla de se calmer.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi être honteux, grogna Enma en desserrant progressivement ses poings. Il est vrai que cet idiot s'est fait piéger par une humaine. Cependant, nous devons reconnaître son mérite. Elle a su faire ce que bien des anges de ta trempe n'ont su. Tu n'as donc aucun droit de la regarder de haut.

Olibrius ouvrit légèrement sa bouche peinturlurée en violet en signe de surprise et se leva lentement de sa chaise, ses mains toujours posées sur le clavier. L'ange toussota alors poliment, cherchant à récupérer ses esprits.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi chercher à briser le lien ?, demanda-t-il. Il suffit d'attendre la mort de l'humaine et tout ira bien~

Le démon fronça ses sourcils et se leva brusquement pour attraper Olibrius par son boa de plumes roses. Son nez à quelques centimètres des lunettes de soleil de mauvais goût de l'autre, le roux laissa échapper un fragment de son pouvoir qui se manifesta sous la forme d'une brume carmine et se déploya dans la salle pour se concentrer uniquement sur l'individu aux goûts douteux. Les verres obscurcis de l'ange se fendillèrent sous la pression invisible qu'il subissait et ses lèvres violettes s'entrouvrirent en une plainte silencieuse.

Avec un grognement de déplaisir, Enma lâcha violemment le boa et se rassit sur son siège calmement pendant qu'Olibrius tombait à genoux sur la carpette rose de la salle immaculée, ses mains gantées de cuir blanc se serrant autour de sa gorge pour vérifier s'il n'y avait plus de menace invisible.

- Es-tu idiot ?, siffla alors le démon en contemplant sans émotions le corps tremblotant de l'ange qui lui faisait face. Un démon mêle toujours son essence lors d'un lien. À la mort de l'humaine, il se retrouverait avec une âme séparée en deux morceaux. Dont l'un disparu à jamais.

- C'est pour cela que généralement, les démons ont l'intelligence de s'unir avec des êtres immortels..., parvint à articuler l'autre en se rasseyant péniblement.

Les yeux du démon s'écarquillèrent alors qu'une idée lui traversait son esprit brillant. S'il ne voulait pas se retrouver à moitié fou comme l'avaient été certains de ses ancêtres, il lui suffisait de rendre l'humaine immortelle. Bon, cette entreprise, pour un démon mineur, serait impossible. Cependant, Enma n'était pas un Démon Supérieur pour rien. Bien qu'il soit considéré par ses pairs comme un inutile feignant et idiot, il n'en était pas moins puissant.

Ses traits s'éclairèrent et il se leva sans plus se soucier de l'ange. Ce dernier le regarda partir avec un air déçu, ses doigts passant et repassant sur les multiples plaies qui étaient apparues lorsque le démon s'était attaqué à lui. Un soupir énamouré franchit ses lèvres et il sourit avec bonheur en écrivant sur un post-it.

« Prévenir le Boss qu'un démon s'est fait piéger. Ma petite rose~ »

**0**  
><strong>00<strong>  
><strong>00 00<strong>**  
><strong>

Enma traversa le bâtiment sans vraiment faire attention aux gens qu'il croisait et piétina plusieurs pieds en passant. Cependant, il n'en avait cure car ses pensées étaient essentiellement concentrées sur un sujet de la plus haute importance. S'il voulait rendre immortelle sa Déesse, il aurait à faire face aux réprimandes de ses frères. Mais, avec l'excuse de son lien, on ne viendrait pas trop lui chercher des noises. Dans ce cas, le seul et véritable problème serait de retrouver la Déesse. La convaincre serait aisé. Il suffisait qu'Enma lui montre ses pouvoirs et s'habille comme un Lord des temps anciens et elle lui tomberait dans les bras. Et, s'il ajoutait à cela des étincelles dans son regard et des roses qui fleurissent chaque fois qu'il souriait, elle lui jurerait son amour éternel.

Le démon arriva devant la porte d'entrée du bâtiment et se figea aussitôt. Une petite silhouette familière et pas vraiment appréciée obstruait le passage. Se rappelant de sa promesse de faire payer l'autre pour toutes les souffrances qu'il avait enduré dans les mains d'Olibrius, Enma se contenta de mettre ses mains dans les poches de son manteau noir au capuchon bordé de fourrure grise et dévisagea tranquillement le plus jeune, sachant très bien à quel point son regard inexpressif pouvait être agaçant.

- Alors ?, finit par déclarer le bébé en tapotant avec agacement de son pieds.

- Vous avez des goûts déplorables, fit le démon.

- C'est juste Lussuria qui est ainsi, rétorqua Reborn en reniflant de dégoût. Quoi d'autre ?

- Puisque Xanxus a décidé de culbuter Squalo cette semaine-ci, le lien restera en place. Je suis juste venu pour m'assurer que les formalités étaient correctement suivies.

- Je vois, murmura le bébé en ignorant l'air incroyablement ennuyé du garçon.

Ce dernier regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas un chat. Il sourit en songeant que cela devait être dû à sa présence et se rengorgea face à la preuve que l'on reconnaissait ses pouvoirs.

- Et les autres ?, demanda-t-il en se souvenant que Reborn traînait toujours avec des anges aux noms sublimes.

- Une alerte d'un démon se promenant parmi les humains sans avoir placés de sceaux sur ses pouvoirs, fit le _jeune _pendant qu'Enma se demandait qui était le démon suffisamment stupide que pour s'aventurer dans son territoire.

Le Japon lui appartenait. Il l'avait déclaré sien lors d'une Guerre Sainte et tous l'avaient reconnu. Mais il était vrai qu'il s'était tenu tranquille ces derniers siècles, ce qui expliquait le fait que les autres en aient oublié ses exploits. Des lueurs meurtrières s'allumèrent dans ses yeux grenats et il sourit avec anticipation à l'idée de devoir tuer des êtres puissants. Il était peut-être un démon misanthrope mais il n'en restait pas moins un démon et tuer ses pairs, surtout ceux qui se considéraient comme étant les meilleurs, restait l'un de ses passe-temps favoris.

Enma reprit ses esprits et croisa le regard sans âme du bébé qui l'avait observé pendant tout ce temps.

- Les Parques sont apparues en ville, déclara le démon pour que l'échange d'informations soit fait.

Reborn hocha la tête et tourna les talons pour aller vers l'ascenseur sans plus se soucier du démon. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et s'engouffra dans la sortie pour se retrouver dans le couloir de l'Entremonde. Il marcha distraitement, sa main se promenant sur les diverses poignées pour s'arrêter enfin devant une porte en métal blindé et dont les bords étaient ornées de rouages de bronzes qui tournaient doucement. Enma soupira doucement à l'idée de ce qu'il allait bientôt traverser et posa sa main sur l'un des rouges. Celui-ci rougeoya alors qu'une sirène, semblable à celle d'une ambulance, résonnait dans le couloir. Un fracas se fit entendre derrière la porte et cette dernière s'ouvrit pour révéler un visage féminin aux cheveux coupés en brosse et au corps moulé dans une combinaison en plexiglas.

- Enma !, se réjouit la jeune fille en se jetant au cou du garçon.

- Shitopi, répondit doucement le démon en l'étreignant doucement. Je peux entrer ?

Elle acquiesça joyeusement et lui fit signe d'entrer tout en repoussant les multiples ouvrages qui obstruaient le passage. La porte menait en réalité à une maison de style victorien mais il était difficile de le dire car des objets de toutes sortes étaient entassés dans les moindres recoins de la bâtisse, allant jusqu'à cacher le sol et le plafond. Pour se frayer un passage, les deux jeunes devaient se courber et avancer à quatre pattes. Après avoir mis sa main pour la cinquième fois sur un objet tranchant, le démon finit par en avoir assez et s'énerva violemment. Il se redressa, se heurtant la tête par ce fait contre une bouilloire qui était coincée entre un ouvrage de philosophie avancée et un goodie d'une série manga connue, et leva ses mains avec un air décidé. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le fatras qui lui empêchait de voir le plafond et une brume rouge sang en jaillit pour se déployer dans la maison entière. Bien vite, les objets se mirent à rétrécir et ils tombèrent tous en une fine pluie, mais pesante car la magie du démon n'en avait pas supprimé le poids. Pris dans une avalanche meurtrière, Shitopi et Enma se retrouvèrent plaqués contre un mur sans avoir la moindre chance de s'en dégager.

- Ouah, s'exclama la fille en souriant démesurément, C'était dément !

Le démon préféra ne rien dire sur son choix de mots et attendit patiemment qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour les sortir du pétrin dans lequel il les avait mis. Shitopi continua à rire et agita joyeusement ses mains contre la paroi pendant que des signes cabalistiques apparaissaient sur le mur, qui était en réalité une bibliothèque.

Les objets qui les oppressaient reculèrent, mus d'une volonté propre, et allèrent en file indienne vers la porte du couloir de l'Entremonde pour s'y entasser et perdre leur vie. Enma observa le tout avec un air agacé et se tourna vers la jeune en portant une main à sa tête pour tâter la bosse qu'il s'était faite en rencontrant une énième bouilloire.

- On avait dit quoi sur le rangement ?, grogna-t-il en sentant un liquide poisseux couler sur ses mèches rouges.

Génial, la bouilloire était pleine lorsqu'il se l'était prise. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que cette journée allait être infernale ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps, éluda Shitopi en haussant ses épaules. Et mes assistants ne sont jamais revenus de leurs courses.

Enma haussa un sourcil étonné. Les assistants de Shitopi étaient connus pour leur loyauté. Ou plutôt pour leur attachement à la maison de la jeune fille où des centaines de machines étaient disponibles gratuitement pour qu'ils s'amusent avec. Le démon préféra ignorer ce point et se dirigea vers le salon pour essayer de trouver un siège convenable. Ce faisant, il admira le sol en parquet et fut surpris de voir des mèches de cheveux roux. Il marcha vers l'origine des cheveux et découvrit un corps inconscient serrant contre sa poitrine un sac provenant d'une épicerie. Le garçon, parce que c'en était un vu qu'il portait des pantalons et une chemise ample déduit Enma, avait mangé ce que contenait son sac et paraissait s'être évanoui suite à une carence alimentaire.

- Shitopi, j'en ai trouvé un.

- Et moi l'autre, s'exclama avec ravissement l'autre en s'approchant du démon, un garçon blond dans ses bras.

Quelques minutes après, ils étaient tous installés sur un canapé éventré et sirotaient du thé. Justement celui de la bouilloire qui l'avait sauvagement agressé soit dit en passant.

- Que veux-tu Enma ?, demanda ensuite Shitopi en versant du sucre dans son thé pour ensuite faire tourner sa cuillère à grande vitesse.

- Trouver quelqu'un, répondit honnêtement l'être qui était censé être malhonnête jusqu'au bout de ses ongles.

Shitopi sourit avec bonheur et pinça le bras d'un de ses assistants pour attirer l'attention de celui-ci.

- Généralement, ce sont plutôt les autres qui le recherchent, lui confia-t-elle avec une voix forte.

L'assistant, celui qui avait des cheveux roux et des lunettes carrées aux verres épais, rougit faiblement sous le regard agacé qu'envoya le démon à son employeuse et détourna le regard avec gêne, ses mains se serrant convulsivement autour de son ventre.

- C'est pas bien d'ennuyer Shoichi, commenta le second assistant en éloignant sans délicatesse la jeune fille du garçon rougissant.

Shitopi fit une moue amusée et celui qui venait de parler écarta une mèche de ses cheveux blonds et sortit de sa poche une sucette fendillée sur sa moitié pour la donner au garçon à lunettes. Ce dernier l'accepta sans un mot mais ses yeux brillaient de reconnaissance.

Lassé de tout ce spectacle, Enma soupira fortement pour que les trois geeks se rappellent de son existence. Ceux-ci sursautèrent et la jeune fille finit par se lever et entraîner à sa suite le démon.

- Qui est-ce ?, demanda-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua avec réticence le roux en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son manteau. Elle ne m'a jamais dit son nom.

- Une idée d'un élément caractéristique de cette personne ?, continua Shitopi sans trop se soucier du manque d'informations, Âge, sexe, nationalité, humain, démon, ange ?

- Elle a des pouvoirs angéliques, réfléchit à voix haute le démon en se frottant délicatement le menton, cheveux bruns clairs. Des yeux ambrés, magiques vu ce qu'elle a fait...

La jeune fille ouvrit légèrement sa bouche et en resta sans voix. Enma, le seigneur démon qu'elle connaissait depuis plusieurs siècles, était actuellement intéressé sur une fille. L'apocalypse ne devait pas être très loin.

- Et c'est une humaine, finit tranquillement ce dernier sans savoir les pensées absurdes qui traversaient l'esprit survolté de son interlocutrice.

- Une humaine, hein ?, sourit à nouveau Shitopi en se tournant vers l'ordinateur gigantesque qui décorait un mur entier de son salon. Où l'as-tu croisé ?

- À la réception d'un humain, Cavallone je pense.

- Le fils du PDG véreux Cavallone ?, s'interloqua Shitopi. Je sais qu'ils entretiennent des liens étroits avec les Triades chinoises et quelques Yakuzas, pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que tu te sois glissé dans une réception privée de mafieux ?

- Je n'y peux rien s'ils sont délicieux, répondit Enma en haussant ses épaules, une petite grimace contrite sur ses lèvres.

- Je peux hacker ses caméras de surveillance et retrouver ton humaine, cependant ce ne sera pas gratuit...

- On fait comme la dernière fois ?, proposa le démon.

- Oui, opina la jeune fille en ouvrant une page sur l'écran de son gigantesque ordinateur. Tous les mangas qui sont sortis lors de cette décennie et un chat noir.

Le roux accepta aussitôt, se sentant soulagé que son interlocutrice soit toujours aussi étrange dans ses demandes. Normalement, les vampires auraient demandé le sang d'une vierge ou des années de service. Mais, Shitopi étant ce qu'elle était, elle préférait qu'on la rembourse en mangas ou autres choses d'otaku. De plus, elle était la meilleure en pistage, peut-être parce que c'était dans ses gênes, et savait comment utiliser un ordinateur. C'était pour cela qu'Enma lui rendait de temps à autres, à savoir un siècle sur deux, une petite visite.

- Tu t'es trouvé deux nouveaux calices ?, commenta le démon en s'appuyant contre une des nombreuses bibliothèques qui décoraient la maison.

- Hum, répondit la vampire en pianotant à une vitesse effrénée sur son clavier. Ils sont doués en mécaniques et ne cherchent pas à finir au lit avec moi. Je pense que je vais les garder plus longtemps que les autres...

Enma se contenta de garder le silence en entendant la réplique de son amie et observa avec décontraction les ouvrages de la bibliothèque qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Il y avait des mangas, restes de son dernier passage, des grimoires de sorcellerie, des manuels pour cuisiner correctement, une bible, des dictionnaires de toutes sortes de langue existantes et non-existantes, des Harry Potter, le Seigneur des Anneaux, des revues sur les extraterrestres et toutes sortes d'ouvrages illisibles.

- Je l'ai trouvée, s'exclama alors Shitopi en le sortant de ses observations. C'était l'invitée de Naito Longchamps, on n'a jamais donné son nom. Cependant, les caméras l'ont suivie jusqu'à sa maison. C'est dans le quartier Namimori, tu connais ?

Enma acquiesça distraitement et nota l'adresse trouvée sur sa main avec l'un des bics avec de l'encre ensanglantées de la jeune fille. Ensuite, après quelques remerciements sincères, une engueulade parce qu'elle avait à nouveau sucé trop de sang d'un de ses assistants, des remerciements de la part du dit assistant parce que le démon lui avait sauvé ce qui lui restait de vie, des rires effrayants et sans aucune raison vu le contexte, Enma put partir retrouver sa Déesse.

Comme il avait l'adresse précise de la jeune fille, le démon décida de ne pas trop se fatiguer et se rendit dans le couloir de l'Entremonde. Alors, utilisant son pouvoir démoniaque à pleine puissance pour la première fois, il déambula dans le corridor, évitant adroitement les affaires de Shitopi qui bloquaient le passage. Une brume rouge l'entoura, se solidifiant à chaque pas qu'il faisait et se détacha de sa fine silhouette pour s'amonceler sur une portion d'un mur qui n'était pas occupé par une porte. Le brouillard carmin finit par entrer dans la paroi, la rendant malléable, et la remodela pour en faire un trou obscur entrecoupé de fragment de vapeurs rougeâtres. Le démon fit entrer ses mains dans le passage nouvellement créé et saisit un des morceaux de brume pour l'appliquer soigneusement sur l'un des bords du trou sombre. La matière volatile se solidifia sous ses touchers et prit progressivement forme d'un battant et de clous. Une poignée surgit au milieu de l'ouverture et se mit à grandir et à se transformer jusqu'à former une clenche en fer forgé. Des lattes de bois apparurent à leur tour et recouvrirent le passage pour ensuite le boucher complètement. Les sourcils froncés, Enma cessa de bouger ses mains sur la porte qui commençait à prendre forme sous ses yeux et se recula pour admirer le résultat final. La nuée rouge bouillonna et s'appliqua sur la totalité de la superficie de la porte pour ensuite se fondre en celle-ci. Enfin, lorsqu'il n'y eut plus un seul mouvement, le démon posa la main où était notée l'adresse avec du sang sur le portail et ferma ses yeux pour se concentrer. Ouvrir un passage vers un lieu qu'il n'avait jamais vu n'était pas une chose aisée pour un démon, même de son calibre.

Un déclic se fit entendre et il sourit avec satisfaction, allant jusqu'à se rengorger de son talent. Même après des années d'inactivité, il était toujours aussi doué. L'adolescent, du moins en apparence, saisit la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit pour entrer dans le portail qui s'était créé sous ses yeux.

Il se retrouva dans un endroit sombre et sentant la naphtaline. Une chose douce le caressa et il sursauta pour ensuite repousser la chose. Le toucher était doux, comme de la laine et il écarquilla ses yeux en reconnaissant l'endroit où il se retrouvait. Une petite pièce, pas même deux mètres carrés, où il y avait des vêtements accrochés partout. Il se trouvait dans un placard. Enma se tourna pour vérifier si la porte vers l'Entremonde était toujours ouverte et soupira avec soulagement en constatant que c'était le cas. Lors de ses débuts démoniaques, il s'était souvent retrouvé dans des placards inconnus avec pour seule option de sortir et de se débrouiller.

Soupirant en constatant qu'il avait perdu ses facultés, pourquoi avait-il cessé de s'entraîner ? Adelheid allait le tuer si jamais elle découvrait qu'il s'était laissé aller !, Enma sortit de l'armoire et découvrit son environnement. Une chambre, d'adolescent s'il pouvait faire confiance aux mangas et posters qui la décoraient. Il reconnut la robe noire qui était posée sans la moindre délicatesse sur une chaise traînant à côté d'un bureau et sourit en sentant l'odeur désormais familière de sa Déesse.

Bien, pour le moment, il n'avait qu'envie d'enfouir son nez dans les vêtements de la jeune fille, ça allait encore. Il n'aurait que l'air d'un pervers et stalker de surcroît vu qu'il s'était introduit secrètement dans la chambre d'une adolescente qu'il ne connaissait que depuis deux jours. Par contre, s'il n'achevait pas le lien dans les six jours qui suivaient, il pourrait dire adieu à sa réputation de démon maître de ses émotions. Il se transformerait en créature pathétique, pleurnicheuse et, pire que tout, fleur bleue. Sans oublier qu'il mourrait.  
>Enma ne savait pas ce qui serait le plus terrible.<p>

Son esprit rempli de toutes les choses qu'il allait dire à la jeune fille pour la convaincre de le suivre et de consommer leur lien, il descendit les escaliers étroits qui menaient à la salle de séjour et entra dans ce qui devait être le salon. Le démon se figea alors en étant le témoin d'une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru être possible. La jeune fille, communément surnommée Déesse par les soins du démon aux cheveux de feu, était assise en boule, comment faisait-elle pour ne pas avoir mal ? Même si sa souplesse laissait présager des ébats sublimes. Enma essaya de garder le silence et porta une main à son nez pour empêcher le sang qui ne manquerait pas de couler de son nez vu ses pensées incroyablement impures qu'il nourrissait envers sa nouvelle "épouse". Puis, lorsqu'il vit la mine, que tous auraient jugée d'orgasmique, que fit sa Déesse en portant à sa bouche une cuillerée de glace à la vanille, le démon ne put se contenir. Un filet de sang parvint à franchir la barrière de sa main et coula le long de sa lèvre supérieure pour finir dans sa bouche. Il essaya d'avaler rapidement le liquide rouge et essuya au plus vite le sang pour ensuite s'étrangler quand son esprit lui mit en tête des images où la tête de sa Déesse arborerait la même expression satisfaite, notamment sous les attouchements du démon...

Portant une main à sa bouche, il toussota le plus discrètement possible et fut satisfait lorsque le sang qu'il avait avalé de travers se dégagea. Cependant, il se rappela subitement qu'il n'était pas seul dans le salon et baissa ses yeux vers la mine stupéfaite de la jeune fille.

Et merde.

Le bruit de la cuillère qui tomba discrètement lorsque la Déesse ouvrit sa bouche sous sa surprise sortit Enma de ses lamentations et il chercha rapidement une chose à dire. S'il se souvenait bien, chez les humains, on disait bonjour.

-Il t'arrive souvent de jouir en mangeant ?, fit-il à la place.

Mais pourquoi ! Pourquoi ses pensées avaient-elles prit l'ascendant sur sa volonté ! Était-il un démon si faible que cela face à ses envies ? S'il y réfléchissait un instant, il n'avait pas de contrôle. Pauvre de lui, le destin lui en voulait, c'était la seule conclusion à laquelle il pouvait arriver.

Le démon préféra sortir de ses pensées qui commençaient à virer à la remise en question de son existence entière, et il avait vécu si longtemps que cela allait prendre beaucoup trop de temps. Il regarda donc la jeune fille jeter un regard désolé envers sa cuillère et se lever pour emmener le couvert vers l'endroit où devait se trouver la cuisine dans la petite maison.

Se sentant ignoré, et détestant se sentir ainsi surtout avec la fille qui allait devenir son épouse, il se prépara à l'interpeller violemment. Cependant, il se rappela qu'il était censé être un démon froid et sans cœur. Dans ce cas, se sentir ignoré ne devait rien lui faire, il n'avait pas à s'énerver pour une chose si futile. C'est ça, il devait se comporter comme le prince qu'il était. Convaincu de cela, Enma laissa passer ce fait et décida de garder un silence angoissant pour que sa déesse l'interroge sur sa présence et ensuite tombe amoureuse face à son air froid rempli de classe.

-Hey, finit-il par dire lorsqu'il n'en put plus six secondes après, Tu pourrais me répondre !

-À quoi ?, répondit la jeune fille en continuant à nettoyer sa cuiller en lui tournant le dos avec un ton meurtrier qui fit sourire le démon. À la plus grande stupidité que j'aie entendue ?

Enma admira le corps de sa Déesse qui ne voulait toujours pas le regarder et sourit encore plus en songeant que désormais ce dernier lui appartenait. Même si l'adolescente portait un immonde sweat-shirt bien trop large, probablement de son frère vu qu'il était pour garçons. À moins qu'il ne soit à son petit-ami. Dans ce cas, ce dernier pourrait bien vite dire adieu à la jeune fille, Enma n'aimant pas partager ce qui lui appartenait.

- Entre autres, lâcha à contrecœur le démon en revenant à la conversation.

Il savait bien que sa phrase était stupide. Cependant, il la pensait réellement. Si sa Déesse jouissait en mangeant de la glace, alors il ferait en sorte que son appartement en soit rempli. Et ce même s'il détestait tout ce qui était froid. C'était dire à quel point il appréciait le physique de la jeune fille.

Un mouvement vif le fit sursauter et il regarda avec incompréhension cette dernière pointer un couteau aiguisé vers lui. Allons bon, voilà que sa douce et tendre promise voulait le menacer. Retenant difficilement un ricanement narquois à l'idée des blessures bénignes que lui ferait cette arme improvisée, il ne bougea pas et attendit que la jeune réagisse.

- Maintenant, grogna cette dernière en tremblant imperceptiblement tout en s'avançant lentement vers lui, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu es ici. Alors que tu m'as rejeté comme... comme...

Oh, elle était toujours triste du fait qu'il l'avait repoussée. L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur les lèvres du démon et il se réjouit en voyant que son plan allait être grandement facilité par l'attachement que semblait lui porter l'humaine.

- Je comprends, fit-il avec une voix apaisante tout en saisissant doucement le bout du couteau. Suis-moi, je vais tout t'expliquer.

Voilà, il ne lui restait plus qu'à lui sortir qu'il l'avait repoussée parce qu'il s'était rendu compte de l'amour puissant qu'il lui portait et elle lui tomberait dans les bras. Finalement, le destin devait l'apprécier.

- J'ai une meilleure idée, déclara la jeune fille en brisant tous ses rêves tout en lui emboîtant le pas. Et si tu partais et ne réapparaissais plus jamais ?

Oh la garce, elle comptait le repousser sans même écouter à sa sublime, et inventée de toutes pièces, histoire ! Enma serra ses poings et s'arrêta au milieu du salon pour se tourner vers la jeune fille. Retenant ses envies de meurtre envers l'inconsciente qui avait osé se dresser contre un démon de son calibre et ses curieuses envies de la plaquer contre un mur pour la faire sienne immédiatement, il préféra prendre la parole plutôt que s'approfondir dans la question de la dualité subite de son âme.

- D'accord, soupira-t-il faussement en secouant avec théâtralité sa tête de dépit, J'avoue ne pas avoir été très aimable en te chassant de cette façon... Mais j'ai mes raisons !

Oui ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à sortir son baratin et elle serait sienne !

- Des raisons qui n'intéressent que toi !, riposta l'adolescent en brisant une nouvelle fois tous ses espoirs et en le poussant vers la sortie. Maintenant, tu vas me laisser tranquille ou j'appelle la police !

Enma réprima du mieux qu'il put le reniflement narquois en songeant à la ridicule idée d'un combat entre un démon et des policiers. Cependant, il ne s'avouait pas facilement vaincu. Il allait demander, avec élégance et retenue, le nom de sa promise pour ainsi cesser de l'appeler Déesse dans ses pensées car il commençait à en avoir sérieusement assez.

- Au moins, dis-moi ton nom !, implora-t-il.

Si on mettait de côté son ton pour le moins pathétique, Enma était certain qu'il avait su convaincre la jeune fille. Cette dernière ne serait après tout pas aussi méchante que pour lui refuser une chose si simple...

- Même pas en rêves !, cria-t-elle d'une voix grave en le poussant à nouveau vers la porte, D'ailleurs, comment as-tu trouvé ma maison ?

Enma se figea. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Qu'il avait soudoyé un vampire pour que cette dernière s'infiltre dans le réseau de sécurité de la Mafia asiatique et ainsi retrouver sa trace ? Et qu'ensuite il avait créé un passage inter-dimensionnel pour arriver dans sa penderie ? Le démon pesa le pour et le contre et se tourna lentement vers l'humaine, l'esprit vide de toute réponse convenable pour la convaincre et la faire tomber dans ses bras. Il soupira fortement et se pétrifia encore plus en remarquant une essence qui entourait celle, délicieuse, de sa fiancée. Cette nouvelle odeur était composée de senteurs sucrées et douces. Seuls les anges pouvaient sentir autant le Bien. Lorsque cette pensée traversa son esprit perturbé par la recherche intensive d'excuses, Enma ne sut se contenir et il saisit brusquement les mains délicates, mais assez grandes pour une fille, et se pencha vers celle-ci.

- Tu as parlé avec des anges, murmura-t-il en retenant ses instincts possessifs. De toutes les personnes au monde, il fallait que ce soit eux !

Le démon se sentait brûler de jalousie. Ces idiots d'emplumés avaient osé approcher et toucher son bien. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, marquer sa Déesse de façon à ce que la Terre entière sache qu'elle lui appartenait. Impulsivement, il l'enlaça et inspira profondément pour s'abreuver de l'odeur de son humaine.

- Mais de quoi tu parles !, hurla cette dernière en se débattant pour sortir de son étreinte, J'ai rien fait du tout ! Lâches-moi, espèce de pervers taré !

La paupière d'Enma se froissa et un tic la parcourut avant qu'il ne reprenne son calme légendaire. Ce faisant, il éloigna la jeune fille tout en gardant ses deux mains sur ses fines épaules recouvertes du sweat-shirt et la contempla avec un sentiment mélangé de satisfaction à l'idée de l'avoir près de lui et d'énervement face aux accusations de sa Déesse.

- Pervers taré ?, répéta-t-il avec incrédulité en refusant de croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Et qui est celle qui m'a séduit, hein ?

- Séduit ?, hurla la jeune en se penchant pour mordre l'une des mains qui le retenaient, Tu es celui qui m'a séduit avec ces phrases ridicules ! J'en avais pitié de toi !

Cette fois-ci, le démon ne se contint pas et poussa, intérieurement heureusement, un hurlement de rage. Ses pouvoirs se déployèrent dans la maison entière et dans la rue mais évitèrent cependant la jeune fille. C'était un énième signe que cette dernière possédait un morceau de son âme. Il écarquilla ses yeux de surprise et de rage à l'idée que rien n'avait changé. Lâchant les épaules de l'adolescente, il se tourna vers la porte d'entrée, près à sortir pour se refroidir les ardeurs. Cependant, des fragments de pouvoirs restants dans la rue l'avertirent de la présence d'êtres surnaturels et il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte pour l'ouvrir et effrayer ces créatures qui osaient s'attaquer à ce qui lui appartenait.

La sonnerie du timbre résonna avant qu'il n'en ait eu le temps et le démon dut se jeter sur sa Déesse pour l'empêcher de faire du bruit et ainsi avertir ceux qui se trouvaient derrière la porte. Ce faisant, il reconnut l'aura des nouveaux venus et grimaça intérieurement.

Un gémissement le sortit de ses pensées et il baissa ses yeux vers la jeune fille qu'il bâillonnait de ses mains.

- As-tu rencontré des gens étranges en sortant de ta maison ?

Les yeux de l'humaine s'écarquillèrent et elle finit par hocher la tête en gardant le silence. Mais, préférant être prudent, Enma laissa ses mains en place et jeta un bref regard vers la porte close. L'aura de Go-queue-de-rat était présente ainsi que celle du reste de son escadron. Se rappelant des mots de Reborn concernant un démon ne portant aucun sceau, le roux se demanda si ce n'était pas par hasard sa Déesse vu qu'elle portait désormais un morceau de son âme en elle. Ce qui expliquait également l'odeur d'anges qui l'entourait. Cependant, elle était seule lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvée ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait su déjouer les attaques des emplumés pour ensuite rentrer chez elle. Quelque part entre les pensées furieuses, possessives et ennuyées du démon, un petit soupçon d'admiration envers cette humaine qui avait su le mener par le bout du nez ainsi que ceux des anges naquit.

Se ressaisissant, Enma posa une nouvelle question tout en protestant mentalement sur le fait de devoir tout révéler sur son monde à une humaine.

- T'ont-ils accusé d'être un démon ?

La jeune fille prit tout son temps pour répondre et acquiesça lentement. Le véritable démon soupira intérieurement. Ses idées étaient correctes, ce qui voulait dire que cette fille était vraiment douée en manipulation.

Une énième sonnerie le sortit de ses pensées d'auto-congratulation de s'être uni à une femme si douée et il frissonna en retenant ses pouvoirs qui tentaient de se déployer suite à son agacement. Lorsque le timbre résonna à nouveau, il n'en put plus et se tourna vers l'humaine pour déverser sa colère sur celle-ci.

- Que Satan les maudisse !, fit-il en contemplant le visage surpris de la jeune fille.

Comme il l'avait pensé, ses envies de meurtres exacerbées par les auras angéliques se mua en quelque chose de différent mais tout aussi passionné quand il croisa le regard ébahi de sa Déesse. Sans plus réfléchir, il l'embrassa violemment, déversant en elle ses pouvoirs en ébullition. Une brume rougeâtre les entoura et le démon se recula pour admirer avec une sombre satisfaction les joues rouges de l'adolescente et l'odeur démoniaque qui s'amoncelait autour d'elle. Le relent était si fort que même le meilleur des limiers des anges ne saurait jamais qui était le démon responsable. Pour cela ils devraient attendre au minimum une journée entière. Enma se détourna de l'humaine et marcha vers les escaliers pour s'enfouir avant que l'un des emplumés ne décide de détruire la porte pour faire irruption dans le hall d'entrée. Une fois en haut de l'escalier, il se tourna pour regarder une nouvelle fois la silhouette tremblante et à genoux de sa Déesse et sourit avec suffisance.

- Si jamais il t'arrive d'être en danger, dit-il en croisant le regard embué de plaisir et de pouvoir de l'adolescente, Cries mon nom et j'arriverais. Normalement.

Sur ce, il fit volte-face et entra d'un pas vif dans la chambre de sa promise. Il ouvrit la porte de sa penderie et jaillit dans le couloir de l'Entremonde pour fermer la porte qu'il avait créée auparavant. Une clef en fer forgé se matérialisa dans la serrure de cette dernière et il la prit avec plaisir. Ensuite, sifflotant gaiement, il se dirigea vers son appartement.

Là, il s'installa sur son canapé en cuir marron et alluma la télévision pour meubler le silence. Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'il réfléchit à ce qui venait de se passer.

Il n'avait pas obtenu le nom de sa Déesse !

Le temps passa, s'étirant comme un chewing-gum et le démon se retrouva bien vite à jouer sans conviction avec l'un des appareils électroniques qui prenaient la poussière dans son appartement. Le soleil baissant, il mangea distraitement un bol de ramen préchauffés et continua à jouer tout en regardant la télévision. Puis, alors qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas rendre une nouvelle visite à sa Déesse, un souffle de vent traversa son appartement pourtant correctement isolé et un murmure angoissant retentit.

« _Enma _»

Un sourire satisfait malgré la crainte qui l'avait traversé, Enma saisit au vol l'un de ses manteaux et l'enfila tout en ouvrant rapidement la gigantesque porte-fenêtre de son appartement. Contemplant avec gravité le vide qui s'étendait sous ses pieds, le démon vérifia que son manteau était correctement mis, s'il sauvait sa Déesse autant être habillé de manière à l'impressionner !, et se jeta ensuite dans le vide.

Durant sa chute, un nuage d'éclairs rouges sang l'entoura et il finit par disparaître dans celui-ci. Au sol, personne ne remarqua l'exploit qui venait de succéder et ignorèrent les fines gouttes carmines tomber sur le trottoir usé.

Enma apparut dans une ruelle obscure et se tendit aussitôt en remarquant la silhouette de sa fiancée, plaquée contre un mur, et l'éclat particulier des faux que seules les Parques utilisaient. Sachant que Mukuro et sa camarade borgne n'attaqueraient jamais ce qui lui appartenait, le démon comprit aussitôt qui était l'agresseur et se mit entre les deux pour défendre sa Déesse.

- Je croyais que cet humain n'était rien pour toi, siffla la Parque en continuant à le menacer de sa faux.

- Je n'aime pas que l'on touche à mes jouets, rétorqua-t-il en retenant ses envies de meurtre.

S'il se mettait à trucider des êtres immortels, cela ne présagerait que des tonnes de paperasses à remplir et des remontrances de la part de Satan. Sans oublier le fait qu'il traumatiserait à vie sa fiancée. Valait mieux éviter tout débordement de sang dans ce cas.

- Il est plus qu'un jouet, pas vrai Sawada ?, rit sombrement son opposant.

C'était quoi encore son nom ? Un truc idiot, dans le cas contraire il aurait retenu. Enma regarda sans vraiment s'en soucier la Parque faire tourner son joujou pour lui faire voir à quel point il maîtrisait celui-ci et tilta en se rendant compte que l'autre idiot à la faux connaissait le nom de sa Déesse. Pourquoi le savait-il et pas lui ? C'était trop injuste ! Les gens idiots et sans cervelles qui connaissaient le nom de sa fiancée n'étaient pas autorisés à vivre !

L'imbécile sembla s'ennuyer de faire tourner son arme et réaliser qu'il le faisait dans le but de tuer du démon, dans tous les cas, il fit une botte avec sa faux et l'avança pour décapiter le roux. Cependant, ce dernier était plus qu'agacé par le fait qu'une stupide Parque, mais quel était son nom, il devait absolument s'en rappeler pour ensuite lui jeter un sort !, sache quelque chose qu'il tenait absolument à connaître et fronça ses sourcils pour ensuite saisir avec ses mains la lame du joujou de l'imbécile heureux.

Comme il était enragé et que sa Déesse dégageait de l'adrénaline à foison, ses pouvoirs étaient dopés au maximum et réagirent au quart de tour. Des flammèches sortirent de ses mains et s'attaquèrent directement à l'acier pourtant répandu résistant de la faux. Satisfait du résultat, Enma cessa de créer du feu démoniaque et laissa ses pouvoirs se calmer. Une brume rougeâtre se dégagea du métal fortement abîmé du joujou et la Parque, allez c'est quoi son nom ?, poussa une plainte désolée.

- Ce n'est pas du jeu, Shimon-kun, s'exclama cette dernière en secouant sa tête tout en faisant disparaître ce qui lui restait d'arme. Si tu interviens, tu retires tout l'amusement du meurtre !

Ah ! Il s'en rappelait. Une Parque, bien plus âgée que lui, qui était détestée par l'entièreté des démons car elle portait un nom similaire à leur espèce et qu'elle se conduisait de façon abominable pour un être censé appartenir à une classe neutre. Sans oublier qu'elle semblait avoir eu des rapports plutôt conflictuels avec les Shimon durant l'Antiquité humaine.

Daemon quelque chose... Space ? Quelque chose dans le style... c'est ça, Spade !

- Daemon Spade, susurra Enma avec fierté en remarquant le sursaut imperceptible de la Parque en entendant le nom, Je te somme de quitter cette ville.

Oh oui, il était un démon diablement doué ! Repoussant l'envie de faire une danse de victoire, le roux admira avec satisfaction l'air dépité de Daemon qui sortit des excuses pathétiques pour ensuite reculer et se faire avaler par les ombres, disparaissant de ce fait.

Se rappelant après coup de l'existence de Sawada, sa divine humaine, Enma se tourna vers cette dernière et la surprit à genoux, ses mains enfoncées dans la neige sale. Bon, dans ces situations-là, le héros humain consolait habilement la pucelle en détresse et finissait par l'emmener dans son lit. Le démon copia ce qu'il avait vu dans les films et posa délicatement une main sur la joue gelée de la jeune fille. Celle-ci leva sa tête et croisa son regard.

- Enma, murmura-t-elle en ne bougeant pas. Es-tu un démon ?

Adieu au plan de réconciliation dans le lit. Désormais, le garçon aurait à se confronter à la plus difficile des conversations, lui qui avait voulu l'éviter à tout prix. Cherchant à éviter d'en parler sans s'être préparé au préalable, il s'écarta, à contrecœur il devait l'avouer, de l'adolescente et préféra prendre la parole.

- On ne peut pas parler de ça ici, dit-il. Suis-moi.

Il marcha rapidement, sans même se retourner de peur de devoir faire face aux questions de la jeune fille, et se rendit dans le métro. Il ouvrit ensuite une des nombreuses portes qu'il avait employé durant son existence dans la rame japonaise et s'y engouffra. Après avoir expliqué à Sawada ce qu'était l'Entremonde, il ouvrit la porte menant à son appartement et fit signe à la jeune fille de le suivre.

Dès que la porte fut close, l'adolescente passa à l'attaque.

- Alors ?, fit-elle.

Et merde, il n'avait rien en tête, pas la moindre idée de mensonges... Utilisant tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit pour faire passer le temps, il finit par s'asseoir sur le canapé et se figea en sentant l'aura menaçante de sa douce et tendre promise. Pourquoi craignait-il plus cette fragile et délicate jeune fille que le plus terrible des démons ?

- Techniquement, finit-il par lâcher en s'éclaircissant la gorge, Les humains ne devraient pas être au courant de notre existence. Cependant, il arrive que des fragments de notre réalité viennent se mêler à votre monde.

Cela suffirait. Si cette fille avait pitié de son âme, elle le laisserait tranquille et accepterait ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Allez quoi, il lui avait tout de même dit la vérité !

- Tu es un démon, déclara d'un ton sans équivoque Sawada.

Sans blague, elle ne l'avait pas deviné avec ses exploits pyrotechniques lors de sa petite altercation avec Daemon Space ? Génial, il s'était lié avec une pimbêche... Pourquoi lui ? Il ne supporterait jamais ces rires idiots et maniérismes caractéristiques de ces filles-là !

- C'est vrai, fit le démon en reprenant du poil de la bête quand il songea que ces bécasses étaient faciles à manipuler. Est-ce un problème ?

- Oui !, s'exclama Pimbêche en secouant sa tête avec force, Tu manges des âmes, non ? Tu fais le Mal !

Youpi, ils allaient maintenant se lancer dans un débat sur le Bien et le Mal. Sentant la migraine venir, Enma laissa sa tête reposer sur le bord de son canapé et jeta un regard vide à l'adolescente.

- Tu parles comme les anges, soupira-t-il en jouant avec le son du petit écran pour se calmer. Le Bien ceci, le Mal cela... Les démons ne tuent pas leurs victimes, si cela t'intéresse.

La Pimbêche autrefois surnommée Déesse sursauta et le regarda avec suspicion.

- Mais vous mangez les âmes !, rétorqua-t-elle avec animosité.

Depuis quand les humains étaient-ils si ennuyants ? Enma soupira et cessa de jouer avec le son, repoussant également son envie de faire taire la jeune avec sa bouche, et réfléchit à la meilleure manière de répondre.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il en haussant ses épaules. Mais pas l'âme en elle-même. Ses sentiments plutôt.

Ah, elle avait l'air complètement perdue. Se sentant malgré lui content de voir le visage de l'humaine rempli de cette nouvelle émotion plutôt que celle de la colère, le démon s'empressa de continuer.

- Nous nous nourrissons du mal-être. Et par ce fait, nous faisons en sorte que l'humain en ressente une peine plus grande. Par contre, les anges font le contraire. Ils se nourrissent du bien et l'engendrent. C'est tout.

Les narines d'Enma frémirent et il réprima une envie de prendre la fille dans ses bras. L'animosité avait complètement disparu et il ne restait plus que la stupeur et l'incompréhension. De plus, les envies de rapprochement qu'il ressentait faisaient que son contrôle commençait lentement mais sûrement à se craqueler.

- Pas de morts ?, demanda Sawada avec une voix enfantine et hésitante.

Le sang du démon ne fit qu'un tour et il se retrouva à appuyer de toutes ses forces sur les boutons de la télécommande pour essayer de récupérer ses esprits.

- Non, répondit-il au milieu du vacarme provenant de la télévision.

- Dans ce cas, ce type, Daemon Spade, pourquoi voulait-il me tuer ?, demanda la jeune fille en triturant le bord de son manteau.

Bonne question. Cependant, Enma préférait ne pas y répondre vu qu'il aurait à expliquer les nombreux siècles d'inimité entre cette foutue Parque au nom stupide et lui.

- C'est compliqué, finit-il par dire en se rappelant de diminuer le son qui était devenu vraiment assourdissant.

- Expliques, ordonna la jeune fille aux multiples surnoms.

À croire qu'elle savait qu'il ne pouvait refuser aucunes de ses demandes. Enma grinça des dents et serra ses poings pour retenir ses envies totalement hors propos qui lui hurlaient de plaquer l'humaine contre le mur de son hall d'entrée et d'ensuite la déshabiller pour lui enlever toute trace de pudeur.

Le lien commençait à endommager ses capacités de réflexion et si le démon n'y faisait rien, bientôt il céderait à ses pulsions et deviendrait une bête enragée dont le seul maître serait cette humaine.

Enma soupira profondément et éteignit dans la foulée la télévision qui commençait à l'agacer.

- Tu es humaine, n'est-ce pas ?, déclara-t-il en brisant le paisible silence (qui pour tout autre être vivant aurait été invivable car rempli de tension) qui s'était installé entre temps, Dans ce cas, tu ne connais aucune de nos traditions. Notamment celle du lien des démons.

- Quel est ce lien ?

Ça, c'était la question à laquelle le démon s'attendait. Il sourit tranquillement et se pelotonna contre son canapé pour ensuite réfléchir au meilleur moyen pour exprimer ses sentiments.

- La soumission totale, corps et âme, du démon à son maître, fit-il tout en espérant avoir trouvé la bonne intonation et en en fermant ses yeux. Chez nous, cela s'apparente à un mariage.

Vu le silence qu'il obtint, la Bécasse, Déesse, bref la jeune fille qui s'était liée à lui, n'avait jamais été au courant d'un tel lien. Douée, l'humaine. Capable d'envoûter un Démon Supérieur sans même le savoir.

- Et, lâcha en un filet de voix cette dernière, C'est quoi ce lien en vérité ? Que devons-nous faire pour le briser ?

Elle avait les mêmes réactions que lui auparavant. Ce devait être un signe du destin, pas vrai ? Ils devaient être faits l'un pour l'autre. Quoique, dans ce cas, Enma était fait pour finir avec une bécasse idiote qui finissait liée par accident. Ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose dont on pouvait être fier...

Un sourire franchit cependant ses lèvres lorsqu'il songea qu'il allait avoir l'exclusivité de la réaction de sa tendre et douce face à la terrible révélation de leur lien.

- On ne peut pas, dit Enma en continuant à sourire doucement.

La réaction de la jeune fille ne se fit pas attendre.

- Hein ?, hurla-t-elle avec un air d'épouvante peint sur tout son être.

Quelque part, le démon se sentit offensé que sa fiancée soit si horrifiée de s'être unie à jamais à lui. Ce qui expliqua le fait qu'il laissa ressortir son côté joueur.

- On. Ne. Sait. Pas, énonça-t-il le plus joyeusement possible en prenant une tête d'enterrement.

- Comment ça ?

- On ne sait pas détruire un lien, c'est une liaison éternelle entre les deux parties, expliqua-t-il en préférant ne pas lui révéler qu'il avait juste été piqué au vif par les remarques d'un ange qui portait du gloss violet. Seul un dieu y arriverait.

La dernière partie lui échappa car il ne voulait pas donner d'idées stupides à sa Déesse. Cependant cette dernière parut plutôt marquée par la première partie de sa phrase et laissa ce dernier point de côté. Il baissa donc sa tête et se concentra dans l'observation de son manteau. Sa main commença à jouer avec les boutons de celui-ci et il se demanda depuis quand il était si pathétique.

- Un dieu ?

À croire qu'elle faisait tout pour le mettre en tort. Enma retint un grognement de rage et il continua à jouer avec les ornements de son manteau pour ne pas se jeter sur la jeune fille. Il semblerait que chaque fois qu'il ressentait une émotion forte en la présence de sa Déesse, cette émotion se transformerait en désir.

Génial. Vraiment. Il venait de se découvrir des manies d'Incube. Lui qui les avait toujours méprisé, cela lui portait un grave coup à son estime. Mais l'idée d'être libéré de sa libido d'adolescent s'il s'unissait à sa fiancée le fit se ressaisir. Pour croiser le regard ambré légèrement effrayé de la jeune fille.

Cela brisa toutes les maigres barrières qu'il avait su ériger contre sa nouvelle libido fort présente et il se leva calmement pour se diriger vers Sawada et l'enlacer. Enfouissant son nez dans son opulente chevelure, la seule chose qu'elle avait d'opulente d'ailleurs. Elle était aussi plate qu'une limande !, il inspira l'odeur de celle-ci et se rasséréna en constatant que ses envies de rapprochement s'étaient apaisées.

Bien, si un simple contact suffisait, l'achèvement du lien par l'acte charnel lui permettrait de s'éloigner à jamais de ce comportement si OOC.

- C'est ça, souffla-t-il en se rappelant que Sawada attendait toujours sa réponse.

D'ailleurs, la jeune fille s'était figée dans ses bras et ne semblant plus savoir comment respirer. C'était mignon.

Enma se pétrifia à son tour. Venait-il de penser que sa fiancée était mignonne ? Par Satan et ses mille légions, son caractère commençait à changer ! Vite, il devait vite coucher avec l'humaine pour retrouver son tempérament habituel avant que les changements ne soient définitifs !

Un mouvement le fit sortir et il sentit avec étonnement les mains étrangement masculines de Sawada se poser sur ses épaules.

- Tu n'as pas trop chaud ?

La question, totalement stupide si on prenait en compte l'avis du démon, le prit à dépourvu et il s'éloigna, à contrecœur ce qui l'agaça prodigieusement, de la jeune fille pour contempler son visage.

Voyant l'air sérieux de l'adolescente, il pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté, cherchant à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de l'humaine pour poser une question pareille à un démon.

- Je veux dire, bafouilla la jeune fille en retirant précipitamment ses mains des épaules du garçon, Tu portes encore ta veste et il fait vraiment chaud dans ton appartement...

Elle se souciait vraiment de ça ? Enma retint un petit rire amusé et porta une main à la joue rougissante de sa Déesse. Elle bredouilla des choses sans queue ni tête, ce qui fit sourire un peu plus le démon, et il se désintéressa d'elle pour enlever son manteau et le pendre à un crochet de l'entrée.

- Comment faisons-nous pour contacter un dieu ?, demanda Sawada une fois qu'il eut fini.

Enma songea pendant une seconde à lui répondre sincèrement, à lui parler de toute la paperasse qu'ils auraient à faire, aux nombreux pots-de-vin qu'il aurait à verser, et finit par opter pour l'option du moindre effort.

- On ne sait pas le faire, mentit-il comme un arracheur de dent tout en enlaçant à nouveau sa fiancée.

Va savoir pourquoi, il ne pouvait s'en défaire. Depuis qu'il avait pu poser ses bras autour de sa fine taille, il ne voulait que rester ainsi et vivre à jamais ainsi.

« _Réveilles-toi, idiot ! _» s'insulta mentalement le démon en se rendant compte que le lien le faisait à nouveau agir étrangement.

Il reprit ses esprits lorsque Sawada, un jour il saurait son prénom, le repoussa et observa froidement le visage désemparé de la jeune fille. Elle paraissait perdue, son esprit divisé entre l'envie de rester dans son étreinte et celle de s'enfuir en courant.

- Alors, comment allons-nous faire ?, fit-elle en un souffle désespéré et en enroulant soigneusement ses bras autour de son corps.

Elle commençait à se sentir en manque. Mais c'était tout de même injuste que ce soit à lui de prendre tous les dégâts. Là où Sawada ne ressentirait qu'une petite impression passagère de froid, lui aurait à se coltiner les changements de comportement, la libido d'un adolescent en pleine forme, et des pouvoirs fluctuants. La vie était injuste.

- Rien. Juste nous faire à l'idée que nous allons être liés jusqu'à ta mort, déclara le démon avec une voix d'outre-tombe car il était outré d'avoir été repoussé alors qu'il nécessitait de toucher le corps de l'adolescente.

C'était une question de vie ou de mort. Ne le savait-elle pas ?

Bah, de toute façon, il finirait avec la jeune fille énamourée dans ses bras et vivrait heureux en mangeant les pauvres âmes des humains jusqu'à la fin du monde. Son plan marchait comme sur des roulettes.

Rien ne pourrait le ruiner. Rien.

- Dans ce cas, souffla Sawada en un filet de voix tout en faisant courir ses doigts sur le rebord de son col avec nervosité, Tu ferais bien de savoir une chose.

Qu'allait-elle lui révéler ? Si c'était quelque chose dans le genre "Je suis nymphomane", Enma était preneur. Il alla s'asseoir sur son canapé pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre lorsqu'il se rendrait compte qu'il avait vu juste et se tourna vers l'adolescente avec un air attentif.

- Quoi donc ?, demanda-t-il en contrôlant son intonation pour donner l'impression qu'il était sincèrement intéressé par ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

Pitié qu'elle dise qu'elle était nymphomane ! Pitié, il promettait qu'en échange il serait gentil et l'aiderait à soigner sa maladie avec sa contribution !

- Je suis un garçon.

La phrase flotta dans l'appartement entier et s'entrechoqua avec force dans la tête du démon. Ses paupières papillonnèrent frénétiquement et il eut un petit rire nerveux. Elle blaguait, pas vrai ? C'était une petite blague pour le décontracter et elle allait ensuite lui annoncer son véritable secret, du style nympho.

Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, craignant également le pire, Enma se décida à prendre la parole.

- Tu blagues, n'est-ce pas ?, rit-il doucement tout en se tournant pour examiner le brun, je ne connais pas très bien l'humour des humains, mais ça doit être ça, pas vrai ?

Ce devait être ça. Ça le devait !

Cependant, la jeune fille qui n'était pas une fille nia fermement et le démon sentit un poids descendre tout le long de sa gorge pour atterrir lourdement dans son ventre. Transpirant légèrement face à la frayeur, ses pouvoirs se déclenchant comme des fous pour analyser son environnement, il brisa la chape de civilité qu'il avait lentement amoncelée autour de son véritable être et se jeta sur l'humain qui avait su le rouler jusqu'au bout.

- Tu te fous de moi ?, murmura le démon en posant une de ses mains sur la joue du garçon. Tu es un foutu garçon ?

Mais ce n'était pas possible ! Ses joues étaient douces comme la peau d'un bébé ange, pour vous dire ! Et sa silhouette ! Il avait entendu parler de garçons efféminés, mais cela dépassait les bornes. Ce gars devait avoir une défaillance dans son chromosome Y parce que c'était impossible pour un garçon d'être aussi féminin ! Tous ses sens étant en éveil, Enma remarqua alors que la délicate odeur de Sawada était en fait composée d'un mélange astucieux de phéromones et de stéroïdes. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ?

Il contempla alors le visage du garçon qui s'était uni à lui pour la première fois en prenant en compte son véritable sexe. C'était un homme, pas de doute là-dessus, il avait une pomme d'Adam proéminente. Cependant, ses traits étaient extrêmement fins. S'il avait été un ange, Enma aurait pu être convaincu que c'était un baron. Mais c'était un humain, cela devait sans doute vouloir dire que Dieu, quelque soit son nom, devait être d'humeur joueuse le jour où il s'était penché sur le cas Sawada...

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent net lorsque Sawada posa ses yeux sur ses lèvres. Ce fut alors que le démon se rendit compte qu'il avait embrassé un homme de son propre gré. Et il avait apprécié !

Voulant vérifier si cela resterait tout aussi plaisant maintenant qu'il était au courant de la véritable identité de sa Déesse, la bonne blague s'il y réfléchissait !, il posa brutalement ses lèvres sur celles du garçon humain.

Le baiser fut agréable et ce même s'il embrassait un adolescent. Le lien jouait trop avec ses émotions. Son être empli de rage difficilement contenue, il s'appuya contre le corps tremblotant du garçon et observa avec détachement les lèvres humides de salive de ce dernier, ressentant un frisson de dégoût et plaisir mêlés en pensant qu'il en était le coupable.

- Il faut qu'on annule ce lien, pensa Enma à voix haute en s'écartant de Sawada. Je refuse d'être lié à un homme.

Surtout qu'il allait devoir coucher avec ce garçon...

Le démon se figea subitement, sa main posée sur le combiné de son téléphone. Son doigt erra lentement sur les touches numérotées et il se demanda vaguement comment faisaient les hommes pour coucher entre eux.

Ouais, il devait vraiment briser ce lien. Ce dernier le faisait réfléchir sur des choses qu'il aurait préféré voir abstraites.

- Au fait, se rappela-t-il en se tournant vers l'adolescent qui décorait toujours son hall d'entrée. C'est quoi ton nom ?

- T-Tsunayoshi, bredouilla l'humain en rougissant faiblement. Sawada Tsunayoshi.

- Le nom d'un Shogun, hein ?, sourit narquoisement le démon.

Le prince qu'il était s'était uni avec un gamin au nom de général japonais. D'une façon ou d'une autre, le destin devait le détester.

* * *

><p><strong> RaR :<strong>

**Hina** : Voilà, après des semaines de dures labeurs, le chapitre quatre est publié ^^ J'espère qu'il te plaire !

* * *

><p><strong>Le coin de l'auteur-qui-va-ennuyer-grandement-ses-lecteurs<strong> :

Nuit d'Enfer au Paradis se déroule dans un Univers Alternatif où les plusieurs êtres surnaturels vivent en secret dans le monde que nous connaissons tous. Jusqu'à présent, le récit a suivi essentiellement les mésaventures d'Enma et Tsuna, nous dévoilant que certains côtés de cette vie qui est cachée aux yeux des mortels.

(Cependant, sachez que tous les personnages cités dans l'histoire ont une vie propre et un récit à raconter. Comme cette histoire n'est centrée que sur nos deux tourtereaux, je n'ai pas pu vous narrer leurs vies mais je me rattraperais avec des One-shot.)

Premièrement, il faut savoir que cet univers alternatif contient plusieurs éléments de la religion shintoïste, chrétienne, bouddhiste et de la kabbale ainsi que de la mythologie grecque. J'ai également mis des êtres provenant des bestiaires fantastiques qui étaient courant au Moyen Âge européen ainsi que le folklore japonais. En résumé, un gros mélange qui donne le contexte de cette histoire.

Ensuite, pour retourner à l'histoire, le monde surnaturel a sa propre hiérarchisation entre les êtres qui le constituent. Ainsi, il y a premièrement les dieux, dont la puissance varie selon leur localisation et âge. Puis, il y a les anges et démons qui sont sur un pied d'égalité avec les Parques. Ces espèces contiennent aussi une hiérarchisation en leur sein.

Chez les anges, il y a d'abord les Principautés, les Archanges puis les Faucheurs (Shinigami au Japon) et pour finir les anges gardiens. Ces derniers sont le plus bas de l'échelle et doivent s'occuper de toutes les besognes que leurs supérieurs ne veulent faire.

Ici, Xanxus est un Archange, Squalo un Faucheur et Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari et Lambo sont des Faucheurs qui ont été rétrogradés en Anges Gardiens suite à une bourde lors d'une de leurs missions.

Reborn, tout comme le reste des Arcobaleno, fait partie de la classe des Principautés. Leur pouvoir est tel qu'ils peuvent prendre la forme qu'ils veulent. Curieusement, Reborn aime arborer celle d'un chérubin pour que ses ennemis le sous-estiment.

**Fin du coin de** **l'auteur-qui-a-ennuyé-grandement-ses-lecteurs**.

**Au prochain chapitre, on retrouve notre petit Tsuna et pour augmenter le suspense, je vous annonce une chose merveilleuse : Le prochain chapitre sortira la semaine prochaine !  
>Estimez-vous chanceux<strong> ^^  
><strong>Pour finir sur une bonne note, une petite review pour l'auteur qui fait des efforts ?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Comme promis la semaine passée, Voici le chapitre 5 ! Amusez-vous bien en le lisant !**

**Pairings : 0027/2700 (_Je ne sais lequel choisir... A vous de voir ^^_), 8059, 1869 (_ou 6918, j'hésite ^^"_), RL (_rien que des sous-entendus dans le chapitre 7_), 10027 (_et voici le chapitre qui explique pourquoi tel pairing !_), XS, B26, 10051 (_légèrement sous-entendu_), 4851 (_plus que fortement sous-entendu_)...**

**Est-ce moi où les Pairings s'allongent de chapitre en chapitre ?**

**Note de l'Auteur : Voici mon cadeau de Noël ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Nuit d'Enf<strong>**er au Paradis**.

_La séduction se prolongea autour d'un bol de ramen._

Tsuna ouvrit lentement une paupière et observa attentivement autour de lui sans bouger sa tête. D'après ce qu'il put voir, il se trouvait toujours dans l'appartement du démon et était couché sur le gigantesque canapé crème. Enma n'était pas là, ce qui rassura le brun. Depuis qu'il était au courant de sa véritable identité, le roux s'était drastiquement éloigné de lui, pas que Tsuna ne lui en veuille. Après tout, lui aussi l'aurait mauvaise s'il se retrouvait marié à un homme.

Ah oui, il était dans le même merdier.

Oh joie.

Tsuna soupira et repoussa son manteau qu'il avait utilisé pendant la nuit comme couverture vu qu'Enma ne lui avait rien donné. L'adolescent se leva et fit quelques pas hésitants vers la cuisine. Il regarda avec curiosité les différents fourneaux et instruments qui lui semblaient familiers et se demanda vaguement si le démon savait cuisiner. L'image d'un Enma avec un tablier et rien en dessous de celui-ci fit rougir le brun qui secoua ensuite sa tête avec force. Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Il ne devait surtout pas rêver à des choses impossibles ! Surtout dans ce cas-ci. Après tout, le démon l'avait forcé à rester pour l'emmener dans la matinée voir une de ses connaissances qui saurait dissoudre leur lien.

D'ailleurs, on était dans la matinée. Dans ce cas, où était son diablement sexy de mari ?

Le teint du visage de l'adolescent vira au vert et il frappa violemment sa tête contre la porte d'un réfrigérateur de toutes ses forces. Que lui arrivait-il ? Ça commençait à faire peur là...

Un grincement le sortit de ses lamentations et Tsuna se tourna pour voir un pied nu sortir de l'entrebâillement d'une porte. Celle de la chambre d'Enma, parvint à dire la partie de son esprit qui n'était pas décédée suite au choc frontal contre l'électroménager.

Le pied fut suivi par un mollet, musclé apprécia grandement l'adolescent avant d'être parcouru de nausées, et le corps entier du démon apparut dans toute sa gloire.

Oui, il était nu comme un ver.

L'information prit son temps pour arriver jusqu'au cerveau de l'humain mais une fois bien assimilée, ce dernier réagit comme il se devait. Tsuna se cacha sous le comptoir de la cuisine et regarda discrètement par le haut de celui-ci son fiancé. Comment faisait-il pour être si sexy à poil ? C'était sûrement un truc de démon ! Pas moyen d'être si beau au réveil !

Le petit brun soupira en secouant la tête et de ce fait ne put remarquer que son fiancé s'était approché de sa cachette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

La voix neutre et grave envoya un frisson, de dégoût ! s'enjoignit Tsuna, le long de son échine et il sursauta pour se cogner le haut de la tête contre le rebords du comptoir. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur en portant ses mains jusqu'à sa nouvelle bosse mais fut arrêté par Enma. Ce dernier poussa un soupir et enroula ses bras, finement musclés eux aussi, sous les aisselles du garçon et le souleva sans difficultés. Une fois ce dernier debout, le démon le fit pencher sa tête et put ainsi observer attentivement la blessure qu'il s'était faite.

- Tu ne t'es vraiment pas manqué, remarqua la créature en posant ses doigts brûlants sur la chair meurtrie.

Tsuna se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de dire la réplique acerbe qui était sur le point de sortir et préféra se plonger dans l'observation de ses pieds. Observation bien plus intéressante quand on songeait que le démon qui lui faisait face n'était recouvert que de sa splendeur.

« _Il est à poil. _» se répéta mentalement comme un mantra l'adolescent. _« N'essayes même pas de regarder ! _»

Surtout, ne pas laisser errer ses yeux vers la partie basse de son fiancé. Surtout ne pas le faire. Ce fut ardu mais Tsuna y arriva. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Enma décide de prendre la parole après dix bonnes minutes de tripotage de sa bosse. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait jaloux de sa propre blessure ?

- Tu as faim ?, demanda le roux en se détourna de l'adolescent qui put enfin respirer convenablement.

C'était un véritable effort que de respirer normalement sans rougir comme une tomate chaque fois qu'une pensée obscène lui traversait l'esprit. Et elles étaient nombreuses. Tsuna secoua sa tête avec force en remarquant qu'il se perdait à nouveau dans ses délires et se concentra à nouveau sur ce que lui disait le démon.

- Un peu, avoua le garçon avant que son estomac ne se manifeste bruyamment.

_« Sale traître ! _» hurla mentalement le brun en saisissant la partie incriminée. _« Continues comme ça et je te mets au régime ! _»

Les grognements se turent et il put enfin regarder le roux sans se sentir honteux. Non, c'était impossible, il serait toujours honteux face à Enma, après tout, il l'avait trompé de la pire des façons... Et l'autre pensait sûrement qu'il était un détraqué qui aimait se travestir !

Un pot de ramen déshydratés fut placé devant son nez et le brun leva ce dernier pour croiser les étranges orbes du roux. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que les pupilles du démon étaient en forme de losanges. Tsuna continua à lever ses yeux et s'étrangla en remarquant les deux petites cornes pointues qui sortaient de la chevelure ébouriffée du garçon.

- Je n'ai que ça, s'excusa Enma sans voir que son fiancé était sur le point de mourir par apoplexie sous ses yeux.

- D... Des cor-cornes !, cria le brun en pointant du doigt les choses désignées.

Il se ressaisit juste après avoir hurlé son cri du cœur et prit poliment son bol de ramen des mains du démon qui s'était statufié face au haussement de voix du garçon.

- C'était quoi ça ?, soupira Enma en portant une main à ses cheveux et en les ébouriffant un peu plus pour le grand bonheur de Tsuna, Je suis un démon, non ? Il est normal que j'aie des cornes.

Le brun hocha lentement la tête et se dirigea à petits pas vers la cuisinière pour fouiller dans les placards situés à sa droite et en sortir une bouilloire. Il la remplit d'eau et la mit sur un des feux de l'engin. Ensuite, il alla s'asseoir tranquillement sur une des chaises hautes disposées autour du comptoir et adossa ses coudes sur celui-ci.

- Dans ce cas, fit l'adolescent en plantant ses prunelles ambrées dans celles du démon, Tu as une queue ?

Enma fit une drôle de tête, comme s'il avait mordu dans un citron, et eut un petit sourire. Il s'approcha avec des pas souples comme ceux d'un félin et fit un petit sourire entendu au brun.

- Bien sûr que j'en ai une, dit-il en désignant son aine, tu vois ?

- P-p-pas celle-là !, protesta Tsuna en rougissant furieusement sous l'insinuation de l'autre garçon. L'autre !

- Il existe des démons avec deux queues ?, s'étonna le roux.

- C'est à toi de me le dire !, rétorqua l'adolescent en se levant pour prendre la bouilloire et verser l'eau dans son bol.

- Non, sourit Enma en volant le plat de ramen instantanés des mains du garçon qui poussa une plainte.

Le démon prit des baguettes dans un tiroir et commença à manger le plat. Tsuna fit la moue et l'imita. Ils mangèrent sans un mot et arrivèrent bien vite à la fin du bol de ramen. Ensuite, ils se levèrent et marchèrent vers l'entrée. Voyant que le roux allait ouvrir la porte, l'humain dut faire une drôle de mine car Enma le regarda avec inquiétude.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Tu vas lui rendre visite habillé ainsi ?

Le démon baissa ses yeux et s'observa attentivement. Il leva sa tête et croisa le regard ambré empli d'inquiétude de son fiancé.

- Je ne peux pas ?, demanda la créature.

- Tu dois blaguer, répondit le brun avec incrédulité, Ignores-tu les règles de la bienséance ?

- Je suis un démon, renifla Enma, Je suis né pour briser les règles.

- Dans ce cas, tu manges tes congénères ? Tu couches avec des morts ? Tu te balades à poil dans les rues ?

- Non. Non. Oui.

- Oui ?, s'interloqua Tsuna. Alors pourquoi étais-tu habillé ce soir-là ?

Comprenant la question sous-jacente, le démon soupira et se gratta paresseusement la nuque. Il s'appuya ensuite contre le mur du hall d'entrée et observa attentivement le visage rougissant de l'adolescent.

- Si je veux manger, je dois m'infiltrer parmi les humains. Dans ce cas, je m'habille.

- Je croyais que les démons étaient frileux ?, pointa l'humain en souriant face à l'air dépité de son fiancé.

- On l'est, marmonna le roux en déviant son regard. Mais si j'y vais ainsi, je suis certain qu'elle fera tout ce que je lui demande...

-_ Elle _?

- Une célèbre vampire de la lignée de Vlad Tepes, elle est un peu dérangée et adore voir les hommes nus.

- A-Ah ?, s'étrangla Tsuna avec sa salive.

Il dut s'appuyer contre un des murs et commença à tousser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce faisant, il ne remarqua pas le regard concupiscent du démon qui détourna bien vite sa tête. La crise du brun finit par se calmer et il put à nouveau se concentrer sur Enma. Ce dernier, toujours dénudé, tapotait distraitement sur le pommeau de la porte et se mordillait les lèvres. Tsuna retint une envie inexplicable de coller ses lèvres contre celles du démon et préféra se mordre la langue violemment. Lorsqu'il sentit le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche, il soupira de soulagement et se tourna vers l'autre garçon.

- Alors, quand allons-nous lui rendre visite ?

Enma lui jeta un regard troublé, ses yeux observant quelque chose sur son visage que l'adolescent ne pouvait voir et le brun se sentit vexé de ne pas recevoir de réponses de la part de son presque mari.

- Maintenant, murmura le démon en secouant sa tête comme un chien s'ébrouait.

Tsuna se mordit à nouveau la langue quand la pensée que le diable était adorable lorsqu'il était surpris se glissa dans son esprit. Pas de quartiers contre ces pensées parasites qui ne lui appartenaient pas ! Oui, si ça se trouvait, c'était un bébé démoniaque, comme celui qui dirigeait le gang de voyous angéliques, qui s'amusait à lui farcir l'esprit de songeries perverses concernant un parfait inconnu. Bien joué, Monsieur Le Bébé Démoniaque ! Mais l'adolescent ne se laisserait pas faire et se battrait pour retrouver sa santé mentale !

L'esprit rempli de songeries concernant son combat héroïque contre un super méchant digne des plus grands mangas, le petit brun ne remarqua pas que l'autre garçon lui parlait et fut surpris de sentir une main familière se poser sur son épaule. Il leva donc ses yeux, qui n'étaient pas remplis de larmes de surprise et de terreur !, vers le démon et croisa le regard neutre de ce dernier.

- Tu ne bougeais plus, expliqua calmement Enma sans que l'autre n'ait dit un mot.

- Je pensais, avoua le brun, Pourquoi nous sommes-nous retrouvés liés ?

Le démon fit une petite grimace et retira sa main de l'épaule de l'adolescent. Il recula ensuite et s'adossa sur la porte toujours close pour fermer avec lassitude ses yeux.

Et tout cela en étant nu, Tsuna commençait à se demander s'il survivrait à cette vision.

- Je ne sais pas, grogna Enma en le sortant de ses pensées. Normalement, un lien se fait en trois étapes. D'abords, les deux partis doivent utiliser leurs magies sur leur futur partenaire. Ensuite, il y a le partage de sang. Une fois cela fait, une sorte d'évaluation de pouvoirs se fait dans la seconde qui suit et un dominant est choisi. Généralement, c'est celui qui a initié la cérémonie ou qui est le plus puissant. Dans notre cas, tu es le dominant car tu as commencé...

Le brun préféra ignorer la grimace de dégoût du démon lorsque ce dernier admit qu'il n'était pas l'instigateur du lien et baissa sa tête avec culpabilité. Bon dieu, il était celui qui avait tout fait ! Il était celui qui les avait liés !

- Bref, souffla le démon en secouant sa tête à nouveau. Ce n'est pas le plus important. Ce qui compte est la destruction définitive de ce lien.

Le rouquin s'étira légèrement comme s'il se préparait pour une course et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Tsuna s'approcha de lui, tentant de son mieux d'ignorer sa nudité, et le suivit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour leur montrer l'Entremonde. Enma marcha quelques pas, se pencha pour observer plusieurs clenches et finit par se décider. Il ouvrit sans douceur une porte en métal ou de multiples rouages semblables à ceux d'une horloge tournaient lentement à un rythme hypnotique. Le démon soupira face à celle-ci et posa sa main sur l'un des composants de la porte. Aussitôt, cette dernière s'ouvrit alors qu'une sonnerie stridente résonnait dans le gigantesque couloir, effrayant de ce fait le petit brun.

Il fut surpris de voir une fine silhouette moulée dans une combinaison opaque et aux cheveux blonds se jeter sur le roux qui se contenta de rester impassible. La personne poussa un cri de pure joie et commença à tâter le corps du démon en disant des choses qui firent rougir furieusement l'adolescent brun.

- Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu !, finit par sourire la jeune fille en s'écartant un peu du garçon pour l'observer avec un air appréciateur et ravi.

- On s'est vu hier, posa platement le démon en entrant sans entrain dans la maison.

La jeune femme sourit avec affection à ses mots et se concentra alors sur l'autre adolescent qui accompagnait son ami. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement et elle eut un nouveau sourire qui fit que Tsuna frissonne. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que quelque chose de mauvais allait se passer ?

- Tu dois être Sawada Tsunayoshi ?, demanda l'amie d'Enma en lui tendant une main qu'il s'empressa de serrer. Enchantée de connaître le mari de cet imbécile de démon !

Le brun s'étrangla avec sa salive et commença à tousser bruyamment en se tapant le torse pour s'en remettre. Pendant ce temps, Enma fit une clé de bras à la jeune fille et lui susurra quelque chose à l'oreille qui fit que cette dernière cesse de sourire et s'assombrisse.

- Suivez-moi, dit-elle sans cette ambiance de douce folie qui l'avait entourée depuis le début.

Le roux s'empressa d'obéir et Tsuna en fit de même. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs mal éclairés et aux murs couverts de bibliothèques remplies jusqu'à ras-bords et arrivèrent dans une salle où le plafond était illuminé par un lustre gigantesque. L'adolescent resta plus d'une dizaine de minutes le nez en l'air et revint sur terre en sentant un courant d'air chaud passer derrière lui. Il se tourna rapidement et fut surpris de constater qu'Enma était désormais habillé. Cependant, ce n'était pas ses vêtements habituels et le seul humain de la pièce écarquilla ses yeux de pure surprise. Le roux avait l'air puissant avec cet accoutrement qui était pourtant simple, une veste grande ouverte sur son torse et un pantalon large qui était néanmoins serré par ses bottes en cuir et en métal.

La jeune fille poussa un petit cri de satisfaction et enroula ses bras autour de la taille du démon.

- Maintenant, tu ressembles à un démon, fit-elle en opinant avec force.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas ta manie de m'habiller ainsi, soupira Enma en croisant ses bras après s'être extirpé de son étreinte.

- Tu es un démon supérieur, rétorqua la jeune fille en tapant du pied. Il est donc normal que tu sois habillé comme un démon supérieur. Mais non ! Monsieur préfère se promener habillé comme un vulgaire diablotin ! Je te jure, Enma, si tu n'étais pas venu à poil, je t'aurais laissé dehors !

Le garçon eut un petit sourire satisfait qu'il s'empressa d'enlever lorsqu'il remarqua l'air courroucé de son amie et il reprit bien vite son sérieux.

- Ça va te coûter cher, le prévint-elle.

- Je sais, soupira le démon en s'appuyant avec précaution contre une armoire remplie de mangas.

Tsuna les regarda sans rien dire, se sentant de plus en plus inutile au milieu de ces deux êtres qui dégageaient des effluves de pouvoir. L'adolescent ne savait pas comment il le pouvait, mais il les voyait.

Des nuées rouges sombres et vives qui s'entrelaçaient lascivement autour de la silhouette d'Enma pendant qu'une sorte d'obscurité entourait la jeune fille. Et le plus étrange était que ces choses ne quittaient jamais leurs propriétaires. Était-ce les auras dont les charlatans à la télévision aimaient tant parler ?

- Très bien, accorda la fille en sortant de ses réflexions le petit brun, Le double du prévu plus ce qu'on avait décidé hier.

- Marché conclu, approuva d'une voix neutre le démon.

- Génial, sourit l'autre en sautillant en tous sens. Suis-moi !

Puis, semblant se rappeler de l'existence de Tsuna, elle se tourna vers ce dernier et lui fit un clin d'œil joyeux.

- Le reste n'est que radotage ennuyant, lui confia-t-elle avec un sourire entendu, Tu peux discuter avec mes deux mécaniciens si tu veux.

L'adolescent acquiesça timidement et suivit les instructions données pour se retrouver complètement perdu dans la gigantesque maison. Enfin, après avoir trébuché sur une feuille volante d'un doujinshi, il atterrit dans ce qui lui parut être la cuisine. Sa tête rencontrant plutôt violemment une paroi carrelée, il lui fallut un peu de temps pour se rendre compte de la présence de deux adolescents dans la pièce.

- B-Bonjour, bredouilla Tsuna en se frottant le front où une nouvelle bosse poussait.

- Bonjour, salua un jeune aux cheveux roux plus clairs que ceux du démon.

Il avait également de lourdes lunettes carrées et un air aimable qui était cependant brisé par une grimace de douleur. De l'autre côté, il y avait un adolescent blond aux yeux bleus qui observait le tout avec calme. Le bâton d'une sucette sortait de ses lèvres et il lisait un livre énorme dont la couverture était ornée de signes informatiques.

- Vous êtes les mécaniciens ?, demanda le brun en se relevant pour rester debout sans trop savoir ce qu'il devait dire.

- Oui, acquiesça le roux en le regardant avec incompréhension. Serait-ce indiscret de notre part de vous demander ce que vous faites dans la cuisine de Shitopi-san ?

- Shitopi ?, répéta Tsuna sans comprendre.

- La propriétaire de cette maison, expliqua le blond en levant ses yeux de son bouquin. La folle qui t'a fait entrer.

- Ah !, s'exclama le garçon en comprenant enfin. L'amie d'Enma.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre auprès des deux autres adolescents.

- Amie, c'est vite dit, maugréa le blond en tournant une page.

- Il est là ?, demanda avec empressement l'autre.

Pourquoi voulait-il le voir ? Étaient-ils amis ? Et pourquoi Tsuna se sentait-il jaloux du garçon ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'un poing s'enfonçait sans pitié dans ses tripes ? Face à toutes ces questions qui s'enchevêtraient dans son esprit, il se mit à genoux et poussa un hurlement désarticulé tout en tirant quelques mèches de ses cheveux bruns. Une tape amicale se fit sur son épaule et il cessa de crier pour croiser les orbes bleutées du blond qui lui tendit une sucette. Tsuna l'accepta sans un mot et se rendit subitement compte qu'il venait de faire une vraie crise de nerfs sans aucune raison devant deux inconnus. Le garçon toussota nerveusement, avala sa salive maladroitement, s'étrangla avec et finit par avaler la sucette en entier sous les regards éberlués des deux adolescents.

Puis, quand il put respirer sans avoir l'impression de mourir dans la tentative, le garçon put enfin parler.

- Vous connaissez Enma ?, demanda-t-il en choisissant cette question parmi tant d'autres.

- Depuis longtemps, avoua le rouquin en rougissant légèrement alors que sa main se posait sur son ventre. Il est celui qui nous a apporté ici.

Le blond soupira à ces mots et ferma définitivement son livre pour le placer sur la table. Il se tourna ensuite vers Tsuna et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Le brun l'accepta volontiers et s'assit tranquillement sur une des chaises. Ce ne fut qu'alors que l'adolescent songea qu'il ne s'était pas présenté.

- Je m'appelle Tsuna, fit-il en penchant légèrement sa tête.

- Spanner, répondit le blond en relâchant sa main pour se rasseoir à sa place.

- Irie Shoichi, sourit le roux.

Tsuna les regarda avec attention, recherchant sur les visages des deux garçons des signes de surnaturel. Après tout, il était bien dans la maison d'un vampire, non ?

Cependant, les adolescents avaient une apparence parfaitement normale, leurs joues étaient rosées, ils respiraient calmement et réagissaient comme toute personne l'aurait fait. Dans ce cas, pourquoi le brun avait-il l'impression que quelque chose clochait ? Il se mordit la lèvre, s'interrogeant sur l'intelligence de poser des questions audacieuses à de parfaits inconnus ou à rester inculte jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il serra ses poings, crispa ses épaules et se prépara pour l'enfer.

- Qu'êtes-vous ?, demanda-t-il en fermant ses yeux en préparation de ce qui allait venir.

Un petit éclat de rire timide se fit entendre et il ouvrit craintivement ses paupières pour croiser les yeux bruns amusés d'Irie qui s'arrêta de rire bien vite. Ce dernier reprit son sérieux et se gratta l'arrière de sa tête en souriant avec ennui, comme s'il ne savait que répondre. Il se tourna pour échanger un regard lourd de sous-entendus avec Spanner et finit par soupirer en crispant sa main contre son ventre.

- Nous étions des humains, répondit le garçon à lunettes en évitant soigneusement les yeux de Tsuna.

- Et maintenant ?, fit ce dernier.

- Des zombies, dit laconiquement le blond en plongeant à nouveau son nez dans son livre.

Le brun ouvrit sa bouche, prêt à hurler à pleins poumons, mais s'arrêta. Des zombies ? N'étaient-ils pas censés être des créatures en pleine décomposition, avide de cervelle fraîche et autres ? Tsuna se rappela du toucher de la main de Spanner et remarqua que, bien que la peau lui ait semblé être glacée, elle était en parfait état. Et les deux adolescents n'étaient pas livides comme des cadavres mais plutôt blancs comme tout geek qui se respecte.

- Et comment vous êtes-vous retrouvés ainsi ?, demanda le brun en sautillant presque d'anticipation.

Tout cela ressemblait énormément aux livres de fantasy dont raffolait Naito. Entre les vampires, les démons, les anges et les zombies, Tsuna se demandait ce qui allait suivre ensuite. Sans doute un dieu vu que c'était ce que recherchait ardemment Enma.

- Heuuu, hésita Irie en frictionnant son estomac alors qu'une grimace déformait ses traits anxieux, J'étais un apprenti liche et j'ai été capturé par un démon puis amené ici.

- Ah bon ?, s'étonna le brun en posant ses coudes sur la table et mettant son menton sur ses mains croisées.

- Oui, acquiesça le garçon en souriant faiblement. Enma-san a décidé que je ferais un présent convenable à Shitopi-san et m'a embarqué le jour même.

- Sans te demander ton avis ?

- Un démon ne demande jamais rien, expliqua le rouquin en haussant ses épaules. Ça m'aurait bien plus effrayé s'il m'avait demandé...

- Quant à moi, interrompit Spanner en remarquant que l'autre mécanicien commençait à se perdre dans ses souvenirs, J'ai été transformé en zombie pour tenir compagnie à Irie.

Voyant l'incompréhension dans les orbes ambrées de l'adolescent, il soupira en continua.

- Shitopi adore le yaoi. Alors, quand elle s'est retrouvée avec Irie, elle a décidé qu'il lui fallait un ami. Elle a appelé Enma et l'a supplié pendant plusieurs lunes avant de le décider. Et il m'a apporté.

- Comment devient-on un zombie ?, demanda Tsuna en clignant des yeux sans comprendre pourquoi Enma revenait si souvent dans les discussions.

Était-ce lui ou le démon ne faisait que des frasques et enlevait des jeunes hommes constamment ?

- Avec un rituel bien précis, expliqua Irie, Il faut un sorcier très puissant et une potion. Ensuite, on tombe dans un sommeil quasi mortel et on se réveille zombie.

- Et vous n'avez jamais envie de... croquer de l'homme ?

- Non !, s'offusqua le roux en secouant vivement la tête, Il suffit que nous soyons sous l'emprise des pouvoirs de Shitopi-san et nous conservons nos consciences. Par contre, si nous nous éloignons d'elle, avec le temps, nous commençons à nous désagréger...

- Vous vous désagrégez, répéta avec incrédulité Tsuna. Je vois. Autre chose à savoir ? Comme, par exemple, le fait que tous les vendredis treize de pleine lune, vous buvez le sang d'une vierge âgée de treize ans ?

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard amusé et secouèrent leurs têtes.

- Rien de tout ça, répondit Spanner en tournant une page. Nous sommes liés à Shitopi et avons pour ordre de protéger cette maison ainsi que ses habitants.

Les yeux du brun s'illuminèrent et il s'avança vers le blond avec une aura d'anticipation se déployant autour de lui.

- Liés ?, lâcha-t-il sans croire la chance qu'il avait pour que le sujet soit arrivé sur la table sans avoir besoin de poser la question.

- J'imagine que tu ne sais rien à ce sujet, soupira Irie en souriant nerveusement. Mais les liens sont quelque chose de fréquent parmi les êtres surnaturels. Chaque lien est différent et il doit se faire en remplissant plusieurs conditions. Par exemple, nous sommes tous les deux liés à Shitopi-san qui est la créatrice du lien. Elle a donc plein pouvoir sur nous et détient le contrôle absolu de nos vies.

- Cela ne vous effraie pas ?, s'exclama Tsuna en se rendant compte que le lien les rabaissait au statut d'esclaves. Elle pourrait à tout moment vous ordonner de mourir !

- On s'y fait, dit laconiquement le blond en sortant de la poche de sa combinaison verte une nouvelle sucette pour remplacer l'autre. Puis, elle n'est pas si méchante. Juste incroyablement agaçante avec tous ces ordres de nous cosplayer en ses personnages favoris de manga et de coucher ensemble...

Les yeux du brun s'élargirent comme des soucoupes et il ouvrit sa bouche dans l'intention manifeste de hurler sa surprise. Cependant, pas un son ne franchit ses lèvres et Irie le regarda avec frayeur lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'adolescent était en train d'avoir une crise d'hyperventilation.

- Tsuna-san !, s'exclama le roux en le saisissant par les épaules pour le secouer avec force. Restes avec nous !

Les yeux du brun virèrent au blanc et un peu de mousse sortit de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Un fracas se fit entendre dans la maison et la porte menant à la cuisine fut ouverte violemment, révélant la silhouette pressée d'un démon qui leur était familier. Ce dernier se jeta sur le corps tressautant de Tsuna et chassa d'un geste sec les mains d'Irie pour ensuite enlacer doucement la taille du brun. Les soubresauts de ce dernier se calmèrent progressivement et il finit par papillonner des yeux en reprenant ses esprits.

- Que s'est-il passé ?, demanda Enma en se tournant vers les deux zombies.

Tsuna rougit en se rendant compte qu'il se trouvait dans les bras du démon et prit bien plus de couleurs lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il pouvait sentir les vibrations de la voix de ce dernier contre sa tête. Sans oublier que la main du roux caressait doucement son dos avec un rythme apaisant.

- Trop d'informations en peu de temps, expliqua lentement Spanner en haussant ses épaules. La révélation sur la perversité de Shitopi a aussi aidé.

Les regards se tournèrent vers la vampire qui se contenta de sourire gentiment, pas le moins du monde gênée de ses manies. Elle joignit ses mains derrière son dos et s'étira en continuant à sourire.

- Et tu dis que tu ne veux pas être lié, susurra-t-elle en faisant les gros yeux au démon qui grogna en lui montrant ses dents en réponse.

- J'attends, cracha-t-il en resserrant son étreinte autour de la fine silhouette du seul humain présent dans la pièce.

- Bien, souffla la jeune fille en secouant sa main droite comme si elle voulait faire s'évaporer ses soucis ainsi. Tu m'as fait le grand plaisir de t'habiller en Démon Supérieur pour ensuite me faire une scène en live de ta romance avec Tsunayoshi-kun. Je suppose que tu t'es suffisamment sacrifié.

Les sourcils du démon se froncèrent et Tsuna craignit pendant un moment qu'il ne se jette sur la vampire pour lui faire ravaler ses mots. Après tout, Enma avait l'air assez susceptible sur le thème de leur lien...

- Le dieu des récoltes, ça vous va ?, demanda Shitopi en sortant de sa poche un petit écran plat et en appuyant du bout de son ongle rongé sur quelques touches. Comme c'est une divinité japonaise, il est plutôt accessible. Et comme on est en hiver, il est en service.

- Où réside-t-il ?, fit Enma avec un ton qui ne permettait pas de contestation.

- Partout, répondit la vampire en haussant ses épaules, C'est un dieu, qu'attendais-tu ? Mais, il aime bien se promener à Kyoto depuis quelques siècles.

- Il n'y a plus de champs à Kyoto depuis des siècles, pointa le démon.

- C'est un dieu, ne me demande pas d'expliquer ce qui passe par sa cervelle hypertrophiée !

- D'accord, soupira Enma en acquiesçant lentement. Ça marche.

Il se leva lentement, relâchant enfin l'adolescent qui s'écarta de lui en titubant maladroitement. Tsuna se tourna vers les deux garçons qui lui avaient tenu compagnie et les salua timidement en s'inclinant pour ensuite suivre le démon rouge qui avait quitté la pièce sans dire mot. Lorsqu'il passa devant Shitopi, cette dernière le saisit par l'avant-bras et se pencha pour être à son hauteur.

- Même s'il donne l'impression d'être sûr de lui et puissant, Enma-chan reste un vrai cœur d'artichaut mêlé d'un inutile, chuchota-t-elle en passant un bras glacial autour du frêle cou de l'adolescent.

- Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?, demanda en clignant des yeux stupidement le brun.

- Parce qu'il est temps de vous mettre l'un face à l'autre, sans artifices, répondit la jeune fille en plissant ses yeux qui s'obscurcirent drastiquement. Tu l'aimes ?

Tsuna rougit et secoua sa tête. Il la baissa ensuite et fixa résolument ses poings fermés.

- Je ne l'aime pas, murmura-t-il, Pas encore.

- Mais tu l'as déjà aimé, donc tu pourrais l'aimer, releva Shitopi en souriant gentiment.

La seule réponse qu'elle put obtenir fut un rougissement intense.

- Dans ce cas, sourit-elle, il est temps que tu te mettes à sa hauteur. Peu importe que vous soyez humain ou démon, dans une relation, nous sommes tous égaux.

Tsuna hocha lentement sa tête et la releva pour croiser les yeux bruns aux reflets sanguins de la jeune.

- Shitopi-san, fit-il en un filet de voix, Nous ne sortons pas ensemble, nous essayons de défaire le lien.

- Bien sûr, rit joyeusement la vampire, Ils disent tous cela au début !

Un concert de soupirs désespérés se fit entendre et une main compatissante se posa sur l'épaule du garçon. Ce dernier se tourna pour faire face à un Irie qui avait l'air sur le point de faire un ulcère.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Tsuna-san, sourit celui-ci difficilement, Tout va bien se passer.

L'humain acquiesça faiblement et se souvint alors qu'Enma était partit depuis belle lurette. Il se dépêcha de sortir de la cuisine et traversa sans faire attention la multitude de couloirs pour arriver face à la porte d'entrée où se trouvait, nonchalamment appuyé contre celle-ci, le démon. Ce dernier soupira avec lassitude en voyant apparaître Tsuna et lui fit signe de le suivre.

Une fois dans le couloir de l'Entremonde, Enma le guida vers un recoin de ce passage et posa sa main sur une poignée en jade quasi transparent. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et fit tourner la clenche. Enfin, le démon poussa la porte et un rayon de lumière se faufila par l'embrasure de l'étroit passage. Tsuna écarquilla ses yeux et leva ses mains pour les mettre dans le halo et fut surpris de ressentir une impression de froid sur le bout de ses doigts. Une sorte de grognement le fit sursauter et il tourna ses orbes ambrés vers Enma qui regardait avec animosité l'ouverture.

- De la neige, feula quasiment le démon en reculant pour heurter la paroi opposée.

L'adolescent brun le regarda avec surprise et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte pour la refermer. Ensuite, il marcha vers son fiancé et se posta près de lui, toutefois sans le toucher. Enma leva ses yeux carmins vers lui et Tsuna rit doucement en surprenant l'air étonné de l'autre garçon.

- Avant de nous rendre à Kyoto, fit-il d'une voix posée, Habillons-nous convenablement.

Le démon hocha lentement sa tête, trop surpris pour retrouver la parole. Ils se rendirent à la porte de son appartement et le roux l'ouvrit rapidement, s'engouffrant dans l'entrée béante pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Laissé dans le hall d'entrée, Tsuna enleva ses chaussures qui n'avaient pas tant servi que cela et marcha lentement vers le canapé où il avait laissé son manteau ainsi que ses gants et son écharpe. Il enfila prestement le tout et s'assit calmement sur un coin du canapé, ses mains posées sur ses genoux correctement pliés et son dos droit. Enfin, après dix interminables minutes d'attente, la porte menant à l'antre du démon s'ouvrit lentement, rappelant curieusement ce qui s'était déroulé plus tôt dans la journée au petit brun, et Enma sortit, vêtu pour la première fois de la matinée convenablement. Il portait un épais pantalon noir, une chemise blanche sous un gros pull beige, le tout surmonté par un blazer noir, qui était lui-même recouvert d'un épais manteau au capuchon fourré.

« _Et il disait aimer se promener à poil_. » railla intérieurement l'adolescent en le voyant dans un pareil accoutrement.

Cependant, il se mentirait à lui-même s'il osait dire que l'ensemble n'allait pas au démon. Le tout le sublimait encore plus, si c'était possible, en le rendant mignon, plus abordable.

Enma s'avança vers l'entrée, l'ignorant en passant, et Tsuna se leva en soupirant. Pourquoi le démon lui en voulait-il autant ? Ah oui, c'était de sa faute s'ils étaient liés...

Le roux ouvrit la porte, se préparant à sortir lorsque le brun le saisit par la manche de son manteau.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?, demanda laconiquement Enma.

Tsuna ne répondit pas, se contentant de se mettre en face de l'autre garçon pour l'examiner avec soin. Le démon avait le corps entièrement recouvert par toutes ces couches de vêtements successives mais ce n'était pas cela qui dérangeait l'adolescent. Il y avait autre chose.

Le regard du brun s'éclaircit et il leva une main pour la placer sur le cou de son quasi mari. Ce dernier frissonna en sentant la peau froide de Tsuna et ne bougea pas. Ils conservèrent le silence et Tsuna finit par enlever doucement son écharpe pour la placer autour du cou d'Enma, remarquant au passage qu'ils avaient la même taille.

- Voilà, fit-il en brisant la chape de silence qui s'était installée entre eux. Comme ça tu n'auras pas froid.

Puis, alors qu'il arrangeait le col pour que l'écharpe soit bien placée, la réalisation le heurta avec la force d'un train lancé à grande vitesse.

Sa mère.  
>Il avait oublié de la prévenir.<p>

- IIIIIIIIIE !, hurla-t-il en se précipitant dans le couloir de l'Entremonde.

Tsuna parcourut l'entièreté du couloir et s'arrêta en dérapant devant la porte qui menait à la station de métro proche de sa maison. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et se figea en sentant une décharge électrique le parcourir dès qu'il toucha le morceau de métal.

- Aïe !, cria-t-il en portant sa main blessée à ses lèvres.

Il fronça ses sourcils en sentant la chaleur inhabituelle qu'émettait sa peau. Ainsi, il n'avait pas rêvé, cette porte l'avait réellement électrocuté ! Une tape sur son épaule le sortit de ses pensées et le brun leva sa tête pour croiser le regard carmin ennuyé d'Enma. Ce dernier avait l'air lassé et à la fois agacé, et cette impression se renforçait avec les couches de vêtements qu'il portait.

Comprenant le message implicite, Tsuna abandonna toute idée de contacter sa mère, suivit le démon et ils arrivèrent bien vite devant la porte menant à Kyoto. Cependant, les préoccupations concernant sa mère ne quittèrent pas l'esprit du garçon et ce fut ainsi qu'il posa pour la première fois les pieds dans l'ancienne cité impériale. Une bourrasque glaciale lui secoua les cheveux et il leva ses yeux ambrés vers le ciel pour contempler les cieux nuageux où tombaient quelques flocons.

Il neigeait.

Tsuna ne put empêcher son sourire ravi de naître sur ses lèvres et il entrouvrit ces dernières pour avaler un copeau avec délice. Un toussotement le sortit de sa félicité et il se tourna pour apercevoir la silhouette engoncée dans ses vêtements encombrants du démon. Celui-ci se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte menant à l'Entremonde, les bras enroulés autour de sa taille et l'air plus que récalcitrant à sortir du couloir.

- Viens !, fit le brun en souriant avec joie, On ne devait pas rencontrer un dieu ?

- On pourrait passer un autre jour, avisa le rouquin en regardant ses chaussures fourrées avec énervement, Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas disponible...

- Shitopi-san a dit qu'il était sûrement libre, pointa Tsuna avant de comprendre ce qui se passait réellement. Tu as peur de lui ?

- Quoi ?, s'étrangla le démon, Ce n'est pas ça ! Il me faut juste du temps pour me préparer à y entrer. Chaque démon doit faire face à cela.

- Tu as peur d'être blessé ?, demanda l'autre avec un air compatissant.

- Non !, protesta la créature de façon véhémente en surprenant l'adolescent qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel éclat de voix. Imagines que tu dois sauter dans l'eau du Pôle Nord. Bien sûr, tu dois prendre ton temps pour rassembler toute ta détermination. Je suis dans le même cas. De plus, il neige.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi la neige importe.

- Je suis un démon, expliqua plus calmement Enma, J'ai été élevé dans les flammes de l'Enfer, nourri avec les souffrances des humains et désaltéré avec la lave de leurs péchés, comprends-tu ? Je ne supporte pas les températures basses.

Tsuna hocha lentement sa tête, montrant ainsi qu'il avait saisi ce que l'autre voulait lui expliquer. Néanmoins, l'idée que le roux doive se préparer mentalement pour marcher dans la neige le fit sourire. C'était mignon, il n'aurait jamais imaginé le démon avoir une faiblesse pareille. Un bruissement le rappela sur terre et le brun observa avec amusement les yeux plissés ainsi que les sourcils froncés de son quasi époux. Ce dernier marchait lentement, ses pieds s'enfonçant avec dégoût dans la neige immaculée qui s'accumulait lentement sur les trottoirs de la cité japonaise.

- Où sommes-nous ?, demanda Tsuna en s'approchant de l'autre garçon.

- Station Fushimi, marmonna Enma en titubant pour continuer à avancer.

Il se figea, leva ses yeux et poussa un soupir en passant une main lasse sur son visage.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Nous sommes devant le Seven Eleven près de la station Fushimi.

Ils continuèrent à marcher, leurs pas résonnant doucement dans la nuit hivernale. Tsuna suivit sans dire mot le démon et contempla avec émerveillement les différents immeubles et affiches qui se trouvaient sur le chemin. Des flocons de neige s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux et il dut les secouer pour éviter que l'eau glacée ne fonde dessus.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant un grand portique en bois rouge et le démon s'y arrêta, un air dégoûté peint sur l'entièreté de son visage. Finalement après quelques secondes d'intense réflexion, Enma fit un pas et passa sous le premier portique, une expression soulagée passant fugacement sur ses traits fins. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit les autres toriis, son visage devint inexpressif et Tsuna dut le prendre par la manche et le traîner. C'était comme si son âme avait déserté son corps et que ce dernier était passé en mode pilote automatique. Après avoir marché pendant ce qui semblait des heures sous les portiques, Tsuna se rendit subitement compte qu'il n'y avait plus de lumière du tout.

Bien sûr, il faisait nuit mais auparavant, il y avait eu la luminosité ténue des étoiles ainsi que de la lune qui éclairait timidement le sanctuaire. Cependant, il n'y avait plus rien, il faisait noir comme dans un tombeau et Tsuna ne pouvait même pas voir sa main lorsqu'il la plaçait devant son nez. De plus, le bruit lointain et régulier de l'agitation citadine s'était évaporé dans la nuit et il n'y avait plus qu'un silence entrecoupé de ses halètements, obtenus grâce à l'effort causé par sa longue marche et le fait qu'Enma ne se laissait pas gentiment diriger.

Subitement, un craquement sec résonna et une lampe en papier rouge vif s'alluma, éblouissant l'adolescent. Ce dernier poussa une exclamation surprise en remarquant qu'une série de lanternes pareilles à la première s'étaient illuminées. Elles étaient toutes accrochées aux sommets des toriis et avaient toutes la même inscription.

Inari.

Réalisant tout à coup le dieu qu'il allait rencontrer, Tsuna resserra ses doigts sur le bout de la manche du manteau d'Enma et inspira profondément pour ensuite se remettre en marche. Curieusement, l'allée sous les toriis paraissait sans fin et il finit par laisser errer son regard tout en avançant pour se distraire. Après tout, il n'allait pas demander au démon de lui faire la conversation vu que ce dernier n'était pas psychologiquement présent.

Il remarqua alors les statues. Il y en avait des centaines, de différentes tailles et disséminées partout où l'œil se posait. Des renards.

Tsuna se rappela alors qu'il y avait un sanctuaire célèbre à Kyoto dédié au kami des récoltes et du riz, le sanctuaire de Fushimi Inari. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il regarda autour de lui avec admiration. Il se trouvait donc sous les milliers de torii ! L'adolescent accéléra le pas et se dépêcha d'atteindre le bout du chemin, observant avec un soulagement incompréhensible la fin de l'allée surmontée par les portiques. Cependant, alors qu'il allait enfin s'approcher de la sortie du chemin, une ombre bougea à sa droite et il arrêta de marcher pour se rapprocher d'Enma. Son ventre parut se tordre et Tsuna porta sa main libre à celui-ci. Quelque chose allait mal, il était effrayé et il faisait toujours aussi noir et silencieux. Sans plus se contrôler, le brun enroula fermement ses doigts emmitouflés autour des gantés du démon puisant là la seule source de réconfort qu'il pouvait espérer obtenir de la part du roux.

Soudain, les ombres qui l'entouraient s'allongèrent sans raison, les lanternes de papiers bougèrent comme si elles avaient été secouées par une rafale de vent et Tsuna se colla à Enma, ses yeux s'élargissant par la crainte qui commençait à prendre possession de son être. Quelque chose de surnaturel était en train de se dérouler devant lui et il ne pouvait rien faire.

Ses yeux commencèrent à chauffer et Tsuna préféra fermer ses paupières, tendant l'oreille pour tenter d'écouter quelque chose au milieu de ce silence qui en devenait assourdissant. La chaleur vira à l'insupportable et un grésillement familier résonna, surprenant l'adolescent qui ouvrit brusquement ses yeux pour rencontrer le regard immatériel d'une créature qui n'appartenait clairement pas au monde réel.

L'odeur familière du riz frit de sa mère envahit son nez et Tsuna observa silencieusement l'être qui lui faisait face. Des yeux violets qui paraissaient transpercer son âme et une fourrure blanche immaculée. Un museau fin, quatre pattes fuselées et plus important, deux queues. Un renard blanc avec deux queues.

- Un kitsune, murmura avec émerveillement Tsuna sans bouger.

«_ Sawada Tsunayoshi. Vous avez été autorisé à poser les pieds dans le sanctuaire de notre Maître._ »

Le renard ne parlait pas comme le feraient les personnages d'un dessin animé en ouvrant et refermant sa bouche successivement. Ses mots arrivaient à l'esprit du garçon comme s'ils communiquaient télépathiquement mais ce n'était pas tout. Les yeux de l'animal fantastique servaient de lien entre les deux esprits, réalisa aussitôt l'adolescent en suivant le renard mythique, tout en s'assurant qu'Enma le suivait.

Le kitsune ne marchait pas comme le faisaient les renards courants. Il évoluait dans les airs, ses pattes bougeant par vagues successives artistiques, s'appuyant sur les courants aériens si infimes que même un grain de poussière n'aurait pu y voltiger.

- Vous êtes le gardien du temple, remarqua Tsuna en continuant à avancer.

«_ Nous avons longtemps épaulé notre Maître_. »

La réponse énigmatique de l'animal satisfit le garçon et il garda le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils montent les marches menant à l'intérieur du sanctuaire. Le brun enleva sans se faire prier ses chaussures et voulut se pencher pour retirer celles d'Enma mais le renard refusa. Puis, la créature s'évanouit dans les airs, comme s'il avait été composé de fumée. Tsuna resta pendant plusieurs secondes devant l'entrée du temple, la bouche entrouverte, se demandant que faire vu que son guide venait de disparaître sous ses yeux. Mais, lorsqu'il jeta un œil sur Enma et vit ses lèvres bleuies et ses yeux vides, l'adolescent reprit ses esprits et ouvrit le paravent lentement. Une bouffée d'air chaud sentant le riz au curry fait par sa mère lui caressa le visage et le brun se dépêcha de faire entrer le démon dans le sanctuaire. Sitôt la porte coulissante fermée, ils furent à nouveau plongés dans le noir et Tsuna s'avança précautionneusement dans le couloir sombre, sa main gauche errant sur la paroi tandis que l'autre restait agrippée à la manche d'Enma.

Puis, sans transition, le sanctuaire fut éclairé. Surpris, Tsuna perdit son équilibre et atterrit sur le rouquin qui poussa une exclamation douloureuse.

Un éclat de rire brisa alors le silence qui s'était réinstallé suite au cri du démon. Tsuna sauta sur ses pieds et se mit devant Enma, ses yeux jaugeant le nouveau venu. Ce n'était pas un renard magique mais il dégageait la même impression de puissance et d'intouchabilité que le kitsune.

C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs mi-longs et aux yeux violets aussi perçants que l'avaient été ceux du renard. Il avait aussi une petite couronne mauve à l'envers tatouée sur sa pommette gauche dont les neufs pointes s'étendaient sur le haut de sa joue. Curieusement, il avait un bol rempli de riz frit dans une main et une bouteille de saké dans l'autre.

- Quelle détermination, jeune pousse, sourit le jeune homme, Cela me rappelle ma jeunesse...

- Vous êtes le kami Inari, réalisa subitement Tsuna en se rapprochant du corps toujours au sol de son fiancé.

- Bravo, le félicita Inari en hochant la tête avec approbation. Généralement, il vous faut plus de temps, ne le prends pas mal, mais les êtres humains sont tellement bornés...

Le sourire du dieu disparut et il ferma à moitié ses yeux violets pour les poser ensuite sur le corps d'Enma. Les commissures des lèvres d'Inari se plissèrent subtilement et l'adolescent sentit ses yeux commencer à chauffer à nouveau.

Il devait faire attention.

- Voyons voir, que fait donc un démon dans mon sanctuaire, murmura lentement le dieu en tendant sa main vers le rouquin.

Tsuna n'eut même pas le temps de penser, un moment il se trouvait devant l'incarnation d'une divinité, l'autre il était accroupi, ses jambes encerclant le torse d'Enma, et ses mains placées en formes de griffes devant son visage en signe de défense.

- Un lien donc, soupira Inari en secouant sa tête. Enfin, si tu as réussi à arriver jusqu'ici, j'imagine que je peux écouter tes prières. Et celles du démon en passant...

Le dieu parut se rappeler quelque chose et claqua des doigts. Le bruit résonna dans le silence de la pièce et l'écho retentit longuement entre les quatre murs. Un grognement se fit ensuite entendre et Tsuna baissa ses yeux pour croiser le regard légèrement surpris du démon.

- Ts... Sawada ?, chuchota ce dernier en clignant rapidement des paupières, Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Le brun rougit en se rendant compte que sa position pouvait être interprétée de plusieurs façons et se recula pour permettre au roux de se lever correctement. Celui-ci, après avoir souri avec soulagement en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de neige autour de lui, reprit son sérieux immédiatement après avoir croisé le regard améthyste du kami.

- Byakuran, déclara sobrement le démon.

- Enma, répondit froidement la divinité.

- Je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins, soupira le roux en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Enlèves notre lien.

- Dans ce cas, je vais faire aussi court que toi, sourit Byakuran en hochant légèrement la tête, Non.

Tsuna contempla les deux êtres surnaturels sans dire mot, pourquoi avait-il l'impression que tout se finirait mal ?

- Pourquoi ?, fut la question laconique d'Enma.

- Je ne veux et ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

Inari, ou Byakuran ?, Tsuna ne savait pas très bien quel était son vrai nom, soupira et se frotta la nuque comme si cette dernière était raide. Ensuite, la divinité s'assit nonchalamment sur les tatamis et se mit à manger son bol de riz avec les baguettes servant aux cymbales. Puis, après plusieurs bouchées copieuses et avoir arrosé le tout de saké, le kami se décida à répondre à la question du démon.

- Premièrement, commença-t-il en levant un index vindicatif, Pourquoi aiderais-je le démon qui m'a volé mon meilleur moine ?

Enma grimaça un petit sourire gêné et se gratta l'arrière de sa tête.

- Tu m'en veux toujours pour ça ?, demanda-t-il. Ça s'est passé il y a quoi ? Deux siècles ?

- Le temps n'importe pas pour un dieu, tonna Inari en se redressant, ses cheveux voletant sous la brise violente qui était née de ses paroles. N'attends rien de moi, démon !

Tsuna hoqueta en ressentant de plein fouet les pouvoirs du kami. Ceux-ci étaient déchaînés et faisaient voltiger tout sur leurs passages. Cependant, il y avait une bulle de tranquillité autour d'Enma. Ainsi, lorsque les multiples bougies et encens sacrés volèrent dans la pièce en direction du démon, les objets ne firent que tomber sur les tatamis dès qu'ils furent à quelques centimètres de ce dernier. Byakuran poussa un râle de rage et son corps commença à luire d'une lueur orangée de mauvaise augure.

Les yeux de Tsuna lui firent soudain si mal qu'il tomba à genoux, évitant de peu une cymbale qui passa en sifflant à quelques millimètres de sa joue pour se planter en vibrant dans une des parois du sanctuaire, et l'adolescent poussa un gémissement qui se perdit dans le tapage du déferlement de la rage du dieu mineur.

Subitement, ce fut comme si quelque chose en lui avait claqué, s'était brisé de façon irrémédiable. Le brun se leva lentement, sa tête baissée et ses yeux fermés, et avança vers la forme indistincte du kami. Quand il fut devant celui-ci, Tsuna leva une main lentement et traça dans les airs la forme d'un triangle. Étrangement, les traits s'inscrivirent dans le néant et une forme lumineuse triangulaire prit naissance sous les yeux étonnés des deux autres hommes. Le brun, les yeux toujours fermés et la respiration mesurée, leva alors sa deuxième main et fit un autre signe aux côtés du premier triangle. La colère d'Inari cessa lentement lorsque ce dernier réalisa ce que faisait l'humain face à lui. Ses yeux violets s'écarquillèrent et la lumière orange s'évanouit aussitôt pendant qu'il saisissait violemment les deux mains du garçon. Bien qu'elles soient brûlantes et qu'un être humain aurait été gravement brûlé en les touchant, le kami ne réagit pas à la douleur terrestre et se contenta de lâcher les mains pour secouer les épaules de l'adolescent.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi, fit Byakuran avec empressement.

Les yeux du garçon s'ouvrirent à ses mots et un hoquet de surprise résonna dans le sanctuaire.

- Un ange, murmura Enma en croisant les orbes orangés de son fiancé.

- Non, susurra la divinité, Autre chose. J'aimerais dire que c'est un hybride... Mais avec cette puissance...

Le démon hocha lentement sa tête et s'approcha des deux autres pour prendre dans ses bras le jeune humain. Sitôt qu'il sentit les bras du roux autour de lui, Tsuna ferma les yeux et se laissa entraîner dans les limbes du sommeil.

Cependant, il put entendre les derniers mots que prononça Byakuran.

- Et voilà ma deuxième raison. Je ne peux briser un lien sans tout savoir sur les deux partis. Or, j'ignore tout sur les origines de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna eut un petit sourire et se pelotonna contre le torse, molletonné par la veste, du démon. Quelque part, le fait de savoir qu'il resterait lié à Enma le rendait heureux.

* * *

><p><strong>Voici la fin du chapitre... Ne pleurez pas, la suite arrivera bientôt vu que j'ai eu une poussée d'inspiration pour cette histoire :)<strong>

**RAR :**

**Hina** : Errare humanum est ! Je n'ai que ça à dire ^^" J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu du début jusqu'à la fin :)

**Hikari** : Te faire mourir de bonheur ? Bien sûr que non, si jamais je le faisais, je perdrais une lectrice ^^ Dis-moi si ce chapitre était à la hauteur du quatrième ;)


	6. Quant on est soi même en Enfer

**Hello~**  
><strong>Aujourd'hui, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer ! J'ai enfin achevé cette histoire et les chapitres seront donc publiés plus rapidement que ceux d'avant. N'est-ce pas génial ? Aussi, maintenant que tout est écrit, je peux vous dire quelque chose... <strong>  
><strong>Vous vous rappelez de l'avertissement concernant les OOC ? Gardez-le bien en tête jusqu'au bout de cette fiction ;) <strong>

**Pairings : 0027 (_forever ! xD_), 8059 (_bien qu'il n'y ait même pas un sous-entendu dans toute l'histoire..._), 1869 (_rien que dans le chapitre quatre avec ce cher Enma_), RL (_plus que sous-entendu_), XS, B26 (_aussi fortement sous-entendu_), 10051 (_principalement dans ce chapitre ^^_), 4051 et du 10027. Je crois que c'est tout...**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages ni l'idée d'un démon lié à un humain. Je ne suis qu'une auteur qui a tout réarrangé à sa sauce.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nuit d'Enfer au Paradis.<strong>

_Quant on est soi-même en Enfer, ça peut soulager de faire des excursions dans l'Enfer des autres. (Irène de Buisseret)_

_Sauf si nous avons provoqué cet Enfer et que les autres en questions en profitent pour nous enfoncer. (Kozato Enma)_

Enma ouvrit un œil brumeux lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose effleurer sa peau. Grognant contre l'impertinent qui osait le réveiller de ses doux songes, le démon agita vaguement la main et invoqua des flammèches rouges sang qui allèrent s'écraser contre le coupable de son réveil. Le fait qu'il s'agissant du reflet du soleil contre sa fenêtre ne le déconcentra absolument pas de sa tâche.

Puis, une fois qu'il eut remarqué que le gêneur n'arrêterait pas, Enma se décida à sortir de son lit, avec un long grognement pour prouver à quel point il appréciait ce fait.

Il laissa errer son regard et un reflet sur sa table de chevet le fit redescendre sur terre. Le démon tendit sa main vers l'objet qui brillait sous la lumière du soleil levant et s'en empara. Ses sourcils froncés en voyant que l'appareil vibrait discrètement, il examina attentivement le téléphone portable.

Ah, un appel.

Les sourcils du démon se froncèrent alors qu'il cherchait dans son esprit qui serait suffisamment casse-pieds que pour l'appeler à une heure si matinale. Il était un démon, bon sang ! Une créature de la nuit !

- Quoi ?, grogna-t-il en finissant par décrocher l'appareil.

-_ Bonjour à toi aussi_, répondit plaisamment son interlocuteur avec un ton joueur. _Comment va mon démon favori ?_

Enma raccrocha sans dire un mot et se laissa tomber sur son lit, regardant sans émotions son plafond. Puis, comme son téléphone continuait à vibrer, il finit par y répondre.

-_ Ce n'est pas gentil de faire ça, Enma-chan_, se plaignit l'autre une fois que le démon eut répondu. _Alors que je te fais la bonté d'appeler._

- Pourquoi ?, demanda l'adolescent âgé de plusieurs siècles.

-_ Les Parques ont commencé à bouger_, répondit pour la première fois sérieusement son interlocuteur. _Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à Atropos mais il est en train de machiner quelque chose..._

- Atropos, murmura songeusement Enma en se grattant le sommet de ses cornes. Ah oui ! Daemon Spade, c'est ça ?

-_ Ouais_, approuva l'autre en semblant quelque peu inquiet. _Fais attention, Enma. Les Parques ne sont pas des gens à se mettre à dos..._

- Je vois, fit le démon en hochant distraitement sa tête. Merci pour le tuyau. Comment va Sœurette ?

Un petit rire éclata à travers le combiné et Enma sourit faiblement en entendant les crépitements familiers de l'amusement de son ami d'enfance.

- Elle va bien, répondit enfin l'autre en continuant à rire, Même si elle me semble de plus en plus acharnée au travail.

Après quelques mots échangés pour se mettre au courant des agissements des autres démons sur son territoire, Enma finit par poser son téléphone sur la table de chevet et se lever.

Il jeta un œil sur le réveil et poussa un soupir. À cette heure-ci, Shitopi serait déjà réveillée et bondirait dans tous les sens avec énergie lorsqu'il lui rendrait visite. Sans oublier qu'il n'avait toujours pas acheté les mangas ainsi que le chat noir. Que faire pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces de la vampire ? Ses yeux errèrent dans la chambre peu meublée et finirent par se poser sur le costume qu'il avait porté lors de la funeste soirée.

« _C'est ça !_ » songea victorieusement le démon en se levant pour empoigner le vêtement. «_ Elle n'arrête pas de me supplier pour m'habiller selon ses goûts... Donc, il suffit que je me présente à sa porte dévêtu pour qu'elle accepte quoique ce soit !_ »

Ragaillardi, le démon se dirigea vers la porte, oubliant qu'il y avait quelqu'un de l'autre côté. Sitôt qu'il fut hors de la chambre, l'odeur de l'humain envahit ses narines et il dut repousser l'envie de plaquer le dit-humain contre un mur et le faire sien.

Mieux valait éviter de songer à de telles hypothèses de bon matin décida Enma. Il ne voulait pas se triturer la cervelle pour essayer de comprendre où son esprit fertile trouvait ses idées alors qu'il avait faim. Se grattant le ventre ainsi que les cheveux, le démon marcha vers la cuisine et se retrouva alors face à face avec l'humain.

_« Ne l'embrasses surtout pas ! _» s'enjoignit le roux en croisant le regard démesurément grand du brun. Il préféra donc se changer les idées et demanda vaguement comment allait le garçon.

Ce dernier sursauta et se cogna violemment le sommet de sa tête contre le rebord du comptoir de la petite cuisine. Enma retint un sourire en voyant l'air blessé et à la fois honteux de son presque-lié.

Puis, il remarqua les petites larmes perler au bout des yeux caramels de l'humain et le contrôle du démon s'évanouit. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il saisit doucement, enfer et damnation pourquoi devait-il être si _doux_ avec cet humain ?, l'autre garçon par les aisselles et le colla contre son torse pour ensuite observer la bosse naissante sur le sommet de la tête du brun. Repoussant toutes les idées qui lui vinrent à l'esprit en sentant la chaleur qu'émettait Sawada contre son corps nu, mais pourquoi avait-il eu la brillante idée de sortir déshabillé alors qu'il y avait là un aimant à sexe ?, Enma posa ses doigts sur la chair meurtrie et se mordit légèrement la lèvre pour empêcher un gémissement de les franchir.

C'était définitif, il allait se tuer si le lien ne disparaissait pas. Parce qu'il ressentait de la compassion face à la douleur de l'humain !

- Tu ne t'es vraiment pas manqué, commenta-t-il pour sortir de ses pensées suicidaires.

Le brun ne répondit pas et le démon remarqua alors une chose. L'humain avait la tête baissée, et par conséquent, ses yeux aussi. Sans oublier qu'Enma ne portait rien.

Les lèvres du Démon Supérieur s'entrouvrirent et il rougit discrètement. Va savoir pourquoi, il était indigné. C'était à l'humain de se dévêtir, songea hargneusement la créature en s'éloignant de celui-ci.

C'était à Sawada d'être celui qui était rempli de pensées romantiques dignes d'un shojo manga, pas à lui ! Il était un démon, par les sept flammes du Purgatoire !

- Tu as faim ?, demanda Enma en se détournant de l'humain avant de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait.

Tuer son lié serait sans aucun doute la chose la plus stupide à faire. Pire qu'un suicide vu qu'il dépérirait lentement en sanglotant comme une madeleine et en mangeant de la glace tout en regardant des films à l'eau de rose.  
>Tout sauf ça.<p>

L'humain secoua sa tête, murmurant des mots inaudibles et son ventre grogna alors bruyamment. Il rougit aussitôt et enroula ses bras autour du fautif en regardant partout sauf vers le démon. Ce dernier eut un sourire entendu, songeant que Sawada était mignon ainsi. Enma secoua vivement sa tête pour sortir ces pensées bien trop peu démoniaques de sa cervelle maléfique et fouilla dans ses placards pour en sortir un pot de ramen déshydratés. Il vérifia en passant la date de péremption et soupira de soulagement en voyant que cette dernière n'était pas passée.

Ce n'était pas qu'il faisait attention au bien-être de son humain, loin de là ! Mais le démon préférait avoir un brun en bon état dans les bras que devoir traîner la dépouille de ce dernier lors de leurs pérégrinations pour obtenir la destruction de leur lien.  
>Voilà. C'est tout.<p>

- Je n'ai que ça, expliqua-t-il en croisant le regard interrogatif de Sawada.

Puis, Enma remarqua une chose. Le corps de l'humain tremblait imperceptiblement et ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées à un point que c'en était effrayant. Que lui arrivait-il ? Serait-il tombé sous le charme du corps dénudé du démon ? Telles étaient les questions qui rodaient dans l'esprit de la créature alors qu'elle attendait que son lié réagisse. Ce dernier finit par le faire, d'une façon qui surprit le démon.

- D... Des cor-cornes !, hurla l'humain en désignant du doigt la chevelure d'Enma.

Ce dernier sursauta et ne sut comment réagir lorsque, après ce cri strident, le brun lui prit les ramen des mains.

- C'était quoi ça ?, demanda le démon sans arriver à comprendre comment l'autre garçon réfléchissait. Je suis un démon, non ? Il est normal que j'aie des cornes.

Sawada ne répondit pas immédiatement, prenant le temps de mettre l'eau à chauffer et de s'asseoir confortablement sur l'une des chaises hautes de la cuisine.

- Dans ce cas, finit par dire le brun tout en croisant les yeux du démon, Tu as une queue ?

Enma bugua à ces mots. Sincèrement, il n'aurait jamais cru que cet humain, avec ses yeux si angéliques et innocents, oserait lui sortir aussi crûment ce mot. De plus, était-ce une insinuation pour accélérer les choses entre eux ? Le démon fronça mentalement ses sourcils, son visage restant toujours aussi neutre aux yeux du brun, pourquoi devait-ce être à l'humain de faire les avances ? Si c'était le cas, Enma serait le dominé dans la relation, non ? Quoique, vu comment le lien s'était réalisé, il l'était.

Le démon secoua, toujours mentalement, sa tête et se flanqua des gifles imaginaires pour se reprendre. Bon, il avait devant lui un humain qui se montrait plus pervers que lui, ce qui était intolérable pour tout démon qui se respecte. Alors, que ferait un démon dans cette situation ?  
>Surenchérir.<p>

- Bien sûr que j'en ai une, dit-il en désignant ses parties intimes, tu vois ?

«_ Bingo _», songea narquoisement le roux en admirant le prodigieux rougissement qui s'étalait désormais sur les traits fins du garçon.

- P-p-pas celle-là !, protesta avec une voix suraiguë l'humain. L'autre !

- Il existe des démons avec deux queues ?, demanda Enma en continuant à titiller son presque-lié.

C'était vraiment quelque chose d'amusant de voir l'humain rougir, chercher ses mots et faillir dans son essai de justification. Victoire pour les démons, ironisa silencieusement le rouquin.

- C'est à toi de me le dire !, finit par lancer Sawada en se levant pour verser l'eau bouillante dans ses ramens.

Enma faillit ronronner en voyant la petite étincelle d'énervement dans les yeux du garçon. Lorsque ce dernier était fâché, ses orbes s'assombrissaient légèrement et ses traits féminins se durcissaient, le rendant plus viril, dangereux, _démoniaque_. Cependant, cela ne dura pas et il redevint vite l'humain rougissant et honteux de toujours. Le démon se demanda alors si les yeux du garçon seraient ainsi lorsqu'il coucherait avec quelqu'un.

Sauf que dans ce cas-ci, ce serait avec lui, réalisa Enma en volant distraitement le bol de ramens de l'objet de ses pensées. Une pointe de satisfaction mêlée de curiosité naquit dans sa poitrine et il se demanda alors comment ce serait de coucher avec le brun.

Par Satan et tous ses rejetons démoniaques, venait-il d'envisager sérieusement le fait de coucher avec un individu de sexe masculin ?

- Non, pensa à haute voix le démon en souriant pour se persuader de sa réponse.

Il _ne_ voulait _pas_ se faire l'humain !

Une douleur à la poitrine le saisit et il laissa l'humain prendre un morceau des ramens, se concentrant sur la souffrance qu'il ressentait. Un élancement le prenait chaque fois qu'il songeait à détruire le lien, douleur qui s'agrandissait chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait de ce dernier. Enma soupira et enfourna une bouchée de pâtes. Le lien commençait à altérer son corps pour l'obliger à se lier physiquement au plus vite avec le brun. Tout en continuant à manger les ramens avec Sawada, le roux commença à évaluer ses chances de s'en sortir si Shitopi arrivait à trouver un moyen pour le libérer de ses entraves.

Il s'en sortirait, se convainquit tant bien que mal le démon. Après tout, il n'était arrivé qu'au stade de léger romantisme et libido prononcée. Il saurait supporter cela. Par contre, il ne savait pas si l'humain supporterait la disparition du lien. Après tout, le brun recevait continuellement depuis l'élaboration de celui-ci une portion infime des pouvoirs du démon. Si le lien disparaissait, Sawada Tsunayoshi survivrait-il ?

Enma secoua sa tête et cessa de penser à ces absurdités. Pourquoi devrait-il se soucier du sort d'un vulgaire humain ? Il fit errer ses yeux dans son appartement et se leva pour aller vers la porte d'entrée. Au plus vite il se débarrasserait de ce satané lien, au plus vite il cesserait de songer à des choses qui lui avaient été inconnues jusqu'à présent. Cependant, au moment où le démon allait ouvrir la porte, il remarqua l'air curieusement désappointé de l'humain et ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger.

- Tu vas lui rendre visite habillé ainsi ?, demanda le brun en le regardant avec surprise.

Enma ne sut que répondre. Comment pouvait-il expliquer à l'humain que le succès de leurs recherches dépendait surtout de son physique (exemplaire) de Démon Supérieur sans pour autant donner l'impression au garçon qu'il était un démon narcissique ?

Vu que c'était impossible, Enma préféra éluder la question.

- Je ne peux pas ?, fit-il avec un air inquiet.

- Tu dois blaguer, répondit le brun avec incrédulité, ne gobant visiblement pas les tentatives désespérées du démon pour éviter ce sujet fâcheux, Ignores-tu les règles de la bienséance ?

- Je suis un démon, déclara avec morgue le rouquin tout en souhaitant intérieurement que l'humain cesse de le questionner sur ses habits, Je suis né pour briser les règles.

Ouais, avec cette réponse, Sawada le laisserait tranquille en songeant sûrement que ce devait être une vieille habitude parmi les démons de se promener sans rien pour se couvrir alors qu'il faisait un climat glacial. Enma croisa discrètement ses doigts pour que le brun accepte ce ramassis de mensonges.

- Dans ce cas, tu manges tes congénères ? Tu couches avec des morts ? Tu te balades à poil dans les rues ?, fit Sawada en plissant ses yeux.

Aïe, il ne le croyait visiblement pas. Quoique, si Enma avait été dans son cas, il aurait balancé des boules de feu sur le crétin qui osait se payer de sa tête pour ensuite le forcer à cracher la vérité. Donc, il pouvait s'estimer chanceux de s'être lié à un humain plutôt compréhensif. Cependant, le roux secoua légèrement sa tête en entendant les questions soulevées par le garçon. Croyait-il vraiment les démons capables de ces atrocités ? Enma grimaça intérieurement en se rappelant la dernière soirée démoniaque à laquelle il avait assisté et dût s'avouer, la mort dans l'âme, que le brun avait raison. D'ailleurs, c'étaient pour ces traits caractéristiques que l'adolescent plusieurs fois centenaire s'était volontairement mis à l'écart de ses congénères. Va savoir pourquoi, il n'appréciait pas vraiment les soirées tortures/cannibalisme...

Raison pour laquelle il avait vécu comme un ermite dans le monde humain sans aucun remords. Sauf que, maintenant qu'il se retrouvait lié à un humain assez pointilleux sur les détails de la bienséance, Enma commençait à regretter les beaux jours où ses seules préoccupations étaient de se débarrasser des présences maléfiquement ennuyantes de ses proches.

Se souvenant subitement qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu aux questions de l'humain, le démon s'empressa de le faire, sans oublier de paraître toujours aussi sûr de lui et impressionnant. Ce qui était tout de même assez difficile lorsqu'on ne portait rien et qu'il faisait un froid à se geler les cornes.

- Oui ?, fit alors le brun qui ne lâchait décidément pas le morceau. Alors pourquoi étais-tu habillé ce soir-là ?

Enma retint un grognement animal et préféra se gratter nerveusement les cornes. Comment pourrait-il faire comprendre au garçon qu'il ne voulait pas parler de cela ? Sans oublier que le brun avait su voir à travers ses stratagèmes... Néanmoins, Enma n'abandonnait toujours pas.

- Si je veux manger, je dois m'infiltrer parmi les humains. Dans ce cas, je m'habille.

« _Gobes-le_ » pria avec ardeur le démon, utilisant un partie infime de ses pouvoirs. « _Fais-moi plaisir, sois un bon humain et gobes mes mensonges !_ »

- Je croyais que les démons étaient frileux ?, déclara alors Sawada en brisant tous les espoirs que possédait le rouquin.

C'était décidé, ce garçon n'était pas humain ! Enma détourna ses yeux des traits angéliques du brun et abandonna toute idée de mensonge. Sawada devait sans doute avoir du sang d'ange dans ses veines vu qu'il savait déceler les mensonges dans la bouche d'un démon. Ce n'était pas une habilité que les mortels pouvaient se targuer d'avoir.

- On l'est, finit par marmonner le démon. Mais si j'y vais ainsi, je suis certain qu'elle fera tout ce que je lui demande...

C'en suivit une longue et douloureuse explication sur les lubies de Shitopi qui s'acheva sur le portrait d'un humain désarçonné et un démon lessivé. Comme Sawada toussait de plus en plus, Enma leva ses yeux et faillit s'étrangler à son tour en voyant le visage rougi du garçon. Par Satan et sa malice, il avait envie de plaquer l'humain contre la porte et lui montrer à quel point la débauche était une chose intéressante !

«_ Ne te jettes pas dessus._ » s'enjoignit mentalement le démon tout en essayant d'empêcher une certaine partie de son anatomie de se réveiller. « _Tu as su te contrôler pendant toutes ces années et __ce pathétique petit humain saurait t'exciter ?_ »

Vu la chaleur suspecte qui commençait à se diffuser dans son corps, son contrôle n'était plus ce qu'il était.

- Alors, quand allons-nous lui rendre visite ?

La question de l'humain le prit par surprise et il centra son attention sur celui-ci. Son nez frémit et le démon faillit jurer en sentant l'odeur désormais familière du sang de Sawada. Ce dernier était-il au courant que cela rendait ses sens démoniaques complètement dingues ?

- Maintenant, murmura Enma en secouant sa tête pour éviter de penser à des choses dégradantes alors qu'il était nu.

Quelques secondes passèrent et le démon se rendit compte qu'ils ne parlaient plus. Devait-il dire quelque chose pour briser la glace ? Il réfléchit quelques secondes et finit par trouver le sujet parfait pour assouvir ses interrogations internes.

- Cela te semblera sans doute étrange, commença en déglutissant nerveusement le rouquin tout en baissant ses yeux pour éviter de croiser le regard du brun, Mais... ressens-tu une inexplicable envie de... coucher avec moi ?

Argh, il avait hésité, voir même balbutié ! Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle honte et envie de disparaître de toute son existence pluricentenaire ! Après un moment à se demander comment se suicider de la pire façon qui soit, le démon releva sa tête et écarquilla ses yeux en remarquant un détail crucial.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, le garçon aux penchants tirant vers le travestissement, celui qui s'était lié à lui par surprise, l'humain manipulateur aux pouvoirs démesurés et limite inquiétants vu son apparence de faible mortel, bref Sawada, ne l'avait absolument pas écouté.

Ça n'allait pas. Enma retint un grognement et posa sa main sur l'épaule du petit brun dans l'intention de le pousser violemment contre le mur pour ensuite lui ravir ses délicieuses lèvres et lui montrer qu'on ne devait pas ignorer son maître...

Le démon se figea, alors que l'humain levait ses yeux avec étonnement, et serait-ce des larmes qui pointaient le bout de leurs nez ?, réalisant subitement ce qu'il venait de penser.

« _Maître ?_ » s'étrangla mentalement le rouquin en restant immobile et sûr de lui, du moins en apparence, devant Sawada. Comment en était-il arrivé à penser de telles absurdités ? Posant à nouveau ses pieds sur la terre ferme et loin de ses pensées qui continuaient à vagabonder sur les thèmes d'un petit brun dévêtu et d'un mur décidément très attrayant, Enma se décida à prendre la parole.

- Tu ne bougeais plus.

Bien, vu que l'humain n'avait pas entendu les mots ridicules qu'il avait prononcé avant, le démon pouvait garder les dernières miettes d'amour propre qui lui restaient.

- Je pensais, murmura timidement Sawada, Pourquoi nous sommes-nous retrouvés liés ?

Enma grimaça et oublia rapidement ses dernières pensées. Ainsi, l'humain avait trouvé un sujet encore plus ridiculisant que sa phrase malencontreuse. Il enleva sa main, pour ne plus être tenté de faire taire le brun en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, et s'appuya contre le mur, heureusement chauffant ce qui fit du bien à sa peau qui commençait à refroidir drastiquement. Comment expliquer le tout sans donner l'impression au garçon que le démon était totalement soumis à ses envies ?

- Je ne sais pas, finit par grogner le roux en se grattant nonchalamment la nuque. Normalement, un lien se fait en trois étapes. D'abords, les deux partis doivent utiliser leurs magies sur leur futur partenaire. Ensuite, il y a le partage de sang. Une fois cela fait, une sorte d'évaluation de pouvoirs se fait dans la seconde qui suit et un dominant est choisi. Généralement, c'est celui qui a initié la cérémonie ou qui est le plus puissant. Dans notre cas, tu es le dominant car tu as commencé...

Bien, une explication scientifique, compréhensible et ne dévoilant pas que le démon était totalement soumis aux envies du brun. Enma grimaça avec dégoût en songeant que si l'humain lui ordonnait de lécher les bottes des anges, il obéirait avec plaisir et les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

- Bref, souffla le démon en secouant sa tête pour enlever ces images perturbantes. Ce n'est pas le plus important. Ce qui compte est la destruction définitive de ce lien.

Ouais. Une fois le lien aboli, il serait libre et pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait sans avoir l'impression que le monde entier tournait autour du corps du brun à ses côtés. L'adolescent maléfique s'étira consciencieusement, il savait très bien ce qu'il aurait à traverser pour obtenir la coopération de Shitopi, sans oublier qu'il faisait affreusement froid dans le couloir de l'Entremonde. Enma se dirigea donc vers la porte mécanisée de la vampire et sonna. Quelques secondes après, le corps recouvert de la combinaison habituelle se jeta sur lui en piaillant.

- Enma-kuuuun, fit Shitopi avec un sourire démesuré, Tu es trop chou comme ça !

Le démon essaya de ne pas tressaillir lorsqu'une main glacée s'aventura sur ses parties intimes. Il se contenta de garder son visage amorphe et de regarder sans un mot la jeune fille qui continuait à tâter son corps tout en poussant des exclamations appréciatives.

- Tu as fait du sport ?, demanda-t-elle en louchant légèrement vers les fesses du rouquin, Elles me paraissent plus fermes...

Shitopi s'écarta ensuite de lui pour l'examiner avec un œil critique. Enfin, après quelques secondes où Enma pria toutes les divinités maléfiques pour que la vampire aime ce qu'elle voyait, la fujoshi eut un large sourire ravi.

- Regardes-moi ça, fit-elle en tapotant le torse du démon, Tu as enfin des abdos ! Aoba ne pourra plus te traiter de filles désormais ! Quoique... si c'est le cas, je peux dire adieu à mes fantasmes de toi en tant qu'uke avec lui...

Le rouquin ne dit rien et se contenta de garder le silence. Enfin, après d'autres commentaires qui firent que le démon regrette d'être venu, la vampire reprit son sérieux.

- Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu !, sourit Shitopi en le regardant avec affection.

- On s'est vu hier, remarqua Enma en la poussant doucement pour entrer dans la maison qui était chauffée contrairement au couloir où il commençait à se les geler.

Cependant, alors qu'il patientait dans le hall d'entrée pour que les deux autres le suivent, il remarqua l'air gêné de l'humain ainsi que le sourire satisfait de la jeune fille. Les yeux du démon s'ouvrirent un peu plus alors qu'il lisait les lèvres de la créature. Ne réfléchissant plus, Enma se jeta sur la vampire et enroula fermement son bras autour du cou de celle-ci, serrant pour obstruer la respiration de la fille.

- N'essaies même pas de lui farcir la tête de rêveries impossibles, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son amie, Nous sommes là pour défaire ce lien.

Shitopi cessa alors de regarder avec convoitise l'humain et hocha tranquillement la tête.

- Suivez-moi, fit-elle en entrant dans la maison pour les mener vers ses appartements.

Comme Sawada était occupé à admirer les nombreuses bibliothèques remplies à ras bords de mangas et autres choses inutiles, les deux créatures surnaturelles en profitèrent pour parler.

-_ Tu veux donc détruire un lien qui s'est déjà bien installé_, murmura Shitopi en latin.

-_ Il faut le faire_, répondit Enma en utilisant la même langue. _Les Parques sont déjà au courant et ont commencé à le viser. J'ai croisé Daemon hier soir._

La vampire hocha lentement sa tête et tendit sa main vers le démon.

-_ Habilles-toi_, fit-elle en souriant faiblement. _J'ai mis tes vêtements sur mon lit. Une fois que tu seras prêt, nous essayerons de trouver une solution._

Enma acquiesça et utilisa ses pouvoirs pour accélérer ses pas et ralentir le temps, se rendant dans la chambre de la jeune fille et s'habillant en un clin d'œil. Une fois cela achevé, il retourna dans la pièce où les deux autres paraissaient figés tant le démon allait vite. Le rouquin soupira, examina avec dégoût ses vêtements, et claqua des doigts pour dissoudre l'enchantement qu'il avait utilisé. Le temps reprit son cours normalement et Shitopi cligna des yeux un instant avant de se remettre de ses émotions.

Le pouvoir de son ami n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait sentir tous les jours. C'était comme un volcan, puissant mais généralement éteint. Cependant, lorsqu'il se réveillait, ce pouvoir dévastait tout sur son passage et il était facile de suivre sa trace. Elle sourit en songeant que son ami s'était encore amélioré et se rendit alors compte de l'habillement du démon.

Ses prunelles passèrent en revue la silhouette moulée dans le cuir du roux et elle poussa une exclamation ravie en ressentant les frissons caractéristiques de la présence d'un Démon Supérieur parcourir son échine. Sans plus se retenir, Shitopi se jeta dans les bras du garçon et enfouit son nez dans le cou de celui-ci, faisant glisser ses dents aiguisées contre la peau douce du démon.

- Maintenant, tu ressembles à un démon, fit-elle en opinant avec force.

Enma frissonna en ressentant les crocs de la vampire se poser sur sa chair et il la repoussa doucement.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas ta manie de m'habiller ainsi, soupira-t-il en croisant ses bras après l'avoir forcée à s'éloigner de lui.

Pourquoi aimait-elle autant lui rappeler son statut ? Était-ce son côté vampirique qui la poussait à être si sadique ? Le démon soupira à nouveau et examina attentivement le visage de la jeune fille.

- Tu es un Démon Supérieur, s'agaça Shitopi en tapant du pied comme une petite fille. Il est donc normal que tu sois habillé comme un Démon Supérieur. Mais non ! _Monsieur_ préfère se promener habillé comme un vulgaire diablotin ! Je te jure, Enma, si tu n'étais pas venu à poil, je t'aurais laissé dehors !

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il s'empressa de le cacher avant que son amie ne le découvre. Satan seul savait ce que la descendante de Dracula lui ferait si elle découvrait qu'il osait rire d'elle.

- Ça va te coûter cher, fit cette dernière en le regardant avec une étincelle de plaisir.

Définitivement, ce devait être son côté vampirique. Parce que, de là à jouir des futures souffrances d'un ami proche, il fallait être un véritable sadique...

- Je sais, soupira-il en baissant humblement la tête.

La requête posée n'était pas aisée. Un lien entre une créature de son niveau et un humain aussi puissant n'était pas quelque chose qui se détruisait facilement. Et les vampires n'étaient pas les êtres les plus aimables et dévoués qui soient. Bref, il allait devoir payer.

Enma serra ses poings et dévoila une petite partie de son pouvoir pour montrer à son amie qu'il ne faillirait pas à sa promesse. Cette dernière en fit de même et l'ambiance de la salle se fit bien vite lourde et étouffante. Cependant, le démon arrêta de montrer ses pouvoirs lorsqu'il remarqua que ces derniers tendaient à aller vers l'humain. Le rouquin fronça légèrement ses sourcils et détourna son regard de la silhouette du brun, ne remarquant de ce fait pas les yeux étonnés et inquiets de ce dernier ainsi que l'air entendu de la vampire.

- Très bien, fit cette dernière avec un sourire de son cru. Le double du prévu plus ce qu'on avait décidé hier.

- Marché conclu, dit Enma en baissant sa tête.

Le double du prévu allait le laisser sur les rotules mais si cela l'aidait à briser le lien, ça vaudrait la peine.

- Génial, sourit la vampire en sautillant en tous sens. Suis-moi !

Le démon lui emboîta le pas, ne prêtant pas attention aux mots qu'elle adressa à l'humain et ils arrivèrent bien vite dans la salle de piratage de la jeune fille. Une fois à l'intérieur, un vent parcourut la pièce et les deux êtres cessèrent de paraître civilisés. Les pupilles de Shitopi se fendirent tandis que les sceaux posés pour contrôler l'apparence d'Enma disparurent. Ils se toisèrent pendant quelques minutes avant que la vampire ne fasse le premier pas. Elle s'avança vers lui et enroula lentement ses bras autour de son cou. Puis, elle enfouit à nouveau son nez et plongea sans douceur ses crocs dans la chair du démon qui ne réagit pas face à la douleur causée. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, le silence uniquement brisé par le bruit que faisait la vampire en mangeant. Enfin, Shitopi fut rassasiée et se détourna d'Enma.

- Comment vas-tu ?, demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

Ses yeux bruns virèrent au rouge sang et la jeune fille s'assit tranquillement sur le gigantesque fauteuil qui occupait un coin de la salle. Enma dévia son regard pour ne pas croiser les orbes sanguines de la vampire et chipota distraitement avec un bout de sa veste grande ouverte. Il fit ensuite monter sa main vers sa poitrine et désigna en silence son cœur en se mordant légèrement les lèvres.

- Le lien a commencé à modifier mes pensées, avoua-t-il à mi-voix. Il progresse vite.

Les fins sourcils de la fille se froncèrent et elle se leva pour saisir un livre usé dans une des bibliothèques qui ornaient la pièce. Elle passa plusieurs pages avant d'arrêter son index sur le paragraphe recherché.

- Normalement, les pensées sont modifiées vers le quatrième jour, chuchota-t-elle en tapotant pensivement le parchemin.

Shitopi referma l'ouvrage et le remit dans l'étagère, se plongeant visiblement dans ses pensées. Le démon se contenta de rester debout, attendant clairement qu'elle trouve la réponse à leurs interrogations.

- Un lien met six jours à s'installer définitivement, marmonna la vampire en se jetant sur le fauteuil. Le premier est pour établir le lien. Le second est dédié à l'attraction. Au troisième, les deux partis échangeront leur magie. Au quatrième, les sentiments naîtront. Le cinquième jour, les ressentiments et souvenirs oubliés reviendront. Le sixième jour est celui de l'accomplissement. Le lien s'installe alors définitivement.

- Tu ne m'apprends rien, commenta nonchalamment Enma.

- Vous vous êtes liés vendredi soir. Ensuite, hier, samedi, c'était le premier jour. Votre lien s'est installé à ce moment-là. Normalement, aujourd'hui devrait être le jour de l'attraction et vous devriez être de véritables bêtes de sexe prêtes à tout pour finaliser le lien charnellement. Pourtant, vous vous conduisez normalement, tu t'es promené à poil devant l'humain et il n'a pas réagi. Quelque chose ne va pas...

Le démon se détourna de la jeune fille qui était désormais profondément plongées dans ses pensées, élaborant sans doute des hypothèses pour ensuite choisir les plus probables. Il le savait car il connaissait la vampire depuis sa naissance. Après tout, il était un ami d'enfance de Vlad Tepes et il avait toujours aidé les descendants de son vieil ami.

Enma se plongea à son tour dans ses pensées et songea vaguement à Sawada. Ce dernier était quelques étages en dessous, s'il faisait confiance à ses sens démoniaques, et discutait avec deux individus de sexe masculin décédés. Les calices de Shitopi donc. Pas de quoi être jaloux se dit le démon. Cependant, cela ne marcha pas et il finit par s'asseoir sur l'une des nombreuses chaises de la salle et enfouit son visage dans ses mains jointes.

Le lien progressait bien trop vite. Ses sentiments ne cessaient de se modifier, de se centrer uniquement sur le brun, laissant le démon désemparé face aux émotions qu'il éprouvait pour la première fois de sa longue expérience.

- Quel âge as-tu, Enma ?, demanda subitement Shitopi en le sortant de ses méditations.

Le démon sursauta et regarda sans comprendre la jeune fille. Après quelques secondes qu'il passa à compter les années, il finit par répondre.

- Approximativement quatorze siècles, dit-il, peut-être quinze. J'ai un peu perdu le compte...

D'ailleurs, quel âge avait l'humain ? Il avait l'air jeune. D'après ce que le roux se souvenait des lois des mortels, le brun ne devait même pas avoir atteint la majorité humaine. Dans ce cas, il avait sûrement moins de dix-huit ans. Les lèvres du démon s'entrouvrirent alors qu'il se rendait de l'écart considérable qui les séparait.

« _Lorsqu'ils sont jeunes_ » songea distraitement Enma «_ ne sont-ils pas surveillés de près par leurs parents ?_ »

Si c'était le cas, son humain n'avait sans doute pas contacté ses géniteurs. Ces derniers devaient être inquiets, cherchant avec crainte leur fils dans les rues gelées de la cité japonaise, terrifiés de retrouver le corps inerte de celui-ci baignant dans la neige grisâtre d'une ruelle mal éclairée...

Les yeux rouges du démon se ternirent et il secoua avec force sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas commencer à s'inquiéter des pensées et du bien-être des parents de Sawada ! Le lien allait trop loin ! Mais, et il jeta un œil curieux vers le téléphone dernier cri de Shitopi, si jamais il réussissait à se débarrasser du lien, Sawada retournerait auprès des siens et ferait face aux reproches de sa famille. Il devait empêcher cela.

- Shitopi, fit-il d'une voix assurée, donnes-moi le numéro de la maison Sawada.

La vampire le regarda avec incompréhension avant de chercher rapidement sur son écran d'ordinateur ce qu'il voulait et de lui tendre son téléphone, le numéro déjà marqué.

Enma saisit l'appareil et appuya sur le bouton vert, appelant avec une certaine pincée d'appréhension la maison où habitaient les géniteurs de son lié.

_- Bonjour ?_, murmura une voix féminine qui respirait la bonté. _Sawada Nana à l'appareil._ _À qui ai-__je l'honneur de parler ?_ _Tsu-kun ?_

Enma retint sa respiration. La femme à l'autre bout du combiné se mit subitement à parler plus rapidement, ses mots s'entrechoquant alors qu'elle débitait tout ce qui semblait peser sur son âme.

_- Tsu-kun ? C'est toi ? Seigneur, dis-moi que c'est toi, Tsu-kun ! J'ai reçu l'appel de Naito-kun, il disait qu'il ne t'avait pas vu de la journée ! Où es-tu, Tsu-kun ?_

Les mots ne sortaient pas de sa bouche et il regarda avec horreur l'appareil où la voix de la mère de Sawada continuait à déverser son inquiétude. Croisant le regard entendu de Shitopi, le démon prit une profonde inspiration et finit par trouver le courage suffisant pour prendre la parole.

- Madame Sawada, fit-il en gardant un timbre égal. Votre fils va bien.

_- Vraiment ?_, demanda avec espoir la femme. _Quel soulagement !_ _Comment va-t-il ?_ _Ne vous pose-t-il pas de problèmes, Monsieur..._

- Enma, répondit doucement le démon en souriant faiblement lorsqu'il remarqua que la mère de son humain était aussi aimable et tête-en-l'air que celui-ci. Kozato Enma. Je suis un vieil ami de Saw... Tsunayoshi et il a passé la nuit chez moi. Nous étions tellement contents de nous retrouver qu'il a sûrement oublié de vous prévenir.

-_ Je vois_, rit joyeusement la mère. _Tsu-kun est toujours aussi distrait, ne ?_ _Bien,je suis rassurée qu'il soit dans les mains d'un si bon ami, Enma-kun._ _Fais attention à lui, d'accord ?_

- Je le ferais, promit le roux.

_- Bien, embrasses-le de ma part, Enma-kun !_

Sur ces mots, Sawada Nana raccrocha et le démon regarda avec surprise l'appareil avant de poser ses yeux sur la silhouette de son amie.

- Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda cette dernière.

- Je crois que je viens de recevoir la bénédiction de sa mère pour sortir avec lui, répondit avec un ton absent le garçon en déposant doucement le téléphone sur le bureau de la vampire.

- Je vois, sourit avec amusement la jeune fille avant d'ajouter, J'ai trouvé.

Toute l'attention du démon se focalisa sur l'adolescente plus âgée qu'elle ne le paraissait et cette dernière continua à sourire avant de prendre la parole.

- Enma, tu es au courant des réincarnations, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, répondit sans trop comprendre l'interpellé. C'est un phénomène fréquent parmi les démons.

- Dans ce cas, le coupa Shitopi, Sais-tu de qui tu es la réincarnation ?

- C'est facile à savoir, non ? Les démons se réincarnent en humain lorsqu'ils abandonnent leurs pouvoirs ou qu'ils se font abattre par l'un des leurs. Pareil pour les anges.

- C'est ça, approuva l'autre. Quoi d'autre ? Que sais-tu d'autre sur les réincarnations démoniaques ?

- Il peut arriver qu'un démon soit la réincarnation d'un autre, murmura pensivement Enma tout en se creusant les méninges pour retrouver ses souvenirs concernant le sujet. Mais dans ce cas-là, ce sont généralement des démons très puissants et hauts gradés.

- Rappelles-moi un peu ton grade, susurra avec un sourire entendu la jeune fille.

Les yeux du démon s'écarquillèrent et il ouvrit en grand sa bouche avant de retrouver la parole. Balbutiant des mots sans queue ni tête, il finit par se reprendre et secoua sa tête en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Même si j'étais la réincarnation d'un démon des temps oubliés, pointa le garçon, Cela n'a rien à voir avec mon lien.

- Au contraire, mon frère, sourit machiavéliquement la vampire.

- Je ne suis pas ton frère, fit d'un ton neutre Enma.

- Je sais, répondit Shitopi en secouant sa main dans les airs pour montrer que cela n'importait guère, C'est une expression humaine... Mais ce n'est pas ce qui compte ici ! Il y a un détail sur les liens que tu sembles ignorer.

- Lequel ?

- Lorsque deux âmes qui s'étaient déjà liées dans une autre vie se lient à nouveau, expliqua avec un grand sourire satisfait l'autre, L'établissement du lien se fera deux fois plus vite ! N'est-ce pas génial ?

- En gros, récapitula le démon avec une voix blanche, il me reste un jour pour défaire le lien avant qu'il ne soit définitif.

Shitopi sourit et acquiesça silencieusement. Enma voulut prendre la parole mais un frisson désagréable parcourut son échine et il se tendit aussitôt. Généralement, lorsqu'il se sentait ainsi, c'était lorsqu'un danger le menaçait. Cependant, il se trouvait avec Shitopi, une des seules personnes à qui il faisait réellement confiance. Après tout, il l'avait quasiment élevée ! Dans ce cas, et cela le fit sortir de la pièce en courant, c'était son humain qui était en danger.

Sans plus réfléchir, il sortit en courant de la pièce et s'engouffra dans les escaliers, sautant dans le vide régnant entre la rampe de ceux-ci et le mur pour descendre plus vite. Une fois arrivé devant la porte de la cuisine, Enma fit fonctionner ses sens à plein régime et fronça ses sourcils en sentant la peur que Tsunayoshi déployait. Ainsi, ses frissons parcourant toujours son échine, le démon ouvrit violemment la porte et fit face à un tableau inattendu.

Le rouquin, la liche qu'il avait dérobée à un dieu mineur pour ensuite le donner à la vampire, secouait doucement les épaules de son humain tandis que le blond, un livreur de pizzas qu'Enma avait transformé en zombi suite à une énième requête de Shitopi, lisait tranquillement un manuel de mécanique avancée. Les yeux rouges du démon évaluèrent la situation, s'obscurcissant lorsqu'il ressentit une pointe de haine envers la liche qui était décidément trop près de _son_ humain, et il réagit aussitôt. Enma enroula ses bras autour de la fine taille de Sawada et rapprocha la tête de celui-ci contre son torse. Ensuite, il caressa le dos du brun pour arrêter les spasmes qui parcouraient le frêle corps de ce dernier et le démon se tourna après vers les deux zombis pour savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour mettre dans un état pareil Tsunayoshi.

- Trop d'informations en peu de temps, expliqua laconiquement l'ancien livreur de pizzas reconverti en objet sexuel pour vampires. La révélation sur la perversité de Shitopi a aussi aidé.

Bien sûr, songea amèrement le démon. Tout était la faute de cette damnée vampire. Il se tourna vers celle-ci et la regarda, attendant clairement qu'elle s'excuse. Ce faisant, il essaya également d'ignorer le fait qu'avoir son humain dans les bras était vraiment agréable. Les cheveux hérissés du garçon étaient curieusement soyeux et caressaient doucement sa peau dévoilée par sa veste grande ouverte. Le démon retint un frisson en imaginant d'autres situations où sa peau serait caressée et fut interrompu dans ses rêveries éveillées par la voix moqueuse de son amie.

- Et tu dis que tu ne veux pas être lié...

Enma feula en montrant ses crocs et fusilla de ses orbes carmines la vampire tout en resserrant ses bras autour du corps de son humain. Elle savait très bien qu'il était arrivé à un point où le lien commençait à jouer avec ses sentiments et envies ! Satan, il ne savait même plus s'il voulait se débarrasser de Tsunayoshi ! À l'idée de rester éternellement avec le garçon, une chaleur agréable naquit dans son ventre pour se propager dans son corps.

« _Ce n'est pas si grave qu'il soit un garçon._ » pensa-t-il en restant immobile.

Après tout, ils étaient liés, non ? Et le lien était bien installé, il ne leur restait plus qu'un jour pour le défaire. Il pouvait bien passer l'éternité avec Tsunayoshi, se réveiller chaque jour à ses côtés, ne plus se nourrir de sentiments néfastes mais plutôt des émotions de son humain, le _toucher_ chaque soir...

Enma rougit faiblement et se donna mentalement des gifles. Il commençait à perdre son contrôle sur ses pensées et à laisser le lien gagner. Par tous les diables des six enfers, il avait actuellement pensé que ce serait bien de ne manger qu'un seul humain pendant l'éternité qui lui restait à vivre !

- J'attends, cracha-t-il en resserrant son étreinte sans pouvoir retenir ses envies de rapprochement avec Tsunayoshi.

- Bien, souffla Shitopi en secouant sa main droite, créant ainsi un faible sortilège qui fit s'évaporer les derniers relents de pouvoir qu'avait déployé sans faire attention le démon. Tu m'as fait le grand plaisir de t'habiller en Démon Supérieur pour ensuite me faire une scène en live de ta romance avec Tsunayoshi-kun. Je suppose que tu t'es suffisamment sacrifié.

Les yeux sanguins de la vampire étincelèrent brièvement et Enma fronça ses sourcils en sentant clairement la pitié qu'émettait la jeune fille. Elle avait senti le déchirement qui avait lieu dans l'esprit du démon et ne pouvait que compatir en le voyant se débattre contre le processus en marche du lien. Shitopi savait très bien que le roux n'avait aucune chance contre la liaison qui se créait à un rythme effrayant. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à briser les espoirs du garçon qui avait toujours été présent dans sa vie. Alors, elle fit ce que toute bonne amie ferait et sortit son agenda électronique de sa poche et pianota rapidement sur l'écran tactile avant de trouver le fichier voulu.

- Le dieu des récoltes, ça vous va ?, demanda-t-elle. Comme c'est une divinité japonaise, il est plutôt accessible. Et comme on est en hiver, il est en service.

- Où réside-t-il ?, fit Enma avec un soulagement visible écrit sur tout son corps.

Cependant, toute personne ne connaissant pas le démon aurait cru que ce dernier était juste impatient et sur le point de s'énerver.

- Partout, répondit-elle en haussant ses épaules avec un demi-sourire aux lèvres, C'est un dieu, qu'attendais-tu ? Mais, il aime bien se promener à Kyoto depuis quelques siècles.

Le visage du démon blanchit à ce moment-là et Enma secoua doucement sa tête. Non, c'était impossible que de toutes les divinités existant au Japon, et elles étaient nombreuses !, Shitopi ait sciemment choisi celle-ci. Il devait se faire des idées.

- Il n'y a plus de champs à Kyoto depuis des siècles, fit-il en souhaitant mentalement qu'elle le redirige vers un autre dieu.

Pourquoi pas Izanami ? Elle était sympathique et faisait des fêtes mortelles où les démons étaient toujours les bienvenus. Il échangea un regard avec la vampire qui fit la moue avant de prendre la parole.

- C'est un dieu, ne me demande pas d'expliquer ce qui passe par sa cervelle hypertrophiée !

Le message était passé. C'était le seul dieu disponible maintenant. Les autres étant sans doute à un banquet de fin d'année...

- D'accord, soupira le démon en acquiesçant lentement. Ça marche.

Si on ne pouvait rien y faire, autant se préparer pour le massacre. Il relâcha son emprise sur son humain et se leva lentement, sa poitrine protestant contre le fait d'avoir éloigné Tsunayoshi. Plissant ses paupières, Enma se dirigea vers la sortie et ignora résolument les personnes présentes pour ne pas être pris de jalousie et d'enfermer à nouveau le brun dans une étreinte possessive.

Une fois arrivé dans le hall d'entrée, il s'adossa nonchalamment contre un mur et croisa résolument ses bras contre sa poitrine. Résistant à l'envie d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour vérifier si son humain n'était pas molesté par les jouets de Shitopi, il baissa sa tête et ferma ses yeux pour se calmer. Enfin, après des secondes qui parurent une éternité, les pas maladroits de son petit brun se firent entendre et Enma leva sa tête pour ensuite soupirer de soulagement en voyant apparaître la silhouette familière de l'humain.

Repoussant ses sentiments qui étaient tous provoqués par le lien, le démon sortit du manoir et se rendit dans le couloir de l'Entremonde pour ensuite ouvrir une de ses portes menant à Kyoto. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit l'extérieur, toute sa détermination s'évanouit et il recula rapidement pour éviter le moindre contact avec les flocons bénis par les foutus anges qui tombaient gracieusement et étaient poussés par un vent doux vers l'entrée du passage qu'il venait de créer.

- De la neige, cracha-t-il avec horreur.

Il recula jusqu'à heurter le mur opposé et regarda sans émotion son humain fermer tranquillement la porte et s'avancer vers lui. Comme le brun n'amorçait aucun geste pour le toucher, se contentant de rester planté devant son corps figé, Enma le regarda avec étonnement et une petite inquiétude pour la santé mentale de l'humain.

- Avant de nous rendre à Kyoto, dit ce dernier avec une voix posée, Habillons-nous convenablement.

Ce garçon devait être un ange. Obligé, songea le démon en suivant sans un mot son humain. Faire preuve d'autant de bonté envers une créature maléfique ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Sawada Tsunayoshi était un ange, ou peut-être un de leurs rejetons.

« _À moins que_ » songea Enma en entrant dans sa chambre pour enfiler des vêtements suffisamment chauds que pour survivre au grand froid. « _Si la théorie de Shitopi est correcte, Tsunayoshi pourrait très bien être la réincarnation d'un ange. Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses, notamment ses pouvoirs... _»

Le démon secoua sa tête pour faire sortir de celle-ci ses pensées incohérentes et sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la porte, prêt à affronter son pire ennemi, alias le froid. Cependant, une main décidée l'arrêta dans sa tentative et le roux se tourna vers le possesseur du membre pour le regarder avec incompréhension.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?, demanda-t-il laconiquement pour éviter de montrer au brun qu'il était désarçonné par ses agissements.

L'autre ne répondit pas, préférant l'observer attentivement. Après quelques secondes silencieuses où le démon tenta de ne pas flancher face aux orbes ambrées qui semblaient passer son âme aux rayons X, Tsunayoshi bougea. Il porta sa main au cou de la créature surnaturelle et toucha avec une infinie douceur la peau brûlante du démon qui frissonna sous le toucher.

_« Que se passe-t-il ? _» se demanda Enma sans bouger, sa peau toujours frissonnante par le toucher quasi fantomatique de son compagnon. La peau de l'humain était froide remarqua le démon alors que l'objet de ses pensées enlevait son écharpe orange et la passait autour du cou de l'adolescent plusieurs fois centenaire.

- Voilà, murmura Tsunayoshi en brisant le silence gênant. Comme ça tu n'auras pas froid.

Ensuite, il s'approcha encore plus du démon et ajusta presque avec affection le col de ce dernier. Cependant, alors qu'Enma envisageait sérieusement le fait d'abandonner ses tentatives pour défaire le lien et embrasser à la place son humain, le visage de celui-ci se vida de toutes ses couleurs et il s'échappa en hurlant de l'appartement.

Avec un soupir agacé, le démon se lança à sa poursuite et le rattrapa aisément. Tsunayoshi se trouvait devant la porte menant au métro de sa ville et regarda avec incompréhension la poignée tout en se tenant sa main. Le nez sensible du démon remarqua l'odeur familière de la chair brûlée et il fronça ses sourcils. Son humain s'était blessé, il n'aurait pas dû l'être. Il tapa doucement l'épaule du garçon pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait le suivre s'il ne voulait pas se blesser à nouveau et se détourna de ce dernier. Enma serra ses poings, les enfouissant dans ses poches pour ne pas montrer au brun à quel point il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé celui-ci se blesser.

Ils parcoururent à nouveau le couloir et arrivèrent devant la porte voulue. Cette fois-ci, Enma resta immobile devant celle-ci et regarda sans dire un mot son compagnon jouer avec la neige qui tombait.

Ce dernier devait être un gamin dans l'âme, se dit le démon, le voici occupé à jouer avec ces flocons angéliques alors qu'il était affolé quelques secondes avant. La mentalité de son humain était décidément incompréhensible...

Entendant les petits rires que poussait le brun en avalant un copeau d'eau glacée scintillante, le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de se sentir jaloux. D'un misérable liquide inerte !

Par Satan et ses légions maléfiques, il était jaloux d'un foutu flocon ! Depuis quand ressentait-il pareilles émotions envers la neige ? Cette dernière avait toujours été son ennemie, l'élément d'Adelheid. Rien que voir cette substance blanche lui donnait des nausées et il ressentait déjà les mains de sa chère et adorable sœur s'enrouler amoureusement autour de son cou pour lui montrer à nouveau son affection.

Oui, la neige était diabolique. Tout comme l'était Adelheid. Sans oublier que dès qu'il posait un pied dessus, Sœurette en était immédiatement mise au courant.

Lorsque des images arrivèrent dans son esprit, prévoyant ce que serait sa correction pour avoir posé les pieds dans la ville japonaise sans raisons valables, Enma blanchit et s'étrangla avec sa salive. Il toussa de toutes ses forces, tout en essayant de rester discret pour ne pas briser le bonheur de son humain, et dut s'appuyer sur le chambranle de la porte pour rester debout.

- Viens !, s'exclama alors son humain en s'approchant de lui, On ne devait pas rencontrer un dieu ?

Le démon le regarda avec surprise avant de baisser ses yeux vers ses chaussures. Elles n'avaient pas été touchées par la neige et brillaient sous le vif éclairage du couloir de l'Entremonde. Pour l'instant, il était sauf. Cependant, dès qu'il toucherait la neige, il pourrait dire adieu à ses journées tranquilles à se la couler douce.

- On pourrait passer un autre jour, proposa Enma en songeant que n'importe quel jour serait meilleur tant qu'il n'y avait pas de neige, Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas disponible...

- Shitopi-san a dit qu'il était sûrement libre, fit le brun en le regardant avec surprise. Tu as peur de lui ?

- Quoi ?, s'étrangla presque le rouquin, Ce n'est pas ça ! Il me faut juste du temps pour me préparer à y entrer. Chaque démon doit faire face à cela.

Ouais, chaque démon savait parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir s'il osait pénétrer dans l'élément de la démoniaque Adelheid Suzuki. Diables, même lui, qui était un démon d'un rang supérieur à cette dernière, la craignait.

- Tu as peur d'être blessé ?

La question du garçon le piqua à vif et il se ressaisit. Comme s'il avait peur de sa sœur !

Bon, il était vrai qu'elle était effrayante et que bien des anges en avaient mouillé leurs tuniques, mais il était Enma ! Un Démon Supérieur qui avait presque vécu autant qu'elle et qui l'avait combattue des siècles durant sans faiblir. Alors, vu qu'il la connaissait depuis presqu'un millénaire, il pouvait affirmer avec fierté qu'il la craignait.

Soupirant, il inventa rapidement un mensonge et le raconta à son humain qui le goba, ses grands yeux bruns s'ouvrant d'étonnement. Il devait définitivement être un humain. Il n'y avait que ces idiots pour croire de pareils bobards sans sourciller.

Quoique... Sawada Tsunayoshi avait su voir à travers ses mensonges. Signifierait-ce que le garçon faisait semblant de le croire pour ne pas blesser sa fierté déjà malmenée pour s'être uni avec un humain, mâle qui plus est ?

Enma retint un sourire ému et détourna ses yeux de la fine silhouette du brun. Il avança un pied et le posa doucement sur la neige qui s'accumulait lentement devant la porte. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il déploya tous ses pouvoirs pour masquer sa présence et ainsi éviter qu'une démone n'apparaisse avec son fichu mauvais caractère. L'humain se mit à ses côtés et ils marchèrent pendant un instant en silence avant que le garçon ne reprenne la parole.

- Où sommes-nous ?

Le démon fronça à nouveau ses sourcils, cherchant à se rappeler quelle porte il avait employé et se souvint. Il avait pris la plus proche pour ainsi éviter d'utiliser tous ses pouvoirs. Dans ce cas, ce devait être celle des toilettes de la station de métro située près du sanctuaire. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas apparus dans les toilettes nauséabondes mais plutôt à l'extérieur. Enma regarda autour de lui et poussa un soupir tout en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Nous sommes devant le Seven Eleven près de la station Fushimi.

Ses pouvoirs commençaient à faiblir. Il suffisait de voir comment il s'était trompé de porte et la fatigue qui le prenait rien qu'en masquant sa présence. Enma regarda du coin de l'œil Tsunayoshi et soupira faiblement en sentant l'aura démoniaque qu'émettait le brun. Le lien progressait vite, ses pouvoirs étant drainés par l'humain, sans oublier le fait qu'il ressentait des pulsions protectrices envers le garçon.

Enma se secoua la tête et se rendit ensuite compte qu'ils étaient arrivés devant l'entrée du sanctuaire de Fushimi Inari. Il fronça ses sourcils, ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Sans oublier le fait qu'il était déjà venu, il reconnaissait les innombrables torii rouges vifs qui se dressaient sous ses yeux. S'il ne se trompait pas, la dernière fois qu'il avait traversé ces portails, il avait des familiers aux fesses et un dieu courroucé qui lui envoyait des flammes purifiées.

Et bien sûr, ce devait être ce même dieu, qu'il avait offensé pour il ne savait plus quelle raison, qui devait l'aider. La vie, ou plutôt Shitopi se dit le démon, était une vraie garce.

Il examina avec dégoût les torii, vérifiant les enchantements et sorts protecteurs qui y étaient posés et finit par se dire que ça irait. Après tout, il masquait sa présence et avait placé la moitié de ses pouvoirs dans l'âme de son compagnon. Le dieu mineur qui résidait dans le sanctuaire ne remarquerait pas son arrivée. À moins que celui-ci soit particulièrement rancunier et ait décidé d'attendre Enma pour lui faire payer son méfait. Même si le démon ne se souvenait en rien de ce dernier...

Le roux avança précautionneusement et finit par passer le premier portail, retenant son souffle pour se préparer au pire. Néanmoins, rien ne se passa et il se permit de relâcher sa respiration, le soulagement envahissant son corps.

Ce fut sans compter le souffle glacial qui parcourut son échine ainsi que le murmure d'une voix sinistre qui résonna dans sa tête.

« _Le petit voleur nous honore enfin de sa présence... _»

Enma voulut se ressaisir mais il était déjà trop tard. La noirceur ambiante l'entoura et il finit par lâcher prise, prenant toutefois la précaution de verser toute sa puissance dans le lien, cherchant ainsi à protéger Tsunayoshi qui allait se retrouver sans défense face à un dieu particulièrement retors.

Il se retrouva ensuite dans le noir, flottant dans une substance inconsistante et ne ressentant rien.

Le démon frissonna en songeant que tant que son enveloppe charnelle resterait dans le sanctuaire de Fushimi Inari, il serait obligé de rester dans ce néant.

Quelques secondes passèrent et il soupira lourdement, étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

- Je m'ennuie, constata-t-il avec surprise.

Génial. Et connaissant le dieu mineur, ce dernier allait le laisser mariner dans cet endroit désolé jusqu'à ce qu'il perde ses esprits.

Il flotta donc sans but dans l'immensité déserte avant de ressentir un tiraillement au niveau de sa poitrine. Le démon sourit en posant une main sur la partie douloureuse et ferma ses yeux pour se concentrer sur les sensations qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Son humain se débrouillait.

Puis, lorsqu'il put percevoir l'aura caractéristique des renards sacrés d'Inari, Enma grogna faiblement et concentra ses pouvoirs restants. Ceux-ci se drapèrent autour de Tsunayoshi et formèrent une chape imperceptible qui protégea néanmoins l'adolescent quand le kitsune voulut le sonder spirituellement. Cependant, le démon laissa la créature accéder aux pensées de l'humain. Il savait que dans le cas contraire le brun ne suivrait pas l'animal fantastique.

Le temps passa et il ressentit l'aura démesurée d'un dieu. Enma fronça ses sourcils et il poussa un soupir en se rappelant subitement pourquoi Inari lui en voulait.

Il y avait près de deux siècles, il avait remarqué l'air dépressif de Shitopi et avait décidé de lui offrir un calice pour lui remonter le moral. Se promenant dans le Japon qui commençait à s'ouvrir au monde, il avait remarqué le rouge des toriis et, comme il détestait plus que tout au monde la couleur rouge, Enma avait décidé que ce sanctuaire ferait l'affaire. Ainsi, sans même s'être préoccupé de la divinité y résidant, il avait fait irruption dans le temple, avait tué quelques moines, s'était repus de leur sang et avait ensuite enlevé un gamin qui dégageait une aura intéressante.

Ah... c'était donc là qu'il avait kidnappé la liche de Shitopi.

Enma se rabroua mentalement de ne pas s'être rappelé plus tôt de cette affaire. Vu l'aperçu qu'il avait eu ce jour-là d'Inari, son humain allait souffrir. Quoique, les dieux n'aimaient pas blesser les mortels, ce n'était pas amusant. Sans oublier que cela faisait baisser le nombre de fidèles. Et par conséquent leur pouvoir.

Subitement, un claquement sec résonna dans le néant qui l'environnait et le démon sentit une oppression soudaine se faire autour de lui et eut des difficultés à respirer. Comprenant que le dieu venait de l'autoriser à quitter les limbes, Enma ferma ses yeux et se laissa engloutir par les ténèbres.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était allongé sur un sol dur, du parquet ?, et quelque chose de chaud et confortable le recouvrait. Le démon grogna et contempla sans comprendre le corps de son humain qui était tranquillement assis sur lui, sans oublier que Tsunayoshi le regardait également.

Que fabriquait son humain sur lui ? Est-ce que le brun avait enfin cédé à ses pulsions et avait décidé de passer à l'acte ? Était-ce normal qu'Enma se sente quelque peu émoustillé par la position dans laquelle il se trouvait ?

Le démon fronça ses sourcils, plissa ses lèvres, regarda avec incompréhension l'adolescent et finit par prendre la parole pour faire taire les petites voix qui hurlaient à la victoire dans son esprit.

- Ts... Sawada ?, se reprit le roux en se rendant compte qu'il avait failli appeler le brun par son prénom. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Tsunayoshi rougit aussitôt en entendant ses mots et Enma sourit intérieurement en le voyant faire. Quand l'adolescent se recula précipitamment, le démon ne put s'empêcher de songer que le garçon était mignon lorsqu'il était aussi gêné et il se demanda si le brun serait aussi mignon au lit.

Dénudé.

Il le serait. Définitivement, se dit le démon en sentant le picotement annonciateur d'hémorragies nasales. Enma se leva à son tour et sourit en voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun signe externe prouvant son excitation. Il était génial ! Le rouquin commença à bénir son contrôle surnaturel et se rendit ensuite compte qu'il n'était pas seul avec son humain. Son sourire disparut et il reprit sa façade neutre, presque ennuyée qui paraissait être sa marque de fabrique.

- Byakuran, fit-il en se souvenant subitement du nom préféré de la divinité qui lui faisait face.

- Enma, fut la réponse glaciale qu'il obtint en échange.

Aïe, il était de mauvais poil. Le démon se retint de grimacer de dépit et se creusa les méninges pour trouver une bonne façon de convaincre le dieu de l'aider.

- Je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins, fit-il en s'ébouriffant les cheveux, se demandant néanmoins si cela suffirait pour convaincre Inari. Enlèves notre lien.

Byakuran le regarda avec ses yeux améthyste si tranchants et Enma se souvint qu'en plus d'être une liche, le gamin qu'il avait kidnappé était le préféré de la divinité qui en avait fait une créature immortelle pour le clamer son amant éternel. Il était mal.

- Dans ce cas, je vais faire aussi court que toi, sourit, d'un air carnassier du point de vue d'Enma, Inari tout en lui faisant une petite révérence avec sa tête, Non.

Il l'aurait deviné, soupira mentalement le roux en secouant doucement sa tête. Enfin, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de demander pourquoi. Il posa donc la question, deux fois vu qu'Inari ne voulait répondre sincèrement et observa le dieu se servir à manger, l'ignorant vraisemblablement. Cependant, Enma était patient et il attendit donc que Byakuran réponde.

- Premièrement, déclara finalement ce dernier en levant un index furieux, Pourquoi aiderais-je le démon qui m'a volé mon meilleur moine ?

Aha ! On y était ! Enma eut un petit sourire satisfait et baissa la tête pour donner l'impression à Byakuran qu'il était sincèrement désolé d'avoir enlevé son amant. Il fit donc de son mieux pour s'excuser oralement et avoir l'air convaincant.

- Tu m'en veux toujours pour ça ?, fit-il, Ça s'est passé il y a quoi ? Deux siècles ?

Avec un autre démon, cela aurait semblé être des excuses. D'ailleurs, l'autre aurait aussitôt éclaté de rire et lui aurait pardonné ses fautes en lui donnant un coup de poing dans la mâchoire avant de dire qu'il allait l'aider. Somme toute, une fin très shonen manga. Cependant, Enma parlait avec un dieu mineur, qui plus est un dieu mineur qu'il avait outrageusement offensé quelques siècles plus tôt.

- Le temps n'importe pas pour un dieu, tonna Byakuran en déployant ses pouvoirs. N'attends rien de moi, démon !

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi la divinité s'était irritée à ce point, le démon contempla sans dire mot ni bouger la déferlante de pouvoir que faisait Inari. Il entendit vaguement un gémissement craintif provenir de l'endroit où s'était réfugié son humain mais n'en fit pas cas. Après tout, il l'avait entouré avec ses pouvoirs, Tsunayoshi était bien protégé.

Cependant, il entendit clairement, malgré le bruit que causaient les bourrasques crées par la puissance de Byakuran, ses pouvoirs se craqueler et il se tourna avec horreur vers son humain. Ce dernier s'était redressé et avait la tête baissée. Enma frissonna légèrement en sentant les vagues de pouvoir brut que dégageait le brun et il s'approcha lentement du garçon.

Tsunayoshi en avait profité pour lever une main vers le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Ses doigts tracèrent des lignes orangées dans l'air et le démon retint sa respiration en reconnaissant le sort qui se dessinait progressivement sous ses yeux. Byakuran s'en rendit compte à son tour et saisit les mains du brun avant que ce dernier n'achève son but. Enma put sentir nettement l'odeur de riz grillé remplir la pièce alors que le kami se brûlait les mains.

« _La Sainte Trinité_ » songea le démon en étudiant les deux triangles qui se rejoignaient habilement dans les airs. « _L'enchantement ultime que seuls les Archanges connaissent._ »

- Sawada Tsunayoshi, tonna Inari en secouant l'adolescent pour le sortir de sa transe.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que l'adolescent leva sa tête et ouvrit ses yeux, laissant sans leur souffle un kami et un Démon Supérieur.

- Un ange, murmura ce dernier.

- Non, susurra l'autre créature surpuissante. Autre chose. J'aimerais dire que c'est un hybride... Mais avec cette puissance...

Enma se reprit vite et enlaça doucement son humain, enroulant soigneusement ses bras autour de la taille de son lié, faisant attention à ne pas le blesser. Puis, il sentit les muscles étonnamment tendus du garçon se détendre et Tsunayoshi posa sa tête contre son torse en poussant un soupir de satisfaction. Le démon le regarda avec surprise, ce devait bien être la première fois qu'on le traitait comme un coussin, et finit par se rendre compte que Byakuran lui parlait.

- Et voilà ma deuxième raison. Je ne peux briser un lien sans tout savoir sur les deux partis. Or, j'ignore tout sur les origines de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Enma le regarda avec surprise et resserra son emprise sur le corps de l'adolescent. Ainsi, ce dernier donnait du fil-à-retordre à un dieu sensé être omniscient.

Il sourit.

Le défi s'annonçait difficile. Néanmoins, Enma n'était pas du genre à abandonner.

Son sourire s'agrandit, se muant en un rictus diabolique et frôlant l'air séducteur. Il avait une journée pour trouver les origines des pouvoirs démesurés de Sawada Tsunayoshi, savoir de qui il pouvait bien être la réincarnation et enfin, se débarrasser de leur lien.

* * *

><p><strong>Le coin de l'auteur-qui-va-ennuyer-grandement-ses-lecteurs, le retour : Eh oui, vous croyez vous en être débarassé mais pourtant la voilà qui revient vous ennuyer avec ses explications ennuyantes...<br>**

Donc, dans le chapitre 4, j'ai eu le grand bonheur de vous expliquer la hiérarchisation qui existait au sein des anges. Et aujourd'hui, parce que j'en ai envie, je vais passer aux démons.

Les Enfers, le lieux d'où vient Enma, sont composés de six territoires ainsi que des Limbes. Bien entendu, c'est un endroit effroyable pour les humains et notre cher protagoniste a quitté son foyer parce qu'il ne supportait pas les bains de sang. (Trop de couleur rouge).

Ensuite, la société des démons est très facile à comprendre. Il y a Satan, un Démon Supérieur qui s'élève au dessus des autres grâce à ses compétences maléfiques ainsi que ses pouvoirs, les Démons Supérieurs qui sont réparties en plusieurs clans, les Démons et pour finir les yokai. Ces derniers sont un ensemble de créatures différentes qui ont été qualifiées comme étant maléfiques.

En passant, la dynastie des Shimon est une des plus réputée dans les Enfers car elle fut engendrée par Lucifer en personne.

****Fin du coin de** **l'auteur-qui-a-ennuyé-grandement-ses-lecteurs**.**

**Voilà tout pour aujourd'hui ^^**  
><strong>A la semaine prochaine et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite note à l'auteur !<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello~~**  
><strong>Êtes-vous prêtes pour le dernier chapitre du point de vue de Tsuna ? <strong>  
><strong>Aussi, je me répète mais c'est nécessaire : Vu que c'est un Univers Alternatif, les personnages peuvent être OOC. Et, rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages (<em>tant mieux pour eux, ils en souffriront moins<em>) ni l'histoire (_le début vient d'une nouvelle, la suite a été complètement inventée par moi_).**

**Pairings : 0027 (_couple principal que vous allez finir par aimer ! ^^_), 1869, RL, XS, B26, 10051, 4851, 10027 et 6927, D27 _(si vous aimez les couples SM et que vous cherchez vraiment.._.).**  
><strong>Vous êtes toujours là ? Dans ce cas, place à l'histoire !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nuit d'Enfer au Paradis.<strong>

_La séduction du diable s'acheva le troisième jour._

Tsuna ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'une main glacée se posa sur le creux de son cou et serra sans aucune douceur celui-ci. Hoquetant, il se leva en sursaut, repoussant de toutes ses forces la main qui tentait de le tuer. Ensuite, toussant pour récupérer son souffle, il se tourna vers la personne qui venait de le réveiller de la pire des façons.

- Shi-Shitopi-san ?

La jeune femme le regarda de haut en reniflant avec mépris. Elle enleva ensuite ses lunettes et essuya consciencieusement les verres de ces dernières sans se soucier du garçon qui continuait à tousser devant elle. Une fois que ses lunettes furent propres, l'excentrique vampire les posa sur son nez et l'expression de son visage changea totalement, passant d'irritée à celle d'une douce folie.

- Tu peux m'appeler Shitopi-chan, fit-elle en souriant gentiment.

Tsuna déglutit bruyamment et regarda autour de lui pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un pour le sortir du pétrin où il s'était fourré, à savoir converser avec une vampire fêlée.

- Si tu cherches Enma, déclara cette dernière en remarquant les coups d'œil frénétiques et désespérés de l'adolescent, Il est parti.

- Où ça ?, demanda avec curiosité le brun.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Shitopi en fronçant ses sourcils, Ce qu'il disait n'était pas très clair, quelque chose dans le style « Alpes, secrétaire bruyant, archange alcoolique... »...

Tsuna fronça à son tour ses sourcils et se leva pour se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Après avoir réfléchi plus profondément, il arriva à la conclusion qu'il était sans doute chez Shitopi. Dans ce cas-là, songea le brun, ce devait être Enma qui l'avait emmené ici.

À la pensée du démon, un nœud se fit dans l'estomac du garçon et il posa une main sur celui-ci en grimaçant légèrement lorsque la sensation étrangère se mua en une sensation de vide au niveau de sa poitrine.

Se ressaisissant, il secoua sa tête et croisa alors le regard caché par les verres teintés de Shitopi. Cette dernière le regardait avec un air intéressé, comme si elle tentait de lire ses pensées.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici ?, demanda alors Tsuna en brisant le contact visuel qui s'était établi.

La vampire secoua sa tête avec fatigue et fit craquer ses articulations ensuite en répondant doucement.

- Le lien, expliqua-t-elle à mi-voix en se tournant vers l'ordinateur pour l'allumer, semble avoir progressé à une vitesse inespérée. D'après Enma, il ne vous reste qu'un jour pour le briser avant qu'il ne devienne définitif.

Tsuna garda le silence et regarda avec intensité la vampire qui pianotait désormais distraitement sur les touches du clavier de la machine qui ronronnait doucement.

- Il a aussi dit, ajouta Shitopi sans se détourner de son écran, qu'il valait mieux que vous soyez séparés pour ralentir l'établissement du lien.

L'adolescent fronça ses sourcils et enfonça ses doigts dans la chair de sa poitrine lorsque la douleur s'amplifia après les paroles de la jeune femme. Il détourna ses yeux de la silhouette de cette dernière et observa l'écran illuminé de l'ordinateur qui montrait une pièce banche où plusieurs personnes étaient réunies autour d'une table ronde. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement quand il reconnut la plupart des êtres qui étaient présents dans l'enregistrement vidéo.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda le brun en s'approchant de la vampire.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas et appuya rapidement sur quelques touches pour augmenter la qualité de l'enregistrement et zoomer sur les occupants de la pièce blanche. Ensuite, le son apparut et Tsuna sentit un frisson parcourir son échine lorsqu'il comprit les paroles pourtant prononcées dans une langue qui n'était pas le japonais.

_- ... ont commencé à bouger. Les supérieurs s'inquiètent d'une possible guerre sainte..._

La phrase, entrecoupée de grésillements, fit frémir Shitopi qui plissa ses paupières et augmenta le son.

_- Que devons-nous faire ?_, demanda une autre personne qui était assise dans un coin de la pièce blanche et jouait une partie de cartes avec un autre individu.

-_ Empêcher le Shimon d'atteindre l'Archange_, répondit la première personne qui avait pris la parole. _Par tous les moyens._

Tsuna retint un hoquet de surprise et observa avec attention le premier interlocuteur. C'était un adulte aux cheveux noirs et dont les yeux étaient indiscernables. Bien que la qualité de la vidéo ne fût pas terrible, l'adolescent parvint à distinguer deux rouflaquettes qui se courbaient élégamment et eut la subite impression que cet adulte avait quelque chose à voir avec le bébé mafieux qui lui avait rendu visite l'autre jour. Les autres personnes présentes lui semblaient familières. Ne les avait-il pas vus lors du dernier dîner d'affaires que son père avait organisé à la maison ? Mais il y avait aussi d'autres personnes qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Notamment trois adolescents à la coupe de cheveux similaire et semblable à celle d'un ananas. Néanmoins, bien qu'il ne les connaisse pas, Tsuna sentit qu'ils étaient dangereux.

- Shitopi-chan, murmura-t-il en gardant ses yeux sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, Enma est en danger ?

La vampire cessa de sourire et fronça ses sourcils. Elle se tourna alors vers l'adolescent et l'observa attentivement avant de répondre en choisissant ses mots attentivement.

- Lorsqu'un démon de la trempe d'Enma part à la recherche d'un Archange, généralement, cela finit très mal. J'imagine qu'ils vont l'abattre pour éviter une autre guerre interraciale.

- Mais Enma n'a rien fait !, protesta le brun en se détournant de l'ordinateur pour regarder avec passion la jeune femme, Ils ne peuvent pas le tuer !

- Pour les convaincre de ne pas le tuer, expliqua doucement Shitopi en secouant sa tête, Il faudrait leur montrer des preuves irréfutables.

- Il suffira de leur montrer le lien, suggéra Tsuna sans ciller.

- Pour cela, tu devras rencontrer les Anges Supérieurs, pointa la vampire avec un petit sourire entendu.

- Je le ferais.

Shitopi se déconcentra du garçon et tourna son attention vers l'ordinateur qui continuait à montrer ce qu'il se passait dans la salle de réunion des anges. Elle changea de caméra et Tsuna put ainsi voir un aperçu de l'édifice où se déroulait pareille réunion. Il déglutit en remarquant les gardes à l'entrée ainsi que les nombreuses fumées de diverses couleurs qui s'enroulaient autour du bâtiment. Se rappelant de la fois il avait aperçu pareilles fumées, le brun en arriva à la conclusion qu'il s'agissait de sortilèges puissants.

- Tu devras t'introduire dans cette tour sans te faire tuer, ajouta Shitopi en le regardant avec son éternel sourire enjoué.

- J'y..., hésita légèrement Tsuna en regardant à nouveau l'écran, J'y arriverais.

La jeune fille eut un sourire ravi et hocha la tête avec approbation. Elle éteignit alors l'ordinateur d'un mouvement de sa main dans les airs et se dirigea vers la porte en faisant signe à l'adolescent de la suivre. Une fois qu'ils furent dans le salon, elle s'installa sur le divan et se servit du thé qu'Irie lui avait préparé. Ce dernier s'assit aux côtés de la vampire qui enroula son bras autour de son cou et en fit de même avec celui de Spanner qui s'était installé de l'autre côté de la jeune fille.

- Pour y arriver, fit alors Shitopi une fois qu'elle eut fini sa tasse de thé vert, Tu auras besoin d'aide.

Tsuna fronça ses sourcils, ne comprenant pas très bien ce que la vampire voulait dire.

- Et pour sauver les jolies petites fesses d'Enma, il n'y a que ses amis qui peuvent le faire sans vouloir le tuer ensuite, sourit quelque peu diaboliquement la jeune fille.

Le brun ouvrit sa bouche pour remercier avec effusion cette dernière mais il aperçut le regard d'avertissement d'Irie et resta silencieux.

- Cependant, ajouta Shitopi en le toisant à travers les verres teintés de ses lunettes, faisant hoqueter l'adolescent lorsqu'il remarqua l'éclat sanglant que prirent les yeux de la vampire, Toute action demande une conséquence. Es-tu prêt à payer les frais que risquent d'entraîner ma participation ?

- Que devrais-je faire ?, demanda Tsuna en la regardant avec des yeux décidés.

La jeune fille rit doucement et lui fit signe d'approcher. Elle enfuit sa tête dans le creux du cou du garçon et fit errer ses lèvres sur la peau douce de celui-ci.

- Écoutes-moi bien, enfant humain, chuchota-t-elle en gardant la même position alors que le brun restait figé, Je suis la dernière descendante de la lignée de Dracula. Tout ce que je fais, c'est pour mon bien-être.

Tsuna ne bougea pas et se contenta de respirer calmement. Il sentait que la vampire parlait sérieusement et que s'il osait la contredire, elle n'hésiterait pas à planter ses crocs dans son cou.

- Or, il se trouve que j'apprécie énormément Enma, fit la jeune fille en souriant doucement, ses lèvres effleurant la peau du brun qui frissonna imperceptiblement. Et j'ai remarqué une chose ces derniers jours...

- Quelle chose ?, murmura Tsuna en essayant de garder un timbre de voix égal.

- Les émotions, fit tout aussi bas Shitopi en gardant ses bras enroulés autour de la taille du brun qui ne réagit pas. Enma en a montré d'avantage ces derniers jours que durant tous les siècles qu'il a vécus. Je veux le voir ainsi, et si pour cela il doit être lié avec un petit humain aux origines mystérieuses, je n'hésiterais pas à l'empêcher de briser ce lien.

Tsuna écarquilla ses yeux et leva ses bras lentement pour les poser doucement sur la tête de la vampire, caressant la peau de cette dernière.

- Je ne briserai pas le lien, promit le garçon en croisant les orbes cramoisis de la jeune fille lorsque celle-ci releva sa tête.

- Jures-le, ordonna Shitopi en s'éloignant légèrement de l'adolescent pour le contempler entièrement. Sur toutes tes vies et ton âme, jures-le.

- Je le jure sur mon âme, fit Tsuna alors que ses yeux le picotaient et qu'une chaleur se déployait dans son corps, Je resterai lié à Kozato Enma, à travers la vie et la mort et le rejoindrai à chaque cycle de mes réincarnations.

La vampire acquiesça avec ravissement et se détacha entièrement du brun pour se diriger vers ses deux calices qui la regardèrent avec des expressions entendues. Elle les observa avec affection et finit par prendre la parole en se servant une autre tasse.

- Appelles-les.

Irie s'inclina respectueusement, une main crispée sur son ventre, et sortit du salon pour aller passer plusieurs appels. Restés dans le salon, les trois individus s'entre-regardèrent et ce fut Spanner qui brisa le silence.

- Dois-je préparer le déménagement ?

Shitopi le regarda un instant avant de répondre, ses fins sourcils froncés par l'intense réflexion dans laquelle elle s'était plongée.

- Fais-le. Nous aurons bientôt les armées du Bien à nos trousses.

Ensuite, la vampire sauta hors du divan et s'étira longuement avant de se tourner vers Tsuna qui était resté immobile depuis qu'elle l'avait menacé de lui sucer son sang. Shitopi lui tendit la main et saisit celle du brun en remarquant que ce dernier n'allait pas bouger.

- Allons-y, fit-elle en entraînant à sa suite l'adolescent qui se contenta de suivre le mouvement.

Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine où Irie semblait avoir des difficultés à dialoguer avec l'interlocuteur à l'autre bout du combiné du téléphone.

- Shitopi-san, s'exclama le roux une fois qu'il eut raccroché, Ils ont été prévenus et attendent votre arrivée pour partir.

La vampire hocha la tête et resserra son étreinte autour des doigts de Tsuna qui grimaça face à la froideur de la peau de la créature surnaturelle.

- Dans ce cas, ne les faisons pas attendre plus longtemps, sourit Shitopi en sautillant vers la porte d'entrée qui menait au couloir de l'Entremonde.

Une fois dans celui-ci, la vampire se dirigea vers une porte en bois qui semblait sur le point de tomber en morceaux et tourna sans délicatesse la poignée qui craqua sombrement. La porte s'effondra alors sur le plancher en bois lui aussi et Tsuna eut un glapissement d'horreur en voyant les dégâts causés par la vampire.

Plongeant ses yeux dans l'obscurité révélée par l'ouverture de la porte, l'humain ressentit un frisson d'appréhension parcourir son échine et il dut retenir ses instincts de fuite pour rester immobile. Soudain, il remarqua que l'obscurité semblait constituée d'entrelacs sombres qui bougeaient quasi hypnotiquement et avançaient vers eux en rampant sur le plancher qui disparaissait progressivement dans l'obscurité vivante.

- Tu es venue accompagnée, susurra une voix féminine qui fit frissonner à nouveau le brun.

La noirceur ambiante se dissipa légèrement et une silhouette apparut. Tsuna se força à rester silencieux et observa la nouvelle personne qui se révélait à ses yeux. C'était une jeune femme à la poitrine imposante et aux longs cheveux noirs attachés en une queue de cheval stricte. Ses yeux carmin le toisèrent, semblant le passer aux rayons X, et un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'arrivante.

- Enma s'est lié ?, murmura la jeune femme.

Shitopi hocha la tête en marmonnant une affirmation indistincte aux oreilles du brun qui se sentit subitement en trop. La jeune femme était puissante, il pouvait l'affirmer rien qu'en la voyant, et son aura commençait à lui donner des envies de se réfugier dans son lit et d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

- Je te présente Sawada Tsunayoshi, fit la vampire en interrompant les pensées déprimantes de l'adolescent, Tsuna, voici Suzuki Adelheid, la petite sœur d'Enma.

Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent et il repassa en boucle les derniers mots de Shitopi dans son esprit.

_« La petite sœur d'Enma. La petite sœur d'Enma. La petite sœur d'Enma, ... »_

Bien, il savait qu'il traitait avec des créatures surnaturelles. Mais là, c'était pousser le bouchon trop loin ! Cette femme qui avait l'air d'avoir dans la vingtaine, qui dégageait une aura de puissance terrifiante, qui ressemblait à tout ce que Tsuna s'était imaginé comme étant un démon, cette Adelheid ! Elle était la PETITE sœur d'Enma ?

- Petite..., murmura le brun avant de se reprendre, Enchanté.

Adelheid hocha brièvement la tête et se tourna vers les profondeurs de l'obscurité qui l'entourait pour en sortir le corps d'un jeune homme. Ce dernier avait des cheveux bruns emmêlés qu'il avait tenté de discipliner en y posant un chapeau de feutre blanc dessus. De grosses lunettes masquaient ses yeux rouges sang et il portait un sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'il semblait sur le point d'être tué par Adelheid.

- Voici Julie Katou, expliqua Shitopi à Tsuna à mi-voix alors que les deux autres débutaient une bataille. Il est le lié d'Adelheid.

- Et, demanda maladroitement l'adolescent, Il est quoi ?

Une flamme rouge sang s'alluma subitement, attirant l'attention du brun qui hoqueta en voyant les deux jeunes entourés du feu qui était apparu de nulle part. Un rire masculin éclata et Tsuna remarqua alors que le dénommé Julie était celui qui produisait les flammes. Plissant ses yeux, l'adolescent distingua alors deux ombres qui se dressaient de chaque côté du jeune homme.

Finalement, le feu s'évanouit et les deux liés sortirent de l'obscurité pour se rendre dans le couloir de l'Entremonde. Ce fut alors que Tsuna put apercevoir clairement ce qui était accroché aux épaules de Julie.

Des ailes noires comme la nuit.

- Vous êtes un ange déchu, Julie-san ?, demanda le garçon sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Julie le regarda un bref moment, interdit, avant d'éclater à nouveau de rire. Une fois son hilarité passée, il s'essuya les yeux et répondit au brun.

- Non, je ne suis pas un ange déchu, loin de là, s'esclaffa l'homme, Ce serait plutôt Adelheid et son adorable grand frère qui le sont.

Tsuna s'étrangla et regarda avec surprise la jeune femme qui lui rendit son regard avec un air crispé. Après un moment où ils restèrent à s'échanger des coups d'œil timides ou intrigués, la démone finit par prendre la parole.

- Julie est un tengu, expliqua-t-elle en haussant ses épaules pour ensuite se diriger vers une autre porte et y poser la main sur la poignée.

Voyant l'air vide de toute compréhension de l'adolescent, Shitopi soupira et ajouta quelques mots.

- Les tengus font partie du folklore japonais. Généralement, on les représente avec la peau rouge, un nez énorme et des ailes de corbeaux.

Tsuna fronça ses sourcils et examina attentivement le jeune homme souriant qui lui faisait face. Bien que ce dernier ait des ailes aux plumes sombres, il n'avait pas de peau écarlate et son nez était parfaitement normal.

- À l'époque, fit Julie après avoir croisé le regard interrogateur du garçon, Nous aimions nous déguiser pour effrayer les mortels. Les tengus sont plutôt réputés pour leur caractère farceur...

- Je vois, murmura faiblement Tsuna en hochant distraitement sa tête.

- En avant, le coupa Adelheid en ouvrant violemment la porte qui lui faisait face. Il nous reste trois personnes à réunir !

L'entrebâillement de la porte dévoila un rayon de lumière chaleureux qui réchauffa le visage de Tsuna. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire et s'avança vers la source de chaleur, se rendant compte qu'il était gelé. Fléchissant ses doigts gourds, il remarqua leur couleur écarlate et pria pour ne pas souffrir du froid qui paraissait s'attarder autour de son corps. Ensuite, il passa l'embrasure de la porte et atterrit dans une étendue ensoleillée où le bruit du ressac de la mer se faisait entendre clairement. Regardant autour de lui, Tsuna eut la surprise d'apercevoir les pierres peintes des couleurs bleue et rouge d'un temple grec en parfait état. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'approcha du bâtiment et observa attentivement les peintures qui étaient sur le fronton du temple.

Il reconnut les éclairs ainsi que la représentation d'un homme barbu. Ce devait sans doute être Zeus. À ses côtés, il y avait la silhouette d'une femme entourée de paons et de vaches. Vu qu'elle se trouvait quasiment sur le même pied que Zeus, c'était sûrement Héra, son épouse. Par contre, la jeune femme sur un coin qui levait ses bras devant sa tête pour se protéger des foudres du seigneur du ciel et de sa compagne le laissa interdit.

- Qui est-ce ?, demanda le brun en se tournant vers la troupe de créatures qui étaient restées à l'entrée de la porte.

Cette dernière flottait dans le vide, à quelques centimètres du sol pierreux où quelques brins d'herbes jaillissaient, et était si éloignée que les autres ne l'entendirent. Par contre, une autre personne si.

- Lamia maudite par Héra pour avoir eu des relations avec Zeus, susurra une voix masculine au creux de l'oreille du brun.

Tsuna sursauta et se retourna pour voir son interlocuteur. Cependant, alors qu'il se mettait en mouvement, il put clairement entendre le hurlement de Shitopi percer le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

- Ne le regardes surtout pas dans les yeux !

Tsuna eut le temps d'apercevoir un visage indéniablement masculin, fin, aux cheveux qui tiraient vers le vert forêt et aux yeux rouges qui avaient la pupille fendue. Remarquant le sourire satisfait du nouveau venu, le brun poussa un halètement lorsqu'il sentit une torpeur le saisir brusquement et voulut crier en voyant la langue fourchue pointer entrer les lèvres fines de l'individu.

Sa vue s'embruma et il se sentit tomber à genoux avant d'échouer face contre terre. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et il aperçut vaguement Adelheid saisir brusquement l'inconnu par le col de sa tunique grecque immaculée et lui susurrer des menaces à l'oreille.

Le garçon aux cheveux verts grimaça et claqua sèchement des doigts, causant la disparition des maux dont Tsuna souffrait. Ce dernier se releva et croisa le regard carmin de la démone qui l'examina attentivement pour vérifier s'il ne souffrait plus. Semblant rassurée, elle se tourna à nouveau vers l'autre garçon et lui flanqua un coup de poing sur la tête.

- Imbécile, fit-elle entre ses dents serrées, Il est lié à Enma, tu tiens tant que ça à le tuer ?

- Tche, déclara le garçon en haussant ses épaules et en posant une paire de lunettes aux verres fumés sur son nez, Comme si je tenais à m'abaisser à tuer une chose si pathétique.

- Heu, les interrompit avec hésitation Tsuna en s'approchant des deux créatures. Pourrais-je savoir votre nom ?

- Je m'appelle Koyo Aoba, renifla avec mépris le garçon en le regardant de haut à travers ses verres teintés. Je suis aussi le dernier lamia existant.

- Lamia ?, répéta sans comprendre le brun, Comme la femme qui a été punie par Héra ?

- Exact, approuva à contrecœur Koyo. Je suis son descendant, un homme serpent.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Tsuna baissa ses yeux et contempla pour la première fois le corps de son interlocuteur. Aoba portait le haut d'une toge grecque drapée comme dans toutes les représentations que le japonais avait pu voir, une broche en bronze étincelante retenant les drapés autour de son épaule gauche et laissant le côté droit de son torse quasi dénudé. Par contre, à partir de sa taille, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts ne portait plus rien. D'ailleurs, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il n'avait pas de jambes, rien qu'une longue étendue d'écailles vertes forêt qui brillaient d'un éclat menaçant.

« _Ah ouais_ » pensa vaguement le seul humain présent en rougissant faiblement, « _Par homme-serpent, il voulait dire ça..._ »

- Oï, siffla avec agacement Koyo en les fusillant du regard, Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? On devra y aller, non ? À moins que vous ne vouliez laisser ce looser mourir dans son coin inutilement...

Tsuna réprima son envie subite de montrer ses dents à l'hybride et se détourna du lamia pour se diriger vers la porte. Une fois devant celle-ci, il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule.

- Ne fais pas attention à ce gamin, murmura le propriétaire de la main, Il peut faire preuve de venin dans ses propos, mais il n'oserait jamais faire du mal à Enma.

L'adolescent hocha vaguement sa tête en souriant gentiment à Julie et se rendit dans le couloir de l'Entremonde, frissonnant subitement lorsqu'il posa ses pieds sur le carrelage de l'espace inter-dimensionnel. Curieusement, lorsqu'il était dans cet endroit proche de la mer et où le soleil chauffait agréablement, il n'avait pas ressenti cette vague de froid surnaturelle qui semblait s'accrocher avec assiduité à son corps.

- Plus que deux et nous pourrons rendre une petite visite aux emplumés, murmura une voix impérieuse que Tsuna identifia comme étant celle d'Adelheid.

Il entendit vaguement les protestations indignées d'Aoba qui n'appréciait pas de sortir de son climat habituel pour se rendre Dieu ne sait où. Puis, la démone ouvrit une nouvelle porte, cette fois-ci elle était en métal forgé et était constituée d'un mélange d'entrelacs argentés qui s'enlaçaient artistiquement comme des vignes. Alors que les créatures entraient sans hésitation dans le nouveau passage, l'adolescent resta devant la porte et parcourut distraitement une feuille de vigne avec ses doigts en fronçant ses sourcils lorsqu'il ressentit une décharge électrique. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre pourquoi il ressentait pareille douleur à chaque fois qu'il touchait à une porte dans l'Entremonde, Tsuna franchit l'ouverture obscure et se retrouva de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il écarquilla ses yeux en sentant l'air froid s'enrouler autour de son torse et frissonna en serrant ses bras contre son corps pour essayer de garder un peu de chaleur corporelle.

Ensuite, il put admirer avec un soupçon de crainte son entourage. Il y avait des stalagmites de glaces qui s'élevaient à des hauteurs immensurables, faisant que le brun doive lever sa tête pour espérer en voir le sommet. Curieusement, la neige qui s'était amoncelée sur les piliers de glace donnait l'effet que ces derniers étaient des arbres recouverts d'une poudre étincelante.

Un craquement étouffé par la neige se fit entendre et Tsuna se tourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit, ses lèvres entrouvertes laissant échapper des nuées de vapeur qui s'élevèrent dans les airs gelés du lieu où il se trouvait. Il eut la surprise d'apercevoir une volute de poudre blanche s'envoler sous le souffle d'un vent inexistant et un frisson parcourut son dos lorsque l'adolescent se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours. L'étrange compagnie de créatures qui l'accompagnaient au début n'étaient pas en vue et un silence quasi mortel régnait dans cet endroit où seules les stalagmites semblaient pousser. Tsuna s'avança vers une de celles-ci et frémit en entendant le bruit qu'il produisit en marchant.

Soudain, il perçut le craquement d'avant et se tourna vivement vers son origine. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il poussa une exclamation qui fut étouffée par la main volumineuse d'un individu à la masse corporelle considérable.

- Que fais-tu dans mon royaume ?, demanda le nouveau venu en laissant sa main sur la bouche du brun.

Tsuna secoua sa tête, ses yeux s'ouvrant encore plus sous la frayeur qu'il ressentait et sentit subitement une chaleur se diffuser dans sa poitrine. Ses lèvres se fendirent en un sourire soulagé et il soupira lentement.

«_ Enma_. » songea-t-il. Cette chaleur provenait du démon. Il le _savait_.

L'inconnu sursauta en remarquant que sa victime souriait et se pencha pour contempler de plus près les traits de celle-ci. Ses traits empâtés se tirèrent et il relâcha son étreinte en poussant un grognement.

- Tu aurais dû me dire que tu les accompagnais, fit-il en époussetant les épaules du petit brun pour en retirer les flocons de neige qui s'y étaient amoncelés.

Ne comprenant pas les propos de l'individu, Tsuna resta silencieux et l'observa. C'était un homme charpenté et aux traits empâtés. Néanmoins, il dégageait une aura de sympathie et ses yeux rouges luisaient avec un éclat amical. Et c'était l'inconnu qui l'avait attaqué sans pitié, se dit l'adolescent en se demandant pourquoi l'homme s'était rétracté au dernier moment.

- Je m'appelle Rauji, fit ce dernier en faisant une brève révérence. Allons-y.

Ils se mirent en marche et rejoignirent bien vite les autres qui étaient occupés à discuter gaiement avec un homme aux cheveux blonds ramenés en une banane et aux traits virils.

- Ah Tsuna !, s'exclama Shitopi en le voyant arriver, Tu étais donc là ! On pensait que tu te promenais quelque part...

C'est ça. Il avait juré de sauver la vie d'Enma, se dépêchait de réunir une bande d'inconnus pour réussir, et finissait par faire une petite balade digestive ? Mais pour qui le prenait-elle ?

Au mot digestive, son estomac lui rappela plutôt bruyamment qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille. Rougissant, il enroula ses bras autour du fautif et évita les regards moqueurs des autres personnes.

- J'oubliais que les mortels étaient des créatures si fragiles, marmonna Adelheid en se caressant pensivement le menton.

Les autres échangèrent un regard entendu et Tsuna frissonna à nouveau. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que ce qui allait suivre ne lui plairait guère ?

- Puisque Tsuna a faim, allons manger !, fit avec un sourire ravi Shitopi en levant un poing dans les airs. J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller dans un fast-food !

Les autres se contentèrent de soupirer et ils furent bien vite de retour dans le couloir de l'Entremonde pour ouvrir une nouvelle porte et se retrouver en pleine rue commerciale. Tsuna leva sa tête et contempla avec surprise les affiches vivement colorées ainsi que les néons qui étincelaient dans la lumière nocturne.

L'adolescent fronça ses sourcils. S'il se fiait à ses instincts, il n'était que dix heures du matin. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que le soleil se couchait ?

Les neurones carburant à toute vitesse, il arriva bien vite à la conclusion qu'il se trouvait tout simplement sur un autre fuseau horaire qu'au Japon.

Puis, comme un bras glacé s'enroulait autour de sa taille, il se contenta de suivre le mouvement et se retrouva engoncé sur une banquette en sky rouge, sa frêle silhouette étant encadrée par les deux colosses qu'étaient Rauji et l'homme aux cheveux blonds.

Sans même avoir le temps de prendre la parole pour demander à ce dernier son identité, Tsuna se retrouva face à un hamburger et un soda d'une taille inimaginable et se contenta de manger sans prendre la peine de protester. Une fois qu'il eut avalé l'énorme plat, l'adolescent se sentit tout à fait repus et leva ses yeux pour croiser les regards sanglants des créatures qui l'observaient avec fascination.

- Ça se mange donc comme ça..., marmonna Adelheid en se penchant pour avoir une meilleure vue sur la façon dont on mangeait un hamburger.

- Le lié d'Enma est un vrai glouton, siffla entre ses crocs Koyo en tapotant avec agacement la surface graisseuse de la table qui les séparaient. Ils vont bien ensembles...

- Arrêtes un peu !, protesta Julie en faisant sortir de ses mains une étincelle préventive pour éviter que le lamia n'aille trop loin. Enma ne mange pas tant que ça !

- Juste un peu, ironisa l'hybride en levant ses yeux au ciel.

Ce fut le mot de trop et les deux hommes commencèrent à s'apostropher violemment, chacun tentant de faire adopter son point de vue à l'autre. Tsuna soupira en voyant ce spectacle qui n'aurait pas dépareillé dans la cour de récréation d'une école primaire et fit vagabonder ses yeux sur le paysage qu'il pouvait apercevoir par la fenêtre qui était en face de lui. Une marée de personnes passait devant la vitrine sans s'arrêter, spectacle tout à fait ordinaire dans leur vie ordinaire. Le petit brun soupira à nouveau en songeant qu'en à peine deux jours il en était venu à se considérer hors du commun, anormal.

Tout cela grâce à un démon roux qui aimait faire croire qu'il contrôlait tout. Tsuna sourit faiblement à la pensée d'Enma et fit voyager sa main jusqu'à sa poitrine, là où la sensation de froideur était la plus forte. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il songea que cette douleur fantomatique devait être probablement un signe de la présence de leur lien.

- Tsuna, as-tu fini ?

La voix féminine brisa ses pensées et il sursauta, réintégrant la normalité avec force. Ses yeux bruns rencontrèrent les faciès inquiets des personnages singuliers dont il était entouré et l'adolescent rit nerveusement en se passant une main sur le visage pour ramener en arrière quelques mèches qui pointaient devant ses yeux.

- Nous pensions qu'il vaudrait mieux se rendre chez moi pour élaborer un plan, suggéra Shitopi en le regardant.

Voyant que le brun se levait, les autres en firent de même et ils furent bien vite de retour dans le couloir de l'Entremonde. Tsuna ressentit à nouveau le pic de froid l'entourer et il enroula ses bras fermement autour de son torse, refusant de laisser cette sensation l'affaiblir.

- Bien, déclara Shitopi une fois qu'ils furent tous installés dans sa cuisine, une tasse de thé brûlant posée devant chacun d'entre eux. Qui a une idée pour infiltrer la Tour ?

- Ça sera périlleux, fit Adelheid en sirotant son breuvage.

- Je propose qu'on laisse la partie baston aux durs-à-cuire comme Adel et Kaoru, soupira Julie en jouant avec le rebord de son chapeau. Je pourrais couvrir le mortel jusqu'aux entités supérieures.

- Oui, acquiesça Shitopi en avalant une gorgée de ce qui semblait être du sang chaud, Nous laisserons Aoba, Rauji et Kaoru à l'entrée pour occuper la majorité des sous-fifres. Puis, Adel s'occupera de ralentir les rares Shinigamis qui oseront pointer le bout du nez. Quant à toi, Julie, tu seras avec moi pour protéger Tsuna.

Ils opinèrent tous et un moment passa où seul le silence put se faire entendre. Puis, un soupir collectif résonna et ils se saisirent tous les cheveux en signe de désespoir.

- C'est bien beau d'avoir un plan, déclara hargneusement Koyo en se frottant les yeux, Mais cela ne résout pas le problème principal ! Comment allons-nous faire pour entrer dans cette fichue Tenshi Tower !

Tsuna cligna des yeux, surpris. Venaient-ils de parler de la Tenshi Tower ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom ?

- Je sais, soupira Adelheid en chipotant à l'anse de sa tasse en porcelaine. En tant que créatures qualifiées maléfiques, nous ne pouvons entrer dans cette tour que si nous y avons été invitées...

- Ah !, s'exclama Tsuna en faisant claquer son poing sur sa main, Je sais !

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui et le garçon rougit face à l'attention subite avant de reprendre ses esprits.

- Vous parlez bien de la Tenshi Tower, non ?, fit-il en se grattant nerveusement la nuque. Il se trouve que j'y ai été invité l'autre jour par un bébé.

Une tension impalpable se créa dans la cuisine et la démone aux cheveux noirs se leva lentement pour ensuite se diriger vers le seul humain présent.

- Un bébé, répéta-t-elle avec une intonation qui promettait des souffrances inimaginables s'il ne s'expliquait pas dans les secondes qui suivaient.

- Oui !, faillit hurler Tsuna en tremblant de tout son être. Il était accompagné d'adolescents effrayants ! On aurait dit un gang de voyous ! Et ils semblaient ne pas aimer les démons...

Subitement, les lèvres de la jeune femme se fendirent en un sourire meurtrier et le brun sentit un frisson parcourir son échine.

- Ça change la donne, murmura alors Julie en souriant à son tour d'un air rusé.

- Allons-y, se contenta de dire Rauji en se levant.

Tsuna éleva sa tête et contempla les autres personnes présentes avec un étrange sentiment fleurissant dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi se sentait-il ému de voir ces inconnus si pressés de se battre ?

- Mais avant d'y aller, les interrompit le dénommé Kaoru. Changeons-nous.

Ils s'examinèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Tsuna lui-même eut un sourire amusé en contemplant l'étrange groupe qu'ils formaient. Entre Adelheid et ses vêtements moulants en cuir, Julie et son accoutrement de dandy, la combinaison en plastique de Shitopi, la toge et l'absence de jambes d'Aoba, les étranges oripeaux de Rauji qui lui faisaient ressembler à un Peter Pan légèrement en surpoids et le kimono ensanglanté surmonté d'un hakama en lambeaux du blond (Kaoru ?), il n'y en avait pas un qui passerait inaperçu dans les rues japonaises.

Quelques minutes après, ils se trouvaient devant l'entrée d'une tour administrative qui s'élevait avec majesté au milieu du quartier financier de Namimori. Après un dernier regard vers la foule anonyme qui se pressait autour de lui, Tsuna prit une profonde inspiration, carra ses épaules et avança d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée qui était gardée par un homme musculeux habillé d'un costume trois pièces qui semblait coûteux.

Un échange de regard se passa et Koyo, habillé de vêtements normaux et dont la queue de serpent était disparue suite à un sortilège d'Adelheid, s'avança, serpentant entre les différentes personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui, jusqu'à arriver auprès du portier. Tsuna contempla avec surprise le lamia enlever brièvement ses lunettes teintées et croiser le regard de l'individu. Ce dernier, contrairement à l'adolescent, ne sombra pas dans une léthargie mais se changea lentement en pierre.

La bouche de l'adolescent s'ouvrit alors qu'il haletait sous le choc. Il pointa du doigt la statue qui se formait sous ses yeux et ne put s'empêcher de crier.

- On avait pas dit d'être discrets ? Ça, c'est tout sauf discret !

Aoba renifla avec mépris et fendit les airs avec sa main. Une brume verdâtre se dégagea de ses doigts et entoura l'homme statufié. Tsuna eut le temps de cligner une fois des yeux et il eut la surprise de voir l'homme, auparavant inerte sous sa forme granitique, à nouveau en chair et en os faire la garde devant l'entrée de la Tenshi Tower.

- Tu disais ?, fut la réplique narquoise du lamia.

L'adolescent brun se contenta de grincer des dents face au sarcasme du garçon aux cheveux verts et s'avança jusqu'aux portes vitrées. Une fois devant celles-ci, il s'arrêta, prit le temps de souffler un peu, et leva sa main jusqu'à la poignée. Regrettant qu'une décharge ne le saisisse au contact du métal, il détourna ses yeux et serra des dents en préparation à la douleur.

Cependant, rien ne se passa, excepté une douce chaleur provenant de la clenche qui se propagea jusqu'à sa poitrine. Tsuna ignora cette sensation agréable et ouvrit largement les deux portes. Ensuite, il se tourna vers les créatures qu'il avait rassemblées pour réaliser son but et leur fit signe de le suivre.

Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, l'adolescent ne prit pas la peine d'admirer le sol polis et le lustre étincelant, préférant se ruer vers l'ascenseur dont les portes étaient fermées. Il fut rejoint par Adelheid, Shitopi et Julie pendant que les trois autres restaient dans le hall.

Néanmoins, le temps que les portes de l'habitacle cible de nombreuses crises de claustrophobie s'ouvrent, Tsuna put admirer les compétences des trois garçons.

Ainsi, Aoba s'était débarrassé du sortilège d'Adelheid et faisait étinceler ses écailles sous la lumière chaleureuse du lustre pendant que les deux autres se mettaient en une position défensive. Toutes les personnes dans le hall cessèrent leurs activités et un frisson parut les parcourir à la fois alors qu'elles réalisaient la présence des trois êtres.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent avec une sonnerie qui fut étouffée par le râle colérique qu'émit Kaoru alors que les auparavant hommes d'affaires parfaitement normaux se jetaient sur lui. Les individus, des anges ?, furent projetés en tous sens et Tsuna parvint à capter la vision du lamia, sans ses lunettes, trônant autour d'un amoncellement de statues brisées. Il ne vit cependant pas Rauji et la dernière chose qu'il aperçut avant que les portes ne se referment fut des ailes blanches maculées de sang et une forme canine gigantesque émerger d'un tas de plumes souillées.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?, murmura en état de choc l'adolescent.

Il se laissa tomber contre la paroi de l'habitacle et enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. Un silence inconfortable plana dans l'ascenseur et une voix masculine indifférente finit par répondre à sa question.

- Un combat, dit Julie en faisant craquer ses phalanges. J'imagine qu'en tant que faible petit mortel, tu n'as jamais assisté à pareille atrocité. Néanmoins, c'est ce que tu nous as demandé.

Tsuna ferma ses yeux et se contenta d'écouter. La douleur à sa poitrine se fit insupportable et il agrippa ses vêtements avec force. Si Enma avait été présent, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé.

«_ Enma_. » songea le brun en enfouissant encore plus sa tête dans ses genoux. Le démon lui manquait à un point que c'en était effrayant. Comment est-ce qu'une personne rencontrée depuis peu pouvait autant le marquer ? Même s'ils étaient liés, ce qui était sa faute soit-dit en passant..., cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il ressentait pareil émotions en voyant le démon roux. Tsuna secoua sa tête pour éviter de penser plus longtemps sur l'origine de ses sentiments envers Enma et se tourna vers Julie. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et le plus jeune prit la parole.

- Est-ce qu'ils s'en sortiront ?

Le tengu eut un sourire rusé et se frotta le menton avant de répondre avec son air amusé toujours aux lèvres.

- Kaoru est un inugami, tu as vu ce chien géant, pas vrai ? Cela fait des siècles qu'il s'est retiré du monde réel parce qu'il était lassé de se battre contre les mortels. Cependant, il n'en reste pas moins un adversaire redoutable et avide de sang... Quant à Koyo, c'est un lamia. Et le dernier de son espèce qui plus est ! Je ne pense pas que ce vantard mourrait dans une situation si banale...

- Et Rauji est un cas spécial, ajouta Adelheid avec un sourire quasi inexistant aux lèvres.

- C'est vrai, approuva vivement Shitopi, Ce n'est pas un Sith pour rien !

Voyant l'air désemparé du garçon, la vampire s'empressa d'ajouter :

- C'est une sorte de fée. Pas les trucs de vos mangas avec les ailes de papillons et tout le bazar... Une vraie fée ! Les sith sont insaisissables et quasi immortelles. Pour arriver à le tuer, il faudrait avant, arriver à l'emprisonner et le clouer à un mur.

Une fée... Tsuna secoua vivement sa tête en ayant l'image de Rauji avec une petite toge rose pastel et des ailes de papillons dans le dos. Il avait vraiment besoin de dormir, se dit-il, voir même de sortir de ce monde où tout semblait normal alors que rien ne l'était.

Soudainement, l'ascenseur s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent lentement pour leur révéler un attroupement de jeunes personnes habillées de vêtements chics de couleurs claires. Tsuna reconnut le gang de voyous de l'autre jour et s'étouffa avec sa salive en remarquant les extrémités plumeuses qui pointaient dans le dos de toutes les personnes présentes.

Ah oui, quand on disait anges, ça voulait forcément dire des gens avec des ailes.

Le rappel fit que l'adolescent se rende compte qu'ils étaient incroyablement démunis face à tous ces anges qui paraissaient terriblement puissants et peu propices à la négociation.

Un bruissement le sortit de ses plaintes mentales et Tsuna fut surpris de sentir des mains chaleureuses le pousser en avant. Sa surprise se mua en douleur lorsqu'il fut violemment jeté dans les airs et il poussa un glapissement outrageusement peu masculin en traversant l'entièreté de l'étage pour ensuite atterrir sans aucune grâce dans les bras de Julie qui paraissait s'être téléporté jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'endroit. Tsuna parcourut vivement des yeux son entourage et frémit en remarquant qu'Adelheid se trouvait désormais devant lui, le protégeant des anges qui lui jetaient des regards assassins.

- On dirait qu'ils ont été prévenus, susurra-t-elle à travers ses dents dont les crocs commençaient à pointer.

Julie se mit alors en mouvement, se dirigeant vers la porte pour quitter l'étage et prendre les escaliers, et Tsuna fut forcé de regarder comment la démone sortait de nulle part des éventails en métal alors que des flammes bleues glacier l'entouraient progressivement.

Julie gravissait les escaliers à une vitesse inhumaine, le paysage en devenait flou autour de lui, constata distraitement Tsuna. Le petit brun secoua doucement sa tête et remarqua en passant qu'une silhouette féminine entourée d'anneaux en mouvements flottait à leurs côtés. Shitopi avait donc réussi à passer la marée d'anges, ce qui signifiait qu'Adelheid devait faire face à ces derniers seule.

Repoussant la pointe de culpabilité qui s'enfonçait sans pitié dans son estomac, Tsuna regarda les étages défiler et entendit subitement un sifflement qui lui parut aussitôt de mauvais augure. Il avait vu juste car une flèche enflammée se planta profondément dans l'épaule droite de Julie qui poussa une plainte inhumaine et augmenta la cadence. Les étages défilaient désormais à un rythme inimaginable et des battements d'ailes se firent entendre. Tsuna se redressa un peu dans l'étreinte du tengu et déglutit bruyamment en remarquant que Julie avait sorti ses ailes et s'en servait pour se propulser plus loin. Soudain, les yeux de l'adolescent captèrent un mouvement dans la cage d'escaliers et il sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Une forme humaine avançait à une vitesse qui était bien plus élevée que la leur et était sur le point de les rattraper.

- Hey, mortel, marmonna entre ses dents Julie en resserrant son étreinte sur le corps de l'adolescent. Accroches-toi bien.

Tsuna hocha silencieusement la tête et sentit un souffle d'air chaud se créer autour de lui. Bien vite, il fut entouré par les flammes et s'il n'avait été dans les bras de l'homme qui avait provoqué ce brasier, il ne s'en serait pas sorti indemne.

- Ça ne les ralentira pas, fit la voix de Shitopi.

Le tengu grogna et s'arrêta net. Il fit ensuite tomber le corps du plus jeune et leva sa main gauche vers sa blessure pour en enlever la flèche qui y était toujours plantée. Il poussa un énième grognement et arracha vivement le bout de bois. Ensuite, pressant sa main contre la blessure qui saignait lentement un liquide d'un rouge plus clair que le sang humain, Julie se tourna vers Tsuna qui s'était relevé et le contemplait avec une expression coupable.

- Je vais m'occuper de ces emplumés, déclara d'une voix égale le tengu en se redressant sans faire attention à sa blessure qui continuait à saigner.

Tsuna voulut protester mais s'arrêta avant même d'avoir ouvert la bouche. S'il se fiait à ses connaissances cinématographiques, Julie était le type de héros qui mourrait au combat pour laisser ses compagnons s'en sortir. Et quoi que dise le jeune, le tengu s'en tiendrait à sa résolution.

- Merci, fut tout ce que sut dire Tsuna pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

Julie se contenta de sourire brièvement en vérifiant que son chapeau était toujours en place. Ensuite, il se détourna de l'adolescent et se tourna vers les flammes qui empêchaient encore les anges d'avancer. Le petit brun aperçut brièvement un éclat métallique et fut surpris de reconnaître les traits de leurs assaillants. Il y avait là le gang de voyous, armés et ailes déployées.

- Dépêches-toi de sauver le grand frère d'Adelheid, cria Julie sans se retourner.

Tsuna hocha la tête et s'empressa de gravir les marches vers l'étage où se trouvait le dirigeant des anges.

Bien qu'au départ son rythme ait été constant et plutôt rapide, ses habitudes de Tsunaze lui revinrent en force et il fut forcé de s'arrêter et de s'appuyer contre la rambarde de l'escalier en haletant. Élevant sa tête, il constata qu'il lui restait encore plusieurs étages à monter et se figea soudain en entendant à nouveau l'étrange voix dans son esprit.

« _Prends la porte._ »

Se souvenant que la dernière fois qu'il avait entendu cette voix masculine, cela lui avait sauvé la vie, Tsuna se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte qui se trouvait à quelques marches de son arrêt momentané et s'engouffra dans l'ouverture, Shitopi à sa suite.

Reprenant son souffle contre la mince paroi en métal, l'adolescent put nettement sentir une vibration dans son dos et se retourna vivement pour remarquer l'éclat lumineux d'une explosion traverser la fente de la porte.

- Ils y vont sérieusement, murmura la vampire en s'éloignant de la porte comme si cette dernière pouvait lui causer des dégâts.

Tsuna ne lui prêta pas attention et se concentra plutôt sur la voix qu'il avait entendue plus tôt. Quelque chose lui disait que cela l'aiderait dans sa quête.

_« Bureau D69. _»

Suivant les indications, il avança en scrutant les différentes portes du couloir où il se trouvait et finit par s'arrêter devant l'une d'elles. L'écriteau "D69" avait capté son regard et Tsuna prit une inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il perçut en passant la respiration saccadée de Shitopi et se demanda pourquoi un être qui était censé être mort avait des difficultés à respirer.

Puis, lorsqu'il croisa une paire d'yeux familière, toutes ses questions stupides passèrent à la trappe et l'adolescent souhaita subitement et du fond du cœur qu'Enma soit à ses côtés.

De l'autre côté de la porte, deux garçons, à l'apparence quasiment identique et d'une vingtaine d'années, lui firent un large sourire tandis qu'une fille de son âge le contemplait avec un air désolé.

- Entres, Sawada Tsunayoshi, lança l'un des garçons en lui faisant signe d'avancer, Nous t'attendions.

- Exact, approuva le deuxième en continuant à sourire mystérieusement, Nous attentions cette entrevue avec impatience, Tsunayoshi-kun...

Tsuna ressentit subitement l'envie primaire de partir. La voix de son esprit, celle qui l'avait conseillé depuis le début de cette affaire, appartenait à ce garçon aux yeux dépareillés et dont le sourire semblait déplacé, quelque peu pervers.

- Que faites-vous ici ?, hoqueta avec horreur Shitopi en rappelant au garçon qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette galère. Je vous croyais neutre !

-D'après le traité, murmura la jeune fille qui était entourée par les deux inconnus, Nous ne faisons partie d'aucun camps. Cependant, le Présent se lie aux anges, le Futur reste parmi les humains et le Passé aimait rester parmi les démons...

- Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda Tsuna en coupant la jeune fille.

Cette dernière s'arrêta de parler et cligna lentement son unique œil. Elle finit par prendre la parole de sa voix douce, plongeant son orbe améthyste dans celles de l'adolescent.

- Nous avons plusieurs noms, Moires, Parques ou Nornes sont les plus fréquents... Nous existons depuis que le monde est monde. Je suis Clotho.

- Mais tu peux l'appeler Chrome, ajouta l'un des deux garçons, Je suis Rokudo Mukuro, aussi appelé Lachésis par les mortels.

Tsuna frissonna en croisant le regard vairon de l'adolescent. Ces yeux bleu et rouge semblaient lui promettre des souffrances indescriptibles alors que son sourire aimable faisait croire à de bonnes intentions. De plus, il était celui qui lui parlait dans son esprit. Ce garçon était dangereux, plus que quiconque.

Quoique, le dernier qui n'avait pas pris la parole, n'était pas en reste. La première fois que Tsuna l'avait vu, cette Parque avait essayée de le tuer avec une faux avant d'être repoussée par Enma. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, le brun était seul face à l'individu.

Ce dernier sembla entendre ses pensées et sourit méchamment.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi, susurra-t-il doucement, Aujourd'hui il n'y aura pas de démon inutile pour empêcher ma vengeance...

Tsuna essaya de reculer mais ses jambes n'obéirent à ses ordres et il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus.

- Pourquoi tenez-vous autant à vous venger sur moi ?, demanda alors l'adolescent en désespoir de cause. Que vous ai-je fait ?

- Mais rien, ronronna l'être immortel en faisant apparaître sa faux pour ensuite approcher son arme de la carotide du garçon.

Daemon Spade se tourna alors vers ses deux camarades et leur montra la vampire qui s'était tenue tranquille jusqu'à présent.

- La descendante de Vlad Tepes, susurra le dénommé Mukuro en levant une main armée d'un trident vers la jeune femme. Tu tiens donc autant à ce petit démon ?

Shitopi gronda comme un chat et sauta dans les airs pour éviter l'attaque de la Parque. Néanmoins, elle fut frappée de plein fouet par un trident sortit de nulle part et atterrit lourdement sur le sol du petit bureau où ils se trouvaient.

- Pourquoi faites-vous cela !, hurla alors Tsuna en essayant de toutes ses forces de briser l'étau invisible qui l'empêchait de bouger.

Daemon le regarda avec amusement avant de plonger légèrement le fil de sa faux dans la chair tendre du cou de l'adolescent. Le sang coula lentement le long de la gorge de Tsuna et ce dernier croisa le regard bleu de la créature qui souriait désormais avec un air comblé.

- Pourquoi ?, fit Daemon en enlevant sa faux pour passer un doigt sur le filet de sang qui en maculait la lame et ensuite le porter à sa bouche pour savourer le goût du liquide rouge. Sans doute pour faire ressentir à ce démon la même souffrance que je dois endurer depuis des siècles.

Tsuna le regarda sans comprendre et poussa un halètement de douleur lorsque la faux entailla gravement son épaule, faisant éclater des aiguilles de douleur dans tout le côté droit de son corps. Un cri féminin le sortit de sa torpeur et il tordit sa tête pour apercevoir Shitopi se faire blesser par le trident de Mukuro.

- Je vois que tu ne comprends toujours pas, fit alors Daemon en riant doucement.

La Parque s'approcha de lui et colla ses lèvres à son oreille, embrassant avec une sorte de ferveur la peau offerte.

- Je ferais tout pour détruire tout ce qui est cher à ce Shimon.

Le murmure donna la chair de poule à l'adolescent qui poussa un autre halètement lorsque la faux de la créature erra à nouveau sur son cou.

- Parce qu'il m'a tout enlevé. Il ne me reste plus que mon frère et ma sœur, chuchota Daemon en enroulant ses mains autour de la gorge du garçon. Sais-tu ce qu'il a osé faire ? Non ? Il m'a pris ma liée... et lorsque je lui ai demandé pourquoi, ce _démon_ a simplement répondu qu'il devait le faire ! Qu'il devait la tuer ! Pour se _décharger_ de sa colère, il a tué mon Elena !

Tsuna ferma ses yeux et se mit à prier dans sa tête pour qu'Enma apparaisse et le sauve. Il commençait à être malade, les gestes de la Parques lui donnaient envie de vomir, sa voix suave semblait lui vriller la cervelle et les cris de Shitopi n'arrangeaient rien.

- N'espère rien de ton cher démon, murmura Daemon en resserrant ses doigts autour de la peau meurtrie du cou de l'adolescent. Il est pour le moment assez occupé avec les Principautés que je lui ai envoyés...

Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent et il sentit soudain qu'il manquait d'air. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent à la recherche d'oxygène et ses orbes s'obscurcirent avec la crainte qu'il ressentait. Bien sûr, il était venu dans cette tour dangereuse avec le seul but de convaincre les anges de ne pas tuer Enma. Cependant, s'il se fiait aux dires de Daemon, Enma était déjà condamné.

«_ Non _! » songea avec force l'adolescent. Il refusait de laisser son lié mourir ! C'était lui qui les avait liés par erreur, c'était à lui de faire face aux conséquences de son acte ! Ce n'était pas à Enma de mourir inutilement !

La colère face à son inutilité fleurit et il baissa sa tête, fermant avec force ses paupières. La chaleur familière qui le prenait parfois lorsqu'il voulait aider ses camarades naquit dans son estomac et se propagea dans son être. Il devait sauver Enma !

Son esprit rempli par les images des deux derniers jours où le démon avait peuplé ses pensées, Tsuna ouvrit ses yeux et croisa les orbes bleutés de Daemon.

- Personne ne touche à Enma, gronda l'adolescent en levant lentement ses mains jusqu'à son cou pour ensuite saisir celles de la Parque.

Daemon sursauta face au mouvement du garçon et eut une grimace en ressentant de plein fouet la puissance qu'émettait ce dernier. Une aura orangée l'entourait et ses yeux, autrefois bruns, s'étaient transformés en deux petits incendies qui brûlaient avec passion.

Tsuna plissa ses lèvres et fronça ses sourcils. La chaleur habituelle s'était muée en un brasier indescriptible qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il serra avec force les doigts de la créature. Ces derniers craquèrent lugubrement et l'adolescent bougea à un rythme inhumain ses jambes pour donner un coup de pied dans le ventre à la Parque. Cette dernière fut propulsée par l'impact dans la petite pièce et heurta bruyamment le bureau qui s'y trouvait. Les deux autres Parques ne réagirent pas et se contentèrent de s'asseoir sur des sièges pour admirer ce qui allait se dérouler sous leurs yeux.

- Il se réveille enfin, commenta avec excitation Mukuro.

- Il est tout de même regrettable que notre frère en soit réduit à ça..., fit tristement Chrome.

- C'est lui qui a juré de détruire Cozart Shimon, soupira le garçon en regardant comment l'humain se débrouillait face à son frère.

Tsuna fronça ses sourcils et examina attentivement son adversaire. Il remarqua alors plusieurs détails qui ne lui avaient pas sautés aux yeux la première fois. L'aura de Daemon paraissait au supplice, elle se tordait en lambeaux de fumée indigo comme si elle souffrait le martyr. Était-ce la disparition de sa liée qui le faisait souffrir à ce point ? La chaleur dans ses yeux se fit insupportable et le garçon comprit subitement une chose.

Il devait tuer Daemon.

S'il ne le faisait pas, Enma, son lié, ne pourrait jamais vivre en paix. Or, Tsuna n'avait-il pas promis à Shitopi qu'il ferait tout pour rendre le démon heureux ?

L'adolescent éleva lentement ses mains et les positionna devant son torse, fléchissant doucement ses jambes pour avoir un bon équilibre. Sans savoir pourquoi, il maîtrisait parfaitement ses mouvements et savait comment faire pour achever rapidement la Parque alors qu'il était censé être un humain parfaitement normal.

Soudain, Daemon s'avança vers lui à une vitesse anormale et les yeux ambrés du garçon se plissèrent, il pouvait voir chaque mouvement du jeune homme et savait parfaitement à quel moment celui-ci serait à ses côtés. Sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi, il éleva une main dans les airs et saisit Daemon par le col de sa chemise blanche. Ensuite, d'un mouvement leste, il faucha les jambes de la créature et lui tordit le poignet avec sa main libre pour ainsi s'emparer de sa faux. Les yeux de la Parque s'écarquillèrent de surprise et Tsuna étira faiblement ses lèvres en un sourire satisfait.

Ensuite, d'un mouvement qui démontrait à quel point il était habitué à manipuler les armes, il fit virevolter la faux et en approcha la lame du cou de la créature immortelle.

- Ses souvenirs doivent lui être revenus entièrement, commenta Mukuro en se levant alors qu'un bruit atroce retentissait.

Chrome acquiesça faiblement, évitant de regarder vers l'endroit où gisait désormais le cadavre de son frère.

Trônant au milieu du sang doré qui s'écoulait de la blessure mortelle de la Parque, Tsuna sentit subitement une chaleur terrifiante l'entourer, suivie par une vague de froideur qui le laissa à genoux.

Tremblant de tout son être, sentant son âme se tordre et se plaindre, l'adolescent leva ses yeux larmoyants vers les deux Parques restantes et poussa un faible gémissement.

- Enma.

Un rire hystérique se fit alors entendre et l'adolescent se tourna vers l'origine de celui-ci. Mukuro riait aux éclats, des larmes d'hilarité coulant sans gêne le long de ses joues pâles. Il finit par se calmer et essuya les rares larmes qui restaient sur son visage pour après s'approcher du petit brun. La Parque s'accroupit, ne se souciant pas de salir ses vêtements avec le sang doré de son frère perdu, et saisit sans douceur les cheveux bruns de l'adolescent qui continuait à pleurer silencieusement.

- Les plans de cet abruti se sont réalisés !, fit Mukuro avec un sourire qui montrait un peu la folie qui l'habitait. Même si je doute qu'il s'attendait à ce que ça se déroule ainsi...

Tsuna le regarda sans comprendre à travers ses larmes, sentant que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire et ce fut Chrome qui eut la gentillesse de répondre à ses questions informulées.

- Daemon voulait, commença-t-elle difficilement car l'évocation de son frère récemment décédé lui arrachait le cœur, faire connaître au démon la même souffrance qu'il endurait. Il prévoyait donc de tuer le lié du démon et de faire en sorte que le Shimon souffre éternellement. Néanmoins, cela s'est déroulé autrement... C'est le Shimon qui est mort.

Les yeux de Tsuna s'élargirent et il se replia sur lui-même en tremblant.

Mort.  
>Enma était mort.<p>

Ses mains saisirent ses cheveux et il tira dessus sans se rendre compte de la douleur provoquée. La seule chose qui l'atteignait était la réalisation que le démon aux cheveux rouges n'était plus. Quelque part dans ce monde, Enma, l'adolescent plusieurs fois centenaire auquel il s'était lié par erreur, gisait, ses orbes grenat vides. L'image du démon, autrefois plein de vie et aux yeux étincelants, inerte fit pousser une plainte au jeune brun qui enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux et commença à se balancer doucement en chuchotant d'une voix brisée le nom de celui qu'il avait appris à aimer durant les deux derniers jours.

Face à lui, la créature qui se prénommait Mukuro eut un gloussement moqueur et admira le désespoir qui tordait les traits de l'adolescent qui sombrait peu à peu dans une folie autodestructrice. Tsuna eut un sanglot et poussa une plainte inarticulée, quasi animale, alors que des flammes rouges, comme l'avaient été les yeux de son lié, jaillissaient de son corps tremblant pour l'immoler vif. Les deux êtres immortels restèrent sans mot en admirant le feu qui crépitait avec force autour de l'adolescent et Shitopi, à travers les brumes causées par les blessures infligées par les deux jeunes, écarquilla ses yeux en reconnaissant le brasier.

- Enma, chuchota-t-elle en avançant une main vers les flammes.

Le rire incrédule de Mukuro brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé et Tsuna tourna ses yeux vers le jeune homme. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard qui trahissait son intérêt et l'adolescent se leva, vacillant suite à ses jambes tremblantes, pour se diriger vers la Parque.

- Tout, murmura Tsuna en secouant doucement sa tête alors que la chaleur s'amplifiait au point de lui donner l'impression qu'il n'était que chaleur et que son corps allait disparaître, avalé par les vagues de flammes qui l'entouraient. Tout est votre faute.

- Kufufu, rit doucement Mukuro en levant sa main armée d'un trident, Tu te trompes de coupable, rejeton d'Adam.

L'adolescent le regarda, interdit, avant de lever ses mains à son tour et de tracer plusieurs signes dans les airs. Il reconnut en passant qu'il avait fait les mêmes symboles lorsqu'il avait voulu arrêter Inari mais ne s'en soucia pas. Aujourd'hui, Tsuna ne voulait qu'une seule chose, blesser les êtres qui avaient osé tuer son lié.

Mais, les paroles de la Parque l'arrêtèrent net.

- Après tout, sourit machiavéliquement cette dernière en faisant tournoyer joyeusement son trident, Tout est de ta faute, n'est-ce pas ?

Tsuna voulut ouvrir sa bouche pour protester mais Mukuro le devança, jaillissant dans son dos et plaçant son trident contre son cou pour lui couper le souffle.

-_ N'est-ce pas,_ fit-il avec une intonation bien plus sombre. Peu importe ton enveloppe charnelle, tu feras tout pour faire souffrir Cozart, tu es après tout celui qui a causé la folie de ce démon...

L'adolescent cligna et se tourna vivement vers la créature pour lui donner un coup mortel mais cette dernière ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Les mains de la Moire le frappèrent violemment contre la nuque et il sentit son corps se détendre. Ses yeux s'obscurcirent et il lutta vainement pour garder sa conscience.

Le brun se laissa sombrer dans la noirceur et ne put entendre les derniers mots des Parques.

- Cependant, réussir à transformer son lié en démon pour que celui-ci survive reste un coup de maître de la part du jeune Shimon, susurra Mukuro en caressant les cheveux ensanglantés du garçon.

Les mèches brunes se tintèrent du liquide doré et virèrent au blond, donnant à l'adolescent un air angélique que contredisaient les nombreuses taches de sang qui le maculaient.

- Cozart veillera toujours sur Giotto, sourit tristement Chrome en enlevant la mèche qui cachait son œil droit, dévoilant une orbe rouge sang. Et ce, quelle que soit l'époque et son corps.


	8. Tout a une fin, même l'Enfer

**Hello~~**  
><strong>Comme j'ai pu le voir dans vos reviews, le dernier chapitre vous a laissés sans voix.<strong>  
><strong>Mouahaha ! Vous commencez donc à réaliser où se dirige cette histoire sans queue ni tête...<strong>  
><strong>Bref, nous voici donc avec le dernier chapitre avec le point de vue d'Enma, je suis en quelque sorte émue ^^<strong>

**Pairing : 0027, 8059, RL, XS, 1869, B26, 10051, 4851, 10027, 6927, D27 et GC (_je l'avais presque oublié celui-là ^^_) !**

**Et maintenant, place à l'histoire ! Bonne lecture~**

* * *

><p><strong>Nuit d'Enfer au Paradis.<strong>

_Tout a une fin, même l'Enfer. (Tahar Ben Jelloun)_

_Même moi. (Kozato Enma)_

Enma grogna en étirant ses bras et sautilla sur ses pieds pour réveiller ses articulations. C'était la première fois depuis des siècles qu'il aurait à faire de l'exercice et ses muscles s'en plaignaient déjà. Le démon soupira. Où était passé le démon qui terrorisait des peuples rien qu'avec l'évocation de son nom ?

Il leva une main pour en faire une visière et plissa ses paupières pour examiner le paysage qui l'entourait.

Des montagnes enneigées à perte de vue.

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il passait tout son temps dans la neige et le froid ces derniers jours ?

Tout ça était la faute de ce stupide humain, décida-t-il, oui, ce stupide humain incroyablement mignon et dont les rougissements donnaient envie de le plaquer contre un mur pour lui montrer ce que faisaient les adultes lorsqu'ils s'aimaient beaucoup...

_« Ressaisis-toi ! _» s'ordonna Enma en se flanquant une gifle.

Il n'allait pas céder face au lien. Il allait même se débarrasser de ce fichu lien avant que celui-ci ne devienne définitif !

Le démon se gratta distraitement le bout des cornes et se demanda alors pourquoi il tenait tant à se débarrasser du lien. Ça n'avait pas quelque chose à voir avec son passé ? Il soupira en secouant sa tête, repoussant ces interrogations inutiles dans un coin de son esprit, et sauta de son perchoir pour atterrir au milieu d'une vallée.

- Au boulot, soupira-t-il en voyant une forme apparaître au milieu des flocons qui tombaient drus.

La créature, une momie d'après l'odeur de sable chaud qu'elle émettait, se lança maladroitement sur lui et Enma évita sans difficultés l'attaque en faisant une gracieuse pirouette.

Puis, alors que la créature tanguait vers lui en levant ses bras maladroitement dans l'espoir désespéré de toucher le démon, le rouquin fit jaillir de ses lèvres entrouvertes des flammèches qui s'enroulèrent autour de la momie et enflammèrent les bandelettes en lin usées.

La créature vacilla sur ses jambes en poussant une plainte inarticulée et finit par tomber dans la neige immaculée qui se teignit de noir avec la cendre qui jaillissait des blessures du cadavre desséché.

« _Un de moins_ » songea sombrement le démon en ne jetant pas un regard sur la créature désormais inerte.

Ses pensées vagabondèrent vers Tsunayoshi et il soupira légèrement en songeant à ce qui s'était passé le matin même.

Lorsque Byakuran lui avait annoncé qu'il ne saurait pas détruire le lien, Enma n'avait pu s'empêcher de songer que ce devait être un signe du destin. Il était écrit qu'il devait rester lié à Tsunayoshi.

Puis, quand il avait baissé ses yeux vers le visage endormi du mortel, avait remarqué ses lèvres entrouvertes et légèrement humides de salive, le démon avait compris une chose. S'il restait avec Sawada, il en souffrirait.

Oui, il souffrirait de voir sa belle façade de gentleman diaboliquement distingué et inaccessible tomber en miettes.

Parce que s'il laissait le lien s'établir éternellement, le démon deviendrait une créature pleurnicheuse dont l'unique pensée serait de mettre au lit Tsunayoshi et de le faire découvrir les joies de la luxure.

Enma fronça ses sourcils et écarta la dernière pensée de son esprit. S'il se laissait aller à songer au brun dans lit, dévêtu, il verrait toute sa volonté s'évanouir dans les airs et rejoindrait dans la seconde qui suivrait son lié pour mettre en œuvre ses rêveries...

Un craquement de brindilles brisées le sortit de ses songeries et il se tendit, fléchissant légèrement ses jambes alors qu'une silhouette jaillissait des ombres des arbres qui bordaient la vallée où il se trouvait. Puis, le nouveau venu s'avança vers lui et fut éclairé par la lumière du soleil qui était caché par de lourds nuages gris. Enma regarda sans émotions la frêle silhouette d'un enfant d'une dizaine d'années, les cheveux verts pomme et les yeux, verts eux aussi cernés de khol et qui n'auraient pas dépareillés dans le visage d'un vieillard, vêtu d'un kimono en soie coûteux qui fit que le démon s'inquiète sur l'état mental du gamin. Ils étaient tout de même dans une montagne enneigée ! N'avait-il pas froid avec ce yutaka en soie fine ? Puis, quand le rouquin remarqua le creux sur le sommet de la tête de l'enfant, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sombre et il se pencha pour s'incliner face au nouveau venu.

- Je ne savais pas que les anges frayaient avec les yokai, commenta-t-il en gardant sa posture révérencieuse. Je m'appelle Enma.

- Les temps changent, murmura d'une voix dénuée d'émotions la créature en s'inclinant à son tour. Fran.

Le sourire du démon s'élargit et il contempla sans un mot le liquide transparent couler du creux de la tête de l'enfant et tomber silencieusement sur la neige tachée par les restes de la momie.

- Néanmoins, je reste intrigué par le choix de suivre ces emplumés, souffla doucement la créature aux cheveux de feu. Après tout, tu es comme moi, jeune kappa, tu es né pour causer des ennuis aux mortels...

- Ennuyer les humains est dépassé, marmonna Fran en regardant avec un air absent l'eau qui faisait fondre la neige sous ses pieds. Je préfère être un super-héros.

- Je vois, sourit Enma en contemplant le jeune kappa. Me laisseras-tu passer ?

L'enfant leva ses yeux pour croiser les orbes cramoisis de l'adolescent et hocha distraitement la tête. Il enfouit alors ses mains dans les recoins de son kimono dont les motifs brillaient vivement dans la douce lumière de la vallée et s'écarta d'un pas pour laisser le passage libre au démon.

- Je n'ai plus d'eau, murmura Fran en portant une main au creux de sa tête. Pas envie de me battre.

- Je comprends, fit Enma en s'inclinant à nouveau.

Sur ce, il bondit et se lança dans une course effrénée pour retrouver la trace de l'Archange Xanxus. Ce faisant, il songea aux nombreux anges qu'il avait croisé depuis qu'il avait ouvert la porte de l'Entremonde menant aux Alpes. Dès que son pied avait frôlé le sol enneigé, des centaines de créatures s'étaient jetées sur lui.

Un sourire cruel naquit sur ses lèvres et il bondit pour éviter une flèche qui jaillit de nulle part pour se planter dans le tronc d'arbre. Le végétal s'enflamma et le démon sauta pour contempler avec un air absent l'endroit où il se trouvait auparavant exploser violemment. Le souffle de l'explosion le projeta plus haut et il tendit ses bras pour se rattraper à une branche de sapin. Cette dernière ne résista pas à son poids et Enma dut l'utiliser comme levier pour se propulser dans les airs. Une fois au-dessus du sapin, ses oreilles pointues s'agitèrent et il eut une brève grimace en reconnaissant le bruit familier des battements d'ailes de ses ennemis.

Il serra ses dents et fléchit ses jambes, se préparant à la chute monumentale qu'il allait faire. La gravité reprenant ses droits, le démon chuta comme une pierre et dut se contorsionner pour éviter les nombreux projectiles lancés par ses poursuivants.

« _Ils sont vraiment nombreux_. » songea le roux en invoquant quelques boules de flammes rouges et les lançant ensuite vers ses ennemis. _« Et tout ça pour garder un Archange irascible..._ _Où va le monde... _»

Le démon soupira en atterrissant souplement sur la neige immaculée et commença à courir à un rythme soutenu, ignorant les cris que poussaient les anges.

Il fronça ses sourcils. Ne pouvaient-ils pas garder le silence ? Voyons, c'était pourtant élémentaire ! Lorsqu'on chasse une proie aussi puissante qu'il l'était, il valait mieux utiliser la discrétion et ensuite le piéger pour finalement l'anéantir. Enma soupira en secouant sa tête et grinça des dents en entendant les insultes lancées par les êtres qui persistaient dans leur vacarme.

Il aurait préféré entendre les cris de Tsuna plutôt que ceux de ces emplumés sans cervelle. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire ravi et il hocha la tête avec vigueur tout en sautant pour éviter le corps qui se jetait vers lui. Alors que la créature faisant demi-tour pour se lancer à sa poursuite, Enma continua à sourire et leva lentement ses mains pour invoquer quelques flammèches et les lancer vers l'être qui haletait bruyamment en essayant de la rattraper.

« _Tsuna est bien plus malin que ces emplumés_ » songea le démon en continuant à courir sans se soucier du cadavre de l'ange qui gisait derrière lui dans les flammes. _« Il a tout de suite compris qu'il valait mieux utiliser la ruse que la force avec moi. _»

Cette pensée rassura et ravit Enma. Il préférait avoir un lié intelligent et malin plutôt qu'un humain inutile et fleur bleue.

Puis, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il se trouvait sur le bord d'une falaise, le démon s'arrêta net et regarda avec amusement ses poursuivants tomber dans la crevasse, emportés par leur élan. Néanmoins, il y eut quelques emplumés qui réussirent à s'arrêter et le garçon dut, la mort dans l'âme, se préparer à les combattre.

- Bon, soupira-t-il en levant doucement ses mains devant son torse, On va faire vite parce que je suis pressé...

Ses assaillants, aux traits curieusement familiers, où les avait-il déjà rencontrés ?, fléchirent leurs jambes et sortirent de leurs ailes des armes différentes. Le démon haussa un sourcil inquisiteur en voyant la paire de tonfa que pointait vers lui l'un des anges et finit par s'exclamer, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

- Hiba-chan ! Je me disais bien que je connaissais ces traits féminins !

La créature lumineuse tiqua face aux mots employés par le démon et resserra ses doigts autour du métal de ses armes avec un sourire carnassier. Il allait apprécier le tabassage en règle qu'allait recevoir le rouquin. Oh oui, il allait l'apprécier.

Enma reconnut sans difficultés l'étincelle quasi maléfique dans les prunelles lumineuses de l'ange et eut un sourire moqueur. Ensuite, quand Hibari se lança sur lui, le démon fit un pas sur le côté et évita rapidement la série de coups que lui asséna sans répit le brun. Néanmoins, les autres anges ne chômaient pas et se lancèrent à leur tour sur le démon qui dut sauter pour sortir de la mêlée de plumes et d'attaques qui étaient toutes dirigées vers lui.

Soudain, alors que le roux allait enfin utiliser ses pouvoirs pour arrêter ses ennemis, un vent violent secoua leurs chevelures et des flocons de neige tourbillonnèrent autour des adolescents qui combattaient. Enma se figea, ressentant dans toutes les fibres de son être la puissance générée par la créature qui allait apparaître, et réagit. Il matérialisa deux boules enflammées et les lança sur le sol granitique, fermant ses yeux lorsqu'une fumée obscure et nauséabonde se dégagea de ses invocations démoniaques. Profitant de l'écran de fumée, il se dirigea vers la lisière de végétation et se cacha dans les recoins de la montagne. Cependant, sentant que quelque chose d'important allait se passer auprès des anges, il fit demi-tour et se réfugia dans la ramure d'un sapin qui bordait l'endroit où se trouvaient ses ennemis.

Ses yeux rouges se rétrécirent et il poussa un faible feulement en reconnaissant les traits virils de l'homme qui apparut au milieu des flocons. Même si la dernière fois qu'il avait rencontré l'individu et que ce dernier avait l'apparence d'un bambin, le démon pouvait percevoir nettement les vagues de puissance que déployait l'individu aux cheveux sombres comme la nuit.

Quand le visage encadré des deux accroche-cœurs se tourna vers sa cachette improvisée, Enma se recroquevilla contre l'écorce et retint sa respiration, priant Satan pour que Tsuna ait suffisamment absorbé sa puissance. Ce dut être le cas car l'entité supérieure ne sembla pas le voir et fit signe aux anges de le suivre.

- Ne vous occupez pas de ce gamin, fit l'homme en lissant le bord de son fedora noir. Le Conseil a décidé de le tuer.

- Mais, protesta l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés que le démon reconnut comme étant le dénommé Go-queue-de-rat. Reborn-san !

- Suffit, siffla l'adulte en fendant l'air de sa main.

Le mouvement créa un puissant souffle qui força les jeunes à reculer de quelques pas. Reborn les regarda avec une sombre expression et finit par cacher ses yeux dans l'ombre de son couvre-chef.

- Les Principautés viennent de se réunir, murmura-t-il en gardant deux doigts sur le rebord du chapeau. La mise à mort a été votée. Tous les anges sur le terrain sont priés de revenir à la tour, nous allons avoir des _invités_...

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Enma et il fronça ses sourcils. Le dernier mot de l'entité supérieure ne lui plaisait pas. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que son lié était mêlé à cette affaire ?

Les anges acquiescèrent aux mots de Reborn et s'envolèrent dès que ce dernier leur en donna l'ordre. Une fois certain qu'il était seul, la Principauté se tourna vers l'endroit où se trouvait le démon et sortit de sa poche un revolver pour ensuite en pointer l'objectif vers l'adolescent. Ce dernier sourit face à l'action de l'entité et sauta aisément de son perchoir pour atterrir devant l'adulte.

- Je vois que je n'ai pas été assez discret, souffla avec un air faussement penaud le plus jeune.

- Tes pouvoirs fluctuent bien trop, commenta Reborn en gardant son arme pointée vers le garçon. C'est un jeu d'enfant de te sentir.

- Pourtant, sourit Enma en gardant son ton laconique malgré la menace, Tes mignons ne m'ont pas vu...

Les yeux sombres de l'ange frémirent et le démon dut faire un bond pour éviter la balle qui fusa. Le roux se jeta ensuite contre l'entité et saisit le poignet de cette dernière en souriant avec délice.

Ses réflexes de combat revenaient au galop et il pouvait sentir ses pouvoirs rugir dans ses veines. Une chaleur agréable naquit dans sa poitrine et se répandit rapidement dans le reste de son corps. Sentant ses crocs ainsi que ses cornes pousser, il ne put s'empêcher d'élargir son sourire, transformant son illusion d'adolescent humain en la figure d'un être démoniaque puissant.

- Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop, sourit légèrement Reborn avant de tordre son propre poignet, causant ainsi la distraction du démon et en profitant pour récupérer son arme.

Enma poussa un feulement et battit en retraite rapidement pour éviter les balles que lui envoyait l'ange. Une fois que le chargeur de l'arme fut vidé et que la Principauté dut recharger, le démon revint à la charge et se posta devant l'adulte en posant ses mains sur ses hanches avec un air défiant.

- J'ai surpris quelques mots de votre conversation, fit-il en plissant légèrement ses yeux. Que voulais-tu dire par invités ?

Reborn eut un fin sourire et leva son revolver pour le pointer vers le cœur du roux.

- Je ne savais pas que les démons aimaient autant bavasser, fit l'adulte en gardant la même position menaçante. Vous êtes pathétiques à vous accrocher à la moindre petite chance de survivre, peu importe de salir votre honneur si cela vous permet de rester en vie !

Enma montra ses crocs et écarquilla ses yeux en remarquant subitement une odeur familière qui stagnait autour de l'être surpuissant qui lui faisait face.

- Je ne savais pas que les Principautés, ces anges surdoués qui surpassent les êtres surnaturels, étaient si enclin au vice, susurra-t-il en ne cillant pas alors que Reborn déployait toute sa puissance en entendant ces paroles.

Le démon se contenta de soupirer, inspirant l'air qui l'entourait et souriant lorsqu'il put sentir clairement l'odeur qu'il avait perçue auparavant. Étant une créature maléfique, il pouvait sentir avec acuité les péchés et cette Principauté qui lui faisait face en émettait.

- La luxure, hein ?, sourit sombrement Enma en s'approchant de l'adulte dont la silhouette commençait à luire d'une lumière qui prédisait des ennuis au démon. Je me demande qui est le pauvre petit ange que tu as souillé sans remords... Sans doute ce Lambo, non ? J'ai vu comment il te regardait... Le pauvre petit, il croit qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous !

Reborn frissonna et fit feu. Le démon, sentant qu'il avait le dessus, utilisa ses pouvoirs et fit fondre la balle d'acier renforcée d'eau bénite. Ensuite, il continua à s'approcher de l'ange et enroula doucement ses doigts fins autour du poignet de la créature, ses flammes continuant à se propager autour de lui.

- Je parie qu'il t'aime, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du brun qui se pétrifia en entendant ces mots. Il te l'a déjà dit, non ? Lors de l'acte, quand tu ne pensais qu'à assouvir tes pulsions...

La Principauté fit un brusque mouvement pour se libérer de l'étreinte du démon qui continuait à lui susurrer à l'oreille des propos qu'il savait vrai mais qu'il ne voulait entendre.

Soudain, Enma sentit son corps se geler alors qu'auparavant ce dernier lui semblait réchauffé de l'intérieur et sentit ses pouvoirs faiblir.

«_ Tsuna _! » songea-t-il en reculant brusquement pour éviter l'attaque que l'ange lui envoya.

Fronçant ses sourcils, le démon recula jusqu'à heurter le tronc d'un sapin et regarda avec un visage neutre l'air enragé qu'arborait l'entité supérieure. Ainsi, cet afflux de pouvoir était dû à la proximité de son lié ! Enma se rongea les ongles, mentalement car il n'allait pas s'abaisser à faire une chose pareille alors qu'il était menacé par un être surpuissant, et se demanda si Tsuna allait s'en sortir. Puis, une autre question se posa.

Mais que faisait-il en Europe ?

S'il ne se trompait pas, il l'avait laissé chez Shitopi, en Asie, non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que son adorable petit humain se promenait dans les environs ? Enma fronça légèrement le bout de son nez et évalua le peu de pouvoirs qu'il avait utilisé lorsqu'il avait senti la proximité de son lié. Il calcula rapidement et écarquilla ses yeux, se penchant légèrement pour éviter la balle de la Principauté qui n'avait pas abandonné le combat, en se rendant compte de l'endroit où s'était trouvé son lié.

La Grèce. Or, il ne connaissait qu'un seul endroit où Shitopi emmènerait Tsuna faire une visite.

Le sanctuaire de Lamia. Où se trouvait ce crétin de Koyo.

- Par les flammes de Satan, jura entre ses dents serrées le démon.

Il se jeta à plat ventre et sentit une brise faire voleter ses mèches rousses. Ensuite, lorsqu'il se releva d'un bond, l'adolescent put admirer avec nonchalance les restes de ce qui avait été un sapin.

- Pas la peine de s'énerver, commenta laconiquement le garçon en se tournant vers le coupable de la destruction du végétal. Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité. Et, comme le disent si bien les humains, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse...

Reborn soupira, fermant quelques secondes ses yeux pour reprendre son calme, et finit par se détendre. Il ouvrit alors ses yeux et croisa le regard grenat du démon. Dès que le contact visuel fut établi, un sourire étira légèrement les lèvres de l'ange et ce dernier rangea calmement son arme.

- Ce combat s'achève ici, démon, fit-il en époussetant distraitement son costume sombre pour y ôter les flocons qui s'y étaient posés.

- Déjà ?, sourit Enma sans que l'émotion ne parvienne à ses yeux tout en faisant une moue enfantine. On ne faisait que commencer...

- Je n'aime pas les conflits familiaux, soupira l'adulte en émettant une lumière vive signe qu'il allait bientôt disparaître. J'imagine que c'est la dernière fois que l'on se voie, vu les plans de cette Parque.

Enma fronça ses sourcils et leva sa main pour saisir la manche de l'ange mais ce dernier disparut avant même que le démon n'ait eu le temps de le toucher.

- Les plans de la Parque, murmura sombrement le garçon en s'asseyant sur la neige qui avait été tachée par leur combat.

Ses yeux s'obscurcirent et il serra ses poings. Qu'avait-il fait à Daemon pour que ce dernier ait un tel ressentiment ? Il serra ses dents et un grognement résonna dans sa gorge lorsqu'il se rappela de la fois où la Parque s'était attaquée à Tsuna.

Enma soupira et secoua sa tête. Cela ne servait à rien de chercher une solution, Daemon Spade l'avait voulu mort dès leur première rencontre. C'était d'ailleurs étrange qu'une telle haine soit née alors qu'ils n'avaient échangé qu'un regard.

Le démon haussa ses épaules et s'étira longuement avant de bailler. Il se tourna alors vers le sommet de la montagne et commença à courir. Il allait rejoindre Xanxus, le forcer à briser son lien et ensuite rejoindre Tsuna pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et que Spade ne lui avait rien fait.

Durant son ascension, le démon dut se battre à nouveau, ressentant de temps à autres des poussées de chaleur ou de froideur, signe que Tsuna continuait à voyager dans le monde.

Puis, alors qu'il allait poser le pied sur un rocher proche d'une rivière qui avait gelé par le froid quasi polaire qui régnait dans la montagne, le roux sentit une aura menaçante. Il sauta, atterrit au milieu de la glace et glissa. Se rattrapant de son mieux, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en remarquant les fissures qui commençaient à s'élargir sous son poids.

- Oh non, murmura-t-il avec une expression horrifiée.

La glace craqua sombrement et le démon sentit avec crainte l'eau gelée le submerger, il se débattit de toutes ses forces et vit avec espoir le trou d'où il était tombé s'approcher. Cependant, alors qu'Enma allait atteindre la surface, deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de son torse et le ramenèrent en arrière. Le démon se tourna pour voir son assaillant et hoqueta, buvant la tasse, en reconnaissant les cheveux verts ainsi que le yutaka qui étincelait sombrement dans les eaux obscures de la rivière.

Le rouquin fronça ses sourcils et cessa de se débattre, observant attentivement les actes du jeune kappa qui continuait à l'emmener vers le fond du lit. Le démon commença à s'énerver en constatant que la rivière était vraiment profonde. Allez quoi, en montagne, c'était n'importe quoi une rivière aussi profonde que la mer ! Son agacement augmenta lorsqu'il sentit que le froid l'engourdissait sérieusement et que Tsuna n'était pas proche.

Il n'allait tout de même pas mourir dans cette rivière qui n'avait aucune logique et sans avoir eu l'occasion de vérifier si ses rêveries impliquant Tsuna et un lit étaient aussi plaisantes qu'elles le semblaient !

Oui, c'était bien beau d'avoir autant de bonne volonté, mais cela ne l'aidait pas. Il se trouvait quand même dans une belle mouise... Entre un kappa et un fleuve, la seule façon de s'en sortir était de faire en sorte que le creux du kappa se vide, impossible vu qu'ils étaient dans l'eau, ou lui donner des concombres pour que l'enfant se calme. Aussi impossible vu que ce qui ressemblait le plus à un concombre dans les entourages devait être ce qui pendait entre ses jambes ou un légume surgelé dans un frigo à quelques centaines de kilomètres.

Bref, il était dans une belle mouise vu que la seule solution qui lui restait était de battre le kappa en puissance. En temps normal, Enma n'aurait même pas hésité et aurait tué l'enfant en moins de deux. Sauf que, maintenant, il se trouvait lié à un humain et ses pouvoirs étaient drainés par ce dernier. Et, bien qu'il n'en reste pas moins puissant, tous ses pouvoirs s'étaient éteints avec cette petite baignade forcée...

Il y avait des jours où on désirerait ne pas s'être levé...

Enma soupira, créant plein de petites bulles qui flottèrent autour de lui, et finit par agir. Il se plia en deux et finit par faire face au kappa qui le regarda un moment sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Ce fut alors que le démon agit. Il plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre celles de la créature et fit passer de force sa langue dans la bouche de Fran, le forçant ainsi à ouvrir ses lèvres. Une fois cela fait, le roux put aspirer une goulée d'air à contrecœur et profita de la légère surprise de l'enfant pour le repousser violemment. Ensuite, Enma invoqua quelques flammes autour de lui qui firent bouillir l'eau à ses alentours, créant des courants ascendants dans la rivière qui le poussèrent rapidement vers la glace. Le reste fut un jeu d'enfant et le démon put enfin sortir la tête de l'eau et prendre une goulée d'air frais. Il jaillit de l'eau glacée en un bond et atterrit en tremblant sur les roches enneigés qui bordaient le court d'eau, ses bras s'agitant frénétiquement autour de lui pour générer un peu de chaleur corporelle. Puis, la réalisation de ce qu'il avait fait sous l'eau le frappa et Enma commença à frotta désespérément ses lèvres pour se libérer de la sensation qui persistait dessus.

- Berk, j'ai embrassé un kappa, grimaça-t-il en portant une main à son estomac, je crois que je vais vomir...

La pensée que c'était le second garçon qu'il embrassait dans sa vie le frappa aussi et il grimaça à nouveau, sentant une nausée le secouer fortement. Un bruit d'éclaboussement se fit entendre et le démon, trop occupé à essayer de rester debout sans vaciller, ne put que se tourner lentement pour faire face au coupable de l'interruption sonore.

- Si cela vous dégoûte autant, fit avec un ton morne Fran en sortant sa tête du trou qu'avait créé Enma en jaillissant hors de la rivière, Vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas m'embrasser, Enma-sempaï...

L'adolescent diabolique frémit et secoua sa tête, envoyant de petites gouttelettes voler dans les airs et s'écraser dans la neige pour ensuite faire fondre cette dernière en de petits filets de vapeur.

- En tant que sempaï, il est de mon devoir de t'enseigner une chose, fit le démon en se mettant à quatre pattes pour conserver son équilibre. Il y a des occasions où tu es forcé de faire des choses que tu n'aimes pas.

- Je vois, commenta le kappa en regardant sans bouger l'adolescent trembler comme une feuille. Alors pourquoi est-ce que Bel-sempaï m'embrasse ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?, s'insurgea Enma en finissant par arrêter d'essayer de se lever et gisant sans rien faire sur les roches humides. Je ne connais même pas ce Bel-sempaï...

- Ah, fit simplement l'enfant en opinant de la tête, procurant à ne pas renverser le liquide qu'il avait sur sa tête. Et si vous le connaissez ?

- Je te dirais la vérité, sourit le démon en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Dans ce cas, souffla doucement Fran en flottant à contre-courant, Vous pouvez y aller.

- Vraiment ?, s'étonna le roux en se levant malgré ses tremblements incontrôlables. Tu vas t'attirer le courroux de tes supérieurs si tu me laisses partir comme ça.

- Je ne pense pas, nia calmement le kappa, Mes ordres disaient clairement que je devais ralentir le Shimon qui me ferait face.

- Les anges vont se mordre les doigts de t'avoir engagé, sourit le démon.

Il s'étira et plia soigneusement ses doigts humides. Des volutes de vapeur se dégagèrent de son corps et il fut bientôt sec, la neige autour de lui ayant fondu également sous la chaleur qu'il avait dégagée. Enma fit craquer sa nuque et soupira en constatant que la sensation de froideur s'était accrue, signe que Tsuna était retourné au Japon. Ensuite, après s'être incliné une dernière fois devant l'enfant pour le saluer correctement, il se mit rapidement en marche. Son ascension fut bien vite entravée lorsqu'un projectile argenté se planta à quelques centimètres de l'endroit où son pied gauche s'était trouvé quelques secondes auparavant. Le démon dut se jeter à terre et roula habilement, évitant de peu les diverses armes qui fusaient vers lui. Enfin, il se cacha derrière un sapin et put souffler, ses pupilles s'élargissant alors qu'il recherchait son attaquant. Enma perçut un miroitement au-dessus de la neige, là où le premier projectile s'était planté, et retint sa respiration en voyant l'arme s'élever dans les airs. Il n'y avait personne dans les alentours et cependant le projectile, semblable à un couteau en argent, lévitait dans les airs.

- Ce doit être le dénommé Bel-sempaï, murmura entre ses dents serrées le démon en restant caché.

Il dut bouger car d'autres couteaux sifflèrent et se plantèrent en vibrant dans le tronc du végétal. Enma sauta à découvert et prit une poignée de neige qu'il se dépêcha de jeter sur le premier couteau qui continuait à flotter dans les airs. Ses yeux carmin se plissèrent légèrement de contentement et un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres en contemplant une silhouette enfantine dont les contours indistincts étaient recouverts de poudreuse.

Bien, il ne restait plus qu'à savoir quel genre de créature se trouvait face à lui et le démon pourrait s'en débarrasser et rejoindre enfin l'archange et finir une bonne fois pour toute son lien avec Tsuna.  
>Un sifflement de mauvais augure résonna et Enma ne dut son salut qu'à ses réflexes surdéveloppés qui le poussèrent à sauter avant que le couteau ne se plante sur sa poitrine. Cependant, alors qu'il était dans les airs, une masse de couteaux se dirigea vers lui et il ne put les éviter tous, grimaçant quand plusieurs armes se fichèrent dans sa chair. Le démon atterrit lourdement sur la neige qui s'évapora en sifflant lorsque quelques gouttes de son sang la toucha.<br>Enma plissa ses yeux pour apercevoir à travers la brume causée son ennemi et eut un rictus lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son opposant était à nouveau invisible.  
>Un tiraillement le sortit de sa transe et il baissa ses yeux pour se rendre compte que son corps était entouré par de fins câbles quasiment invisibles. Le démon se figea, préférant ne pas finir en sashimi alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas pu admirer la tête de son lié après l'avoir fait atteindre le septième ciel, et attendit que son ennemi invisible apparaisse.<p>

Ses yeux captèrent un mouvement et il se tourna doucement, pour éviter de perdre des membres, vers l'endroit où la neige se tassait progressivement sans raison.

- Bonjour ?, essaya le démon en optant pour la politesse.

Être poli ne tuait pas. D'ailleurs, cela pouvait lui sauver la vie, il suffisait de prendre comme exemple son combat avec Fran.

- Ushishishi...

Le rire dénué d'amusement, un gloussement qui n'aurait pas dépareillé parmi ses confrères, le surprit légèrement et il pencha un peu sa tête en essayant de se rappeler où il avait entendu pareil rire. Puis, la réalisation le toucha et il commença à rire sombrement.

- Ainsi, les anges ont engagé un tueur à gage, fit-il en fronçant ses sourcils alors que l'endroit d'où provenait le rire s'opacifiait.

- Ushishi, rit l'ombre qui apparaissait progressivement sous ses yeux, aujourd'hui, nous avons du prince à hacher...

Enma soupira doucement et tendit tous ses muscles, invoquant ce qui lui restait comme pouvoirs pour faire fondre les fils qui le retenaient prisonnier.

- Tu dois être Bel, non ?, commenta-t-il en essayant de gagner un peu de temps. J'ai entendu parler de toi.

- Il est normal que tu me connaisses, répondit la silhouette indistincte dont les traits se clarifiaient peu à peu, Après tout, je suis un prince.

- Qui ne connaîtrait pas Prince The Ripper, sourit sombrement Enma alors que les fils tombaient à ses pieds, Le Zashiki Warashi qui a tué toute sa maisonnée...

- Ma réputation me précède, fit avec un rictus l'être intangible.

Le démon ne bougea pas et observa attentivement les traits du dénommé Bel. Ce dernier avait des cheveux blonds quasi transparents et un corps enfantin qui miroitait doucement sous le soleil qui perçait par à-coups les nuages. Les yeux carmin s'écarquillèrent et il dut se pencher pour éviter une nouvelle salve de projectiles acérés.

Enma retint un grondement d'agacement et secoua doucement sa tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il n'allait tout de même pas se battre sérieusement, avec tous ses pouvoirs, contre ce gamin sanguinaire !

Ses pupilles ovales se rétrécirent et il eut un sourire sombre. Quand un démon ne veut se battre physiquement, il lui restait toujours l'offensive psychologique. Ça avait marché avec Reborn, il ne voyait pas en quoi cela raterait avec ce zashiki warashi qui avait mal tourné.

- Oï, l'appela-t-il en agitant doucement une main pour faire fondre les couteaux qui fusaient vers lui. Un nuage de vapeur se dégagea du métal surchauffé lorsqu'il entra en contact avec la terre gelée et Enma en profita pour se cacher entre les volutes. Ses yeux captèrent un éclat argenté et il sourit en évitant habilement les projectiles. Son sang bouillonnait désormais à ses tempes et il avait l'impression que tout son être vibrait avec intensité, concentré entièrement dans le combat, dans l'idée de mettre à mort son ennemi.

Cependant, le démon se rappela bien vite qu'il ne voulait pas blesser l'enfant et dut songer à son lié pour apaiser ses envies de sang. L'image de Tsuna, de ses yeux bruns qui pouvaient virer à l'orange, changea son état d'esprit et il put enfin se concentrer sur son objectif, à savoir désarçonner Prince The Ripper.

- Hey, gamin, chuchota-t-il en apparaissant dans le dos de Bel qui se retourna vivement pour contrer l'attaque du démon. Comment va l'apprentissage de ce cher petit Fran ?

Le zashiki warashi recula en un bond et atterrit à quelques mètres du roux qui se contenta de rester sur place, ses bras croisés devant son torse avec suffisance.

- Je parie que son sempaï lui a appris bien des choses, continua l'adolescent avec un ton remplis de sous-entendus.

L'être fantomatique sortit des replis de son kimono blanc une liasse de couteaux en argent et le démon sourit à cette vue. Le petit Bel n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la tournure de la conversation.

- Je tiens à te remercier, fit le plus âgé en hochant lentement sa tête, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire quelque peu pervers. Ce petit kohaï était délicieux, ses gémissements m'ont comblé...

- Ushishishi...

Le rire brisa le silence qui s'était installé après les paroles du démon et ce dernier regarda attentivement les agissements de son adversaire. Celui-ci riait à perdre haleine, ses cheveux blond voletant autour de son visage ovale et Enma plissa légèrement ses paupières.

- Tu crois vraiment que parler de cette stupide grenouille suffira pour me distraire, prince des démons ?

- Plus qu'une grenouille, répondit nonchalamment le roux, Je dirais une tortue. Après tout, il a comme une carapace sur la tête... Et je ne crois pas. Je _sais_.

Ce dernier mot, chuchoté, vacilla dans les airs et Bel cligna des yeux. Une seconde auparavant, le démon était à quelques mètres de lui, la seconde d'après, il se trouvait derrière lui, ses bras enroulés autour du cou de l'enfant et ses lèvres caressant l'oreille translucide.

- Maintenant, petit, murmura Enma en resserrant son étreinte autour du corps infantile. Ne bouge pas. Je regretterais sincèrement le fait de tuer un jeune à l'avenir si prometteur...

Bel bougea rapidement, se libérant des bras du démon et jetant aussitôt ses armes vers l'adolescent qui se retrouva emprisonné dans un carcan de fils tranchants. Cependant, le rouquin ne s'en soucia pas le moins du monde et traversa l'obstacle, ignorant les lacérations que son corps subissait et le fait que son sang teignait progressivement la neige aux alentours.

- Écoutes bien, Prince The Ripper, marmonna le démon en continuant à avancer vers le sommet de la montagne. Je te laisse en vie pour une seule raison. Tu vas aller transmettre mon message au petit kappa.

- Ushishishi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'abaisserais à faire le travail d'un roturier...

Les yeux de l'adolescent étincelèrent sombrement avec un éclat sanguinaire et Bel se rappela alors que son adversaire n'était pas un démon de seconde zone comme ceux qu'il avait combattu jusqu'alors. Il avait devant lui le Démon Supérieur qui était le descendant direct de Lucifer, le premier Satan qui ait existé. Sans oublier que ce même démon avait réussi à conquérir seul un archipel entier en l'intervalle d'une année.

- Voici le message, fit la voix monotone d'Enma en brisant les songeries du zashiki warashi. Bel-sempaï n'est pas comme Enma-sempaï.

L'être translucide ne bougea pas, digérant probablement l'information et finit par prendre la parole après un petit silence où le démon en profita pour continuer à s'échapper.

- Ushishishi, ce prince était vraiment intéressant, rit l'enfant en se dirigeant à l'opposé de l'endroit où avait disparu sa cible. J'aimerais le tuer. Dommage que les ordres me l'interdisent...

Enma continuait à courir, sans se soucier de l'état de ses blessures ni du froid qui gelait ses extrémités. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, arriver auprès de son lié. Et pour cela, il devait rencontrer l'Archange.

Enfin, il arriva au sommet, où seuls les rochers et la neige se trouvaient. Le démon tourna un moment sur lui-même, ses yeux recherchant le moindre indice pour trouver la cachette des anges. Puis, il remarqua une étincelle dorée qui luisait sur le haut d'une des pierres et le roux soupira en se préparant à escalader le minéral. Néanmoins, une fois qu'il eut touché le rocher, la surface granitique s'évapora sous sa main et Enma se retrouva face à une ouverture béante sur un boyau obscur. Le démon soupira à nouveau et invoqua une boule de feu pour illuminer ses pas avant d'entrer dans la gueule du loup.

Il marcha longuement dans le tunnel, dans un silence uniquement brisé par le bruit de ses pas et le clapotis des gouttes de son sang qui tombaient sur la pierre. Alors qu'Enma commençait à s'ennuyer et à envisager la possibilité de scander à tue-tête des chansons de scout, une lumière éblouissante jaillit de l'extrémité du tunnel et le démon atterrit en plein salon d'un chalet montagnard où un feu brûlait chaleureusement dans la cheminée. Néanmoins, la décoration cosy de l'endroit où il se trouvait n'occupa pas longtemps le démon car il remarqua bien vite les deux adultes qui lui faisaient face. Ou plutôt, il remarqua les auras meurtrières et surpuissantes qu'émettaient les deux adultes qui lui faisaient face.

- Xanxus, tenta de sourire Enma avant de se taire en remarquant que l'Archange était sur le point de céder à son tempérament irascible.

- Tche, renifla avec mépris l'ange supérieur en s'asseyant lourdement et avec classe sur un rocking chair qui grinça sous son poids. Que fais-tu ici, déchet ? Je croyais avoir dit aux autres inutiles que j'étais en vacances...

L'autre adulte, un ange lui aussi, aux longs cheveux argentés comme l'avait été la mode il y a quelques millénaires, ouvrit sa bouche pour hurler sur l'Archange. Pendant que des "Voiii" et des "déchet" fusaient en tous sens, Enma se contenta de s'approcher du feu qui ronronnait dans l'âtre de la cheminée et enfouit ses mains dans les flammes, appréciant le contact brûlant sur sa chair glacée. Ensuite, une fois son être suffisamment remis de ses émotions, à savoir avoir joué dans la neige et l'eau gelée avec les subordonnés des deux autres idiots, il se tourna vers les deux adultes et toussota poliment pour attirer leur attention.

- QUOI ?, beugla l'ange aux cheveux longs en se tournant vers l'être qui avait osé interrompre sa discussion avec son supérieur.

- Si vous avez des problèmes conjugaux, ne put s'empêcher de dire l'adolescent alors qu'il voulait leur demander de l'aide, Je connais une bonne thérapeute, ses honoraires sont intéressants quand on prend en compte le fait que ces psychologues sont tous des suceurs de sang...

Le regard, rempli de promesses de morts plus douloureuses les unes que les autres, figea le démon et ce dernier déglutit bruyamment en sentant la puissance qu'émettait l'Archange. S'il n'y avait pas eu le lien, Enma n'aurait pas été si terrorisé par l'ange.  
>Pieux mensonge ! Xanxus l'avait toujours effrayé. Avec ses yeux rouges, dignes d'un être maléfique, et ses mains enflammées, l'ange avait toutes les caractéristiques d'un Démon Supérieur. Quoique, si on y pensait, les pouvoirs de Xanxus étaient parfaitement normaux pour un Archange. C'était plutôt Enma qui avait des capacités étranges pour un être démoniaque. Après tout, les Démons Supérieurs descendaient des anges qui s'étaient rebellés contre Dieu, s'il se rappelait bien, son ancêtre aurait été un porteur de flambeau. Il était donc normal qu'il ait des affinités avec le feu.<p>

Enma sortit de ses pensées en entendant le bruit caractéristique d'une grenade qu'on dégoupille et se jeta à terre, évitant de peu l'explosion qui se fit dans son dos. Les deux anges restèrent immobiles et contemplèrent sans un mot le nouveau venu jaillir des fumées causées par l'explosion de la grenade.

- Tche, fit Xanxus en claquant sa langue avec agacement, sa main secouant doucement son verre de cognac pour faire respirer l'alcool. Tu en as pris du temps, femme.

Le bruit d'un silencieux qu'on enlève résonna dans la pièce et un canon d'un fusil d'assaut fut pointé vers l'Archange qui resta assis, ne réagissant pas alors qu'il était visiblement menacé.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je dois faire des heures supplémentaires pour un tel gamin, souffla avec irritation le nouveau venu.

Enma hoqueta en apercevant la personne qui venait de parler et se rendit compte qu'il était dans de beaux draps. Ses yeux carmin examinèrent soigneusement la silhouette féminine ainsi que les traits fins et tendus aux yeux chocolat sans pitié. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Ce qui le choqua et le fit trembler étaient les cicatrices qui ornaient le visage de la jeune femme.

Lal Mirch, la Huitième Principauté, aussi connue pour avoir traqué et anéanti tous les démons qui avaient osé se moquer de son sexe.

Il était dans la merde.

Enma réagit sans même avoir le temps de penser. Alors qu'il désirait de tout son être s'arrêter pour converser avec l'Archange et parvenir à convaincre ce dernier de briser son lien, son corps avait agi de son propre gré et s'était lancé contre la jeune femme pour la plaquer contre un mur le temps de la distraire et ainsi avoir une chance de s'échapper en vie. Cependant l'entité supérieure était puissance et expérimentée, elle ne tomba pas dans le piège et profita de leur soudaine proximité pour envoyer un coup de pied dans le ventre du démon qui hoqueta de douleur, sentant le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche.

_« Mauvais, mauvais, mauvais ! _» hurlèrent ses instincts alors qu'il se jetait sur la jeune femme à nouveau, cette fois-ci dans l'idée de la tuer.

Cependant, un élancement le surprit à son épaule droite et il s'arrêta net pour contempler cette dernière avec étonnement. Une lame étonnement acérée et ensanglantée pointait à travers ses chairs, le liquide rouge coulait lentement le long du fil et menaçant de tomber par lourdes gouttes sur le parquet du chalet. L'œil du démon capta un mouvement dans son dos et retira de son épaule la lame de l'ange argenté qui l'avait attaqué par traîtrise. Il remarqua en ôtant la lame que cette dernière était en réalité une Faux et soupira lourdement en sachant que les blessures par Faux étaient fatales pour la majorité des êtres. Cependant, Enma était un Démon Supérieur et n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

- Attendez, haleta-t-il en observant du coin de l'œil la goutte de sang qui pendait au bout de l'épée du Shinigami, je ne suis pas là pour me battre !

Lal Mirch baissa son arme de quelques centimètres et examina le visage du démon avec acuité. Il était vrai que les traits de la créature maléfiques ne dégageaient aucune malice. Mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de le tuer.

- Je suis venu ici pour défaire un lien !, protesta Enma en évitant les balles de la jeune femme ainsi que l'épée de l'argenté.

Peut-être était-ce le fait que le lien était récent et se développait anormalement vite, que l'absence de Tsuna à ses côtés le rendait progressivement fou, que l'ascension de cette maudite montagne infestée de créatures qui n'avaient fait que le combattre dès son arrivée ou le fait qu'il avait perdu une quantité effroyable de sang et d'énergie, Enma ne sut jamais quelle fut la raison mais ses jambes lâchèrent et il sentit un impact se faire dans sa poitrine. Son corps tressauta, comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils, et le démon tomba lourdement sur le plancher en bois imbibé de son sang. Une flaque s'étala autour de lui et il parvint à relever sa tête pour croiser le regard sanguin de Xanxus, ce dernier n'avait pas participé au combat, se contentant d'observer en buvant son verre d'alcool.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'avait dit Spade, commenta avec une voix rauque Lal en s'approchant du corps mourant du démon.

Ce dernier sursauta en entendant le nom maudit et tourna difficilement sa tête, la seule partie de son corps qui lui obéissait encore, vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci croisa ses yeux et s'agenouilla pour se mettre à son niveau et ainsi entendre ses dernières paroles.

Enma sourit en voyant pareille bonté et se demanda si la Principauté agissait ainsi parce qu'elle était comme ça ou si c'était par une stupide déformation professionnelle. Il ne le saurait jamais.

- Spade, murmura le roux en essayant de se lever pour aller là où se trouvait la Parque. Qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Le Démon Supérieur Shimon prévoyait de débuter une nouvelle Guerre Sainte en assassinant l'Archange du Japon, répondit Lal en le regardant essayer en vain. Les jeunots ont reçu l'ordre de rester à la Tour pour arrêter les complices du Démon.

Au mot _complices_, le cœur d'Enma faillit s'arrêter. Son pouls s'accéléra subitement et il sentit un pic d'adrénaline le secouer, son corps se plia alors face à l'impétuosité de son esprit et l'adolescent fut enfin debout, s'appuyant contre le mur du chalet pour rester sur ses pieds. Il haleta en crachant des caillots de sang et grimaçant en voyant pareil acte dégradant. La balle de la Principauté devait avoir touché ses poumons, il ne lui restait pas longtemps à vivre. Néanmoins, cette pensée funèbre ne l'arrêta pas et il continua à avancer à petits pas vers la porte du chalet. Une fois devant celle-ci, le démon tendit une main tremblante vers la poignée et des flammes rouges sang se dégagèrent de son corps pour environner la porte. Les trois adultes présents froncèrent leurs sourcils face à l'acte désespéré de l'adolescent et Lal dut poser sa main sur l'épaule meurtrie du garçon pour l'arrêter. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle et saisit sa main avec une force inespérée vu son état moribond.

- Tsuna, murmura-t-il en forçant l'ange à se rapprocher de lui. Humain... Spade le veut mort.

Les yeux de Lal s'adoucirent et elle hocha sa tête avant de forcer l'adolescent à s'éloigner d'elle. La jeune femme se dirigea alors vers la sortie et se tourna une dernière fois vers le démon mourant. Ses prunelles passèrent en revue le corps blessé mortellement et les yeux rouges qui brûlaient avec intensité. Même si le Shimon était aux portes de la mort, il continuait à se soucier du bien-être du dénommé Tsuna.

Lal disparut et Enma se sentit sombrer. Sa vision s'obscurcit et il lutta pour garder ses yeux ouverts. Son sang continuait à sortir de ses blessures et il soupira faiblement, s'étranglant avec l'hémoglobine. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il serait mort dans un chalet de montagne en compagnie d'un lointain cousin au caractère impossible.

- Déchet, fit alors ce dernier en brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce. Ne salopes pas mon parquet.

Enma rit faiblement et cracha encore du sang avant de croiser le regard sanguin de l'Archange. Celui-ci fronça avec agacement ses sourcils en voyant l'air moqueur du démon et se leva pour atteindre le mourant. En marchant, il passa à côté de son amant et lui fit signe de déguerpir. L'ange aux cheveux argentés fit la moue, poussa un hurlement de contrariété et finit par sortir du chalet.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, les deux hommes aux yeux grenats gardèrent le silence.

- Tout ça pour briser un lien, finit par dire Xanxus en s'asseyant à côté du démon moribond, une bouteille de saké à la main.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on ne fait pas par amour, hein ? _» ironisa intérieurement avec un peu de mélancolie l'adolescent en plongeant son regard dans les flammes qui mouraient dans l'âtre de la cheminée qui se trouvait justement en face de lui.

- Tu aurais pu vivre avec ce déchet, ajouta l'Archange comme s'il avait entendu les pensées du démon.

Ce qui n'était pas étonnant en soit. Après tout, les anges étaient des créatures suffisamment puissantes pour savoir atteindre les sentiments des mortels.

« _C'est mieux ainsi._ » soupira mentalement Enma en continuant à observer le feu mourir. _« Brise le lien pour qu'il ne souffre pas. _»

- Tche, renifla avec mépris l'adulte. Je n'aurais jamais cru que les démons étaient aussi ridicules... _Pour qu'il ne souffre pas._ Si tu voulais éviter sa souffrance, tu n'avais qu'à rester à ses côtés et le protéger !

Le démon sentit quelque chose en lui bouger et une vague de nausée le secoua. Son âme commençait à se fragmenter et il lutta pour rester conscient. La discussion ne s'était toujours pas achevée.

- Sans oublier que, continua Xanxus sans se soucier des états d'âme du plus jeune, Peu importe la destruction du lien, ce déchet de Parque continuera à le vouloir mort...

« _Daemon Spade_ » songea Enma en crispant tous ses muscles. Pourquoi la Parque lui en voulait-elle autant ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Par les six enfers du Purgatoire, il n'avait rien fait à cette foutue Parque alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi allait-il s'en prendre à un innocent, à Tsuna !

Des fragments de souvenirs lui revinrent à l'esprit et il sentit à nouveau la chose bouger en lui. Soudain, le visage d'une jeune femme qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée lui vint à l'esprit et il contempla sans comprendre les traits généreux de l'inconnue couverte de sang et au teint blême. Que venait faire le cadavre de cette personne dans ses pensées ?

- Les réincarnations peuvent vraiment te foutre la vie en l'air, conclut en hochant la tête Xanxus avant de boire une longue goulée de son saké.

Il versa ensuite un peu d'alcool dans une petite coupe et la porta aux lèvres du mourant qui accepta avec gratitude le liquide qui lui réchauffa ce qui lui restait de conscience.

« _Les réincarnations sont la faute de tout, donc._ » fit-il en détournant ses yeux du foyer presque éteint pour croiser le regard énigmatique de l'Archange.

- En grande partie, acquiesça l'ange en buvant à nouveau. Mais c'est aussi la faute à cette foutue Parque qui ne sait pas oublier... Pas que je m'en soucie mais ton humain va mourir.

L'estomac du démon fit un nœud et il grimaça en sentant à nouveau la chose se manifester dans son corps. Il comprit alors qu'il s'agissait de son âme. Cette dernière avait été sérieusement touchée par l'épée du Shinigami et se détachait de son enveloppe corporelle rapidement. Enma sut alors qu'il ne lui restait pas longtemps à vivre et que Tsuna devrait s'occuper du reste seul.

Cette pensée le dégoûta et il fouilla dans son esprit pour trouver une solution à ses tourments. Il ne voulait pas abandonner son lié, il voulait le protéger, au prix de sa vie.

- Tche, soupira avec agacement Xanxus en posant bruyamment sa bouteille de saké vide à ses côtés et en se levant pour s'étirer les jambes. Tes pensées me donnent envie de gerber, déchet.

«_ Dans ce cas, ne les écoute pas et laisse-moi mourir dans mon coin_. » répondit amèrement le démon.

- Comme si j'allais te laisser saloper mon parquet, riposta aussitôt l'Archange. Passe à autre chose, fillette !

Les yeux de l'adolescent se plissèrent et il sentit une pointe traverser sa cervelle, ramenant à la lumière des souvenirs oubliés, appartenant à une autre vie.

« _Le soleil brillait avec force au-dessus de la ville grecque. Il avançait rapidement, ses pas avalant la distance alors qu'il apercevait à distance les cheveux blonds de la personne qu'il poursuivait avec assiduité depuis la matinée. Il leva sa main et la secoua avec force tout en criant le nom de l'homme qu'il recherchait depuis que le soleil s'était levé._

_- Passe à autre chose, fillette, plaisanta l'homme en lui faisant un clin d'œil tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux._

_- Comme si j'allais oublier ça, abruti, persifla-t-il en frappant la main compatissante de l'homme_. _Tu __m'as__ volé ma proie ! _»

_« C'était quoi ça ? _» s'étrangla mentalement le démon alors que d'autres mémoires lui sautaient à l'esprit, l'assaillant d'endroits qu'il n'avait jamais visités, de nourritures qu'il n'avait jamais mangées et de personnes qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrées. Notamment cet homme qui apparaissait dans la plupart des souvenirs. Cet individu aux cheveux dorés dont il avait souvent vu le dos, admiré les larges épaules et embrassé les douces lèvres.

- Un souvenir, posa platement Xanxus en cherchant dans les placards une autre bouteille d'alcool. Ça arrive souvent aux mourants. Maintenant, que vas-tu faire ?

Enma comprit ce que sous-entendait l'Archange. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant qu'il savait qui il était lors de sa dernière vie ?

«_ Je ne peux pas laisser Tsuna sans défenses_. » déclara-t-il en gisant devant le feu qui continuait à brûler faiblement avec entêtement.

Il ferma ses yeux et concentra ce qui lui restait comme pouvoirs et les envoya dans le lien faiblissant qui le gardait encore en vie. Il savait que ses derniers instants sur Terre n'allaient pas être agréables mais si cela permettait à Tsuna de vivre, il n'hésiterait pas.

Il n'hésiterait pas à sauver cet adolescent qui avait le même visage que l'homme qui apparaissait dans ses souvenirs.

Son corps commença à brûler lentement, les flammes jaillissant de tous les pores de sa peau et le couvrant d'un carcan orangé qui le rongea lentement. Enma ne tenta pas de fuir la douleur, il savait très bien que cette dernière ne ferait qu'empirer, et se contenta de songer à Tsuna, à son visage et aux rares baisers qu'il avait pu échanger avec le brun. Quand bien même que sa chair tombait en lambeaux et qu'il se faisait brûler vif, le démon ne s'en soucia guère, ses pensées uniquement centrées sur son lié, la seule personne qui avait su briser le cocon qu'il avait érigé entre lui et le reste du monde.

- Tsuna, murmura-t-il alors que ses derniers lambeaux de conscience s'évaporaient.

Xanxus observa sans réagir l'endroit où le démon était entré en auto combustion et s'approcha de la cheminée pour constater que le feu brûlait désormais avec force, comme s'il n'avait jamais faibli. Les lèvres fines de l'Archange s'étirèrent en un sourire et il se tourna vers la trace de cendre qui était l'unique reste de ce qui avait été Kozato Enma, la réincarnation de Cozart Shimon, nommé par les mortels Lucifer.

- Ces déchets font chier, conclut-il en jetant ce qui restait de cendre dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Toujours à se réunir et à s'aimer... Et c'est toujours à moi de m'occuper de leur cas !

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Il avait un démon supérieur nouveau-né à rencontrer.


	9. Épilogue

**Nous voici donc enfin arrivés à l'épilogue... Je ne sais quoi dire, ce qui était au départ une histoire censée être humoristique s'est transformée en un récit incompréhensible... Ça doit être mon côté étrange qui s'est manifesté ^^"**  
><strong>Ensuite, pour terminer sur une question importante qui a déjà été soulevée dans une review: <em>Y aura-t-il une suite ?<em>**  
><strong>La réponse est très claire pour moi. Je ne sais pas. Tout dépend de vous, donc c'est à vous de me dire si cette histoire mérite une suite ;)<strong>

**Pairings : 0027, 8059, 1869, B26, 10051, 4851, XS, 6927, D27, CG, RL. (_Qui aurait crû que je mettrais autant de couples en huit chapitres X3_)**

* * *

><p><strong>Nuit d'Enfer au Paradis.<strong>

_L'amour immatériel est éternel, parce que l'être qui l'éprouve ne peut mourir. Ce sont nos âmes qui s'aiment et non nos corps.  
>(Victor Hugo)<em>

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque le téléphone sonna. Une main pâle émergea des profondeurs du lit et saisit l'appareil infernal pour le faire taire.

- Quoi ?, maugréa l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds ébouriffés en repoussant ses draps pour s'asseoir sur le matelas tout en frottant ses yeux ensommeillés. Ça a intérêt à être important.

- _Yo, Tsuna_, fit la voix rendue métallique par le combiné, _Libre ce soir ?_

L'adolescent jeta un regard à la fenêtre et admira distraitement le paysage enneigé. Il se leva, le téléphone toujours à la main, et se posta devant la vitre pour regarder la rue qui se déployait sous ses yeux où les humains se dépêchaient de faire leurs derniers achats avant le Nouvel An.

- Ça dépend, répondit le blond en se grattant la nuque avant de se diriger vers la cuisine de son appartement. Qu'est-ce que tu as à me proposer, Julie ?

- _Que des petits jeunes_, fit aussitôt le tengu en riant joyeusement, _Tu les connais b__ien, non ?_

- Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas chasser à cette période-ci, murmura d'une voix rauque Tsuna en sortant de ses placards des aliments pour se nourrir.

Un silence se fit entendre dans le combiné et l'adolescent soupira en déposant un bol de ramen sur le comptoir de sa cuisine. Chaque année, depuis _sa_ mort, ses amis l'appelaient et essayaient de le faire sortir de son appartement. Le blond se tourna et saisit une photographie qui était accrochée au mur de la pièce. Il passa un doigt songeur sur la surface vitrifiée et admira les traits masculins, les yeux rouges ainsi que le sourire absent qu'arborait l'une des personnes sur la photographie.

Aujourd'hui, ça allait faire vingt ans qu'Enma était mort.

Tsuna soupira à nouveau et reposa l'image. Il se concentra alors sur le téléphone qui était toujours muet et le déposa sur le comptoir en le mettant sur haut-parleur.

- Si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire, je vais raccrocher, fit-il en un souffle.

Depuis sa transformation en démon, sa vie avait changé radicalement. Il avait dû couper tout contact avec sa famille même si son père le contactait de temps à autres pour lui transmettre des nouvelles sur sa mère. Tsuna secoua sa tête avec un fin sourire en songeant à son paternel. Qui aurait cru qu'Iemitsu était un humain œuvrant pour les anges. Et qui aurait songé que ce même homme était en réalité le descendant de l'Archange Michel, aussi appelé Giotto.

«_ Quoique _» songea ironiquement l'homme qui aurait une apparence d'adolescent éternellement, « _Personne n'aurait __imaginé que j'étais la réincarnation de Giotto._ »

Il soupira à nouveau et sortit de ses pensées. Il valait mieux oublier l'Archange. Chaque fois que son nom était énoncé, un élancement le saisissait à la poitrine et il commençait à se rappeler de cette funeste soirée à la Tenshi Tower. Ainsi qu'aux souvenirs de l'Archange qui pointaient leur nez même s'il ne voulait pas.

- Je raccroche, fit-il en avançant la main pour éteindre le téléphone.

- _Attends_, cria la voix impérieuse du tengu. _J'ai quelque chose qui risque de t'intéresser..._

Tsuna fronça ses sourcils et sentit une coulée de chaleur se propager dans son corps. Son instinct lui hurlait de rester à l'écoute. Quoique Julie ait à lui dire, cela allait lui plaire.

- _Tu te rappelles de cette soirée_, chuchota le tengu à travers le combiné. _On nous a annoncé qu'Il était mort en se sacrifiant pour __que tu deviennes un démon..._

L'adolescent hocha silencieusement la tête, sentant ses entrailles se geler et sa poitrine l'élancer. Maintenant qu'il savait par quoi était passé Daemon, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de compatir. La Parque avait dû souffrir énormément, passant les siècles plongé dans une douleur que personne ne pouvait comprendre, causée par la disparition de la femme qu'il aimait. Et tout cela avait été engendré par une bête dispute entre Cozart et Giotto à propos d'une proie qui avait dégénéré, causant la colère du démon rouge qui l'avait apaisée en tuant une ville entière, dont la liée de la Parque.

- _J'ai alors commencé mes recherches_, continua Julie. _D'après l'Archange Xanxus, Enma aurait disparu sans laisser de corps._ _Ce n'est pas normal._

Tsuna fronça ses sourcils et sentit son estomac se réchauffer un peu. Il se souvenait de sa première rencontre avec l'Archange du Japon. Ce dernier l'avait soutenu, en quelque sorte, après les événements de la Tenshi Tower. Il lui avait appris certains trucs pour maîtriser ses pouvoirs, retrouver ses souvenirs appartenant à Giotto et lui avait enseigné les règles nécessaires pour vaincre les démons qui tenteraient de le battre pour obtenir l'archipel. Quand Tsuna lui avait demandé pourquoi il l'aidait, l'adulte avait juste marmonné qu'il avait une dette à tenir avec Giotto et l'adolescent avait laissé passer l'information. À ce moment-là, il était encore sous le choc de la mort de son lié et se laissait ballotter par les événements, ne voulant pas s'arrêter pour réfléchir et accepter le décès d'Enma.

- _J'ai don__c__ envisagé une __possibilité_, continua l'homme au téléphone sans se rendre compte de l'état d'esprit de son interlocuteur. _Et si Enma avait survécu ?_

Les entrailles de Tsuna eurent un soubresaut et il serra ses doigts autour des baguettes qu'il utilisait pour manger ses ramen. Le bois craqua entre ses phalanges et il regarda avec un air absent le sang qui perlait de ses blessures.

- Enma est mort, chuchota-t-il d'une voix brisée par la douleur qu'évoquaient ces simples mots. Ça ne sert à rien de rêver.

- _J'ai alors fait des recherches sur votre lien_, _d'après Shitopi il aurait existé depuis des millénaires,_ fit le tengu. _Dans vos dernières vies, c'étaient Giotto et Cozart, non ?_ _Deux Archanges ennemis qui étaient pourtant amis malgré leurs différences..._

L'évocation de son ancienne vie fit que son estomac se remplisse de regrets et Tsuna grinça des dents. Il détestait qu'on parle de Giotto. L'Archange blond avait eu droit au bonheur qui lui avait été refusé. Il avait pu vivre avec Cozart, l'ancienne existence d'Enma, l'aimer et profiter de chaque instant avec le démon. Mais Giotto avait préféré rester au côté de Dieu, refusant de suivre Cozart lorsque ce dernier s'était enfuit en renégat.

- _Puis_, finit en un souffle Julie, _Je l'ai trouvé_.

Tsuna hoqueta en renversa ce qui lui restait de ramen sur le sol parqueté. Mais cela ne lui importa guère et il se jeta sur le téléphone, ne croyant pas ce que ses oreilles avaient entendu.

- Explique-toi, ordonna-t-il alors que ses yeux commençaient à chauffer, signe que ses pouvoirs s'éveillaient face au maelström d'émotions qui le secouait.

- _J'ai retrouvé Enma_, sembla sourire l'adulte. _Il s'est réincarné le jour même de sa mort. Vingt ans, les cheveux aussi roux qu'avant. Son vrai portrait craché, même les yeux !_

Tsuna sentit ses yeux s'humidifier et il les essuya rapidement tout en courant vers son armoire pour se changer.

- Où ?, fut le simple mot qu'il put dire.

_- Je t'envoie les coordonnées de la soirée où il se rendra avec ses amis._

- Merci, répondit l'adolescent avec son premier sourire sincère depuis vingt ans.

- _Ne le perds pas cette fois_, conseilla Julie.

Tsuna raccrocha et se tourna vers la fenêtre où le soleil continuait à briller. Il admira la neige qui étincelait sous les rayons et sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire.


End file.
